Riding With The Dragons
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: To survive the hardships of life, one must learn to live with the Dragons. To learn to face fate and destroy it so people can make their own decisions in life, is why you must learn Riding With The Dragons.
1. Starting

****

Riding With The Dragons

A/N: There ARE indeed Dragons in this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters, so please don't sue me.

Summary: Bulma, Chichi, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and 18 move from West to North City, and visit the Ultragon Highschool there. They soon find out that half the school's population is gothic, including some of the hottest guys around. One group of Goths seems to be different from the others, and Bulma gets the hots for the leader of their little gang.

Copyright: All names that hold a © symbol are my personal possession and cannot be used in any other fics but my own unless I give permission.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Bulma watched as the movers brought all of her belongings into the house, a rather angry look on her face. She still couldn't believe they'd been forced to move in their senior year. There was one bright spot, that being that her friends (and long-time boyfriend) had gone with her to make it at least _half-_bearable. The school she was now supposed to visit was Ultragon Highschool ©, which wasn't too far from her new home, which was just as big as her old house. 

Bulma's mother didn't really like to move either, but she had held on to looking on the bright side of things. So, finally, Bulma decided to too.

"So, you're the new neighbor girl?" a calm voice asked, and when Bulma turned, she was face-to-face with a girl that was around the same age as Bulma, with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

Bulma shrieked with joy as the two girls hugged each other.

"Juu! I can't believe you're here too!!" Bulma said once they were an arm-length away.

Juuhachigou, called Juu among friends, had left their group of friends a few years prior due to her sick grandmother, who lived in North City. Juu had staid there, not really desiring to _keep_ moving, but had been too busy with her homework, that she never had the chance to tell the gang how she was doing.

"Yeah, last time I checked, I was still here," Juu said with a smile.

Bulma asked Juu how it was at Ultragon, but Juu told her she had to figure out for herself.

That night, the entire gang was together once again, and talking about one thing or another. There was Yamcha, Bulma's boyfriend, whom she'd met during their 6th year. They had never been away from each (too long). Goku and Chichi, a rather cute couple. Goku was pretty dumb, but had a pure heart, and Chichi was a terrific cook, sweet, but when angry, one heck of a bitch. Krillin, who had been Juu's boyfriend. Jay was there too. Jay was Juu's twin, but instead of blonde hair like Juu, Jay had hair of a dark ebony black, but the same piercing blue eyes.

They were on Bulma's bedroom, which was (surprisingly) much bigger than her old one.

"The kids on school aren't too bad," Jay commented.

"But you should stay away from the Dragon Riders, they're practically heartless," Juu added.

Bulma was confused, and asked: "Who are the Dragon Riders?"

"They're a motor-cycling group, causing mayhem if they get the chance. It's a miracle they passed their tests," Jay explained.

"Yeah, I heard them discuss something about a break-in one time. But, don't tell them I told you or I'm dead!"

Everyone promised, but no one noticed that Yamcha had his fingers crossed.

Juu nodded.

"Okay, well, it happened a few weeks after we just moved here…"

**_Flashback_**

Juu was just outside, enjoying the fresh air of the trees around Ultragon Highschool, when a sudden cold and maniacal laugh made her stop. More laughs followed the first, and Juu began shivering involuntarily.

"Did you get the ice?" one voice asked.

"Oooh yeah, and the best part is, this ice doesn't melt!" a familiar male voice said as Juu heard something that sounded like jingling glass and small pieces of metal, like earrings.

"By Miden © and Mijana ©! Looket those things sparklin!" a feminine voice said.

"How'd you get it?! Did you get caught?!" another female asked.

"Me? Get caught?" the male asked, then gave a hoarse laugh. "Oh please, as if they could ever catch me!"

"What are you going to do with them?" a new voice asked.

"I don't know yet, I might thought I'd sell them…"

Silence, and then, they all said: "Naaaaaaaah!!!" and laughed maniacally.

Juu gasped, but that had been enough to make the group turn in shock and anger. As fast as she could, Juu turned and ran, but she didn't get real far.

She tripped over a foot, and landed flat on her face, after which a rather large hand grasped her fragile neck. Juu became really scared now, as the leader of the Dragon Riders stepped up to in front of her, his arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

"Well, well, looks like we've got a little spy."

One of the feminine Dragon Riders stepped up, an angry sneer on her face.

"I know her! She's tha lass that came here few weeks prior! And she'll blow our cover if she gets the chance!"

She turned to the leader of the gang.

"Can we get rid of her? I needa real work-out for once!"

Juu gulped nervously, which was hard, due to the fact that she was nearly being choked.

"No, I think I have a better idea," the leader said as he smirked evilly at Juu, who became really scared now. "Tell ya what girl, you follow our orders for two months, and swear not to tell _anybody_ what you've heard, and we'll let you live. Do we have a deal?"

Juu looked at each of the Dragon Riders, who were all growling angrily, teeth bared, which were pretty sharp.

She just managed to nod, and the hand that had been holding her neck instantly released her, making her fall to her knees.

"Tell anyone about this, and you're as good as dead, understand?"

Juu nodded hastily, and the Dragon Riders instantly stalked away, their hair whooshing about them.

**_End Flashback_**

"They did what?!" Chichi shrieked.

Juu was rubbing her neck as if it still hurt.

"Just don't mention I said this, or I'm in real trouble!" she begged.

Everyone agreed, and still, no one noticed the devilish glint in Yamcha's eyes.

* * *

The next day, everyone arrived at school, and Bulma stared up at the large building in wonder. 

"Wow! This place is huge!" Chichi exclaimed.

Juu smiled and said: "Think this is cool, wait until you see the inside!"

Outside, was a fountain with in the center a stone feminine figure with large claws, horns and Dragon wings, and strange markings on her face. All around the school, were statues that were almost the same.

One was that of a boy with fierce hair that spiked in every direction, a ribbon around his head, a bandana around his neck, wearing very plain clothes, and a set of Angel wings coming from his back.

Another held a young girl with Fairy wings on her back, and smiling gently.

Then, there was one of an Elf, with a wand in her hand.

The fifth was a cat-like figure, with sharp claws, a feral grin, and stripes on her face.

The last one, was a Vampire in long trenchcoat and curling hair.

Suddenly, Bulma noticed something. She looked around, and saw that half of the people were dressed in nothing but black.

"Goths…" Krillin mumbled. "And a lot too."

Jay sighed and said: "Yeah well, half the school's population consists out of Goths, while the rest is neutral. Other groups are easily thrown off of school by the Goths, so it's wise to stay on the neutral side."

Bulma looked shocked and was about to retort, when something else caught her attention.

What had caught it, was a group of males and females, each leaning against motorcycles shaped like Dragons. Every one of them was dressed in black, wearing spiked collars around their neck, wrists, and ankles. The females wore army boots that reached their knees, which was partly hidden by their torn open pants legs, and they all wore gloves that had the fingers cut off. There was a large fire-breathing Dragon on the back of their leather jackets, and almost everyone had at least some sort of Dragon jewelry.

But what _really_ caught her attention, was one of the males. His hair was spiked and stood up like a flame, he had ebony eyes scrunched into a frown, and wore the same as everybody else, besides the fact that he had a quite some gold rings in his ear and one on each hand.

"Hey, Juu," Bulma asked.

Juu came over.

"Who's he?"

Juu paled.

"That? That's Vegeta, he's the leader of the Dragon Riders, three guesses why."

Bulma gulped. If that Vegeta was as bad as Juu had said he was, than she'd be better off staying away.

* * *

Two highly slanted sapphire blue orbs carefully studied the blue haired girl walking around with Juuhachigou, asking about them. The golden haired girl wiped a lock of hair from her eyes, revealing the black marks on her face and the large diagonal line going from above her right eye to below her left. Around her right hand was a ring of pure diamond, and in her right ear, she had two chains in her ear with a Dragon dangling from them, and wore a black shirt with a red Dragon on it. 

"Yo, Vegeta," she said, and Vegeta looked at her. "Looket tha newbie over there, talkin ta tha 18 kid."

Vegeta looked at the girl, a little confused. He noticed that the girl was surprisingly slender, and looked extremely fragile.

"Ch, she won't last long in your dad's class, Laze ©."

The golden haired girl, named Laze, nodded knowingly as a spiked redheaded boy also looked at the blue haired girl.

He had a black ribbon with a Dragon emblem on it around his forehead, a Dragon dangling from his left ear, and a Dragon necklace around his neck. Also, his gloves were a lot more spiked than the others.

His eyes scrunched together as he said: "You know, she reminds me of that kid that moved in yesterday, in that house where that Marron used to reside."

Laze turned to him and asked: "What were you doing there?"

"Just riding around, I was bored, so I got out."

Laze nodded.

Vegeta looked at Bulma again and said: "We need to keep an eye on that one. She could be tricky."

All Dragon Riders agreed full-heartedly (if they had a heart).

* * *

Bulma picked up her schedule, and looked at which she had first. 

"Oh great, History!" she mumbled.

A strong pair of arms suddenly encircled her waist.

"What a coincidence," Yamcha's voice whispered, "so do I."

He started nipping at her neck, and Bulma melted, when a cold feminine voice said: "Hey ya two! Getta room or get the Bloody Hell outta here! Ye're not at home ya know?!"

Yamcha and Bulma looked up to see Laze glaring at them as she was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and one leg poised over the other. They didn't know that her name was Laze, yet, but they instantly noticed that she belonged with the Dragon Riders. Bulma became pretty angry about this.

"Why don't _you _get out if you don't like this?!" she screamed as she wrenched herself away from Yamcha, who'd been trying to restrain her.

Bulma poked Laze against her collarbone.

"It's not as if you've got somebody to do the things we do! You just hang around with that bunch of hooligans that you call a gang!!!"

A little too late, Bulma realized the mistake she had just made, and the instant pressure on her neck was immensely painful.

With a low and menacing voice, Laze said: "You know _nothing_ of me or my life!! So stay _OUT_ of it!!" With an easy throw, Bulma crashed into a wall, and slid down to the ground.

Laze gave a sigh and rubbed her temples, before stalking away with an angry stride. Bulma groaned painfully as she rubbed her neck. She looked around for Yamcha, and noticed, sadly enough, that he was flirting with some sort of ditzy girl. This girl also had blue hair and eyes, but seemed more than willing to do anything a boy told her.

Tears began to well up in Bulma's eyes, and she ran to her class, crying.

* * *

She looked around the room, wiping the tearstains away. Bulma knew that she had to find a spot where Yamcha would never… AH!! 

'Okay, slow and easy, control yourself!' she commanded as she walked over.

She cleared her throat, and the golden haired male looked up in confusion. His counterpart, whom was female, simply turned her head a little. The boy was a few inches taller than the girl, but had the exact same eyes, built, and wore a nearly similar outfit, besides the fact that he had his left ear pierced (twice), with the same Dragon amulet dangling from his ear. Bulma easily figured out that they had simply bought one pair, and shared them, and that they probably did that more often.

"Um… could I please sit here?" Bulma asked, trying not to stutter.

The boy blinked and the girl hardly moved.

"What? Yer cheatin boyfriend not 'nough for ya?" she asked.

Bulma choked.

"You-you knew?!" she demanded, then calmed.

"He had _tha_ look, every boy tha cheats on his girlfriend has tha look," the boy said, as if he knew as well.

The girl suddenly leaned forward a little to look at the door and said: "There he is."

Bulma's head whipped around in shock, and indeed, there was Yamcha.

"Siddown," the boy murmured as he got up and moved one seat, so that Bulma could sit in-between.

Bulma didn't waste time, and sat down hurriedly. After awhile, she saw Yamcha shrug, and he took a seat somewhere in the back. Bulma sighed heavily.

"Thanks, I don't think I could've handled with him right now," Bulma said to the two people sitting on each side of her.

The girl snorted, and the boy said: "No sweat."

"If he were me boyfriend and he'd to that to me, first thing I'd say is 'go fuck yerself'!."

Silence for awhile between the three, until Bulma asked: "By the way, I'm Bulma, who are you?"

"Norak ©…" the boy said.

"…and Laze," the girl finished.

Bulma looked from one to another, and asked: "Why do you two finish each other's sentence?"

"Because we're twins," they both said at the same time.

They suddenly leered at each other and said, again at the exact same time: "Will ya cuttet out?! No! _Ya_ cuttet out!"

Bulma found this rather amusing, but tried to fight her laughs. Just then, the teacher came in, and everyone prepared for a full day of torture.

* * *

**All right, first of, Dragons are personally, my favorite mythological creatures. They're magnificent creatures, but I know but a few facts. If anyone knows a site where to get info about Dragons, please tell.**

**Most of the DR gang, are actually characters from a different story of mine. Oh, and don't worry about Laze being such a bitch to Bulma; Laze is a bitch to almost everybody.**


	2. Day 1

Chapter 2

* * *

Math

Goku looked around, a little confused as to where to sit, for he and Krillin were the only two of the gang who had Math the first hour. Suddenly, his eye fell on the leader of the Dragon Riders, with three other members.

One of them was a young gal with blue hair, but yellow, cat-like eyes, with her hair tied in a braid at the nape of her neck. A ribbon was tied around it at the base, with none other than a Dragon imprinted on it. The second was another girl, but she had fierce red hair that was done in two ponytails at the upper-sides of her head, and somehow maneuvered to make them look like mouse-ears. There were two blood red stripes running over her cheek, and one over her forehead. Her eyes were a clear blue. The last one, a boy with flame-like black hair (like Vegeta) on the front, and a waterfall of cascading inkish hair running down his back. It had been tied in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. There was a blood red line painted on his face to go over his left eye. But this guy's eyes…… they freaked practically everyone out.

There were no pupils, no one could read his eyes, and they were drenched in the color of blood.

This guy looked pretty pissed, as he readjusted his handless Dragon gauntlets.

As Goku approached them, the boy's ears perked and he turned his head in Goku's way. That's something Goku also noticed then; the boy's ears were pointed.

Goku just gave the boy his child-like grin, and asked: "Can I sit here?"

"We don't know," the blue haired girl said, "can you?"

The four Dragon Riders snickered, and Goku blinked.

"That wasn't nice!"

"I never said it was, now did I?"

"Yo Goku!" Krillin shouted, waving his friend over. "Over here!"

Goku grinned stupidly, and walked over, with the Dragon Riders watching him with wry smirks on their faces. However, once he was gone, the second boy's smirk fell and his eyebrows dipped down to meet his nose, and he growled ferociously.

"I don't like him," the redhead said angrily as she grabbed a small mirror and a small handbag, applying some mascara to her eyelashes.

"He's too curious for his own good," the blue haired female said.

"And why would that be, Rez?" Vegeta asked wryly.

"Curiosity killed the Dragons you know?" Rez answered.

Just then, the teacher walked in, and the redhead had hidden her make-up so fast, that no one saw it happen.

The teacher was a middle-sized woman with spectacles, straight black hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning class, I am Mrs. Tafazoli, and I will be your teacher in Math. Math is not based on opinions, but the bare facts, so there are no such things as half-wrong. There is only wrong, and right."

The red eyed boy snorted softly, his gaze absolutely penetrating. Some kids wondered why he never managed to burn a hole in everyone's soul.

They were each allowed to walk around and talk, but the Dragon Riders just sat and talked with each other. The red-eyed boy however, hardly moved. His cold eyes were focussed on something no one could see, as they burned brighter than fire.

Practically everyone soon learned not to approach the Dragon Riders, for they had a tendency of becoming _very_ angry. However, not everyone got the picture.

Goku approached them again, and asked a simple question.

"Might I ask who you are? Exactly?"

The redhead growled as she glared at him, and said: "None of your damned business! Get lost!"

"If you know a maze for me to get lost into, can you point me to it then?" Goku asked.

The redhead was left gaping as a few people began to chuckle, hiding it behind their hands.

After awhile, the blue-head turned her head and said: "You're annoying, so leave us alone."

"Once I have your names," Goku replied.

The two galls looked at their leader, silently asking for help.

He sighed and said: "Whatever. I am Vegeta, last names don't matter for us. These are Rez," the blue haired girl snorted, "Zachana ©," the redhead sneered angrily at Goku, "and Haelles ©," the red-eyed boy didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was being introduced.

Goku tilted his head and said: "Your friend's rather silent, you know."

Haelles then spoke with a voice so piercing, that almost everyone wanted to curl up and die: "Unless you want me to serve your parents your head on a silver platter, then you'd better fuck off right now."

Krillin, who had been watching, gulped nervously, but Goku wasn't fazed. Haelles hadn't moved, but Goku noticed that he was rather pale, almost white, which was accented by his inkish black clothes.

"You look rather ill, have you eaten this morning?" Goku asked.

Haelles didn't move when he said: "I'm naturally pale."

"Oh."

**

* * *

**

Art

Chichi, Jay and Juu walked into Art class, looking around warily. A lot of people were already painting, including a few members of the Dragon Riders. One of them, a spiked redhead with a set of frowning emeralds, dabbed his brush in a bright red splotch of paint, which he carefully spread over the canvas he was working on.

Maneuvering around a few other working people, she made her way over to him, watching him paint. Her eyes widened once she realized what he was making.

A large, winged, yellow colored creature lay, asleep, on a bed of gold, silver, silk, velvet, and the most precious gems she had ever heard of. It was spread under the creature, and Chichi instantly recognized the creature. It was made so realistic that there was no denying possible.

"A Dragon?!" she asked, and the boy turned his head, before turning to the painting again.

Juu and Jay walked over as well, watching the painting with wonder, but keeping quiet. The brush was rather small, but it was a very accurate piece of work, and he needed silence to work, so they left him as he continued.

The teacher, Miss Cunningham, was a nice teacher, and allowed them to work so she could figure out what they liked. She also did a check to see if everyone was there.

"Chichi Mau."

"Here!" Chichi said, raising her hand.

"Juuhachigou Ribbon."

"Just 'Juu' will do fine!" Juu called out.

"Juunanagou Ribbon."

"Call me Jay."

"Elvor Greadon ©."

The spiked redheaded Dragon Rider turned to face the teacher, turned back to his painting and said: "Present."

This continued for awhile, with two more Dragon Riders in the group. Eneii Trazks ©, a curly blonde with dark blue eyes, and Ancha Zeloy ©, a sweet blonde with aquamarine eyes and a gentle face. Ancha almost looked _too_ nice to be a Dragon Rider, but her clothing gave it all away.

Chichi however, had a feeling she'd seen the young girl somewhere before.

* * *

History

The woman that entered had long golden hair, which surprised Bulma to no end. Her eyes were highly slanted, and the woman looked like a more adult version of Laze, hadn't it been for the woman's eyes, which were a dark magenta.

"Good morning, I am Azanka Milen ©. I really don't mind if you call me 'Azanka', 'ma'am', or anything else, as long as it's not negative. I'll be your History teacher for this year, and my behavior depends completely on your own. Doesn't it, Laze, Norak?" the woman asked with a smirk, and Bulma looked from Laze to Norak.

"Tha it does, ma'am," the two of them said politely at the same time.

Azanka nodded.

"Alright, now, some of you are familiar, others are not, but not to worry, I have certain ways of getting to know-- MR. YAMAGACHI!!!" she suddenly shouted angrily, and Yamcha fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

He had been too occupied with staring at Bulma in shock at where she sat.

"Y-y-yes ma'am?" he asked once he sat back in his chair, embarrassed.

The entire room was looking in his direction, some in confusion, but Laze and Norak looked pissed off. Azanka looked quite mad as well.

"I'm rather surprised, Mr. Yamagachi, that Miss Briefs has yet to dump you after the things you did to her. If you were to treat my daughter that way, not only would she beat you up, I'm sure my husband would be thrilled to personally kill you."

"Mother," Laze whined, "why would I want such a dweeb as him?! He's not even worth my time!! He's utterly disgusting!"

The Dragon Rider defiantly crossed her arms over her chest and Bulma stared at Laze in shock. No wonder that Laze looked so much like Azanka!

Azanka chuckled as she shook her head.

"Yes, yes, I know."

She then glared at Yamcha.

"As for you, Mr. Yamagachi, if you have the guts to either bother, or make promises to Miss Briefs that you're going to break, I'll make sure that you'll be in even more trouble than being beaten by Laze."

Laze and Norak's heads whipped to face their mother in pure shock.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, and after some agonizing hours, Bulma and her friends made their way to the center of the school, which was a huge garden, shielded by a roof of glass, where the lunchroom could be found. In the utmost center of the room, was a large fountain, with eight creatures shooting water from their palms.

Six of them they all knew, but there were two others. The Dragon girl was accompanied by another one of her kin, only male. The freaky thing about it though, was the fact that the boy that stood behind the girl, literally merged hands with the girl.

The last one, was a large demonic creature, too large to be a child. The man had his palms raised skyward, and his head was tossed backward, onto his back. The water sprayed rather high, and some kids walked over to drink from the water.

Bulma sat near fountain, eating the sandwiches she brought with her. However, her eyes were glued somewhere else. Or should I say, on someone else?

* * *

"I don't like tha Yamcha jerk!" Laze said angrily as she ripped a piece of her sandwich.

She chewed with her mouth closed, swallowed, then growled.

"I know whatya mean! Tha's one filthy sonabitch!" Norak said, and took a large swig of the wineskin he kept in his bag.

What he kept in it was a strong drink his father had prepared, and it was rather strong.

Vegeta simply ate his lunch, not talking too much. He had a strange feeling that he was being watched by someone, but he knew that was ridiculous.

"Vegeta," a voice said, and he turned to face a curly auburn haired girl and brown eyes.

"What?" he asked.

The girl looked to behind him and said: "Look behind you."

Vegeta looked around… and immediately saw the blue haired girl whip her head around. The girl had been staring at him, but why?

"Who is she?" the auburn haired girl asked.

Vegeta turned again to glare at her.

"How am I supposed to know, Ancle ©!?" he demanded, and the girl shut up.

Ancle wore a few Dragon anklets and her curls framed her face lovely.

Laze looked up, and saw the girl too.

"Oh, her! Tha's Bulma Briefs. She's ta smart for her own good, she coul give us alot o' trouble if we ain't careful."

She checked her watch, and said: "We got 5 more minutes. I'll see ya guys in a few, I have sometin ta do."

Laze grabbed her bag and left the group for awhile, who knew what she had to do, all too well.

* * *

Bulma entered the restroom, and was rather surprised to see Laze there. She tossed something in the trash, and left, without saying a word to Bulma. Bulma was confused, and walked over to the trashcan. A lot in it was rather normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

'Hey, wait a second!' Bulma thought and pulled something out of it, something that was out of the ordinary.

It was something that, by the looks of it, had to be put between one's teeth. There was a small open space in it that seemed to have housed something before, but what?

Bulma put it in her bag, and hurried to her next class.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for all those reviews. Anyway, no stealing my characters, and no stealing my plot!**

**One more thing, what Bulma found was something like John Anderton (Tom Cruise) used in _Minority Report_.**

****

Reviews;

****

**_Lady Foreseeker: Can't agree more with you! I checked out that site you gave me. Thank you very much!_**

**_Ryu: No problem! Just trying to write a good Highschool ficcie, because this is my very first!_**

**_Hope: Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Dark Angel: What were you expecting then?_**

**_trunks babe: I updated as fast as I could._**

**_princess Starseed-1987: I sure as hell will!_**

**_[Anonymous]: Sure!_**

**_Ciria: I'm doing the best I can!_**

**_GJ: ME?! Gothic?! [blushes] What the hell gave you that idea?!_**


	3. Physical Education

Chapter 3

* * *

The day just flew by, and before anyone knew it, it was the last few hours of school, namely Physical Education.

"Great, just great," Bulma murmured as she watched some of the Dragon Riders enter the dressing room.

One of them was Eneii, and then there was a group of 5. There was the golden haired, sapphire-eyed girl, Laze, whom Bulma had met earlier. Then there was a curly auburn haired, brown-eyed girl she didn't know, yet, and a sweet looking blonde with aquamarine eyes and shoulder length hair. The last two were a redheaded girl with stripes on her face and clear blue eyes, and an orange haired girl with light green eyes. Laze and the four others seemed to make a group of their own, as if it had always been that way.

After some time, Bulma looked over at them, and nearly tumbled over in shock.

Laze easily pulled on the elastic shirt, and tied the bandages around her wrists and hands, sometimes using her teeth to tighten them, and finally putting her hair up in a ponytail atop her head. Ancle maneuvered her hair up and tied it into a messy bun, not really caring. Zachana quickly popped a mint in her mouth, and pulled on the loose pants she had. Ancha carefully put on her shoes, and tied the shoelaces easily. Kaichi © tied the red ribbons around her pants legs, and stood up.

The thing that made Bulma nearly tumble, was the fact that those girls were far more muscular than anyone else in the room. Their muscles were bulging, though they weren't like the ones you saw on those body-builders. And Laze didn't only have black markings on her face, but over her entire body as well!

* * *

Vegeta easily pulled on his training gear, which was a pure black and red, like that of every Dragon Rider. They had ridden themselves off their collars, but for now, it didn't matter. The material of their shirts was extremely elastic, while the pants they wore were rather loose and tied up with red ribbons to keep it from waving in the wind too much.

Haelles tightened the black bandages he had tied around his wrists and hands, and began some easy shadowboxing to warm up. At some points, all that the others saw were shadows, until Haelles stopped. Elvor rolled his eyes and put his own gear on, not really paying attention to the things people said. A blue haired boy whipped a loose strand of hair away, but to no avail.

"Ya shoul leave it like tha, Jed ©, looks good on ya," Norak said as he finished putting his gear on and putting his hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

* * *

"Wow!!" Chichi exclaimed, having it bounce around against the walls.

The gym was incredibly large, and there was the possibility to gym outside during the mid-summer days.

Right next to the door that separated the inside world for the outside, stood a tall dark figure, with a strong tan, unruly black hair that reached his waist, partly tied up in a ponytail somewhere near his neck, arms crossed over his muscular chest as he stared outside the door. He was dressed in dark black clothes, which kind of gave away that he was a Goth too, though it could also be for different reasons.

The boys walked out as well, and some of the other newbies were impressed by the size of the room, while the others, including the Dragon Riders, looked rather bored or unhappy. The second the doors to the dressing rooms slammed shut, the man standing beside the door turned his head, glaring at them all with a pair of burning blue sapphires, that were strongly accented by the dark colors of both his hair, skin, and clothes. He turned fully to them, and surveyed them.

"Alright, everybody in a line! Hurry up!" the man commanded with a voice that demanded no back-talk, and everyone scrambled to attention, while the Dragon Riders easily found their places without any argument.

It was as if they had a silent agreement or something, for none of them had spoken ever since they had entered.

Once everyone was lined up, the man walked past the line twice with his hands behind his back, studying the students carefully. Bulma tried to stay calm, while Vegeta, who stood on her left side, remained motionless. Yamcha, who stood on Bulma's right hand, grinned at Bulma, who tried to ignore it.

"Not the best line there is, but I'm sure that can be fixed," the man said, crossing his arms over his chest. "For everyone who doesn't know me yet, I am Tricitrius Milen ©, and as you might have figured out, I will be you PE teacher this year. Some of you might think that you can just drop this subject and forget about it, if that was your current thought, then forget it. Because if you flunk this, you cannot join your friends during exam-week."

A lot of children gasped in shock, but the Dragon Riders kept motionless.

"Do I make myself clear?!" Tricitrius demanded.

"Yes sir," everyone stammered, but the Dragon Riders each gave a nod.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Now, I want you all to spread out, give each other some room and stretch, _now_," the last word came out as some sort of growl, and everyone ran, searching for a perfect spot.

Bulma, not being all that sure how to stretch, watched some of the Dragon Riders a few moments, seeing what they did.

Laze stood on one leg, holding the other right next to her ear, and she stood like that, motionless, for ten seconds, before switching legs. Elvor was simply doing some pushups, in a handstand! Haelles was shadowboxing, hitting enemies only he could see. Ancle was leaning against a wall, one leg bent and the other stretched out behind her, with her head resting in her throat. Ancha was lying on the ground, hands at the nape of her neck, and she forced herself into a sitting position. Kaichi had one foot on the wall, and her body lying on her leg. Bulma had never seen such flexible people, and she'd probably have difficulties doing those things.

Finding an empty space against the wall, Bulma firmly placed her hands on the hard surface. She bent her right leg, and stretched her left leg out to behind her. She felt pain in her left leg, but she simply gritted her teeth and kept it up.

"Put your foot flat on the ground," a gruff voice said, and when Bulma looked up, she saw Vegeta looking at her with a neutral look on his face.

"Sorry??"

"Your left foot has to be flat on the ground," Vegeta said, nodding at Bulma's foot.

Bulma looked at it as well, and noticed that the heel was loose from the ground. She bit her lip as she adjusted her foot, feeling it cramp rather painfully.

When she looked at Vegeta, she noticed he was looking at something else. Bulma retreated from the wall to stand beside Vegeta, and instantly saw what had caught his attention.

* * *

A crimson red liquid trickled down her chin from her spilt lip, which was formed into a look of hate as her eyebrows furrowed. Her lips then curved up at one side, and her pink tongue came out to lick the blood off. The boy standing on the other side of the 'ring', watched her, not moving, until the side of his mouth also curved up.

Within seconds, they flung at each other, sending their fists and feet at one another, trying in vain to get through the other's defenses, yet not succeeding. He was the first to get in a punch, which connected to her jaw, sending her flying, a splotch of blood landing on his clothes. She spun around and ended up in a crouch, glaring at her opponent, who had taken a fighting-position.

She stood up, and a chill wind arose, making her close her eyes and face the skies, before she looked at him again. He knew what that had been, and nodded, receiving a nod back. Again, punches and kicks were exchanged, and at some points, they got through the other's defenses. He managed to knee her in her stomach, but received a punch to his jaw in return. She managed to kick away his feet from under him, only to have her own feet swatted away from under her. They landed on their hands, and pushed themselves upright, exchanging kicks and punches.

However, a sudden blow to his jaw caught him completely off-guard, and he backed up almost immediately. Know what she did? Dislocate his jaw.

With one hand, he easily placed his jaw back into joint, still looking as calm as at the beginning of the match. A crimson red liquid was gently trickling down his arm from the marks her nails had made.

And that was the moment that………… they vanished.

* * *

Everyone in the room gasped in shock, but the Dragon Riders groaned in disappointment. Bulma did too, for the fight was just starting to get interesting. Everyone's attention had been aimed at the fighting pair for quite some time, and now it had to be cancelled.

They continued doing their stretches for a few more moments, sometimes looking at where the two had battled. The one thing they hadn't expected, was for them to appear so quickly again.

A loud thud and groan of pain made them look around. The girl's golden hair was smeared with dark red splotches of blood, her clothes were ripped, as if by claws, and her entire body was covered in blood and wounds. She growled as she got up with a hiss, one arm dangling helplessly by her side.

The boy's shirt was torn off, at least, half of it, and claw-like wounds could be found on his chest, arms, and face. Both had lost their shoes, so they stood on bare-feet. You almost couldn't tell if he had blood in his hair due to the color of his hair.

She grasped her shoulder and easily slipped it back into joint, making some of the viewers wince. The duo stared each other down, until…

* * *

"You're definitely improving," Elvor said, a smirk on his face.

"I've been busy enough," Laze answered, surprisingly without the ever-present accent.

"I can see that," Elvor said, hands on his hips. "Last time it took me even less time to finally get you to the ground."

"Har-har-har," Laze said. "Not funny."

Bulma was rather surprised that they didn't continue the fight, but was glad as well that they wouldn't kill each other.

"I swear, those two will kill each other one of these days," Vegeta said with a shake of his head.

Bulma turned to look at him and asked: "Then why don't they?"

Vegeta scoffed and said: "Nobody knows. They're at each other's throats most of the time, and they still manage to get along with one another. As if they've been through this before, only different."

The last sentence was a soft murmur, but Bulma had heard him.

As Vegeta left Bulma's side, she realized for the first time that a Dragon Rider had just been nice to her, and that was a true shock once she figured it out.

'Was Vegeta… _nice_ to little old me!? ………wow…'

"Bulma!" a shocked voice said.

Bulma turned around and saw Yamcha staring at her.

"You shouldn't be talking to him. He's nothing but trouble!"

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed, and she suddenly remembered what Azanka had said.

"I'm rather surprised, Mr. Yamagachi, that Miss Briefs has yet to dump you after the things you did to her."

"Yamcha," Bulma hissed.

Yamcha looked confused, and the Dragon Riders turned around to watch the duo.

"I know for sure, that I am _NOT_ going to regret this, because _WE'RE THROUGH_!!!!" Bulma screamed.

Yamcha was in some state of shock, while the Dragon Riders looked at her in silent admiration. Almost as if she had done the good thing. And Bulma felt that she had. She'd had enough of his cheating ways anyway.

With a resolute move, Bulma turned her back on her now ex-boyfriend, and crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

When PE was over, Bulma noticed that the Dragon Riders watched her closely, as if they knew something she didn't. They kept silent though, and packed their things. However, when they left the dressing room, they began to whisper to each other, and when the other Dragon Riders joined them, they too joined the conversations.

Bulma had a suspicious feeling it was all about her for some reason.

* * *

"That's odd," Juu mumbled as she watched the still whispering Dragon Riders leave the compound. "They usually don't discuss a break-up for this long. It's as if something about yours was… different."

Bulma watched Laze who was talking to Haelles in hushed tones. What surprised Bulma the most, was that Haelles actually looked (a little) nicer than when she had first seen him.

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"It's rather peculiar though. Why would the Dragon Riders talk about Bulma's break-up for this long, and not nearly half as long about others?" Jay asked.

That was something that kept them busy for a long time, and after they had watched the Dragon Riders leave the school on the motorcycles, they went home themselves.

* * *

The night was dark, and all was quiet. The lights were out, the entire alley was shrouded in complete darkness. The only source of light was the full moon, shining brightly. The stars twinkled, but it wasn't enough to light her way.

Her breath came out in small silver droplets, as she ran, a cloak covering her body and protecting her body from the cold and dark of night. Her now dull blue eyes searched the alley as she came to a stop, holding the cloak tightly. She was panting, and she was tired. She wanted to go home, but her body was burning up inside, yet freezing cold at the very same time.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked, and she turned around, a desperate look on her pale face. "Guess not," the man said. "Do you have the money?"

The girl reached inside the pocket of her pants, pulling out a few bills. He took the money, smiled, and handed the child a black leather pouch, as the girl gave him a different one, although that of her was empty.

She reached inside and pulled one of the mouth-devices from it. Carefully, she placed it between her teeth, and sucked, making the small boll vanish from it, mixing it with her bloodstream at rapid speeds. She tossed the empty container on the ground, before running off, her pale skin returning to a light tan, the light gray markings on her face going back to pitch-black, her hair returning to its former golden glory, and her eyes going back to a piercing sapphire blue.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Geez, I'm starting to become popular! Look at the number of reviews I got!!**

****

Reviews:

_**tamara/tara/tia: Bulma will become stronger, but that has to wait.**_

_**Hotmommy4life 62 18: Coincidence.**_

_**Ciria: Oh, don't worry. All will be revealed in good time.**_

_**saiyankiyse: Well, the Dragons should appear pretty soon already, though Bulma and her gang won't see them.**_

_**Guitar Daughter of Piccolo: Don't you go kill yourself or you'll never know how this story will finish!**_

_**waterprincess: I will. This story is far from finished.**_

_**Yue Lover: I hope so.**_

_**Paper-Thin: Thanks for liking my story.**_

_**aer-raven: I have no idea what stereotypes are, do tell.**_

_**Dark Angel: Hmmm… is Bulma going to be a Dragon Rider? Hmmm… I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL IT!!**_

_**Nicka: Glad you like. And about your story, I think I already a part of it… was that about Vegeta being a Vampire and Bulma trying to figure out chi-energy?**_

_**Soverign-of-Silence: Did it as fast as I could. Uh… I think I already read part of your story… but that had been at school and I didn't have enough time to review.**_

_**Aryana: He does, doesn't he?**_

**Oh, and did anyone figure out who I had been talking about at the end?**


	4. Insanity Leads To Chaos

Chapter 4

* * *

Bulma woke up to silent calls. She looked around, she was no longer in her bed, but she found herself in a cold street. She stood up, checked what she was wearing, which was nothing but a loose tank top and some sweat-pants. Her feet were bare, and a light chill had risen.

The voices continued, calling out to her, but she couldn't make it out. It was too hard to understand. "Who are you?!" she called out. No response. The sounds faded, until she couldn't hear them anymore. She called out to them again, but they didn't answer.

The sound of breaking glass made Bulma whirl around, and she instantly saw a person being hauled through a window, who landed on the cold street-tiles with the sickening crack of bones. Bulma gasped as she walked closer. It was dark, but she instantly recognized the spiked black mane the boy had. "Vegeta??" she asked. No response. He was dead.

A painful scream made Bulma look up, and a familiar figure dropped, dead. No matter what Bulma did, every time, there came more deaths, and the street reeked of blood, and death…

* * *

Bulma screamed as she shot up in bed, and she looked around hurriedly. When she realized where she was, she sighed in relief and placed a hand on her heart to calm it. 'What was that about?' she wondered as she dropped back onto her bed.

That nightmare had been plaguing her for about a month now. It had started some time after she'd broken up with Yamcha. Yamcha had tried to make it up to her, but she kept slamming the door in his face. But, as hard as it is to make a mole fly, it was even harder to make Yamcha realize that it was over. His skull was simply too thick.

Bulma felt the need to get out, but she knew that she couldn't just do that.

However, she soon got the feeling she was being watched. She looked around, but no one was there.

"Odd," she mumbled. "It feels like I'm being watched, but nobody's here."

She shrugged.

"Guess I was just imagining things."

How very wrong she was.

* * *

He watched the young girl look around, trying to locate the one watching her, but he knew that she could never see him. He wasn't even there to begin with. He was staring down into a large, crystalline orb, floating above the floor at eyes-height. Watching her had been one of his favorite past-times, for a month now. If what they had discovered was true, this could be a great opportunity.

There was something about the clan that had almost stopped them all from reproduction.

They were with an uneven number. There was one male more than there were females. He was the only one of his clan without a mate by his side. This all, was actually the huge mistake of those humans. They exterminated all of his clan, and expected to get away with it. They had another thing coming!

* * *

Morning came quickly, and Bulma woke up surprisingly early. She got out of bed, walked to her walk-in closet and drowsily picked something to wear. It consisted out of a pair of baggy sweatpants, a blue tank top, and some sneakers. She smiled at herself, and sat down in front of her vanity-mirror. There were dark black circles under her eyes, but it was nothing a little make-up couldn't cure.

Bulma was half-asleep when she came downstairs. She gave a yawn, and sat at the kitchen table.

"You alright, hunny?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," Bulma said, digging into her breakfast.

After breakfast, Bulma went outside, planning to go to the mall by car, when she remembered that it was at the garage.

"Oh, great," she mumbled.

"Hey Bulma Babe!" an all too familiar voice said. "Need a ride?"

Bulma turned to Yamcha with a look of hatred on her face.

"Get lost Yamcha! I don't want anything to do with you!" Bulma hissed.

"Ah, come on babe! I said I was sorry! I really am!" Yamcha said, attempting to get closer to Bulma, when three people stepped up in front of Bulma.

"She said no," Vegeta hissed with venom in his voice.

Elvor and Haelles growled and pulled out two giant blades, one a pure white, while the other was pitch-black (Elvor's holding the white one, Haelles has the black one). The two broadswords were almost identical, save for their colors. Strange carvings could be detected all over the hilts, and the pommelstones were a blood red and pure black gem.

Bulma had absolutely no idea why the Dragon Riders were helping her, but she didn't mind, as long as Yamcha didn't get near her, she was fine with everything. She stuck out her tongue and pulled down the bottom of her eye anime-style at Yamcha. However, Yamcha still didn't catch the drift.

"Hey! I'm just trying to spend some time with my girl!" he defended, and Bulma was about to retort, when someone else beat her to it.

"As I heard from my siblings about a month ago, you are _not_ her boyfriend, and she does not want to see you," a chilling feminine voice said.

Bulma turned, and carefully hid a gasp.

There, stood a more adult version of Laze, and it wasn't Azanka, for this girl's eyes were also sapphire blue. This girl was also a member of the Dragon Riders, easy to tell for she also wore nothing but the usual Dragon Rider 'Uniform', with a silver Dragon dangling from a chain on her forehead. The dark black markings on her face were different from Norak and Laze, keeping Laze and this newcomer easily separated.

"Oh, Anja, you're late," Vegeta said casually.

"Sorry Vegeta, but there was a traffic jam and it took me some time to hop across all those cars without getting arrested by the cops," the girl, obviously named Anja, replied with a smoothness in her voice that seemed rather normal in their family.

Bulma nearly tumbled over, but recovered fast.

Anja turned to Yamcha, and hissed: "So, if I were you, I'd get out of here."

"If you value your life," Elvor and Haelles said at the same time. "Because we assure you, these blades are for real."

Vegeta chuckled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Better believe them. They don't kid around you know."

Within a second, Yamcha ran like his tail was on fire. Elvor and Haelles straightened up and sheathed their blades. Vegeta turned to Bulma.

"You know, you should really learn how to fight, it makes things a lot easier."

Bulma looked astonished.

"Probably, but I'm just not made for stuff like that."

"And do you think we have been the way we are from the start?" Anja queried, placing her hands on her hips.

Bulma looked around the four Dragon Riders, unsure of what to say. Most of them were quite a few inches taller than her, and also a lot broader, though not freakishly so. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Thank you for getting rid of Yamcha for me, but… I'm just not made to be a fighter, it's just the way it is."

They suddenly all took a large step back, eyes wide.

They recovered however, and Vegeta said: "So, you believe in Fate and Destiny?"

Bulma was confused.

"Well, mother keeps saying that people are destined to be one thing or another, and that my destiny is to follow in my father's footprints."

Anja seemed to cringe at that sentence.

"But you are not a thing," Elvor said.

"I agree on that one," Vegeta murmured. "We Dragon Riders do not believe in such foolish things as Fate and Destiny. We choose it, we are not bound by rules people make to try and make the world a better place, trying to tell us what to think, and what you shouldn't think."

Bulma was stunned into silence.

"We soon learned we thought exactly like Dragons did, and it's how we got our name."

"Know what Laze would say about this?" Anja suddenly muttered.

_

* * *

_

"Insanity leads to chaos, then to solitude…

The fruitless effort of adding meaning to what is meaningless.

A lone crimson tear falls to the sea…

The echo of the remaining star cries out in the infinite vacuum.

The least I can do is send my distant prayers.

Over the wind of time, setting sail on dreams…"

* * *

"How'd she come up with that?" Elvor asked curiously.

Anja shrugged.

"Don't know, but she also said: 'Corena Terosa'."

"Corena what??" Haelles asked.

"Hey people! We're losing track of the subject here!" Vegeta suddenly said.

Bulma, was still silent, then said: "I'll… I'll think about it."

* * *

The black and red convertible came to a halt near the mall, and Bulma stepped out of the driver's seat. Anja had given her permission to borrow a car of her, which was (naturally) nothing but black and red. Actually, the car was rather beautiful.

The car shone a bright black, and the blood red flames on the sides were a true sight to see on the black surface. Bulma found the car pretty, so, to keep it from being stolen, she put it in a capsule, and entered the mall.

* * *

"What… the… fuck's… gotten… into… you…?"

"You better shut your mouth bitch!"

"Didn't you notice your arms are still moving like they should?"

"No… please don't…"

"You're dead!!!"

"Did I die in the battle as well?"

"Please… just go away…"

"Their creator is named Perco."

"No!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Damn! I nearly forgot!"

"Now I am."

"Working early in the morning miss?"

"Mega might be good…"

"Stay inside your shell constantly, and the world will slowly crush you."

"Wha… what the… what the fuck happened?!?!

"I need some advice…… mother."

"Or else…"

"Didja think I'd fight ya without an ace up ma sleeve?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!"

"She's not here yet?"

"If pain is all you know, and all you wish to remember, you're pretty much dead."

"Mother! What's wrong?!"

"That would be a correct term to ussssse!"

"Holy… Cosmos…"

"KID GLOVES ARE OFF!!!"

"Why… are… you… doing… this… to… me?"

"So I noticed you idiot!"

"Well bout time!"

"You act as if I care."

"However, I hope you're prepared to FACE THE PAIN OF HELL!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!! GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!! YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH HURT ALREADY!!!!! **JUST GO AWAY!!!!!!**"

* * *

The chained down girl started screaming in pain and anguish, her eyes clenched shut as her mind continued.

"STOP THE MACHINE!!" a boy shouted and ran over to her.

The machine was quickly turned off, and the girl shot up, her eyes wide and her skin as pale as a sheet. The boy unstrapped her, and allowed her to collapse on him, crying. She was so vulnerable right now.

"Make it stop… please… make it stop…" she begged, tears cascading down her cheeks, while the boy tried to calm her down.

A sudden gush of wind picked up, and the girl clutched tighter to the boy, until it loosened. He pulled her back, confused, but then he saw her closed eyes. When they opened, they were of a pure violet.

* * *

_"The Black Wind begins to howl… One among us… Will shortly perish…"_

_

* * *

_

**Difficult ending, no? Well, no worries! All will be explained in due time!**

**You know, I've never been this popular before! Not on a long shot!**

**Anyhow**

****

Reviews:

_**Hope: Here's the update!**_

_**GothBulma: Hey, thanks!**_

_**Shad: You have it all figure out, no? Figure out the last part of this chapter then!**_

_**Sakura: They don't?? Why not!?**_

_**Dark Angel: Sorry, you're going to have to wait with that explanation a little while longer.**_

_**Trisha: Okay, read away!**_

_**Guitar Daughter of Piccolo: PING PING PING!! Correct!**_

_**Guitar Daughter of Piccolo: I noticed!**_

_**Juunanagou4ever: If you haven't noticed, I'm calling 18 Juu already! Jay was something I saw in a different fic when they were talking about 17!**_

_**waterprincess: Really?**_

_**Paper-Thin: Someone's starting to figure things out.**_

_**Yue Lover: Well, DUH!! Who else!?**_

_**Ciria: You will find out, soon enough.**_

_**ShadyzSexyChick4life: You'll see how they'll get together!**_

_**Spiff: Uh……[sweatdrop] I knew my story was good… but that it was perfect…[blushes] well uh… thanks… I guess.**_

_**BlueAngel: Glad you like.**_

_**saiyankyse: Now I have two people who think that I'm using drugs in this story. Why's that?**_


	5. Believer, Or NonBeliever

Chapter 5

* * *

"Sire," a familiar voice said, and he turned from his usual gazing, to look at the figure standing there.

"What is it you want?" he asked.

"She's starting to make out voices, and some fuzzy visions, but she seems frightened of it, not wanting to go so far back, while she had said she didn't mind when we had started."

"What kind of voices?"

"Both male and female, and they seem rather… familiar. But I can't place it. It's like I've heard practically everything before, but it's all so fuzzy."

"I can't blame you. You and her have both had the same strange seizures, though she has them more often, so I'm guessing there's some sort of connection between you and her."

"As long as it's nothing physical, I'm okay with it."

He chuckled.

"I can imagine. But what of the visions? What do they show?"

"So far, only fuzzy shadows, moving at rapid speeds, too fast for a normal human-eye to see it."

"I see."

"Sire, there is also something else."

"Oh, such as?"

"She had said something about… the Black Wind…"

His eyes were almost as large as saucers.

"What?!?!"

"I was shocked myself as well sire, and she said…"

"Spill it out already!"

"She said, and I quote: 'One among us… Will shortly perish…'."

* * *

It had been two days since the last meeting with the Dragon Riders, and now Bulma was ready to meet them again, but she hadn't been ready for the things she noticed about them.

They still dressed the same, yes, but the way they acted, was a different story. They were rather jumpy, and seemed to not trust anyone but their own friends. Laze seemed to be the worst of it. She seemed completely out of her element, as if she had witnessed the loss of a friend or relative not long ago.

* * *

"Since when did you start hanging around with the Dragon Riders?!" Chichi asked, a little mad at Bulma because she hadn't listened to Juu's advice.

"Does it matter?! And am I the only one who notices a change in them?!" Bulma countered, hands on her hips.

"Apparently, you are," Jay muttered.

Goku chose that moment to but in.

"I noticed a few changes in them too. Haelles' ears were constantly twitching one way or another, as if trying to make sure no one sneaks up on him."

Krillin snorted.

"Yeah right, as if anyone could kill them," he mumbled.

"For yer infermation, immortals don't exist," a familiar voice said.

Everyone jumped at it, but Laze, who had been the source of the voice, walked past them, wiping tiny beads of sweat and blood from her brow. Apparently, she had had a battle with Elvor once again.

"Hey Laze!" Bulma suddenly said, running to catch up to the golden haired girl.

Laze turned around.

"Here, your sister had given me permission to borrow her car, but I never had the chance to give it back. Could you give it to her?" Bulma asked, giving Laze the capsule that contained Anja's convertible.

Laze blinked.

"How'd ya know she was related ta me?" she asked.

"Strong resemblance between you two, that's how!" Bulma said with a smile.

Laze was silent for awhile.

"Is't really _tha_ obvious?"

"Yes," Bulma said.

Laze's gaze suddenly shifted to Bulma's friends and she said: "Who spit in their breakfast this mornin'?"

Bulma turned to face her friends, who were each glaring at Laze with hate, besides Goku, who walked over when it seemed that they had nothing more to discuss.

"Hi."

"G'afternoon," Laze said with a nod of her head, and almost everyone stopped to watch if Laze would pound Goku to bits, like she did with practically everybody.

"You're a strong fighter, who was your master?" Goku asked.

"Some ol' geezer, runs a trainin' center downtown, goin' by the name of…"

"Master Roshi?"

Laze looked at Goku in shock.

"How the Bloody Hell did ya know?!" she demanded.

Goku scratched the back of his head with a stupid grin.

"I followed classes with him too."

Laze seemed to grow a sudden interest in the warrior.

"No kiddin'?"

"Nope. Oh, I don't think I ever introduced myself. I'm Goku, Son Goku," Goku said, extending his hand to her.

Practically everyone held their breath. No one had ever dared to do that, because the Dragon Riders had a tendency of slapping their hands so hard, that they broke. However…

Laze accepted the boy's hand.

"Milaya Laze Milen, nice meetin' ya," she said, shaking his hand.

* * *

The rest of the day simply flew by, and everyone had been utterly shocked by the fact that a Dragon Rider had been hostile to a non-gothic or non-Dragon Rider. Also, it seemed that the Dragon Riders began to grow more like their usual selves after Laze had met Goku. Almost as if they knew who could be trusted and whom not. It sounded utterly ridiculous, but that was all Bulma could make of it. Because Anja, although she had never known Bulma, had willingly borrowed her car to her, as if she knew that Bulma could be trusted. It was rather strange, but it was the only thing that made a _little_ sense.

As the day ended, Bulma was about to head home, when she was confronted with…

"Yamcha!" Chichi said, surprised.

Yamcha looked as cool as ever, but for those with a careful eye, could see the hint of anger in his eyes.

"Bulma, why won't you accept the fact that you can never get over me? You know that you can't, not after all the things we've been through."

"Yamcha, I've told you enough times already, WE'RE THROUGH!!! T-H-R-O-U-G-H!!! Get that through that thick skull of yours for once!" Bulma screamed.

"Get lost, Yamcha, you lost her!" Juu said.

"Bulma, why won't you admit that it is our destiny to be together?" Yamcha continued, seeming not to hear Juu.

Bulma looked shocked.

"Destiny?"

"Don't you see? We were destined to be together."

Bulma hung her head, and was looking so ultimately thoughtful. The Dragon Riders turned from each other to Bulma, eyes wide at the mention of the word 'Destiny'. Bulma remembered the effect that single word had on them. It made them scared, as if it was a person that came out to kill them. She looked at them, and saw Laze, Norak, Ancle, Ancha, Zachana, Kaichi, Elvor, Haelles, Eneii, Vegeta… Her gaze lingered on him, and he seemed to tell her that Destiny and Fate could only lead to her doom. Bulma smiled and whispered an old poem she had heard two days prior.

_

* * *

_

"Insanity leads to chaos, then to solitude…

The fruitless effort of adding meaning to what is meaningless.

A lone crimson tear falls to the sea…

The echo of the remaining star cries out in the infinite vacuum.

The least I can do is send my distant prayers.

Over the wind of time, setting sail on dreams…"

* * *

Laze looked confused, as did Norak, while the others looked even more confused, not knowing what she meant.

Bulma smiled at Yamcha and said: "So, you believe in Fate and Destiny?"

Elvor and Haelles looked at each other, wondering why Bulma was repeating the things they had said two days ago. When it dawned to them, they smirked wickedly, and started whispering it around the other Dragon Riders, who were soon conversing about it, softly enough for people not to overhear them.

"Bulma Babe, you know I speak the truth. Accept your destiny!" Yamcha said.

Now Bulma knew what Vegeta had meant with what he had said. Yamcha was a pure believer, he believed that everyone had a destiny, and that fate could not be changed.

"You are a slick liar, Yamcha," Bulma hissed, and the Dragon Riders quieted down to hear what she had to say.

"Bulma---"

"SHUT UP!! YOU MAY BE A BELIEVER, BUT I SURE AS HELL AM NOT!!!" Bulma shouted, loud enough for the whole school to hear. "I MAKE MY OWN FATE AND DESTINY!! I WON'T LET ANOTHER CONTROL MY LIFE!! AND YOU MUST STAY **_OUT_** OF IT!!!"

Silence followed, with Yamcha looking horrified. No one spoke, when suddenly, loud cheers burst forth, and Bulma looked over to see the Dragon Riders cheering her on, even the ones she had never expected. Bulma smiled broadly at them, and then, the rest of the Goths joined the cheering, then Bulma's friends, and finally, all of the school!

Bulma couldn't believe it! Everyone was cheering; for her! Suddenly, the scene seemed to shift. She stood in an arena of some sorts, in the ring, and people were chanting her name, over and over again.

"Bulma! Bulma! Bulma! Bulma!"

Bulma let out a howl of joy, one no one had ever heard from her, but no one bothered; they just kept cheering at her, and no one noticed Yamcha running away, looking incredibly embarrassed.

* * *

Laze stopped the motorcycle, and got off after Bulma. Bulma was amazed by the size of the house. It was huge! Laze whipped a loose lock from her eyes, and smiled.

"It's not much, but it's nice 'nough."

Bulma had publicly embarrassed Yamcha about five days ago, and the vision of her standing in an arena in the center of attention kept returning. And she admitted to herself, she liked being in the center of attention, a lot! She had gone to Laze after 5 nights of torture so to speak, and confronted her on something Vegeta had offered, namely training.

At first, Laze had been confused, but she had finally agreed, and Anja and Norak would probably help too. They were now at Laze's house, which was in the darkest part of town, where the Dragon Riders lived. Strangely enough, the other Goths were too chicken to enter the darkest sections of the town. Rarely anyone but the Dragon Riders came there.

"Those guys don't know wha they're missin'," Laze said as she capsulized her motorcycle. "Ya shoul' see this place sometimes Bulma, ya woul'n't believe wha we do 'round here all the time."

Laze smiled at the thought.

"Laze, do you people show affection?" Bulma asked.

She spoke of the Dragon Riders as if they were a whole new race of people. Odd though. Laze and Bulma walked down the wondrous garden to the front door.

"Yeah we do, jus' not in the open. We might act like people who don't give a damn, but those're the masks we wear."

"So, what do you think of Elvor then?"

"Not much, jus' the fact tha he's not me type, if tha's where ye're gettin'. Besides, he's gotta relationship with Eneii goin' anyway."

Bulma looked shocked.

"Elvor with Eneii?!"

"Yep, perfect match somehow. They jus' fit."

"Uh, Laze?"

"Huh?"

"Could you talk without that accent? It's a little weird."

"Does it bother ya?"

"Uh… sort of."

"Hey! It does, or it doesn't, alrigh?"

"Okay, okay! It does! Happy now?!"

Laze was silent, then smirked violently.

"Yes."

"I hate you!"

* * *

**Yeah, and I can think of a few people who hate _me_ for stopping there. Well, at least Bulma's gonna fight now!**

Reviews:

**_Soverign-of-Silence: Who else?_**

**_Hope: Yeah, well, now they're fully acquainted! But that doesn't mean there are no secrets between them._**

**_Tracy: The ending of the previous chapter will be revealed in due time, don't worry._**

**_saiyankyse: [snickers violently] I love making people confused! It's my job!_**

**_waterprincess: Thanks, and yeah, things will be explained later on._**

**_Zev: Surprise!_**

**_Dark Angel: I'm not spoiling anything._**

**_sorrow the silver dragon: This story seems to attract a lot of Dragon fans. Now how could that be?_**


	6. Preparations

Chapter 6

* * *

The water poured from the faucet, soaking the towel, before his hand turned the faucet off and picked up the now soaked towel. He carefully removed the paint on his face, revealing the large scar over his left eye that had been carefully hidden before. His eyes were scrunched down in a scowl, as he stared into his reflection.

With a scoff, he dropped the towel in the sink, and turned around to press a combination in a hidden compartment behind a tile on the wall. The wall slid aside, allowing him entrance, which he accepted gladly. The lights went on underway, before he entered the large room. In the center, stood something that had been bugging them for years, eons maybe.

Walking around the strange machine, he wondered what could be done with it, for no one knew what it could possibly be. It wasn't at all that big, not even half his size, but it was an extraordinary piece of machinery. He allowed his hand to glide over the smooth material, wondering what it was.

A sudden ringing brought him from his 'trance', and he sighed. He grabbed his portable, clicked it on, and put it next to his ear.

"Yeah what?" he asked.

He nodded with a clear 'uh-huh', and listened to the other side of the line.

"Alright, I'll get the Prince and we'll be right there."

He placed his portable in his pocket, and left the room. The room's lights dimmed, then went out as the doors slammed shut.

No one noticed the strange glow that the machine was emitting when no one was around, as if begging for someone to awaken it. It was begging a person to it, but the person wouldn't listen, or couldn't understand it. It was calling out to them, trying to make them listen, while singing its song over and over again.

* * *

Laze pulled the shirt off over her head, and threw it on a chair, with her hair waving about her as she moved. Bulma walked past the clothes that Laze had, and was amazed by the large amount of variety the Dragon Rider had. There were dresses that were torn up and showed a lot of cleavage, while there were also dresses that showed less, or none. She had torn Dragon Rider uniforms, and ones that didn't look half as torn.

Bulma glanced around the room again, admiring the large Dragon posters and statues Laze had. Dragons seemed to be very popular amongst the Dragon Riders. There were Dragons in every possible color; black, white, red, blue, green, yellow, and many more. She loved it all. It looked spectacular.

"Hey Bulma!" Laze called out.

Bulma turned around, confused.

"Ye gonna get some gear on or what?" the golden haired gall asked.

Laze looked more like a guy than a girl, but she sure as hell was female.

"Such as? I'm not sure what I should--Aah!"

Before Bulma had a chance to finish, Laze had thrown the girl a shirt, some shorts, and some loose shoes.

The clothes were black (figures), and rather tight fitting, as Bulma realized after she had put it on.

"Uh… do you have anything that won't choke me?" she asked, tugging at the tight, but elastic material around her neck.

The shirt was rather low cut, and didn't have any sleeves, and the shorts she had didn't even reach mid-thighs. They were like a pair of extra underwear or something!

"Quit whinin'!" Laze mumbled, and tossed a fiery red silken jacket over her shoulder, along with a fiery red skirt and some socks.

Bulma blinked at the clothes tossed at her, but put them on anyway. Bulma looked in the mirror when she was finished, and was a little shocked by how sexy she looked. The material hugged her curves perfectly, the jacket came just below her breasts, and the skirt reached just above her mid-thighs, showing off her shapely legs.

"Wow!" Bulma mused. "I look good!!" she said, smiling broadly.

She stopped smiling however, when there was a rather hard tug on her hair.

"With hair like tha? No way!" Laze said, and pulled Bulma away, toward a vanity table.

Bulma sat down reluctantly, not wanting to risk having her wrist broken or something. Laze remained simple with make-up, for she just painted two stripes on Bulma's face, one on each cheek, and one stripe on each forearm, and she also got a pair of red gloves too. Bulma's hair was done in an easy braid atop her head, and it looked rather cute.

Bulma had to agree; she looked even better now!

"Thanks Laze," Bulma said, and turned to face the golden haired girl.

Laze smiled too, and Bulma noticed that Laze wore a total different out-fit, as well as different hairstyle.

Due to the large amount of hair that Laze possessed, it was tied up in two big ponytails at the uppersides of her head. She wore a red dress that just reached the edge of her shorts, decorated with dark black markings and a strange V shaped belt around her waist. The dress also had two shoulderplates, and it had a rather large tear over Laze's chest. It clung tightly to her chest, and Bulma noticed immediately that Laze had also removed her bra. Laze also wore gloves, but she had the fingers cut off.

"Hey, no sweat!" Laze said with a smile.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the duo looked rather surprised.

"Oh righ!" Laze suddenly said. "Tha mus' be Vegeta! I asked 'em to ge here ta train with us and Norak."

With two steps at a time, she raced downstairs, her hair flying about behind her. Bulma took a deep breath, and headed downstairs as well. Norak was already there, and he too wore something different.

His out-fit was like some sort of tuxedo, only it was made out of velvet and it was worn over a fiery red shirt that had a strange emblem embossed on it with black, and some loose red pants that were tucked into his shoes. The tuxedo ended in one piece at the back, and there were blood red curls embossed on it, with good precision. His hair was done in a braid at the nape of his neck, though not too tightly. He looked up when he heard Bulma descend the stairs, and he smiled.

"Nice out-fit," he complimented.

"Thanks," Bulma said timidly.

Besides her own friends and her family, no one found her taste good. Actually, there were times that even her parents disapproved of something, and forbade her to buy it. This was mostly done by her father, because her mother didn't really bother, as long as she was happy.

That was when Laze returned with Vegeta, and Bulma had to do her best to keep a gasp inside her mouth. Vegeta was dressed in the most beautiful clothes she'd seen on any man. He wore some wide, dark black pants with bright red flames embossed on the sides, a black sleeveless shirt with wide shoulders that were on a line with his neck, the front of it was open to reveal a large section of his chest and it was also embossed with red flames. Also, he wore a belt around his waist that came from his waist to his abdomen. His shoes were black. The black, flame covered gloves he wore were extremely wide at the wrists, but by the looks of it, it was supposed to be that way.

Vegeta noticed Bulma, and looked over her out-fit, then looked at the girl's face, and smirked.

"Looks good on you, Bulma," he said, and Bulma shyly shuffled her feet.

"Uh… thanks," she said.

Laze, who stood beside Vegeta, blinked in confusion, then looked at Vegeta, and back at Bulma. Her eyebrows suddenly arched downward, and the left side of her mouth curved upward into a vicious smirk, before it vanished.

* * *

They all walked outside, and saw another one of the Dragon Riders waiting for them. He was a little hard to recognize due to his sudden change of clothes, but when he looked up, it was a piece of cake. He had a black bandana tied around his head with red markings on it, and he was dressed in a black shirt under a leather vest that extended beyond his hips, and around his waist a black belt that held his leather vest neatly tucked against his body. His bottom was a pair of dark red Bermudas with decorative patterns dyed near the hems.

It would've been rather hard to recognize him, hadn't it been for the few locks of ruby red hair visible from under his bandana and his piercing emerald green eyes.

He smirked when he saw them coming, and said: "Well, it's about time."

"Oh shut up!" Laze muttered.

Elvor didn't bother, and just got onto his motor. The others did as well, but Laze waited for a moment.

"Hey Vegeta," she said, and Vegeta turned to the golden haired girl. "Can ye take Bulma with ya? I brough her here, so why don't ye bring her with ya now?" she asked, but there was a strange undertone in her voice for those with a good hearing.

Bulma looked a little shocked, because she had no idea why Laze was doing this.

Vegeta looked suspicious, but he knew that there was nothing you could get out of Laze if she didn't want to tell you, even on the outside.

"Fine, whatever," Vegeta muttered.

Elvor looked a little confused, but Laze gave him a look that told him to play along for awhile. He gave her a small nod as she stepped onto her motor, and Bulma hesitantly climbed on Vegeta's, holding onto his waist so she wouldn't fall off. Driving with Laze had nearly made her fall off to begin with, and she didn't know how fast Vegeta would go.

Vegeta looked down at the girl's hands, a little confused as to why she was holding him so tightly, but he just shrugged it off, and started up the engine. The others did the same, and Bulma could've sworn, that if you started them all together, you'd hear a Dragon's roar. Without a warning, they were off with high speeds, and Bulma clung even tighter to Vegeta, giving a yelp of surprise. She buried her face in his broad back, feeling the silk of his clothes caress her cheek. Her breasts were pressed firmly against Vegeta's back, but he either didn't care, or he didn't notice.

Bulma looked at the other Dragon Riders, and noticed, that no one was wearing a helmet, as if they couldn't care. Either they were really good, or just plain crazy. However, she remembered from a book she read, that Dragons enjoy a rush of adrenaline every now and then. Vegeta had already said that they thought a lot like Dragons, and this was probably one of the many things. Bulma finally had the courage to raise her head, and she felt the wind rush against her face.

The pressure was big, but she tried to keep looking up. Bulma didn't really see the fun in having a bashed skull, but she tried to think positive. That was rather hard to do. Her braid waved about in the wind, and Vegeta's hair did too, though his stayed up mostly. After awhile, she began to enjoy it, which was what she'd been trying to do. She smiled as they continued through the blackest part of the city, taking sharp turns, slipping under pick-up trucks for fun, as well as racing over parked cars.

Nobody in the houses seemed to bother, and allowed them to do whatever they wanted. The adrenaline pumping through her veins, was something new for Bulma, and it excited her.

* * *

Her eyes closed, as she sat in a clear meditation pose, hanging a few feet above the ground. She was dressed in the loveliest purple robes imaginable, and her sapphire blue hair was tied on top of her head in a lovely ponytail. There was a diagonal line running over her face, but, all in all, she was a true looker. He'd thought so millions of times before, but never voiced his thoughts. He didn't even send them to his mate, in fear of facing her wrath. True, she was dead now, but you could never be too careful.

He sighed, and said: "The wounds on the child are not healing."

She opened her eyes, which were a bright violet.

"What?" she asked softly, looking at him a little oddly, keeping afloat in the air. "Did you give the child her medicine?" she asked.

"It's not helping," he said.

She looked neither mad, sad, nor happy. Her feet softly touched the ground.

"What do you suggest?" she asked, and his gaze temporarily went to her chest, before hurriedly snapping back to her face.

"There's one thing, but that's too dangerous. She could get killed."

"She'll probably be dead anyway. It's her only chance."

He was silent. She had a point. Then again, when didn't she?

"I guess," he mumbled.

"It's the only way. You know, I know, and I'm sure the others do too. She'll find out on her own no matter what."

Silence.

"You have to tell her."

She walked over to him.

"It's for her own good."

He looked down at her, and stared at those lips of her for the longest time. He shook off that thought, and said:

"I'll think about it."

With that, he turned on his heel, and left. She stood there, for the longest time, before walking back to the center of the room, and continuing to meditate.

'I hoped we never had to resort to this, but we have little choice.'

* * *

**Another difficult ending. Did anyone discover what those two were talking about? Did anyone even know who they were? I'll give you guys a hint; they both appear in _Fighters Of The Universe_, more than once. The woman I was talking about, won't appear the way she does now for awhile, and I know it'll be a little hard to figure out who that man was, but… try anyway.**

Reviews:

_**Yami Shinigami: I sure as Hell will!**_

_**Hope: Thanks**_

_**Trunks' lil' girl: How I got your e-mail? Well, I just mail everyone who reviewed the story.**_

_**Guitar Daughter Of Piccolo: Okie-dokie!**_

_**Zev: Neato-freato-burrito??? That's a new one.**_

_**DarkAngelB: Popcorn?? No way!**_

_**Tracy: Well, here it is.**_

_**darkstranger380: That's in the next chapter, this was just preparation.**_

_**Ciria: Next chapter will reveal most stuff you named. **_

_**trunks hope: Oh really?**_

**PS: For the past few days, I'm a Chrono Cross fanatic, for those who didn't realize already. Those who know the game probably who I dressed up as whom, but for those who don't, that's no biggie. I can't beat FATE though, and that _REALLY_ pisses me off!! I need the Mastermune and the Black Plate for that, AND I DON'T HAVE THOSE!!!! Sorry.**


	7. Training, And Poison

Chapter 7

* * *

The motors came to a stop in front of a large center with a sign that said: 'Rainbow Training Center'. The building was painted in 6 different colors; white, black, red, blue, yellow, and green. Under the sign, hung a strange symbol. It existed out of a circle, surrounded by 6 others, and they all connected with straight lines. Bulma was amazed by the size of the center. It was a large tower that towered high above the other buildings, and everyone could notice it from afar. She got off of Vegeta's motor, and gazed up at the building, not understanding the meaning of the enormous height of it.

"Hey Bulma, what's your Innate Color anyway?" Elvor asked out of the blue.

Bulma looked at him, confused.

"My what?" she asked.

Laze shook her head, but kept silent. After the gang capsulized their motors, they headed toward the building, and Bulma immediately noticed the circle in front of the door on the ground.

Vegeta stepped onto the circle and raised his left hand. Bulma first thought him crazy, when something on the door lit up.

"Analyzes complete. Vegeta No Ouji Viper. Innate Color… Green. Registered weapon… Axe."

A strange portal opened, and Vegeta walked through it. Elvor stepped up next, and lifted his left hand.

"Analyzes complete. Elvor Crono Greadon. Innate Color… White. Registered weapon… Shape-Changing Rapier."

The same portal opened, and Elvor stepped through. Norak stepped up, and raised his left hand.

"Analyzes complete. Norak Milen. Innate Color… Red. Registered weapon… Staff."

Norak entered in the same fashion.

Bulma was astonished. She had never heard of technology like this before.

"Bulma, step onto the circle and raise your left hand. The computer will help you around," Laze said.

Bulma swallowed, and stood on the circle. Slowly, she raised her hand. The light that shone in her eyes was blinding, and her hand felt warm for a moment.

"Analyzes complete. New attendant; Bulma Briefs. Innate Color… Yellow. Recommended weapon… Dagger."

The portal opened, and Bulma gulped, before stepping through. Laze watched her, before standing up, and raising her hand as well.

"Analyzes complete. Milaya Laze Milen. Innate Color… Black. Registered weapon… Scythe and katana."

Laze easily stepped through, never hearing the last sentence.

"Welcome back…"

* * *

Bulma gazed around the room in awe, amazed by the size of the immense room. Thousands of seats surrounded the arena in the center, where racks of weapons were stocked, each a different size and material. Vegeta walked down the rack, and finally grasped an axe with a silver color, which he picked up with relative ease. He studied the blade, slid his finger over it, nodded, and placed it in a sheath on his waist.

Elvor took something that looked like a stick of some sort, but when he flipped it a few times, it changed shape. One time it was an ordinary sword, another time it was a swallow. Finally, it returned to its original shape and was placed into a sheath on his thigh.

Norak simply took a staff with a large gem at the end, but what was odd, was that Norak didn't touch the staff! It just hovered near his hand. With a twirl of his hand alone, the staff twirled along with it. The gem was a blood red color, and seemed to radiate energy.

Laze, unlike the others, grabbed two weapons; one whopper of a scythe, and a shining katana, which was placed in a sheath on her back. She just held onto the scythe.

Bulma remembered what that voice had said, so she walked over to the rack, and walked past it. Finally, she came among a rack of daggers, and she carefully studied them. After awhile, she picked up a silver colored dagger made out of iron. She picked up a sheath, tied it around her waist, but made one side dangle on her hip, before placing the curved dagger in it.

* * *

Bulma slashed at Laze with her dagger, but Laze dodged, and lashed at the blue haired genius with her scythe, which Bulma blocked with her dagger. Laze aimed for Bulma's legs, but she blocked again. However, this time, the end of the scythe came up to meet Bulma's face, who looked a little dazed. She shook her head.

"Touché!" she said jokingly.

"Not funny!" Laze snarled and aimed her knee for Bulma's abdomen.

Bulma sidestepped, but Laze whirled around, and her foot connected with Bulma's side, making her fly to the floor. Bulma growled and wiped a small stream of blood from her chin. Her lip had been split by that hit of Laze's scythe. She screamed, grabbed her dagger from where it had fallen to the ground, and ran at Laze, who held up her scythe in defense.

The two continued their sparring session for a long time.

* * *

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted, and Bulma looked up from where she was resting. "Could you come over here for a minute?"

Bulma blinked, but came over anyway.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, but it's just that you're going to need some information about the Innate Colors."

Bulma nodded, and was silent, allowing Vegeta to explain to her, while the others continued to spar.

"There are six different Colors; there's White, Black, Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow. Every Color has its own alternate Color. That of White is Black, and that of Black is White. Which basically means that White is in the advantage against Black, but has a clear disadvantage too, as well as the other way around."

"Huh??" Bulma asked, running a hand through her hair. "Come again?"

"It's hard to explain, but once you understand, it's not that hard. The other pairs, are Blue and Red, and Yellow and Green."

Bulma nodded. She could remember that.

"What's your Innate?"

"Yellow."

"Alright, that means that your attacks are extra effective against me, but mine are extra effective to you too. So you'd better be careful with everyone. Because if you're in the advantage, you'll also be in the disadvantage."

Bulma nodded, even though she still didn't really get it.

"You still don't get it do you?" Vegeta asked, with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"No I don't," Bulma said with a smile.

The two of them laughed for a moment.

"Yeah, I know. It took us some time to get all of that in our heads as well. But it's not too hard."

Bulma's smile didn't waver.

"This might help you," Vegeta said, pulling something like a watch from his pocket. "It shows your opponent's Innate, which will help you choose Elements."

"Huh?? Elements?"

"Oh! Right!"

Vegeta dove into his pocket again, and pulled out something that looked like a bracelet, but there were 43 circles on it. Three of the circles, were more like indents in the material. Vegeta wrapped it around her arm, and Bulma wondered what it is.

"This is called an Element Grid. You can store Elements in it which can be useful in battle. It's important to have Elements of all Color with you so as not to be surprised by your opponent."

Bulma nodded.

"But, what are Elements?" she asked.

"These," Vegeta said, holding up his hand, in which he held one colored orb that seemed not to be able to fit into the Grid Bulma had.

There was a symbol in the boll shaped thing.

"This happens to be a 'Fireball' Element. There are many different Elements, and it's best that you have Elements of all kinds with you."

Vegeta squeezed the orb, and it instantly shrunk. When he opened his hand, it was small enough to fit in Bulma's Grid. Easily, Vegeta popped the small boll into her Grid.

"How do you use them?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was about to answer, when he suddenly looked over Bulma's shoulder. Bulma turned around, and gasped.

* * *

Black sparks rose from the ground and surrounded Laze for awhile, until it vanished, and she raised her right hand. Sizzling purple electricity crackled around her clenched fist. She pulled back, and with a scream, slammed her fist to the ground. The energy on her hand was directed to the floor, which seemed to dissipate and the whole room shifted to nothing but space. A piercing white orb appeared between herself and Elvor, which soon became surrounded by purple energy that kept spiraling around it.

She raised her hands, aimed them at the energy floating in front of her, and finally screamed what she had practiced for months.

"FOREVER-ZERO!!!"

The energy expanded, and Elvor's eyes were wide in horror as the energy raced toward him. He placed his arms in front of him in a cross and placed his chin in his throat, trying to block.

No such luck.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta got ready for the explosion that they thought would follow, but it didn't. It looked like a television screen was turned off, before everything returned to the room. Laze hadn't moved, and Elvor was laying on the ground, knocked out.

"Wow…" Bulma managed to get out.

Laze straightened up, and smirked wickedly. Elvor finally managed to get up, and looked like he was in a lot of pain, yet there wasn't a single bleeding on his body.

"How did you do that?" he asked, panting.

"It was a special Element I've been practicing for a few months. It took some time, but I finally did it."

Elvor looked down at his shaking, gloved hands.

"Damn. I'm not bleeding, but I feel like shit!"

He looked up and smirked.

"That was a dirty trick!"

Laze smirked too.

"I thought you already knew that… I… al…… ways…… play……… dir……… t…………"

Her voice trailed off as her eyes drooped shut, her scythe clattered onto the ground, her skin paled, her eyes dulled, her knees buckled, and she fell face-first onto the ground.

"LAZE!!!" Norak screamed and ran over.

Elvor gasped, picked up his rapier and ran toward the unconscious girl as well. Vegeta and Bulma ran toward her as well, and looked down at the panting, pale girl now lying in her twin's arms. Her eyes were draped half shut and glazed over, her breathing was uneven, the markings on her face grew a dull gray, while her lips were now an icy blue color, as if she was freezing to death, yet there was perspiration forming on her forehead.

Bulma checked the girl's temperature, and pulled it back instantly.

"Gods! She's burning up!!" she exclaimed, blowing on her hand.

* * *

Anja sighed, and stood up from checking her sister's condition. She turned to Bulma and the three Dragon Riders.

"Sorry guys, the poison's gettin' stronger. It's resistin' the medicine," she said grimly.

"What?!?!" Norak demanded.

"Y-y-you're not serious… are you?!" Elvor asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Vegeta was silent, but was shaking terribly. Bulma was shocked.

'Poison?! But… how?!'

"Bulma, I'm sure ye're wondering what we're talkin' abou', but… I… I don't think ya shoul ask either me or Norak," Anja said, a sad look on her face.

"V-V-Vegeta?" Norak asked, his voice quivering.

Vegeta turned to Norak, and noticed that he was close to crying, something that was rare in the Milen family.

"C-c-could ya tell her? S-s-she really needs ta know."

Vegeta nodded, and guided Bulma from the room.

"Vegeta, what's wrong with Laze?!" Bulma asked once they were out of the room.

Vegeta turned to her, a neutral look on his face, but his eyes were screaming out in pain.

"Have… Do you remember with… with Geography? The teacher was telling about a place called 'El Nido'. Remember?"

Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, it's a group of islands to the east, why?"

"Do you remember what the teacher said about the Hydras in Hydra Marshes?"

Bulma thought hard.

"Uh… something about large snake-like monsters with poison for blood, which can be used to poison people. The result is usually……"

Bulma's eyes widened as she realized what Vegeta was getting at.

"No!!" she said as she shook her head in denial, but Vegeta just nodded.

"B-b-but… how---?!" she asked.

"Didn't you ever notice the scar Laze has on her face?"

Bulma almost said no, when she remembered the diagonal line on Laze's face.

"Oh… my… God…!!"

Bulma looked into the room, and noticed Laze's unmoving form lying on the bed. Her hair was loose again, and her body seemed to be weakening with every passing second. Bulma blinked tears away from her eyes, and turned back to Vegeta.

"I want to know what happened."

Vegeta sighed, but nodded, and Bulma got ready for the story she was about to hear.

* * *

**Alright, now I _KNOW_ I've played _FAR TOO MUCH_ Chrono Cross!! First the out-fits, and now the Elements as well!! God!! What's next?!?!**

****

Reviews:

_**Hope: Yeah, she was planning to. Though… looks like it backfired a little.**_

_**Guitar Daughter Of Piccolo: I already had it finished before Hope even reviewed! You people are slow reviewers!**_

_**moonsaiyanprincess: Hey!!! I'm doing the best I can!!**_

_**G2zone: I know, but it'll be explained soon enough.**_

_**Cherrygal3: I'm sure you will.**_

_**Ciria: Ciria, two words! [holds up fingers] Chrono [ticks off one] Cross! [ticks of second] And the Dragons will show up soon!**_

_**Paper-Thin: Yeah, it makes you think. But you'll see what will happen.**_

_**The Crazy Cricket: I know, it's different. **_

**If people want the next chapter up, make sure I have a total of 75 reviews in the end, alright? Thank you.**


	8. Hydra Marshes

Chapter 8

* * *

The day was hot, and the sky was clear of any clouds, which made the people on the ground curse the sun right now. Even though it was hot outside, most people were working hard to get enough food for the entire village. It was summer in El Nido, and currently, there was a true heat wave surging over the isles, though they never lasted very long. A lot of children, who had nothing better to do, took long relaxing dips in the sea, enjoying the coolness of the water. The waters never seemed to heat up for some unknown reason. Arni was a very famous village, known for their amazing fishers there, and the huge catches they always had there. The biggest catch of the day was always shown on the market square, where people came to admire it.

Twenty-five percent was exported to Termina, a large city to the northwestern shore of the main El Nido continent, whom traded the fish for rare Elements, exotic fruits, and weapons only used by the Acacia Dragoons. The Acacia Dragoons worked for General Viper, whom was the leader of Termina, and they resided in the Viper Manor. The highest rank of Acacia Dragoons, were the 4 Devas, four of the strongest fighters in the Acacia army.

This included the youngest son of General Viper, whose name was Vegeta. Vegeta was a young teenage boy, yet a stronger fighter than anyone else. His best friend, Elvor Crono Greadon, a mere fisher's son from Arni, also belonged in this group of fighters. The two eldest Devas, Voler and Sardack, passed away a few years after the two children became members of the Devas. Now there were two open spaces for Devas, and it was hard enough finding suitable Dragoons.

It was on Vegeta's thirteenth birthday, that the third and fourth members were finally recruited, three years after the demise of the last two Devas.

* * *

Into his chamber, walked a girl around his own age, if not a little bit younger, with golden colored hair, and lovely sapphire blue eyes. She was partly limping, but was doing her best to keep her pace normal. She wore a dark red dress, which indicated that it came from Guldove, a village that lay on an island to the west of Termina. Her hair hung loose on her back, and she was a beautiful girl, but in her eyes, one could see both the gaze of a beauty, and a beast.

"So, ye're Vegeta, eh?" she asked with a pure Zenean accent, which indicated that she had either grown up there, or her parents were from Zenan.

Could be both as well, but he didn't really bother. Vegeta stood up from his bed where he had been seated, and nodded politely at her.

"Yes, I am. And why is it that a wondrous lady such as yourself would come to see me?" he asked.

"Aw cut the crap!" the girl said exasperatedly, folding her arms across her chest and tapping one foot in annoyance. "Flattery ain't gonna help with me. And anyway, I didn't wanna be here, but ye're pa tol' me ta ask ye ta gimme a tour around the isle. Me and me folks came here to escape them Porre losers, and me folks wan' me ta know the entire place inside-out. I tol' 'em I coul' take care o' meself and didn't need anyone ta help me, but they woul'n't listen."

Vegeta was a little surprised by the girl's guts, and he noticed the girl stood like a guy, and not in the least like a girl.

"For a girl, you act very much like a guy," he stated.

The girl snorted, and said: "Yeah, well I don't care. I like bein' the way I am and I ain't gonna change it in a lifetime!"

Vegeta knew he was gong to like this girl. If she could back up her words with actions, she would make a great Deva.

"Might I inquire for your character?" Vegeta asked.

"Wha?" the girl said, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Oh! Me name! It's Milaya Laze Milen, but me mates call me Laze, so I guess ye can too."

Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, well, if you wish, I could show you all the secrets here in El Nido. I'm sure there are places you wouldn't get to see if you took anyone else as a guide."

Laze suddenly seemed to get interested.

"Oh really now?" she asked with a curious undertone.

* * *

A little later, Vegeta was walking toward the stables, where he would wait for Laze. Laze had said she had wanted to take her harlequin with her, whom was her best friend since childhood. At the stables, he met up with Elvor, who was wearing his usual out-fit.

"Hey Vegeta!" Elvor said once he noticed him. "Hey, who's that blonde girl that came to the manor a few hours ago? She came with her parents and siblings, I could tell, but why was she here?"

Vegeta was about to answer, but he never got it out.

"None o' yer damned business, ya bastard," a familiar voice hissed angrily.

"Mademoiselle Laze! Pleaze! Calm down!" a young girl said, the bells on her hat jingling as she moved her head.

The girl was obviously Laze's harlequin.

She wore the traditional hat with two golden bells, and some cotton bolls at the ears, a gold and red bodice with a lovely blue gem on her tummy, and golden spirals on her breasts, along with a small green bell around her neck. Also, she wore some see-through blue pants, showing off her slender legs, she had a small V-shaped cape, had red gloves, and some shoes that were curled at the noses, and held cotton at the ankles. Her young face was painted white and a red tear was painted on her right cheek.

"Don't tell me what ta do, Ancha!" Laze said angrily to the girl. "Ye ain't the boss o' me!"

The girl stumbled back.

"Mon dieu!!" she said. "Moi is just trying to help!"

Laze seemed to calm down.

"Yeah, ye're right. Sorry I yelled at ya."

"Zat iz okay. Moi can live with your anger long enough to stay alive!" Ancha said, smiling gently, and Laze laughed lightly.

Laze turned to Vegeta.

"Sorry we're late, but me folks had ta have a word with us."

Vegeta nodded understandingly.

* * *

The calm of the Hydra Marshes was rather soothing, and the group of four rode through the waters on their dragons. The dragons they rode were actually just evolved forms of true Dragons, for these were quite a few times smaller, and were easy to tame.

"Ooh-la-la!" Ancha said, smiling as she took in the scenery. "Zis iz a lovely plaze, non?"

"Yeah," Laze said, leaning on her dragon's saddle. "We don't have things like this on Zenan."

Elvor looked at them in confusion.

"Oh, you're from Zenan? Why did you come here then?" he asked.

"Ze Porre Army iz trying zo kill everyone on ze Zenan Continent, don't know why," Ancha said.

Laze suddenly blinked and asked: "Hey, wha are those?"

She was pointing toward a bunch of pint-sized creatures, looking like walking buckets. Vegeta groaned.

"Ah no!" Elvor mumbled. "Dwarfs!"

Ancha blinked in confusion.

"Nains?? Why iz zat zo bad?" she asked.

"Besides the fact that they hate humans and kill all of them if they see them, nothing at all," Vegeta said, a little pissed off.

Laze looked at him, and looked a little shocked.

"Ya mean they're gonna fight us?!" she asked, almost excitedly.

Elvor was about to respond, when the Dwarfs noticed them.

"Hi-ho!! Humans!!!" one shouted.

"Hi-ho! How DARE you enter these Marshes unbidden!? HI-HO!!!" another screamed.

Laze rolled her eyes.

"Se taire!!! Shut up and go 'ome from work or somet'ing!" Ancha said with annoyance in her voice.

Laze laughed about that one, and Ancha joined her friend pretty soon.

The leader of the Dwarfs growled and shouted: "Hi-ho! GET THOSE HUMANS!! HI-HO-HO!!!"

Laze chuckled.

"Santa Clauz!" Ancha suddenly said, and the four humans burst out laughing.

However, they stopped when the Dwarfs began their assault. Laze's playful expression vanished in an instant, and a sneer unlike anything appeared on her face as her dragon staggered back. She jumped from her dragon, and reached behind her back. One Dwarf screamed out, and ran toward her, only to meet the reaper. A sharp curved blade whooshed through the air, and cut through the Dwarf's armor, flesh and bones. Laze stood like that for awhile, holding a deadly scythe in her hands, which was now dripping with sticky blood.

Vegeta and Elvor looked at the young girl in shock and amazement, but also in admiration. The two looked at each other, both thinking the exact same thing. Laze watched another Dwarf storm toward her, but green sparks arose from around her, and she focussed.

"BUSHBASHER!!!" she shouted, and large bushes arose from the ground around the Dwarf, who found himself locked in.

When he realized what was going to happen, he gulped and said: "Uh-oh."

Large thorns extended on the bushes, and Laze smirked in admiration of her work. A sudden sound behind her made her whirl around, but she wasn't fast enough to stop the incoming Dwarf. However, someone else was. Razor sharp pins pinned the Dwarf to a tree-trunk, and Ancha clapped the dust from her hands.

"Voila!"

* * *

After quite some killing by all four humans, the Dwarfs finally retreated.

"Mark my words! Hi-ho! You humans will pay for your evil deeds!! HI-HO!!" their leader screamed, before running.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll be happy ta take ye on anytime, anywhere, ya sore losers!!" Laze hollered back, smiling like a satisfied child.

"Zat waz fun!!" Ancha said, a smile on her face.

"Sure was! I wanna figh' some more!!" Laze said. "Too bad there ain't anyone 'round."

Vegeta cleared his throat, and the two girls turned to him.

"Oui?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, how long do you plan to spend here on El Nido?" Vegeta asked.

"Ooh-la-la! When waz it again?"

"'Til Porre retreats from Zenan. Which they won't for a long time. So, we's are stuck here for a long time!"

Elvor and Vegeta looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to the girls.

"Then how about you two join the 4 Devas?" Elvor asked.

Laze and Ancha looked horrified.

"The 4 Devas?! Tha's the highest rank o' Acacia Dragoons on the whole isle!!" Laze said.

"We may be good, but not _zat_ good."

"By the looks of your capabilities and Element Grids, you're very experienced in fighting. That's probably all that people will look at," Vegeta said.

Laze and Ancha looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces.

"Don't ya think we're a little yung ta be a member o' the Dragoons in the firs' place?" Laze asked.

"Oui, moi t'ought zat ze minimum age for Dragoonz waz twenzy-one," Ancha added.

"How old are you anyway?" Elvor asked.

"Hey! Don't ya know not ta ask a lady her age?!" Laze demanded.

"Just answer the question," Vegeta said.

"Zwelve," Ancha said.

"Twelve-and-a-half," Laze mumbled. "Why didja wanna know anyway?"

Vegeta smirked and reached inside his pocket.

"Mon dieu!!!" Ancha exclaimed when Vegeta pulled out the Terminan emblem, which was only given to Devas.

Laze was shocked by what she saw, and she looked up.

"No way! Ye're a Deva?! Ye're probably no older than we are!" she said, unbelievingly.

They were so lost in their conversation, that no one noticed the blue armored men sneaking around, until it was too late.

"SE TAIRE!! LAZE!! LOOK OUT!!!" Laze whirled around, and hurriedly ducked to avoid getting shot in the head.

"Bloody Hell?!?! Wha was tha?!" she asked as she stood back up.

"Porre solidierz!! Zat's what!" Ancha said, rather mad.

Vegeta and Elvor growled.

"What are those doing here?!" Elvor demanded.

They had little time to think about that, for they were surrounded.

"Zut!!"

"Damn!!"

"Great!!"

"Ah fuck!!"

* * *

Vegeta held his axe on his right side with both hands, Elvor was holding a sword in front of him, Laze had her scythe slung over one shoulder, and Ancha was simply rocking back and forth on her feet with her hands clasped behind her back, holding pins between her fingers. The Porre soldiers had now completely surrounded them, and their dragons were being held by a few others. This was going to be no easy escape.

Vegeta looked down at his Element guide, and it showed that all soldiers were of the White Innate Color.

"Okay, Black Elements only, got it?!" Vegeta asked quietly.

"Right."

"Oui!"

"Yes."

Vegeta was surprised that Laze was now talking without her accent, but didn't question it. Elvor raised his blade high above his head as black sparks encircled him.

"GRAVITONNE!!!" he screamed, and the gravity around the Porre soldiers increased, and black energy sent them colliding with the ground.

However, Ancha simply rolled her eyes, and made blue sparks surround her. Vegeta was about to scold her, when blue energy spiraled around a soldier. Immediately afterwards, Ancha fired a Fireball Element at that same soldier, who was thrown into a tree on impact.

Laze scoffed and said: "Hey! He said _BLACK _Elements! Like this one!"

She picked up the tip of her scythe in her left hand, the other end with her right, while black sparks surged upward.

"GLIDEHOOK!!!" she hollered, then jumped up into the sky.

She twirled around sideways, and was down in a flash, in a crouch, behind one of soldiers, who was shaking momentarily, until his two separate halves fell on the ground in a bloody heap.

Vegeta blocked a soldier's hit, then sent him away. After casting TurnYellow, green sparks surrounded him.

"AXIAL-AXE!!!" he screamed out and hurled an energy disc away with his axe.

Laze was about to compliment him, when she saw something from the corner of her eye and turned around. It just… wasn't on time.

She received a blow to her jaw, and her scythe flew away, ending up somewhere up in a tree with the blade embedded deep into the wood. Laze was about to cast an Element, when somebody ripped her Element Grid from her arm. With wide eyes, she looked up. The pupils in her eyes shrunk as her eyes were glued to the shining green knife the soldier standing over her held. That could only mean one thing; Hydra poison.

The knife slashed down in a diagonal line, and Laze screamed as pain surged through her head, and the poison started to mix with her blood.

* * *

She lay, motionless, and the strange man looked down upon her. He got a small contraption from his pouch. Placing it between her teeth gently, he hoped she had enough strength to do as he asked.

"Here, try this, it won't stop the poison, but it will help you."

She looked up through half-glazed eyes, and saw that she could trust this man.

Laze breathed out, and sucked. The boll of the container vanished, and mixed with her bloodstream rapidly. He pulled the contraption from her mouth, and she carefully sat up.

"I… I feel better now," she said quietly as she tried to get out of bed, but the man stopped her.

"Get some rest, you had a rough day. I'll leave some extra medicine in case you need it, but you must only use it when you _really_ need to. Understand?"

Laze nodded, and lay down on the bed, falling asleep gently.

* * *

**YEAH!!! 75 reviews!! Thanks everybody!!! And I thought, if I put the Elements in it, as well as the out-fits, why not put the entire El Nido isles in it?! Well anyway, now you people know how Laze got poisoned, and what those containers were that she kept using. But, a question I got a lot was: 'Is she going to die?'**

**Did anyone remember the end of chapter 4? You fill in the blanks.**

Reviews:

_Hope: You're constantly first when it comes to reviewing, how's that? Anyway, yeah, she's poisoned._

_Lauryn Stone: Okay, let me write that down! [picks up notebook] More Z-Fighters… don't think so! It's mostly Bulma and Vegeta anyway! [rereads review and stares] "Second romance between Goku and Laze"… What gave you that idea?! Hmm… Goku stronger than Vegeta… Nah! I want Vegeta to be stronger for once._

_waterprincess: Thanks, short review, but that doesn't matter._

_DarkAngelB: Thanks for the compliment, and I won't tell if Laze is going to die or not._

_Paper-Thin: No sweat, but I should be thanking you and everyone else for reviewing my story!_

_The Crazy Cricket: Vegeta will be an asshole again somewhere in chapter… [skims story] 13!! So keep your eyes peeled!!_

_Ciria: [sighs heavily] Well, to speak with Belthasar's words: 'Only time will see where it all ends'. (from his book in Chrono Trigger, prequel to Chrono Cross) PS: I used your name in one of the upcoming chapters, hope you don't mind._

_Venni: Yeah, well, Chrono Cross is a cool game, but it's a little confusing at some points, and that makes me frustrated (and that's not easy to do!!!)._

_Yue Lover: Sorry, but how did I scare you?_

_saiyankiyse: Nah, you don't have to finish FOTU anytime soon. It's not finished anyway. But anyway, thanks for trying it._

_Aneets: Thanks!_

_Cherrygal3: Yeah, I know it's confusing. But, try to understand. And most things will be explained later on. If not, send a mail._

**Wow! Thanks to all those reviews, the chapter's one page longer than it's supposed to be! Okay, next chapter won't be up until I have…… [counts for awhile] 85!! Yeah, I know I don't want much, but that's just the way I am!**


	9. Surviving Dragoon

Chapter 9

* * *

"The Porre soldiers hunted her down, and she was forced to leave El Nido. My father sent some of the Dragoons with her, as well as myself. The Dragoons were all killed in the end, and we ended up on our own, four Devas with nowhere to go. That is, until we came here," Vegeta said.

He and Bulma were now sitting on the couch in the living room.

Bulma was close to crying but kept them aside.

"We protected her, and while we were here, we gained friends, who were willing to help us. They could be considered, replacement for the killed Dragoons, though we don't see them that way. Laze's parents and siblings came here as well, and I had hoped my father would too."

He sighed.

"But he didn't. Apparently, in the three years we had been protecting Laze, my father vanished. I don't know what happened, but I suspect that Porre's behind this somehow," he finished.

Bulma sniffed, and the first tears started falling down her cheeks. A soft jingling was suddenly heard, and the two of them looked up. Bulma blinked the tears away, and saw who was standing there.

"A-Ancha??"

Ancha, who was dressed in her harlequin out-fit, looked a little confused.

"Why iz everyone so gloomy around 'ere? 'As someone died?" the girl asked, confused.

* * *

"……"

Ancha was silent after having heard what happened.

"C'est impossible!" she suddenly shouted, stomping her foot angrily on the ground. "Mademoiselle Laze cannot die wit'out a fight!"

Bulma shook her head.

"Isn't there an antidote for Hydra poisoning?" she asked.

Vegeta thought for a moment.

"There's… Hydra Humor, but…" he started.  
"C'est magnifique!" Ancha said.

"Let's get it then!" Bulma said, and was about to run out the door, hadn't Vegeta held her jacket.

"Number 1; where do you think you're going with but _one_ Element in your Grid?" Vegeta asked, and Bulma looked at her Grid, suddenly remembering that she only had a Fireball Element in it.

"Uh… oopsie."

Ancha giggled.

"Number 2; were you two girls planning to go alone?"

"Que? You're not going wit' us, Vegeta? Don't you care?" Ancha asked.

Vegeta sighed.

"It's not that I don't care, and I would come with you, but, this brings me to number 3; does anyone know where to look? Hydra Humor comes from the Hydra."

"We'll just find a Hydra and take some of its Humor, fair enough!" Bulma said.

"Oui! Don't be so negative!"

"Number 4; Hydras. Are. EX-TINCT!!"

Bulma and Ancha's jaws dropped and their eyes were wide.

"WHAT?!!?" Bulma demanded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HYDRAS ARE EXTINCT?!?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!!?"

"Mademoiselle Bulma, zere's no reason to raize your voice. It won't help," Ancha said calmly, yet Bulma saw that she was shaking with sadness and anger.

Bulma somehow, managed to calm down, and was about to ask Vegeta about the Hydras, when Anja walked into the room.

"Hey you three, Laze wants ta talk ta ya," she said.

Vegeta, Bulma and Ancha looked confused, but walked into the room anyway. Elvor and Norak had left the room, leaving only the four of them. Laze opened her eyes partly, and carefully turned her head to them.

"Hey guys," she whispered, her voice hoarse, like she hadn't talked in years.

"Hey Laze. D-do you need something? Or do you just want to talk?" Bulma asked, trying to lift the icy hand from her heart, and possibly that of Ancha and Vegeta as well.

Laze carefully shook her head.

"No, no I don't… there… there's someone… someone else… who wants to talk to you…" she whispered.

Ancha blinked, and looked around.

"What iz she talking about? No one elze iz 'ere!"

Laze smiled softly. "You… can't see her… just hear her…" she whispered quietly, as her eyes started to drop shut.

Bulma shrieked and ran over to her.

"Laze! You mustn't fall asleep!! You mustn't!!"

Ancha and Vegeta walked over too.

"Mademoiselle Laze, pleaze. Do not fall azleep!" Ancha tried to say with a serious tone, but she was close to breaking.

"So… tired… I'm… gonna rest up… for awhile…" Laze whispered, and her eyes finally closed.

The trio began to panic, when suddenly, her eyes clenched shut tight, then opened.

"Fuck, that smarts!" a strange, adult voice said.

She opened her eyes fully, eyes that were a pure violet.

"Oh, I see you're here. That's good, that's very good," the odd voice said through Laze's mouth.

"Who… who are you?" Vegeta asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter. Can one of you help me sit up?"

Bulma nodded, and helped Laze's body sit up, as the person now inside of the body cringed in pain.

"Damn!" Laze growled.

After some time, she took a deep breath, then began to speak.

"This may be a little hard to believe at first, but I am the youngest of the Black Dragon Twins from Marbule, I'm sure you know of that island in El Nido. The reason I desired to talk to you, was to give you advise on helping this child."

Bulma and Ancha smiled broadly.

"You mean you can help?!" Bulma asked, ecstatic.

"Yes. Now listen, this child has about one more month to live, if she's lucky, two. I want you, and some friends if you like, to travel to El Nido, gather the six relics from me and my friends, and travel to a place called the Sea Of Eden."

"The Sea Of Eden?!" Vegeta asked, shocked. "That has been called the 'Dead Sea' for years!!"

Laze nodded.

"I know. But you must go there, and take the child with you, or you won't make it through. Don't test your luck. And if you reach the Dragons," a smirk appeared on her face, "then get ready to fight!"

With that, her eyes closed, and she dropped onto her back, asleep.

* * *

The first few days were hard. Training with the Dragon Riders continued, but no one made fun of each other, Elvor hardly fought all-out, in fear of hurting somebody, and practically all of them showed the cold exterior they had always had for all those years, only ten times worse.

Bulma was in one of the same moods, and not even her friends managed to cheer her up. The third day after the talk with 'Laze', Yamcha decided to show his face again.

* * *

Geography, and Bulma was taking full notes of El Nido, already having her mind made up. Carefully, she studied the water's flow, and noticed that somewhere near Mt. Pyre, where the Red Dragon had to be, the current was rather strong. She took some notes of that, when her Innate Guide suddenly bleeped to life. It showed a small red circle. She sighed.

"Bulma…"

"Get lost Yamcha, I'm busy," Bulma interrupted, continuing making notes of the isles of El Nido.

'Okay, Yellow/Earth Dragon, Blue/Water Dragon, White/Sky Dragon, Red/Fire Dragon, and the Black Dragon Twins shouldn't be too hard. So, all I'm missing is…'

"Bulma, I really need to talk to you."

Yamcha wouldn't leave her alone. Bulma closed her eyes in annoyance, and whirled her pencil around between her fingers.

"Yamcha, I'm giving you five seconds to leave, or I won't be responsible for the consequences," she said, continuing to twirl her pencil between her fingers.

"Bulma just give me time to explain! She meant nothing to me! I swear!"

'4…3…'

"You're the only one for me! I mean it!"

'1…'

Bulma's pencil snapped between her fingers, her eyes snapped opened, she jumped up, and whirled around, knocking her chair over in the process.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Bulma hissed, pulled a clenched fist back, and punched Yamcha straight in his face, sending him back into a wall.

The teacher, whom looked up briefly, noticed nothing out of the ordinary, due to the fact that he couldn't really care if a boy was punched by a girl, and that it didn't interest him, so he went back to reading his book again.

Bulma growled angrily, and Chichi looked down at Bulma in shock, as did, Juu, Jay, and Krillin. Goku looked a little confused. When Bulma sat down, she noticed that her pencil was broken, so she couldn't continue writing down notes anymore.

'Damn,' she thought irritated.

"Hey Vegeta!" she shouted.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder to Bulma.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

She held up her broken one.

"Mine's broken."

Vegeta nodded, and searched his bag for an extra pencil, before tossing it to Bulma. Bulma caught it, and nodded her thanks.

'Now where was I?'

* * *

"The Green Dragon??" Elvor questioned. "What about it?"

"I want to know where to find it. I located all others, except for the Green Dragon."

Bulma showed him a homemade copy of an El Nidoan map, and Bulma's handwriting was all over it, indicating the spots where the Dragons resided. Elvor gave it some thought, studied the map carefully, but he shook his head in the end.

"Sorry Bulma, that's something that's been bothering me for some time too. No one seems to remember the location of the Green Dragon. Maybe Vegeta knows."

Bulma smiled.

"Yeah, I'll ask him."

Bulma and Elvor knocked their fists together, and placed their arms over their chest, which was the official way of greeting and saying goodbye. So, Bulma left the spiked haired boy, to search for Vegeta.

As she walked, Bulma watched the moods of the Dragon Riders closely. Norak was looking pissed off, but Bulma knew it was just a barrier to keep the tears out. She'd already heard from Azanka that both Norak and Anja had been crying the night after they found out the poison was becoming stronger. Bulma had cried too. In the few months her and Laze have been friends, they seemed to be able to feel each other's trust. Bulma now knew that all Dragon Riders could be trusted; you just had to get to know them.

Suddenly, somebody whirled her around.

"Bulma! Why did you punch Yamcha?! And why were you talking to that _freak_ just a second ago?!" Chichi demanded.

Bulma was shocked.

"Freak??" she repeated.

She looked back to see if Elvor had heard. He hadn't. Bulma turned back to Chichi, a frown on her face.

"Chichi, I don't know why you insist on calling them names, but it won't help! The Dragon Riders aren't as bad as people think they are. And just because you think different about them, doesn't mean that your opinion is my opinion! Live with that!!"

And with that, Bulma whirled around, in search of Vegeta, leaving a bewildered Chichi behind.

* * *

"Tough one," Vegeta murmured, studying the map carefully. "Well, Fort Dragonia's out, there are no Dragons on Zenan, hmmm……"

Bulma watched over his shoulder, hands lying atop of them.

"I was actually thinking of this place here," Bulma said, indicating to an island to the very southwestern corner of the map.

The island was nothing but green, and looked wondrous, but, there was no way to get there.

"Gaea's Navel… hmmm… yeah, I've been thinking about that one too, but there's not a single way to get in. The sides are slippery and too smooth to climb, the rocks are too hard to penetrate, and even if we came on the isle, it's a little bit _too_ large. The Dragons have the advantage wherever we fight, due to the fact that they know the places they fight."

Bulma and Vegeta sighed.

"This is going to be tough," Bulma mumbled.

"No shit Sherlock," a familiar voice said.

Elvor threw an empty can in the trash, and turned to them.

"Gaea's Navel is not easy to reach, and we can't reach Mt. Pyre until we got the Water Dragon's Ice Breath. So, maybe we need a special object to get to the isle."

Vegeta thought about this, and nodded.

"Maybe."

"It's got to be something with wings, and something we can ride!" Bulma said.

Everyone was silent.

"We'll find a way," Vegeta said, folding the map and giving it to Bulma.

"Problem is, we don't have the time to wait 'til summer, so we're going to have to leave immediately."

The trio looked at each other, and nodded.

"We leave tomorrow morning, before sunrise. We _must_ reach El Nido, get the relics, and then head for the Sea Of Eden, before…"

Vegeta needn't finish, they all knew.

"Wait!!" a young voice shouted, and Ancha ran over. "Je suis coming too!"

"Ancha, it's too dangerous, you'll be dead!" Bulma said.

Ancha shook her head.

"Non! Mademoiselle Laze iz mon amie! Moi will not leave her to die!!"

Bulma looked at Vegeta, who gave a sigh.

"Doesn't matter, but if we're with more, maybe we'll stand a chance."

Ancha cooed.

"C'est magnifique!!" she said.

When somebody cleared his throat, the four of them turned around, only to face…

"Goku??" Bulma asked.

"Sorry Bulma, but I overheard you guys talking, and I was wondering what you were going to do. What did you mean with leaving to El Nido?" Goku asked, for some reason not at all as childish as he had been all those years before.

* * *

After having explained Laze's situation, Goku seemed to look a little angry, but at himself.

"Damn, that's not good," Goku said, still looking angry. "Without Hydra Humor, she probably won't make it, and the last Hydra has been slain years ago. DARN!!!" he screamed.

Vegeta however, looked a little shocked.

"How did you know she was poisoned with Hydra poison??" he asked, and Goku looked at him, confused.

"We didn't tell you any of that! And how do you know that the last Hydra has been slain years ago?!" Elvor continued, and Goku seemed to mentally slap himself, hard!

"Hold on a second!!" Ancha suddenly said, and walked over to Goku.

She peered into his eyes, and Goku looked a little frightened for awhile. Ancha hurriedly ran backwards, a few feet away.

"Y-y-you're…!!!!" she stuttered.

Vegeta and Elvor looked at her in confusion. When Ancha finished her sentence, Vegeta and Elvor looked at Goku in shock.

"K-K-Kakarot!?"

* * *

**Surprise everybody!!! Didn't see that one coming did ya?! Heheheh!!**

Reviews:

_Hope: Aha, looks like there's not much difference between the Netherlands and Austria then._

_Lauryn S.: I know, but it'll be explained later on mostly._

_Cherrygal3: Your question about the Dragons will be unanswered for now. Your other question (it's BLACK Wind, not DARK!!!) is rather easy. The Black Wind comes from Chrono Trigger, prequel to Chrono Cross, and predicts death or other mishap._

_Ciria: I figured you'd say that._

_[Anonymous]: Hey! Keep your shirt on! They'll be together soon._

_Yue Lover: Oh, well, sorry again. I didn't think anyone could find that scary._

_funkystars79: I don't know… the Black Wind predicted a death… but no one knows of whom. Could be anyone._

_MQ: Glad you get it._

_Tara: Hey, I ain't mad. I enjoy having comments, just don't make them too negative._

_saiyankiyse: You'll see more of these at some points. Next chapter's one of them. However, it's constantly just one chapter, and the next chapter follows the main pattern of the story._

_Casey: I will!_

_Guitar Daughter Of Piccolo: Chrono Cross is a game for Playstation, and if you want to fully understand it, play Chrono Trigger first. But, no, sadly enough, it's not a manga. But, did you know? Chrono Trigger, was designed, by AKIRA TORIYAMA!!!!_

**95 reviews, may be more, but no less. Either that or no new chapter. Bye!**


	10. Escape To Fort Dragonia

Chapter 10

* * *

Laze accepted the small container from the Dragoon, and placed it between her teeth. She sucked, and the medicine mixed with her bloodstream, making her feel better. She turned to the Dragoon.

"Thanks Kakarot, I owe ya one," she said, smiling.

"No thanks ma'am, 'tis just the way I am," Kakarot said, saluting the girl.

Kakarot was a strong fighter from Guldove, who had come to the El Nido mainland to make some money. He had never counted on becoming a Dragoon here. Sure, he had dreamed, but he thought, dreams would be dreams. Wrong answer by the looks of it.

When Ancha entered, Laze smiled at her.

Ancha hugged her best friend, and said: "Moi waz worried about you! Tu zhould be more careful!!"

"Yeah, well, ye oughta calm down! I ain't no friggin' child anymore?! Alrigh'?!" Laze countered.

"Moi know, but moi can't 'elp it!" Ancha said.

Kakarot watched it all, then said: "I shall be leaving thee alone now."

It was normal for people to know where they were, so as not to worry about each other. Personally, he didn't care. Dying to fulfill one's mission was what most things ended with anyway. He didn't have any troubles with it. None of the Dragoons had, to be precise.

They were all spending time at the Inn in Arni, where a lovely girl with silver hair and eyes helped them if they needed anything. Her friends called her Ciria ©, and they did too, although the male Dragoons politely said Miss Ciria. Ciria wore a small snake-tiara, which circled her hair lovely. The long dress that she wore was made out of silk, was accented with lovely snaky patterns, and flowed over the ground as she walked. Her slender legs brushed together as she walked, and if she wanted to go faster, she had to float a few inches above the ground, a small trick she had taught herself.

She was a terrific host, cook, and could even pack a punch here or there. She had already punched a guy in his face for touching her in the wrong place and way. There was another thing about her; she seemed to develop a crush of some sort on Vegeta, who seemed blind to the whole thing. It wouldn't show normally, but she sometimes stole small peeks at him.

Kakarot found that Vegeta was lucky if he were to have that girl, he admitted that, but personally, he didn't really favor girls. At least, none of the girls he'd met so far. They were all a little _too_ touchy for his taste, in both ways. The girls he'd met so far, only liked him for his status, his looks, or money. Kakarot could care less about the money now. He sent it all to his parents, who were still in Guldove, taking care of his two youngest sisters. His older brother had been one of the Devas, and he sometimes came home to Guldove to teach Kakarot some tricks.

Sometimes, Kakarot wondered if he would do the same if he ever became a Deva. Would he teach his sisters some fighting moves? Would he show them how to use Elements? He didn't know. Personally, he liked to keep the future a surprise, and leave the past for what it was. What happened, happened.

* * *

It was night, and almost everyone was asleep in their bed. Vegeta however, was outside, watching the stars, like he used to do with his father. He missed home, but he couldn't go home. He promised Laze he'd stay with her until she was cured of the poison. Don't take this the wrong way, he cared for her, it just wasn't anything more than brother and sister love. It wouldn't go any further than that. And besides, by the way Ancha always acted around Laze, he was starting to think she was lesbian.

Either that or Ancha was a full blood Marbulean. Marbuleans talked and acted exactly like Ancha always did. It wouldn't surprise him if she told him that. He just didn't understand that Laze could last 5 minutes with that girl. Her accent was annoying at some points, and it made her a little hard to understand. However, Laze seemed to tolerate people the way they were, not complaining about them. Only thing she sometimes complained about, were touchy males. Vegeta moved himself in a girl's shoes for once, and nodded. He knew _he_ certainly wouldn't want people to touch him without permission.

The sound of chattering teeth made him turn around.

"Ciria?" he asked the shivering girl, who was rubbing her arms to warm herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I-I w-w-was ab-about to ask you the s-s-same thing s-s-sir," she stuttered, shivering from the cold.

Vegeta looked confused. Ciria seemed to be hiding something, but what? He walked over to her, and wrapped an arm around her to warm her up. Ciria seemed to like it, a lot.

Vegeta looked back up.

"I was looking up at the stars. My father and I used to this a lot. But I had to leave because of the Porre Army."

"That… sounds so sad," Ciria said, laying her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta, for some reason, held the girl closer. Ciria couldn't be any older than he was, and for some reason, it made him feel glad to have her around. They watched the stars together, none of them speaking, in fear of breaking the silence hanging over them.

Neither of them noticed the golden haired girl watch them from the door of the Inn. There had been a pull at her mind, telling her to head outside and watch. And she was doing just that. Watching.

* * *

Two weeks at the Inn, and stranger came in, a strange one at that. It was a woman around 30, 35, with long, black hair, and eyes of the strangest color, a color that you couldn't describe. Her body was slender and seemed rather fragile under the gown she wore. She was of Zenan, that much they could tell by the material and color of her gown. It was a light purple, and her pale skin was accented by her hair.

The woman looked around the Inn, then noticed them. Slow and easy, she made her way to them, with hungry male stares following her everywhere she went. She reached their table, and looked around them, before asking to be seated.

"You may," Vegeta said politely.

One of the Dragoons pulled out a chair for the woman, and softly pushed it under her when she sat down.

"Thank you," the woman said softly.

Ciria, who was sitting there as well, was watching the woman, almost as if she recognized her.

Laze, who was sitting beside Ciria, scoffed, and asked: "So, whatya doin' in a place like this? This don't seem like a place someone like ye would go ta."

The woman didn't flinch, but said: "Shouldn't it be I, who should be asking why the Acacia Dragoons and Devas are here in Arni, when they should be in Termina?"

Laze was dumbstruck.

"Mon dieu!!" Ancha whispered in awe.

"Any reason you're here? Or did you just come to chat about the suspicion of the Dragoons lazing around?" Elvor asked, annoyed.

The woman looked at him with those strange eyes, and if you looked closely, you'd see small scales of every Innate Color; White, Black, Blue, Red, Green and Yellow.

"Porre is moving… they are heading this way… you must flee… it is no longer safe for you here…" she whispered, a mysterious tone to her voice.

"Ah non!!" Ancha said angrily.

"Why art thee telling us?" Kakarot asked.

A sudden gush of wind blew through the Inn, and everyone shivered.

"The Black Wind starts to blow… it carries death and mishap… carries it to people who deserve it… even to those whom don't…" the woman continued to whisper as her hair somehow flew up. "One of thee… shall vanish… Another of thee… shall betray thy family… One among you……… will shortly perish…"

Her eyes suddenly lit up a bright red, and with a flash of light and the sound of thunder, the woman was gone.

* * *

The woman's word came true. Porre was moving, they were heading south. Vegeta didn't like to admit it, but he had too; they were trapped. To their south, was ocean, to the west, was Cape Howl, to the east, were the Hydra Marshes and Mt. Pyre. It was dangerous, but they traveled east. Ciria took them to Mt. Pyre, where she would put them off, then head back to Arni.

However, that proved to be too dangerous, and she was forced to travel with them through Mt. Pyre. It was the only way.

* * *

The magma flows proved to be a problem at first, until Ciria showed them her ability to create invisible bridges, but they were only temporarily. They continued on, across the heat of the volcano, killing all who dared to oppose them. Their feet hardly touched the ground (that of Ciria not at all) as they ran through the caves of Mt. Pyre, hearing the Porre soldiers' commands echoing through the mountain.

Laze was starting to have trouble breathing. The poison was starting to kick in, making her sick and tired. As the others continued, she slowed, until she couldn't take it anymore and fell to her hands and knees, panting. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, and she tried to get up and run, but it was no use; she was too tired.

"So… tired…" she whispered, yet it was enough to make Elvor stop and turn around.

He saw her, and looked at the others, who were now running ahead. He looked from one to another. Vegeta would have his hide if anything happened to her, so, he growled angrily, and raced back to her as fast as he could. Quickly, he picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other around her back, and continued to run ahead, hearing the Porre soldiers gaining on them.

He finally caught up to his friends, but they wouldn't make it. The exit was too far away from them.

"We're not gonna make it… are we…?" a deathly sick Laze asked, and Elvor looked down at her.

"Don't talk, and, yes, we'll make it through this!" he told her.

'I hope,' he added in his mind as they continued on.

Dragoon after Dragoon was killed as they stayed behind to finish off the soldiers of Porre. But there were too many of them. The only ones whom reached Fort Dragonia, were Vegeta, Ciria, Ancha, Kakarot, Elvor and Laze. The other Dragoons, had been killed.

* * *

He felt a sudden tug at his mind, and groggily, he opened his large, scaled, red eyes.

"Whu… what's going on?" he asked, stretching his wings, claws, and tail.

Man! Did he sleep or what?!

"I probably slept for a week or something."

He shook his head to remove the cobwebs of sleep, and was fully awake.

"Now, how the Hell did I wake up? I know I don't sleep that light. So what could possibly…"

He stopped when he felt a presence. Six of them… each a different Innate, and… one of them… one of them was ill! He closed his eyes. He could see her face now; pale, with locks of faded gold framing her face, dull sapphire blue eyes. Then he remembered where he'd seen the child; she was the one! A smile touched his face as he focussed his energy on himself.

He shrunk, and was finally satisfied with himself. He looked in a small mirror he had stolen once from a young maiden. It was embedded with wondrous gems, which had made him want it. His skin was pale now, the front of his hair stood up like a flame, while the back cascaded down his back like a waterfall. His ears were pointed, but that couldn't be changed. There was a large battle-scar over his left eye, and his eyes, no human hadn't shivered in fear of seeing those. They were scorching red and emotionless. All whom did not know him, would think him heartless. He tossed the mirror away, and it landed on a pile of silk and velvet, on which he slept. He pulled some clothes on himself, which was made out of black silk and had a fiery red cape as accessory. Then, he picked up a sheath that contained a sword that radiated black energy. He suddenly felt another presence, but this one was evil.

* * *

They entered the fort, and Kakarot stopped momentarily.

He then turned to the others and shouted: "Go ahead! I shalt stop them!!"

He grabbed his sword, and Vegeta knew there was no stopping him, but he did say: "Stay alive, Kakarot!"

"Not to worry! I shall!!"

The five of them ran inside, then stopped.

There was a large pillar in the center, and there were four doors, each leading into a different direction. They looked around them, not knowing where to go.

"Oh no!" Ciria whispered. "Now what?!"

Suddenly, a door opened in the pillar in front of them, and out stepped a boy.

"Get in!! Hurry!!" he shouted.

They ran inside, and the door closed immediately. On the center of a strange plate, was the Dragon Emblem. They stood on the platform, the boy ran up to stand on it as well, and the platform lifted off the ground. They heard guns fire, and people scream.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and one of the Porre soldiers shot at them with his gun. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.

"VEGETA!!!" Ciria shouted.

What happened then, was something no one expected. Vegeta was pushed aside, and the bullet pierced the young girl's heart. Everyone gasped in horror as Ciria's body dropped to the ground… with the woman's voice lingering through their heads.

* * *

_The Black Wind starts to blow… starts to blow… it carries death… carries death and mishap… carries it to people… to people who deserve it… even to those… even to those whom don't… One of thee… one of thee… shall vanish… shall vanish… Another of thee… another of thee… shall betray… shall betray thy family… One among you… one among you… one among you… will shortly… will shortly… one among you……… will shortly perish…_

_

* * *

_

**God… poor Ciria… sorry people. This was just to show you that the Black Wind, doesn't, make, mistakes. There's going to be a dead person somewhere in the future.**

Reviews:

_Hope: I hope this explains it a little bit._

_Guitar Daughter of Piccolo: Dreadful. Well, if you ever play it, at least you have a little piece of info about the Elements and Innate Colors._

_trunks babe: Ooh, that son of a bitch is gonna die in later chapters. Don't worry, I'll make him pay!_

_Tenshi: Well, there are a few Saiyans in this story, though the gang exists out of humans and a large part of El Nidoans. Elements are nothing special and can be used by everybody!_

_Paper-Thin: Here's some more background info. Next chapter follows the main part of the story though._

_DarkAngelB: Yep. You have the game? I restarted because I can't beat FATE. I need the Black Plate from the Black Dragon and the Mastermune from Dario. Don't have those. (About those plates, have Fargo in your party when facing the Dragons and have him steal the plates for you. Depending on the color, they absorb damage done by Elements.)_

_kino: I will, and are you Ayla's boyfriend a.k.a. future husband or something? Or just a CT, CC fanatic?_

_Tracy: [snickers] That had been the point._

_Christine: Here you are._

_Ciria: Kakarot had been a Dragoon (like you didn't know already), they'll find the Green Dragon when they reach El Nido. Also, the person talking through Laze, was the youngest of the Black Dragon Twins. Just a giveaway, she calls herself Same._

**Okay, going good. 105 reviews, how's that? Take it or leave it you people.**


	11. Return To El Nido

Chapter 11

* * *

"Moi t'ought you were dead!" Ancha said, glad that one of the Dragoons had survived, yet angry for not telling them that he had.

Goku sighed, and said: "Yeah, I thought I was dead too, but when I woke up, I found myself here. I didn't know that you survived, or I would've gone back and searched for you."

Bulma looked utterly shocked that her best friend was a Dragoon from El Nido. She had never expected that.

"I want to make up for the years I missed with you guys. I'm going along as well," Goku said, with a voice that demanded no argument.

Vegeta didn't seem to bother.

"Don't see why not," he said. "You're back in the team, Kakarot."

* * *

After school, they all stopped in front of a cave, and Goku honked a few times, not really knowing why though, Vegeta just told him to. A loud roar emerged from the cave, and Goku flinched, as Bulma hid behind Vegeta. Elvor, Ancha and Vegeta were rather calm though. A little later, a very familiar face walked out.

"Haelles!!" Bulma and Goku said at the same time.

Haelles indeed stood there, just wearing some pants, and scars marred every inch of his body. He studied them carefully.

"The medicine stopped working, didn't it?" he asked as he looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded.

"The medicine won't stop the poison anymore. So we're going home," Elvor said.

"Home…" Haelles mused.

Vegeta gave Haelles the time, after which they left him to himself. He didn't bother.

"Home…" he repeated again.

He gazed at the sky. In his mind's eye, he still saw the face of the woman he loved, but he shook the thought away. He had to get ready, for he was finally going home…

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen yet, but Bulma was already up. Carefully, she sneaked out of her own house, and ran to Goku's house. When she came there, Goku was already waiting for her. They took the car toward the eastern docks, where Vegeta, Haelles, Elvor, Ancha, and Laze were waiting. Laze looked horrible. She was sitting on a chair on the boat they were going to use, staring at nothing, with a deathly pale skin; all in all, she looked like she was already dead.

They still wore their own outfits, only different coloring. Vegeta's clothes were white, the flames were still red, but there were smaller green flames in them now. Elvor's bandana was red with yellow markings and the Bermudas he wore were blue. Ancha's clothes hadn't changed, and she was rocking back and forth on her feet, hands behind her back. The two remaining travelers came out of the car, and Bulma nodded at them. No words were to be spoken until they reached El Nido.

Goku donned shining armor of red over a leather tunic of dark brown. His weapon was a sword on a belt buckled round his waist and his defense, and he had a shield on his left arm. They climbed aboard the boat, and Goku and Elvor pushed off the boat, before jumping on themselves.

Laze looked up at the sound, but her eyes were glazed over, making people think she wasn't seeing anything. Haelles placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and she looked up. He nodded down at her, and she softly nodded back. Vegeta and Bulma each grabbed an oar, and began to guide the boat away from the docks. The boat was rather old fashion, but it would easily make it through.

Bulma had painted the white stripes on her own face and forearms, because she felt that it belonged with her out-fit. She watched Laze for a few times, but noticed that the girl was no longer moving, or even responding to anything.

After an hour of rowing, the two pulled the oars back aboard, and raised the sail. Silence ruled over the boat, and they were planning to keep it that way. Elvor was sitting at the rudder, while Bulma sat at the bow of the ship, watching the water.

* * *

The Dragon Riders didn't speak, they refused to, to anybody. The teachers had asked them where Vegeta, Elvor, Haelles and Ancha were, but no one would answer. Ancle, Kaichi, and Zachana kept casting worried glances at each other. They knew, but weren't about to tell.

Chichi looked around, wondering where Goku could be.

"You don't think he overslept, do you?" Krillin asked.

Juu shrugged.

"It's a possibility, but I'm not saying it's the truth."

No one dared to ask the Dragon Riders though, due to the fact that it could be dangerous. They hoped Goku and those others would hurry up and get to school.

No one knew how far away they already were.

* * *

Bulma looked up from the water, and suddenly noticed a large isle to the right, and Bulma looked closely. She finally pulled out a map, and looked at it. It waved about in the wind, but she could still read it. She looked at the isle again, and then noticed even more islands. Elvor walked up behind her, and smirked at the islands.

"Well, there it is," he said.

"El Nido…" Bulma finished, in awe by the sight before her.

Goku looked up, and noticed the isles too.

"It's been so long…" he said.

Ancha climbed in the mast, and peered into the horizon.

"Moi can zee Marbule already!!" she said, pointing. "Very zmall of courze!" she said, and everyone laughed about that.

Even Laze managed a small giggle. However, their laughing stopped when they saw the city of Termina. The age-old flags of Termina had gone, and now, there hung red flags with a black griffin on them.

Porre.

Laze also saw the flags, and it seemed that tears were coming to her eyes. Haelles placed a hand on her shoulder, and Laze placed her own on his.

"What has happened here?" Goku asked.

Ancha's eyes were wide in shock, until they burned with rage.

"OOH!! When moi get mon hands on zem!! Je suis going to make sure zey wish zey were never born!!"

Elvor clenched his fists in anger.

"They better not have hurt my parents, or they're in _so_ much trouble!!!"

Haelles was silent, and Laze had silent tears crawling down her cheeks.

"Sky," he suddenly said, and everyone turned to him. "He might know what happened. We should go ask him."

Bulma didn't know what Haelles was talking about at first, until she remembered that the White Dragon, was also called 'Sky Dragon'.

"We're going to see the Sky Dragon?" she asked.

Vegeta nodded, and he and her used the oars to steer back to sea.

Sky Dragon Isle was a half-moon shaped isle, lush with vegetation, and the locals enjoyed coming here to enjoy the scenery. No one dared to head up the stairs to see Sky. Sky didn't really mind, as people told. The reason nobody came to see him, could also be because of the height he lived on, resulting into a rather high staircase.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Bulma whined.

"Ooh-la-la! Mon feet are zleeping!" Ancha said lifting her heavy and aching feet.

"Hey quit whining you two! Even Laze is trying and you don't hear her complaining!" Vegeta said, looking over his shoulder at the two girls.

Ancha looked up, and noticed that Laze was indeed trying to get up on her own, although Elvor sometimes helped her to prevent her from falling, but that was all he did. Her feet lifted slowly, but she kept on trying anyway, until she threatened to fall forward. Haelles placed a hand on her collarbone, and carefully put her back on her feet. Perspiration was forming on her forehead, but she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Finally, after some heavy trudging, they reached the top, only to come to a horrible discovery.

"He's not here!!" Bulma exclaimed, gazing around the empty space.

The others did too, rather shocked to find the Sky Dragon missing. Haelles however, simply rolled his eyes, put one finger of each hand in his mouth, and whistled, rather loud.

"Mon dieu!! What waz zat for!?" Ancha asked, rubbing her ears.

Vegeta growled and was about to yell at Haelles too, when someone else beat him to it.

"WOULD YOU HUMANS QUIET DOWN!?!?!?" a loud voice boomed.

A sudden gust of wind, nearly made them topple over, and Laze did fall over, but Elvor managed to catch her.

When they could look again, there was a half-human, half-Dragon glaring at them angrily. He had large white Dragon wings coming from his back, long manes of white hair, and was dressed in nothing but white. There was also a circlet around his head, with smaller Dragon wings on them. He had a cape, some long pants, and a large vest that was held together with a belt. He wore boots that seemed to fit his feet perfectly.

"What is it you want?!" he demanded angrily, curving his fingers, which held razor sharp claws that seemed to cut through anything.

"Hey Sky! Calm down already!!" Haelles said, folding his arms over his chest.

The man/Dragon, whom was obviously the Sky Dragon, looked at him and let his glare slide (partly).

"Haelles, what is it?" Sky asked.

Bulma shivered lightly, then asked: "What happened to Termina? When did Porre take over?"

Sky looked at Bulma, a little odd, before he said: "Years ago, they took over after Viper Manor had been brought down to the ground."

Vegeta didn't even show that he was planning to cry, but he had a hard time controlling his tears.

"What of my father? Did he survive?" he asked.

Sky looked at him.

"General Viper?? I don't know what happened to him. He's been missing for quite some years, even before the manor was destroyed. I'm sorry, I won't be able to help in that," Sky said with a gentle shake of his head.

"There _is_ something else you might be able to help with," Elvor said, pulling Laze to her feet.

Sky looked at the sick child, and instantly sensed the poison in her veins, but also something else.

"I see," Sky said, and calmly walked over.

He lifted the child's chin, and looked down in her face.

"So, this is the child the Black Dragon Twins have been talking about," he said, and looked at them all. "Bring me the other five relics, and I shall help."

"What?!" Bulma asked. "Look!! Laze needs those relics!! Can't you make an exception or something!?"

Sky turned to her with a look of recognition, and said: "You know, you're starting to sound like someone else I've met. But…"

He shook his head.

"Ah, forget it! Just get the relics, and I'll see what I can do."

With clapping wings, he shot off into the sky, head high, and his eyes in a heavy scowl, aimed at the sun, as he vanished without a trace.

* * *

Earth Dragon Isle wasn't that beautiful compared to Sky Dragon Isle. Well, it was if you liked looking at large masses of sand and rock. But otherwise, no, no it wasn't really beautiful. Before coming, they had brought Laze to Arni, where she was resting at the Inn if they weren't mistaking. Laze was rather stubborn, and she didn't enjoy leaving everything up to them, but when they pointed out she could hardly move, she had to agree. But, now they were at Earth Dragon Isle, and, currently, searching for the way in.

They stayed clear of the quicksand though, for no one felt like dying early.

Ancha, who was walking on the higher ledges, suddenly shouted: "Moi found somet'ing!!"

It was a sand-boil she found. It was something like a geyser, only it was sand shooting out instead of water. However, after a small test with a rock, it appeared that the sand-boil was _too_ strong.

After quite some time, they were starting to lose hope. The Earth Dragon had to be somewhere on the island, but where?

"Moi find zis annoying!!" Ancha said, kicking a rock into the quicksand-pit.

The rock was gone within a second. No one dared to go there, for it wasn't worth their lives. As night came however, they got company of another person.

* * *

**Alright! They're back on El Nido!! Okay, there will be 8 battles they'll have with the Dragons, and they'll be in a certain order. First off, will be the Earth Dragon. When they'll fight the Dragons, you'll have their name and Element. For some Dragons, I won't say their Innate Color, and say what I've said before. Well, people, the Dragons are finally here!!**

Reviews:

_ryu: I got it from Chrono Cross, which I've told several times before._

_Hope: That's something that'll be explained later on._

_trunks babe: Ciria's not gonna like your opinion. Anyway, Ciria will show up in the present as well, only… different._

_Guitar Daughter of Piccolo: Last chapter was a flashback. Ciria has been dead for years in the present._

_waterprincess: Thanks. I will. Bye!_

_saiyankiyse: Yep, it's back to the present we go._

_Christine: Thanks a lot for finding my story interesting._

_Ciria: Uh… well, the Black Wind is a special gift (although most people whom have it refer to it as a curse) to sense an incoming death, or something bad that will happen. In Chrono Trigger, the Black Wind had predicted the death of a teenage boy, trying to defeat the ultimate evil. And guess what? The kid did die, but he didn't stay dead._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Uh-huh. We'll see if you'll make the cut._

**Hmmm… 115 reviews is okay with me. Ciao!!**


	12. Earth Dragon Isle

Chapter 12

* * *

He anchored his boat, and walked over the sandy hills of Earth Dragon Isle. It had been awhile since his last visit to the isle, and this time, he carried explosives for blowing that annoying rock away. The man had messy black hair, and lime-green eyes, wore a black, sleeveless, leather vest with the top buttons torn off, black leather pants that were tucked into his dark brown boots, and brown gloves with black fingers. Around his neck was a long red bandana with the knot on the side, and on his shoulder, was the emblem of Termina. He adjusted his gloves, and grabbed his pouch from the boat.

Inside the pouch, he had a set of explosives, his Element Grid, and a pendant he had received from his half-human father. His father lived in Marbule with his sister after his mother passed away. The guy'd been devastated when that happened, and had retreated to his own at first, before his sister had slapped some sense into him, literally. Now the two of them lived in Marbule, enjoying life together.

Giving a sigh, he slung his pouch around his shoulder, and headed toward the quicksand, but was more than shocked to see smoke coming from the higher ledges. He blinked, and headed toward the ledge.

* * *

"Those Elements can really come in handy!" Bulma said, smiling at the homemade fire Ancha had made.

Elvor blew on his hands to warm them. The cold was already starting to set in, and the six friends had gathered around the fire to keep warm.

"Brrrr!!" Ancha shivered. "C'est cold!!" she complained rubbing her hands over her arms to get warm.

Vegeta didn't respond. He was lying on his back, staring up at the stars with a heavy scowl like he did almost every night.

The stars were the same that he had viewed years ago, although there were a few new ones. For some reason, his life was getting worse constantly. First Laze got poisoned, then they were forced to flee from Termina, then from Arni, and finally, away from El Nido, the place they'd all grown up. Zenan had been too dangerous for them, so they had headed toward a different continent, one that Porre would never come to. However, now they were back, and were trying to find six relics they were to get from the Dragons, but they couldn't even get to the Earth Dragon.

How ironic.

Vegeta was rather pissed off, at Porre to be exact. If he _ever_ figured out who started this all, he would make sure he or she died a slow and painful death. After his mother had passed away, his father'd been all he had left of his family. Elvor was like a brother to him, and Laze was like a sister, and he wouldn't know what he'd do if he'd lose either one of them.

He'd probably go crazy or something. Sometimes, he felt that he was getting colder to everyone but his own friends. Maybe, if he lost either one of them, or maybe even both, he would become cold to them too. Would he? He hoped not.

Goku was watching the fire, and poked some wood with a stick, a little bored. He was worried about his sisters, his parents, but how was he supposed to go to them? He'd been gone for years, with no one to guide him back to his home, left without his comrades or friends. That suddenly brought up a question that had been left unanswered ever since he'd moved into North City.

"Vegeta," he said.

Vegeta grunted, showing he was listening.

"Whatever happened to Ciria?"

Vegeta's eyes hardened at the mention of the girl's name, and he didn't even notice it was already starting.

"She's dead," he said coldly, and Goku felt a pang of guilt.

Goku had thought she'd gone back to Arni, but by the looks of it, Ciria had simply returned to the sea. What came from the sea, had returned from the sea.

"I'm sorry. It's probably all my fault," Goku said, and though his apology was rather late, it was good to know that he felt sorry, now that he knew what happened.

Haelles snorted, and said: "'The past is dead, it was all just a dream'."

Goku looked confused, but didn't question it. Elvor sat down, after gazing at the quicksand for what had seemed like eons.

"Something's not right here," he said. "Somehow, there has to be an entrance. But where is it?"

"It's in the quicksand, and the sand-boil's the exit," a voice suddenly said, and they turned around to face a man, watching them with a gentle smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but if you're planning to get in this isle, you're going to have to go through the quicksand. I tried it the last time I got here, but there was this rock in the way. That thing was too heavy to lift by myself, so I had to leave."

"Wait a minute!" Bulma said. "Are you saying… that we have to go through the quicksand to get to the entrance?!"

"Yes."

Ancha groaned.

"Je suis going to 'ave zand in mon mouth!"

* * *

Elvor coughed the sand from his lungs, as the others came tumbling down.

"God, some way to enter," Vegeta mumbled, having been wise and keeping his mouth shut and stop breathing until he was through.

As Bulma tumbled from above, Vegeta easily caught her. He set her down a little carelessly where the others wouldn't fall on her, not noticing the now dazed look on Bulma's face.

She watched him with such a dazed look, that it was amazing, that only Goku saw it. It was a look that Goku recognized, from years ago, but… that was impossible… she was dead… wasn't she??

* * *

Laze shot up in bed, sweating furiously. She couldn't take it anymore!

'So… many questions… so… little answers… must… have… answers!!' she screamed to herself.

Tossing the blanket off of her, she stumbled across the room, knocking over a chair underway. Clumsily, she dressed herself, feeling horrible, but she was determined. She needed answers, and she needed them now!

"Too… many… questions…" she whispered, turning the doorknob. "Must… have… answers…" she continued to whisper, grabbing her scythe, which she had secretly taken along.

Downstairs, she walked out, and began her search.

For answers.

* * *

The strange man, who had introduced himself as Asoret ©, carefully placed a package under the strange rock, and stepped back.

"Okay, get ready," he told them, and the six friends already covered their ears. Asoret pressed the igniter, and covered his own ears.

A large explosion followed, and the rock was hurled into the air, letting out a strange shriek as it went. The seven travelers watched the rock, until it crashed onto its back.

"Oh, it was a Rockroach," Asoret said.

"A what??" Elvor asked.

"It's like a giant rock-turtle, only these aren't as easy to kill."

The Rockroach continued to wriggle around, trying to get back on its feet, but to no avail. They stood still for a moment to watch it wriggle around, before moving on.

* * *

In the next area, were four sand-boils, of which one was inactive. There were three more Rockroaches here, two were moving around, the other was standing still. There was a door on the other side, but… how were they to get there?

Vegeta took a few steps forward.

"Great, now what?" Elvor mumbled, placing his hands in his pockets. Vegeta was studying the positions of the sand-boils, as well as those of the Rockroaches. One of them was walking around to their right, near a ledge above a sand-boil. Another was walking around near the second sand-boil. The last one simply stood near the third sand-boil.

"Hmmm…"

A few seconds later, he snapped his fingers.

"I think I have an idea!"

* * *

"That one walks around in a pattern, and he gets rather close to the ledge at one point. If we can beat or scare it so that it will retreat into its shell, we'll be able to push it onto the sand-boil," Vegeta explained, as they watched the Rockroach on their right.

"But… what's the point of it?" Asoret asked.

"You'll see," Vegeta said with a smirk.

* * *

After a while, the Rockroach was at the ledge again, but when it turned around, it was face-to-face with seven humans, who looked at it with hatred. That didn't scare it though, and it shrieked in fury. How dare those humans?! The nerve!!

* * *

"Okay everybody! Keep him near the ledge, and use a lot of Green Elements," Vegeta said, grabbing his axe.

The others grabbed their weapons as well. Asoret grabbed something that looked like a half moon with a hilt, but the edges were actually two blades. Asoret nodded.

"Easy."

Elvor however, rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to use just Green Elements! I just had this new trick figured out and I need something to practice it on! TURNBLACK!!!" he screamed, as black sparks arose from around him.

Black energy spiraled around the Rockroach.

"Keep him busy! This could take awhile!!" Elvor told the others.

Bulma nodded, and ran toward the Rockroach.

Her dagger left deep imprints in the Rockroach's head, and it shrieked in pain as she lashed at it again and again. Vegeta was surrounded by green sparks, meaning he was going to use an Element.

"RUN & KILL!!!" he screamed.

He ran at the Rockroach with such speed, that no one noticed him, until a loud clang sounded, and there was a large hole on the side of the Rockroach's shell, and Vegeta stood on the side, before jumping back.

"Showoff," Asoret mumbled as a string of green energy formed on his weapon.

He pulled the string back, and lifted the weapon. An arrow appeared from out of nowhere, and Asoret tightened the grip on the string, before releasing. The green arrow hit the Rockroach in the eye, making it shriek in pain.

Elvor, who had been focussing his energy, suddenly smirked, and said: "Done!!"

Everyone turned to him, as a whole mass of white sparks surrounded him. His rapier changed into a swallow, he lifted off of the floor, twirled around in the air once, and ended up holding the swallow with one hand, aimed at the Rockroach. Behind him, a white, ghostly figure of himself, only without the swallow, was following his movements as the world turned black. The see-through figure seemed to hold something that looked like a large glowing arrow, before Elvor screamed the name of the attack.

"FLYING ARROW!!!!"

And with a loud thunderous sound, he was literally shot at the Rockroach, only visible as a blinding white arrow, which, not only brought the Rockroach in a lot of pain, but also knocked him off the ledge.

It ended on its back, right onto the sand-boil. They all looked down, wondering if it would stay there. Nothing happened, besides the fact the Rockroach was trying to get back up.

"Wow, nice tech," Goku said.

"Thanks," Elvor said.

He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, that something was wrong, though he couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

The Rockroach that wasn't moving, wouldn't move, so they had been forced to use more explosives, while the other one was also up for a fight.

Vegeta banged the Rockroach in the face with his axe, and jumped back. With a speed that no one foresaw, the Rockroach suddenly ran forward, and hit Vegeta, HARD!! Vegeta was tossed against a wall, but he shook his head, and was up again. His heart was starting to harden, and soon, he would banish every bit of love he would get thrown at him.

Bulma suddenly noticed something odd on the Rockroach, and, without herself knowing it, thought of a new Element. Yellow sparks suddenly shot up from around her, and she raced toward the Rockroach, but with her dagger in its sheath! She ran around the Rockroach, but she hit him underway, making him spin around. Bulma was holding an Element of a Yellow Color, so she placed it in her pouch (she wouldn't need any _more_ Yellow Elements around here!) and grabbed her dagger again.

Ancha ran toward the Rockroach, and kicked and punched at it a few times in pure anger. That was enough to knock the Rockroach out, and they sighed in relief. Vegeta didn't however, as another piece of his heart was tossed over the edge. They pushed the last Rockroach on the sand-boil, and that's when Vegeta's idea became clear.

A loud rumbling sounded, and the sand-boil that had been inactive at first, was shooting upward. Everyone turned to it, but Vegeta simply walked over, and when the sand stopped, he jumped in!! Bulma gasped, and the others looked shocked, until the sand-boil shot sand _and_ Vegeta upward, onto the ledge they couldn't reach before.

"Would you hurry up?!" Vegeta shouted down to them.

They did, and made their way into the next room.

* * *

**Alright, in the next chapter, they have to face the Earth Dragon. But will they succeed in beating her? R/R if you please.**

Reviews:

_DarkAngelB: Well, it turned out okay, didn't it?_

_Ryu: Hey, no sweat!_

_Guitar Daughter of Piccolo: [smiles] Hey! Thanks!_

_san: Well, there are two things I do in my spare time. I play Chrono Cross, and I write stories, which is about it. I'm working on chapter 20 of this story already._

_saiyankiyse: Well, one word. Chichi._

_Hope: Yep, you're going to have to wait._

_Ciria: [grins] Thanks for the compliment. Your question about the Sky Dragon will be answered later on. And if you think Sky's cool, wait 'til the other Dragons show up!_

_Janus: Hey!! Next chapter's a battle alright?!_

_Kid: I will, thanks._

_Louise: What's up with Azanka?? Whew! That's still gonna be a surprise, alright?_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: I will. (PS: You're in!)_

**Okay, I hope you people enjoyed, and in the next chapter, people are gonna fight against the Earth Dragon. Here's the schedule.**

**_1. Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. ????????_**

**_3. ????????_**

**_4. ????????_**

**_5. ????????_**

**_6. ????????_**

**_7. ????????_**

**_8. ????????_**


	13. Terra, The Earth Dragon

Chapter 13

* * *

In the next room, was nothing.

"Damn! All this way for nothing!!" Asoret cursed angrily.

Vegeta sighed in anger and dismay.

"Where is that Earth Dragon!?" he demanded.

"That's what I like to know!! There's supposed to be a Dragon here!!!" Elvor shouted.

"Uh… guys?" Haelles said.

"What?!?!" Vegeta demanded angrily.

Haelles pointed upward, and everyone looked up, and instantly, their eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I was wondering when you might show up," a seemingly young feminine half-Dragon said, dressed in yellow clothes, and the same color hair.

She had on a pair of pants with some loose shoes and a sleeveless shirt. Her hair was long and spiked for some odd reason.

"You humans made me wait forever!!" she complained, and jumped down the ledge she had been on, landing gently by using her wings to diminish speed. "The Black Dragon Twins told me a lot about you. Trying to save a poisoned child, huh? Hydra poison was it? Well, that's tough luck! No more Hydras around for the antidote!"

Vegeta growled angrily.

"Are you the Earth Dragon?!" he demanded.

"Who-ho-ho!! You should watch that temper of yours, boy! You could get seriously hurt!" the Dragon taunted.

"Oh! Terra! Stop taunting him already!!" Haelles said.

The Dragon, obviously named Terra, turned to Haelles and pouted.

"Awe! Phooey!! You're no fun!! You _always_ have to ruin _my _fun!!" she complained, then seemed to cheer up. "Doesn't matter!"

She turned to the group in general.

"If you want _my_ relic, you're going to have to beat me first! But I warn you! I'm _not_ as easy as I look!!"

* * *

Terra might look innocent, but that was the outside, as she wielded a razor-sharp swallow. Everyone was standing in a battle pose, ready to fight. Vegeta ran toward the Dragon and tried to hit her with his axe, but she either dodged, or blocked. Asoret readied his bow, and while Vegeta was keeping the Dragon busy, he fired. And it was a direct hit. Terra screamed out in shock as the arrow implanted itself in her shoulder, giving Vegeta the opportunity to get some hits in. Terra didn't like this, so she kicked him away, leaving a shoe mark on his cheek as well.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn around, only to receive a blow to her jaw from Haelles.

"Sorry Terra, but you were asking for it," he apologized.

Terra shook her head, and relocated her jaw, before growling angrily, until she smirked. She placed her palms flat on the ground, and kicked Haelles where it hurt, before sending a punch to his chin, making him fly away.

Terra smiled, when a sudden pain in her leg made her cry out. She looked down, and noticed a pin in her leg. When Terra looked back up, she could just dodge a pin aimed at her head.

"AH ZUT!!!" Ancha cursed. "Ah well."

Blazing red sparks circled around her, and she screamed: "FIRE BLAZE!!"

A boll of fire energy formed around Terra, centered, then exploded.

"Ooooh!!! Why you!!" Terra hissed.

Yellow sparks rose up around her, and she screamed: "ELECTROBOLT!!!"

Ancha gasped and looked up. Electricity began gathering above her head, and Ancha knew what would happen.

"Uh-oh," she whispered, before the bolt hit her.

Goku winced, but grabbed his sword and was determined to finish this. By using an old technique he had learned when he had been with the Acacia Dragoons. Ultimate blue sparks surrounded him.

"INVINCIBLE!!!" he screamed, and raced forward, slashing at Terra in different angles and lines, before slashing across one of her wings, immobilizing her to the ground.

Terra screamed out in pain as not only her body was hit, but her wing as well. Because if a Dragon has a wound on his or her wing, it can take months, maybe even years to heal.

"You bastard!!!" she shouted, trying to cover up the bleeding on her wing. "You're going to pay for that one!! UPHEAVAL!!!" she shouted as yellow sparks once again arose around her.

Goku gasped, but couldn't stop it. Large rocks shot from the ground, and hurled him against the ceiling, before making him fall flat on the ground.

Elvor growled as he screamed: "TURNBLACK!!!"

Terra looked confused at the black energy surrounding her, until a mass of white sparks surrounded him. His rapier changed into a swallow, he lifted off of the floor, twirled around in the air once, and ended up holding the swallow with one hand, aimed at the Dragon. Behind him, a white, ghostly figure of himself, only without the swallow, was following his movements as the world turned black. The see-through figure seemed to hold something that seemed like a large glowing arrow, before Elvor screamed the name of the attack.

"FLYING ARROW!!!!"

He shot at the Dragon, who felt that one, rather badly. She stood up, and growled.

"Two can play at that game!!" she said. "TURNGREEN!!!"

Green energy spiraled around Elvor.

"This can't be good," he mumbled.

"It sure as Hell isn't!!" Terra screamed. "GERANIMO!!!" she hollered as yellow sparks surrounded her.

She jumped into the air, spun around wildly, then dove at Elvor with such an impact, that it sent him into a wall.

Bulma snorted, and ran toward Terra, dagger in hand. She lashed at Terra with her dagger, but the Dragon blocked. Terra twirled her swallow around and sent it crashing down onto Bulma, who quickly bent to one knee on the ground and blocked the blade. Terra tried to make Bulma yield, but she wouldn't, and pushed Terra aside. Terra whirled her swallow around, and almost hit Bulma, hadn't she handflipped away from the Dragon. When Bulma stopped, she ran at the Dragon again. Their weapons clashed with loud clangs of metal, but neither of them managed to get a good hit in.

Terra screamed out as a pin hit her heel (and remember, that's where one's Achilles tendon is!) and Bulma managed to get a few lucky hits in. Asoret ran toward the Dragon as well, and together with Bulma, lashed out at her. Terra was having hard time with blocking them both, and it was stating to grow rather annoying. She kicked Bulma in her abdomen, sending her a small distance away, and focussed her attention to Asoret.

Bulma rubbed over her sore abdomen, amazed by the strength behind that one kick.

"Cure!!!" a familiar voice said and blue sparks surrounded Bulma, making her feel better.

She looked over at Vegeta, who had been the source of the blue Element cast her way. Vegeta looked at her, and nodded. Bulma smiled and did the same, but then she turned to Terra with a look of anger again.

Vegeta focussed his energy, and finally cast a Green Element.

"VITAL ENERGY!!!" he screamed.

From the tip of his axe, shot forth a beam twice the size of his weapon, and it hit Terra straight in her chest, sending her into a wall. Terra growled angrily, and focussed her energy.

"ELECTROJOLT!!!!" she finally screamed as yellow sparks surrounded her.

Electricity crackled around Vegeta, and they hit him, more than once. And because Vegeta was an Innate Green, it hurt him more than it hurt others.

Bulma held onto her dagger, and suddenly noticed some sort of plate that Terra was holding, besides the swallow she was fighting with. Bulma focussed her energy, then screamed the name of her new tech.

"QUICK SNATCH!!!"

She ran at Terra, and ran around her, making Terra spin around once.

When Terra could stop her head from spinning, she noticed to her shock, that that kid had stolen her plate!! She looked up, angered out of her wits.

"WHY YOU BITCH!!! YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!!! GROUP-TURNGREEN!!!!"

Green energy spiraled around everyone but Terra, and they knew this couldn't be good.

"YELLOWFIELD!!!" was the next thing to escape Terra's mouth.

Vegeta's Innate Guide bleeped to life, and showed a small picture of three ellipses, each a pure yellow. Vegeta looked up in shock.

'Oh shit!!'

"EARTHSHATTER!!!" Terra hollered, and before anyone knew what happened, the earth beneath their feet began to shatter, and the ground looked like it was ready to swallow them up.

They hurried out of the holes, climbing up as fast as possible, but getting hurt in the process.

After that, Vegeta was wounded the most, and Terra's next target. She ran toward him, surprisingly fast, and lashed out at him with her swallow and her claws, which finally made him black out because of the blood-loss. Elvor saw this, and cursed angrily.

"REVIVE!!!" he screamed as white sparks flew up, centered, and merged into Vegeta, and again, a piece of his heart broke.

Haelles was panting heavily, so he used one of his own Elements.

"RECOVERALL!!!" he screamed, as the white sparkles came and healed everybody.

Terra growled, royally pissed off. Suddenly, Elvor looked from one to another of his friends, then smirked.

"Hey Vegeta," he said, and Vegeta turned to face him. "Remember that technique we used to do when we were kids?"

Vegeta smirked, and turned to Terra. Elvor did too. White sparkles arose from both of them.

"Dash & Slash!!" Elvor shouted.

"Run & Kill!!" Vegeta shouted after it.

And then, at the same time, they screamed: "X-STRIKE!!!!"

They ran so fast, that it was hard to notice, but a large X was slashed across Terra's chest, and she cried out in pain as she fell back, onto the ground.

* * *

Terra was now sitting up, smiling like a satisfied child.

"Now that was fun!!" she said.

She stood up, her wounds instantly healed.

"Here, you guys deserve this," she said, and pulled out a yellow artifact.

The Yellow Relic.

"You humans are good! We should do this again!" she said, waved them farewell, and flew upward, toward the place she had come from.

Bulma stared at the relic that Vegeta was holding.

"Wow, it's lovely," she said, watching the light bounce right off, giving it the effect of amber.

It probably was anyway.

* * *

After leaving Earth Dragon Isle, there was another goodbye. Asoret said he had to head to his father and aunt on Marbule, and told them to visit whenever they had to be there. They promised that they would, and Asoret left them on their own.

"So, now where do we go?" Bulma asked.

Elvor looked at the map, trying to decide whom to visit next.

"We could visit Water Dragon Isle, and afterward, we can head towards Mt. Pyre, how's that Vegeta?" Elvor asked.

"Sure, whatever," Vegeta mumbled.

Elvor blinked in confusion at Vegeta's odd behavior.

"Hey, you alright Vegeta?" he asked.

"Just fine," Vegeta said calmly, not turning to face Elvor.

Haelles raised an eyebrow at him, but kept silent.

* * *

They had decided to head for Guldove to spend the night, not really feeling at all that good to either head for Arni or Termina. Guldove was a small village, but it was beautiful nonetheless. There were a lot of Demi-Humans in Guldove, but no one bothered with it. Ancha took Bulma shopping for some more Elements, as well as some food for the long trip. The town was small, but they had some great Elements. They bought a few Blue, Red (especially Red), White and Black Elements, for those were the ones they didn't have too many off.

The night was still young, but they ate nice and early, planning to get up with the sun. Bulma didn't mind; she really wanted to help Laze. As they sat in a small café, they each thought of the things they had to do when they'd reach Water Dragon Isle. Search for the Water Dragon was obvious, but how were they going to find it? Elvor was studying the map that Bulma had copied during Geography, and studied the currents of the water, which Bulma had written down as well, even though Elvor knew them from the back of his head. He moved his hand past the currents, heading toward Mt. Pyre, when he noticed a few spirals there.

"Bulma, what are these?" he asked.

"Oh, that's mist, it was on the map, so I painted it on it. Don't know why it's there though," Bulma said.

Elvor didn't really pay attention to it. He had _that_ feeling again. He looked out the window, not knowing what there was to see, but something told him it was out there.

Somewhere.

* * *

Reviews:

_Hope: Yeah, but those roaches are damned ugly! Jeez!_

_Guitar Daughter of Piccolo: Yep. That's what I meant. And no, I don't play an instrument, because I didn't get a single lesson in music._

_Christine: Thanks._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Well, you'll show up when they reach Gaea's Navel. And uh… I dressed you up like someone from Chrono Trigger. When you show up, try to guess as whom._

_Ciria: You guessed it! Rockroaches indeed come from Chrono Cross! Guitar asked that last question as well, so see what I answered with her and what she reviewed._


	14. Water Dragon Isle

Chapter 14

* * *

"I'll be seeing you guys in a few," Haelles said, and headed out.

The sun was rising, and Haelles was planning to head to the mainland for awhile to search for something he had left before leaving El Nido. The gang didn't mind, as he long as he showed up in time to go with them to Water Dragon Isle, or he'd be left behind.

Haelles wasn't worried; it's not like he would be gone long. As he anchored his boat on the El Nido shore near Arni, he headed toward the Divine Dragon Falls, where he had left it. He had actually hoped never to use it, but there was no way back now. He walked across the large branch, and then headed into the cave.

What he found, shocked him to no end. However, he hardly had time to respond. The figure ran at him, and within seconds, a dagger was buried in his stomach, making him choke out blood that was starting to run through his windpipe. Haelles' eyes turned to face that of the figure, but the figure's eyes were as cold as ice. The figure pulled away, and looked at him with those blood-shot eyes. He wasn't one to give up though.

He managed to punch the figure away, and he ran.

But the damage had been done, and the girl's voice rang through his head.

* * *

The Black Wind… the Black Wind begins to howl… begins to howl… One among us… among us… one among us… will shortly… shortly… will shortly… One among us…… will shortly perish……

* * *

The sun was starting to show itself, but Haelles still hadn't returned. Vegeta concluded that they couldn't wait any longer, and they left toward Water Dragon Isle. The isle was a few hours away from Guldove, so they all had time enough to either talk, or allocate some Elements.

* * *

Bulma was allocating some Red Elements to her Grid, and noticed that she now had 10 indents in the Grid, while she had started out with three. She figured that if you gained more experience in fighting, that you could use more Elements. Also, she had learned that there could also be a field effect, which made Elements stronger. If the field was completely yellow, Yellow Elements would have more effects, like what Terra had done. Without a Field Element, you had to use three Elements of the same color, and the field effect would be of that Element.

Luckily, Ancha had bought a RedField Element when they'd been in Guldove. The only downside, was that it could only be used if your Innate was the same color as the Field Element. Luckily, everyone was of a different Innate Color. Vegeta was Green, Bulma was Yellow, Ancha was Red, Goku was Blue, Elvor was White, and Haelles was Black.

'Where is that jerk?!' Bulma thought as she placed a Magmabomb Element in her Grid.

Ancha looked at the water, leaning on the wood and sitting on her knees. Her head was resting in her hands, and she was looking a little worried. She let her hands drop and looked over her shoulder to the others.

"Je suis worried about Haellez," she said.

"You shouldn't," Elvor said, looking up from polishing his rapier. "If I know him, he's causing a little trouble around the Porre Army."

Ancha giggled about that.

"You're right, moi worry too much!" she said, smiling, and looking back at the water.

Goku looked at Elvor, who was back to polishing the blade of his rapier.

"How'd you meet a guy like him anyway?" he asked.

Elvor looked up briefly, before looking at the now shining blade.

"He saved our hides at Fort Dragonia after you had volunteered to stop Porre. Besides that of…"

Elvor was cut off by Vegeta.

"Would you shut up!?"

Elvor and Goku looked up at Vegeta in shock and confusion.

"Uh… Vegeta, I'm just trying to tell Kakarot about…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!" Vegeta hollered, whirling around, his eyes burning with rage.

Elvor instantly shrunk back, not daring to utter a sound.

Bulma and Ancha were now looking at Vegeta as well, shock written all over their faces. What was wrong with Vegeta?! Ancha was too scared to ask, but that didn't mean Bulma was.

"What the Hell's the matter with you?! He's just trying to tell a story!!" she demanded, standing up from where she sat.

Goku, Elvor and Ancha looked at Bulma in shock, and Ancha tried to tell the girl to shut up. Bulma didn't however, and Vegeta wasn't going to calm down any time soon.

They argued for about an hour, before Bulma ran to the other side of the ship, and Vegeta turned his back on her, both extremely angry. Goku and Elvor looked at each other, confused beyond belief. Ancha followed Bulma to the other side of the ship, and watched Bulma sitting on her own for awhile, anger showing in her eyes, but tears threatening to fall. The guys wouldn't be able to hear them on this side of the ship, and it was probably better too.

"Mademoiselle Bulma?" Ancha asked, and Bulma looked up, one tear flying from the corner of her eye to the ground.

"What?!" she demanded.

"Why do you cry?" Ancha asked.

"I am NOT crying!!" Bulma shouted, but the tears were starting to trickle down her cheeks.

Ancha was looking at the tears, and Bulma whipped them away after awhile.

Ancha sat down beside Bulma, and said: "Crying izn't zat bad. Je suis sure everyone 'as cried before."

"Yeah, everyone but that heartless bastard!" Bulma said, still angry at Vegeta.

Ancha hung her head in exasperation. When she looked up, she noticed that Bulma had wrapped her arms around her knees, looking lost and vulnerable.

"Bulma, Vegeta iz worried about Laze. Laze iz like a zister to him, and he probably wouldn't know what he would do if he lost her. Je suis sure that when Laze is 'ealed, he'll be back zo normal."

Bulma sniffed and looked at Ancha, but she was smiling.

"Really?" she asked timidly.

Ancha smiled too, and nodded.

When they heard someone clear his throat, they looked up to see Elvor looking at them.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Hi," Bulma said, and Ancha greeted him with a wave.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better, Bulma," Elvor said, and Bulma smiled. "I came here to tell you that Water Dragon Isle is getting into view."

* * *

Water Dragon Isle was known for the lovely falls there were, and for the large amount of fairies there. The fairies hardly showed themselves to humans though. The five humans made their way across the lilies to reach the other side. They were lucky that the leaves could hold their weight as they jumped across. Bulma found it a little scary at first, but it faded quickly.

After some time, they climbed up a stone ladder, which was a little slippery due to all the water pouring down it. They managed however, and entered the cave that they found there. There was a large fall in this area on a lower ledge, and it was hard to hear each other. Also, the sound droned out that of approaching enemies, forcing them to fight a lot in these caverns.

* * *

Looganates were large blue sea-monsters, but they lived on the land as well. They had large hands and feet, and a strange head. It was like they had a tail on top of their head instead of on their back, their eyes were squinted, and their mouth was incredibly huge.

Ancha continued to toss pins at the creatures as they kept trying to approach. She hit one in both eyes, and struck its throat as well, causing him to bleed to death. Bulma lashed at one of them, slashing open its chest and ripping its arms of, before searching another victim. Vegeta slashed each and every Looganate to bits that tried to approach him, not showing them any sign of compassion. Elvor blocked a Looganate's fist, then slashed it in half with an easy twirl of his hand. Goku stabbed one of the Looganates, then cut open another's throat with a quick whirl of his blade.

* * *

Once they were in the next area, they were rather tired, so they decided to take a small break. They'd been heading through cavern after cavern trying to get past the monsters, which kept attacking, no matter how hard they tried.

Bulma plopped down on the ground, breathing heavily. Elvor simply leaned against a wall, while the others found rocks to sit down on. Man, talk about battle. They'd faced more battles in one hour than they probably had in their whole lives. Vegeta didn't really bother though. He didn't realize, but it had already started. His heart was dying. Either someone had to save him, or he would either go crazy, or he'd end up killing himself.

"Man, I never knew we'd have to fight this much just to find the Water Dragon!" Elvor said, still panting.

"Speaking of which," Bulma panted, trying to catch her breath. "Where is that Water Dragon?"

Ancha was about to answer, when someone else beat her to it.

"I'm right here," a calm feminine voice said.

Everyone stood up, looking around in confusion, not finding the source of whom had spoken.

"Up here!" the same voice said, and everyone looked up, and noticed a middle-aged half-Dragon sitting on a higher ledge, swinging her feet back and forth. "Took you longer than I expected, but I guess that doesn't matter now," she said, and easily glided down.

She had blue hair that came to her waist, lovely blue eyes, wore a skirt that came to her knees with some shorts under it, and a loose tank-top. This Dragon walked on bare feet. Unlike the other Dragon's they'd already seen, this one had horns on her head. They weren't that big, but it was something you'd notice instantly. She still had the same Dragon wings though, only in blue.

"You humans look rather tired, was it because of those Looganates?" she asked calmly.

"Uh… yeah, they kept sneaking up on us," Elvor said, which earned him a glare from Vegeta.

"Well, I'm not as heartless as to fight you when you're as exhausted as you are, so, what do you say I give you… about… 15 minutes?" the Dragon offered.

"Fine," Vegeta said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Goku suddenly asked.

The Dragon smiled, and said: "Douse."

* * *

Her now ultimate black hair and eyes sparked with stars, so it seemed, and the suit she wore clung to her body, but she was alone, she knew as much as that. The large battle scar on her face, running from above her right eye to below her left, had received an extra layer of black paint, and the markings on her face looked like ink. She whipped a loose strand of hair from her face, finding it highly annoying that it wouldn't stay out of it.

Her hair reached her knees, but was done in a large ponytail atop her head. She was holding one whopper of a scythe, and had a katana strapped around her back. She heaved a sigh.

'I don't even remember how long we've been here… Damn! Those Elements are so tough! I wish I coul use me own moves again, this's making me highly frustrated!!' she thought, then released a roar.

When she calmed down, she huffed.

"Ch, wha gave tha guy the fuckin' idea tha we'd like it here anyway?!" she hissed.

"Hey, calm down already!" a familiar voice said behind her.

She rolled her eyes, and turned to him.

"Wha do ya want bushhead?! Or shoul I say, _Sky_?!" she asked sarcastically.

This time, Sky rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you'd better, if you don't want people starting to hate us."

"Wha's tha supposed ta mean?!" she asked angrily.

"Just behave yourself, S---"

"Oh no!! No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't ya even say it! I mean it!!" she threatened.

Sky smirked playfully.

"Same," he finished.

"WHY YOU!!!" she shouted, trying to sound angry, but not really succeeding.

Sky laughed and launched himself in the air.

"HEY!!!" Same shouted after him, as large Dragon wings shot from her back, her hands and feet became claws, and large horns protruded from her brows. "JUST WAIT 'TIL I GET ME CLAWS ON YA, BUSHHEAD!!!" she screamed, and raced after him, their laughs echoing over the mountains.

* * *

**Well, thanks for liking the battle with Terra. That was honestly the _longest_ fighting scene I'd EVER written. And… I told you that the Black Wind doesn't kid around? Looks like we've got ourselves a dead man, although most people probably thought it was Laze dying. Well, she still could, but we'll just have to wait and see.**

Reviews:

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Hmmm… I was thinking of Asoret… if you don't mind._

_Hope: [smiles]_

_darkstranger380: Well, I will. I'm not through with this story yet._

_Guitar Daughter of Piccolo: Yeah, he'll get it back, but he's going to be forced._

_Guitar Daughter of Piccolo: I figured as much as that._

_trunks babe: All the couples!? Well… there's… Vegeta and Bulma (figures), Goku and Chichi, Krillin and Juu, Elvor and Eneii, Norak and Rez, and uh… there was another one… DAMN!! I forgot momentarily. Slipped my mind._

_Ciria: Yep, but don't worry. He'll get it back. The Rockroach didn't really have anything to do with it, but every now and then, a small piece will break. No, Elvor had a different feeling. He had a feeling that something would go wrong (and I'll tell you this, he's right!!). There's going to be far more battles like last chapter, and this story won't be finished for quite some time._

_saiyankiyse: There'll be more B/V romance as the story progresses. Believe me, before this journey is over, those two will be going steady!_

**Alright, the next Dragon fight is coming up, meaning a change in schedule.**

**_1. Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. ????????_**

**_4. ????????_**

**_5. ????????_**

**_6. ????????_**

**_7. ????????_**

**_8. ????????_**


	15. Douse, The Water Dragon

Chapter 15

* * *

Douse watched the humans warm up before the fight she would have with them. She didn't really mind, but she was worrying about Haelles. Wasn't he supposed to be with them? Terra had said she'd actually gotten a lucky shot in with Haelles, which was a new one. Usually, Haelles wasn't so careless.

When the humans got back up, she smiled and stood up and asked if they were ready. The only response she got, was having them draw their weapons.

"So be it! If you can beat me, you'll get the relic, but if you lose, well, let's just say it won't be pretty!"

* * *

Douse looked a little less innocent than Terra, so she was probably a lot tougher than the Earth Dragon. She was holding a magic wand in her hand. Ancha cracked her knuckles, something she picked up from hanging around with Laze so much, and grabbed a set of pins between her fingers. One by one, she threw them at the Water Dragon, but she dodged them all.

Bulma studied the Water Dragon closely, and noticed an almost identical plate like that of Terra being held by Douse, only a lovely blue hue.

Yellow sparks surrounded her as she screamed: "QUICK SNATCH!!!"

Same routine, she ran at Douse, hit her, grabbed the plate, and returned to her place. Douse didn't find this as bad as Terra did.

"Hey! You're a sneaky little thief!!" Douse accused rather playfully. "Alright!"

The Dragon ran over to Bulma and hit the girl easily with her wand, and knocked her into her face as well. It hurt rather badly, but Douse didn't continue her pouncing.

Vegeta ran toward Douse, and lashed at her with his axe, but Douse blocked 90% of the hits. One hit managed to get through her defenses and made her leg bleed, rather badly.

"OUCH!!!" Douse screamed out. "No fair!!" she said.

Blue sparks came up to surround her.

"AQUABEAM!!!" she shouted, aimed her open palm at Vegeta, and shot a blue beam at him.

That one hit, and sent him back.

Elvor shook his head, but ran at Douse, holding a broadsword now. He lashed out at her, but she dodged. The next blow was blocked, and Douse kicked him back, before sending a ray of energy from her wand at Elvor. He groaned as it hit, but didn't falter. He shook his head, and smirked.

"You fight dirty!" he mumbled, before white sparks surrounded him. "No problem, because so can I!! DASH & SLASH!!!" he hollered, and raced at Douse with speeds unmatched.

Before Douse knew what happened, pain shot through her body as she held the bleeding wound on her waist. Elvor stood in a crouch behind her, not even breaking a sweat.

"Why… you!!" Douse said, and Bulma immediately noticed that she was starting to become angry. "Take THIS!!" she screamed, whirled around, and landed a kick against Elvor's face, sending him sprawled into the water.

Douse screamed in pain as a pin suddenly pierced her arm. She growled as she pulled the pin out.

"DARN!!! CUREPLUS!!!" she cried out, and blue energy centered on her, and focussed on her wounds, healing them in an instant.

Goku growled and tightened the grip on his blade as blue sparks surrounded him.

"SLICING WATER!!!" he hollered as his sword lit up a piercing blue color.

Goku lunged at the air in front of him, but a slash of water shot at Douse, and slashed her across her body, shredding her clothes to almost nothing.

Ancha had enough of this, and pretended to roll up her sleeves.

"Enfin! On zo buziness!!" she mumbled. "REDFIELD!!!" Ancha hollered, and the ground flashed red, and then extended its glow, until it disappeared.

Bulma's Innate Guide suddenly bleeped, and when she looked down, she saw that there was a field effect. She smiled. Ultimate red sparks surrounded Ancha, which then centered at the center of her chest, and a massive blaze began to burn all around them. Ancha crouched, touched the ground with two fingers, making a fire below her fingers burn. She raised herself with three spins, making flames whirl around her, and when she tossed her now open hand back, the whole cave seemed to be burning.

"ETERNAL FLAME!!!" Ancha hollered with such intensity, she could've have woken up the dead.

The fires surged toward Douse as Ancha pointed at the half-Dragon. Douse tried in vain to block by wrapping her wings in front of her body. It didn't help. To finish it off, a large volcano erupted below her feet.

Everyone thought they won, but Douse was still standing. She shook her head to get the soot out of her hair, and growled. She was now, visibly angry.

"All right, enough!!" she shouted.

Blue sparks surrounded her, and at first, they thought she was going to heal herself. Not a chance.

"FIST OF WATER!!!!" she hollered, and she raised her fist above her head.

The water around her seemed to spring to action and raised high into the sky, forming a fist made out of water. Douse pulled back her hand, and the giant fist of water did the same. With a force unlike anything, she slammed her fist into the earth, and do I really have to tell you what happened?

The water crashed down on top of the gang with a huge collision, but Ancha couldn't handle the enormous pressure of the Blue Element, and she passed out. Bulma looked at Ancha in shock, who wasn't moving. She looked up, and noticed that Vegeta and Elvor were now busy warding off Douse, who looked extremely mad. Vegeta lashed out at Douse, but she dodged and kicked him aside. Next, she jumped up and kicked Elvor in his face, sending him into a deeper part of the water.

He vanished under water for awhile, until he came back up, grasping the shallow part of the water, panting for breath. Elvor looked at himself. He was soaked!! He growled in anger and jumped out of the water.

"YOU BITCH!!!" he screamed. "THIS WAS MY FAVORITE OUT-FIT!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" he hollered as a large mass of white sparks surrounded him.

His rapier changed into a swallow, he lifted off of the floor, twirled around in the air once, and ended up holding the swallow with one hand, aimed at Douse. Behind him, a white, ghostly figure of himself, only without the swallow, was following his movements as the world turned black. The see-through figure seemed to hold something that looked like a large glowing arrow, before Elvor screamed the name of the attack.

"FLYING ARROW!!!!"

He was shot at Douse with high speed like an arrow from a bow, and Douse fell onto her back, before getting back up. Blood was coming from her mouth, but she seemed to be ignoring it. Goku growled angrily and ran toward Douse. He battled with her for a long time, before Douse found him annoying and blasted him into a wall with her wand. Vegeta managed to get some hits in, before he too was knocked aside. Elvor didn't stand a chance either.

Bulma finally growled angrily, and screamed out as electric sparks shot up from around her to center on her dagger. The dagger was transformed into a large electric blade, sizzling with energy.

"ELECTRICSWORD!!!" Bulma suddenly hollered, and ran at Douse, grasping the hilt of her dagger with both hands, and the now electric blade slashing through the ground.

The electricity continued to crackle and when Bulma was about 5 feet away, the blade raised and was aimed at Douse' waist.

With a loud scream from Douse, the blade connected to her flesh, and sent her flying into the sky, coughing up a large amount of blood, before she dropped face-first into the deeper parts of the water, which changed into a deep red almost instantly.

* * *

Douse climbed out of the water, shaking terribly. Her body shook as she carefully stepped out, and raised herself to her feet. Her clothes were still shredded, but most of her wounds were healed, besides the one Bulma had just given her. That wound probably needed some extra time to heal. Her face was contorted into a painful grimace, but she was smiling.

"Terra wasn't kidding when she said you humans were good. That was fun!" she said, her voice quivering a little bit.

"Why do Dragons find a beating so fun??" Goku asked out of curiosity.

"Didn't you ever hear that Dragons enjoy a rush every once in awhile? And I think a near-death experience can be considered as a great rush!" Douse answered with a smile. "This is something you deserve."

She floated upward toward where she had sat when they had entered, grabbed something, and came back down. In her hand, she held something that seemed to be made of water, frozen at a certain point. A small boll was poised on the spray of water.

The Blue Relic.

"Oh yeah! Here, this will help if you wish to get through Mt. Pyre."

She picked up a glass vial, which was empty, but she pulled the teat off, and blew into it. Small misty clouds came from her mouth, and were blown into the vial, which was easily sealed off. Douse gave the vial to Vegeta, who placed both the Blue Relic as the Dragon's Ice Breath in his pouch.

"Good luck, you'll need it," Douse said, before lifting off and heading back to the ledge she came from, when she stopped. "Oh, and if you wish to get to Gaea's Navel, head for the Hydra Marshes."

And with that, she left.

* * *

"What the Hell did she mean with heading for the Hydra Marshes?!" Elvor asked when they were back in Guldove.

Bulma was thinking.

"Maybe the Green Dragon is on Gaea's Navel, and Douse just gave a hint on how to get there," she said.

"Ohh… quiet down… je suis not feeling well…" Ancha said from where she was laying on the couch.

She was still a little weak from the battle against Douse, and no one could blame her.

Vegeta was silent, he was studying the map of El Nido, trying to figure out which Dragon to visit next.

"What's taking Haelles so long anyway!?" Goku suddenly asked, bringing up a subject practically everyone had been worrying about.

Even Ancha joined in the conversation.

"Moi hope he's not dead, or we are!" she said.

"Haelles? Dead?" Elvor asked, and chuckled. "Oh please, now that's a laugh. Haelles is too tough to be killed that easily. He's probably just wrecking havoc among Porre or something."

That's when they overheard some people talking.

"Porre seems to be under attack, did you hear?" a man asked.

"Yeah, by a one-man-army, quite literally," a woman said. "I wonder how he did it."

Elvor looked at the gang with a look that said: "I told you!!"

* * *

Same and Sky were simply relaxing near some shallow waters on the western side of Marbule.

"So, how's your brother?" Sky suddenly asked as he watched Same, laying on her stomach, feet near her long scaled tail, leaning on one arm, and twirling around in the water with one finger.

"He's alrigh'. Still a little down 'bout his mate and all, but, if ya don't count tha, he's fine," Same answered.

Sky sighed.

"Poor Mura, I really feel sorry for him," he said.

"Hey, yer mate died too, and ye don't seem all tha upset, why's tha?" Same asked, looking at him from over her shoulder, but keeping her head poised on her hand.

Sky shrugged.

"Past can't be changed. At least… not anymore."

Same sighed, and looked back at the water.

"If I had the right material, I coul' rebuild her," she mumbled.

Sky sighed too, and said: "But you don't. You don't even have the proper instruments to make her."

"Wow, thanks a lot," Same mumbled sarcastically.

They stayed like that for a long time, when a sudden gush of wind blew over them.

Same closed her eyes, and said: "Trouble."

"Great, now what?"

"Ya don't wanna know."

* * *

Vegeta sat outside, glaring at the stars, as if they did something wrong. He felt something in his heart, something he hadn't felt in years. He didn't like it. Last time, it had gotten somebody killed, and all because of him. Everything seemed to go wrong for him. Why was he the only one having these problems?! Why not someone else?! What had he done to deserve this?

"Vegeta," a familiar voice said, and he looked over his shoulder.

Elvor looked at Vegeta with his emerald green eyes, his spiked red mane still wet from the shower he had just taken. He wore some loose jeans, and that was it. At the moment, he didn't really care. Vegeta was in the same condition as he had been years ago, and Elvor knew how the guy must feel now.

"What do you want?!" Vegeta asked, seemingly mad, but Elvor could see what he was feeling through his eyes.

"Just tell her," Elvor said.

Vegeta gasped, then growled and glared at the stars again.

"Tell whom what?!" Vegeta asked, not feeling like talking about it.

"You know to whom and you know about what Vegeta! Stop playing dumb!!" Elvor almost shouted.

"There's nothing to tell!!" Vegeta hissed.

"Oh no?! Not even that you were staring in that stupid orb every night just to see her!?" Elvor said angrily, crossing his arms across his chest.

Vegeta visibly flinched, and Elvor went on.

"Don't think I don't know that stare you constantly threw at that orb!! It's the same you always gave Ciria!!"

"Keep her out of this!!!" Vegeta shouted, whirling around.

"Aha!! So that's it!! You're just too afraid that she'll die, just like Ciria did!! Aren't you?! Or is it just because you're becoming an emotionless bastard?!"

"Shut up!!"

"NO!!! I'm sick and tired of hearing you deny what you _KNOW_ is real!!" Elvor said, his eyes suddenly a blazing red and his hair was starting to stand on end. "You already ruined your chance with Ciria, and you can't do that again!! I won't let you!! Either _you_ tell her, or _I _will!! And I swear, I am a man of my word!!! You have until we collect all relics to tell her, or I will tell her the feelings you have for her!!"

With that, Elvor stormed into the Inn, leaving a shocked Vegeta outside, shaking.

He turned back around, and walked toward the pier. There, he sat, watching the stars, but not with as much hate as before. It's been so long. He closed his eyes, and he could still see her silver gaze, looking up at him as it slowly faded, her silver hair that glowed in the light of the torches in Fort Dragonia, the feel of her skin as he held her. He opened his eyes, and crystalline tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Ciria… I'm sorry… it's all my fault…" he whispered, and hid his face in his arms, crying for the first time in what could be years.

* * *

**You know, I heard no one say anything about Same's accent. Anyway, next chapter contains some more background information about what happened after that Porre guy shot Ciria, and Ciria's last words…**

Reviews:

_Ciria: The gang won't find out Haelles is dead until they reach Marbule._

_Hope: Thanks._

_trunks babe: Give it some patience and it'll appear. Bulma's going to make the first move though. Small Spoiler: Bulma makes the first move at Mt. Pyre, so be on the lookout!_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Uh… let's see… Somewhere around chapter 19, I think. [rereads story] Yep!_

_Alright, to get all six relics, there are 5 more Dragons they need to beat. They still need the White, Black, Red and Green Relic (they have to fight two battles to get the Black Relic)._

**Well, I have a lot of homework to do, so I have to go. Ciao!**


	16. RIP Ciria

Chapter 16

* * *

The girl's body fell onto the platform, her eyes wide as blood seeped out of the wound in her chest. Vegeta bent down and picked up the fragile girl in his arms. The still unnamed boy growled in anger and looked at the person responsible for it. The soldier noticed the deathly glare sent his way, and shivered. The boy jumped down, and ran at the Porre soldier with a speed unimaginable. That was all they would see, for just then, they reached the top.

The doors opened, but no one got out. Elvor searched his pocket, and finally came up with one of Laze's medicine containers. He gave it to the girl, who took it gratefully. Laze bent down near Ciria, and checked the girl's pulse by placing two fingers at her neck. The pulse was rapid, and losing speed slowly as more blood was lost. She shook her head.

"Sorry Vegeta, I don't think there's anythin' we can do for her," she said, standing up.

Ancha hung her head, and left the elevator. Laze followed her example. Elvor walked down the steps, and watched the girls walk ahead down the corridor to the right, before he turned back to Vegeta, whom was still holding Ciria.

"Vegeta… come on! Let's go…" Elvor got out, but it sounded timid and weak.

He had never seen his friend this way, and it hurt him.

Vegeta was silent, until he said: "I'll… I'll be right there…"

Elvor obeyed, but not because Vegeta told him so. It was both the pain in his eyes and the pain in voice that scared him. Elvor knew that he would never forget a gaze like that.

Vegeta heard Elvor walk down the corridor, but he still didn't move. He was still holding Ciria, looking down at her face. Slowly, her silver eyes opened to look up at him.

"Ve… ge… ta…" she whispered.

"Ssshhh… don't talk," Vegeta said, caressing the girl's face with his hand.

Ciria slowly laid her hand on his.

"I… I've always wanted you to… to do that…" she said, indicating to him caressing her face.

Vegeta didn't know how to respond.

Ciria felt that she was losing it, just when she was where she had always wanted to be. Life was hard, she noticed. Especially for her. Why was it so hard for her? She didn't know, and she didn't think she'd ever.

"Vegeta…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Vegeta asked her quietly.

"Will you… kiss me goodnight?" she begged, her silver eyes beginning to dull.

Vegeta hesitated, but, it was the wish of a dying girl. He smiled down at her, and slowly lifted her head to his. Their lips met, and Ciria smiled softly.

When they parted, Ciria felt like a weight had lifted off her heart, and right before she passed away she whispered: "I love you… Ve… ge… t……"

Her eyes closed, and her soul left her body. Vegeta looked down at her, tears threatening to overflow, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked back to see the strange boy standing behind him.

His eyes may have been of a blood red, but it seemed as though they weren't as emotionless as thousands of people had claimed to be.

"You're going to have to get up sometime," the boy said, and easily pulled Vegeta up.

This guy couldn't be any younger than Vegeta, a little older maybe, but that's it.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, still holding Ciria's body in his arms.

The boy had already started walking down the corridor, and now stopped to turn to him.

"Haelles," the boy said, and continued his walk.

* * *

"This's friggin' cool!!" Laze said, having it bounce around the giant room.

They were standing in a room where the first floor could just as well be the second and reversed. It was rather confusing, but Laze seemed to like it.

Elvor blinked, and asked: "Where's the first and where's the second floor??"

Haelles chuckled, and walked over to the center of the room, where a large platform was.

Everyone followed, and when they were on the platform, they noticed they were once again standing on the Dragon Emblem. The emblem was glowing with a purple hue, and when they all stood on the emblem, smoke came from the six outer circles. Suddenly, everyone felt like they shot up through the ceiling and moved at speeds they'd never traveled with before.

When they stopped, they noticed clouds float a little lower than the platform, which meant that they were up rather high. Laze was the first to break the silence.

"Oi!! Wha the Bloody Hell was tha?!"

She looked around.

"How'd we ge' all the way up here?!"

She walked over to the edge, and looked down.

"Wooooooow!!!" she exclaimed. "Bugger!! We're so high up!!"

She looked at Haelles.

"Is this thing floatin'?!?!"

Haelles nodded.

"Yes, it is, not bad, huh?"

Elvor looked down as well.

"Wow, that's one hell of a way down if someone were to fall!!" he said.

"Then you'd better make sure you don't," Vegeta said, regaining part of his humor.

Elvor stood up, with his fists on his hips, facing Vegeta.

"Yeah, well, you'd better…"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off sharply by the opening of large doors at the other side.

They all turned to face the doors, and Haelles watched them open as well. He then turned to them.

"You're going to have to enter on your own. If I were to go with you, things would go awfully wrong."

Ancha looked at him a little confused.

"Why? Iz there somet'ing in zere???" she asked.

Haelles sighed and said: "Just go through the doors, and leave the dead girl if you don't mind."

The last part was directed at Vegeta, who reluctantly laid Ciria's body on the ground.

The group of four walked through the doors, not really comprehending why they were in the first place. The doors closed behind them as they entered, and at first, they saw nothing, until they heard something humming from up ahead. The humming of some sort of machine. Slowly, they made their way over toward the center, hearing the humming almost constantly. After some time however, they stopped dead.

* * *

Six Dragon statues stood in a circle, surrounding a pedestal in the very center of the room. Nothing stood on the pedestal however, but from under the statues, came a gentle glow, each lighting up the statue.

One was a pure white, another was a flaming red, a third was pure blue, the next was bright yellow, yet another was lime green, and the last was a pitch black. Each stood in the same position, facing the pedestal, and they all stood in the Dragon Emblem. The four of them walked closer to the center, looking around at the room.

Laze walked toward the wall. She placed her hand on it, and suddenly felt something; indents. As she moved her hand over it, she could make out letters.

"Hey guys!!" she said.

Everyone turned to her.

"Listen ta this!"

* * *

Thousands of years ago, we were stranded on these isles, left without our powers, alone, with nothing but our friendship to rely on. Somehow, we managed to survive without our powers, but our bodies underwent strange changes. We became different, and we got scared of people hating us. However, they did the exact opposite and accepted us gladly. Others of our kind would've died, but we survived, glad to have one another.

* * *

"How strange," Elvor mumbled.

"Who were zat??" Ancha asked.

Laze shrugged, and joined her friends again.

However, when she joined them, something in the room lit up. The pedestal was glowing brightly, and it seemed to intensify. The four friends were forced to hide behind their arms, as the light engulfed them whole.

* * *

Haelles simply waited, until the four of them walked out again, fully transformed. He smirked. The four of them didn't even seem to bother with how they were now; it was controllable.

"Now what do we do?" Vegeta asked of Haelles.

Haelles looked down at Ciria's dead body.

"Let's make sure that this child gets a proper burial. Does anyone know a place for that?" he asked, looking at them.

Laze looked at Ancha, who looked back. Elvor was lost in thought, like Vegeta was too.

"Cape Howl," they each said at the same time, and they looked at each other in confusion.

"So be it."

* * *

The group of five now stood at Cape Howl, watching the grave before them, under which lay their friend.

* * *

R.I.P.

Our beloved friend Ciria

No one can take anything from her

Nor can anyone give anything to her

What came from the sea

Has returned to the sea

* * *

Haelles sighed and said: "The past is dead, it was all just a dream."

Laze looked at him, a little confused.

"Wha do ya mean by tha?" she asked.

Haelles turned to her and said: "It simply means that the past can't be changed and must be accepted."

And with that, Haelles left the gravesite. Laze blinked.

"Me folks also said somethin' like tha," she said and ran after him until she was walking beside him. "They said: 'Don't look back ta the past, keep looking at the present and future. Lookin' back hurts the most… Both figuratively as literally speakin'!'"

Ancha and Elvor, who had walked after Laze and Haelles, joined in the laughter fast enough, but hardly anyone noticed that Vegeta was still standing at the grave.

He looked at the grave, tears rolling down his eyes. This was something in the past that he didn't like to accept, and he never would if he had a say in it. He highly doubted it though. Vegeta reached into his pouch, and pulled his pocketknife out. He slipped the blade out, and watched the shining cool blade glister in the dying sunlight.

Vegeta crouched in front of the grave, and stroked over it with his hand. The writing on the tombstone wouldn't shift, no matter how hard he tried. Then, he lifted the blade of his pocketknife to his wrists.

* * *

"Ya think he's alrigh?" Laze asked, looking at Haelles.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Trust me," he said.

Elvor and Ancha were just playing a game of cards, that Elvor constantly seemed to win. Ancha finally gave up.

"Je KNOW you cheat!!" she accused, while Elvor laughed over yet another victory.

"No, I'm just plain good!" Elvor said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah?!" Laze asked, and grabbed a chair. "Try me on then!!"

They did. There were times that Laze indeed won, and Elvor didn't seem to bother, but everyone was getting worried about Vegeta. He was taking too long up at that grave.

After awhile, Elvor said he'd check it out. Laze nodded, Ancha said she understood, and Haelles just remained silent. Elvor headed toward Cape Howl, wondering what was taking Vegeta so Goddamn long. He reached Cape Howl easily, and when he got there, Vegeta was just leaving, not even seeming to notice Elvor. Vegeta was holding his pocketknife in his hand, and Elvor noticed the indents in his skin where the blade had been pressed to his wrist. Elvor could tell he had hesitated, before deciding not too. However, the tip of the blade was broken.

Elvor headed toward the tombstone, and read the writing he and his friends had put there. There was more this time though. This was done with a pocketknife, and at the fourth letter, the tip had broken off. Elvor smiled as he recognized Vegeta's crooked carving and read aloud what Vegeta had written.

* * *

_I shall never forget you_

_

* * *

_

**Another chapter posted, I'm racing through this rather fast. Alright, Mt. Pyre is their next stop, meaning they're going to meet the Fire Dragon. Also, a small secret about Bulma is revealed.**

Reviews:

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: This was as soon as I could._

_Hope: Thanks. I never see something like that often, and I just had to put it in there!_

_Ciria: Well, Elvor meant that Vegeta had waited too long with Ciria, and Elvor wants to make sure he won't do something like that again. And Elvor and Vegeta are like brothers to each other, so they have to care. Yeah, Vegeta blames himself mostly._

_trunks babe: Well, maybe I'll find a way to get Haelles back, but I won't promise anything. Oh and uh, Mt. Pyre's in the next chapter, so what does that mean?_

**Ha! Finished with another chapter. Hey, I would've posted it sooner, but I had my hair done (I had to wash it every two days, so I shortened it, it was driving me CRAZY!!). Anyway, please review.**


	17. Mt Pyre

Chapter 17

* * *

Mt. Pyre, the last remains of a volcano on El Nido, which erupted years ago, and became inactive ever since. All that was left of the volcano, were large mountains that blocked the view on the wondrous Fort Dragonia, the last fortress still standing of the Dragonians. Dragonians were half-human, half-Dragon, and extremely lethal. They hungered for fights, and often sought each other out to fight. These fights got too radical, and the Dragonians were slaughtered.

Only the seven Dragons still alive remained. It was said that there were still sub-Dragon-clans alive, but that was never proven, so it was said to be false. Strange how people say that things are false if there's no or not enough proof for something. They say those things far too quickly.

Bulma found the stories of the Dragonians extremely fascinating, and asked Elvor, Ancha and Goku about different stories and views on them. Vegeta, who was starting to act like the guy she'd known back in North City, had been rather silent to her for some reason, and Elvor kept looking at Vegeta, as if urging him to do something, but Bulma didn't know what. She didn't have much time to think about it, for they soon anchored their boat the Pyre Shore, after which they headed into Mt. Pyre itself.

* * *

"Whew!!" Elvor said, pulling at the collar of his shirt and waving some cool air in his face. "This place is still as hot as I remember."

Ancha sighed and said: "Moi hope we'll be out of 'ere soon."

"I just hope our weapons won't melt by the heat!" Goku said, trying to lighten the mood.

Vegeta was silent about it, unlike the others, who were either chuckling, or muffling their laughter. His feet simply carried him where he had to be, until they reached the first magma stream. Bulma watched as the magma flowed by, confused on how they were supposed to freeze all of that.

"Uh… how do we freeze all of that?" she asked as Vegeta got Douse' Ice Breath out. The small clouds were spiraling around, and Vegeta carefully pulled the teat off of the vial.

A sudden wind whipped past them, and Vegeta hurriedly placed the teat back on the vial, making the wind cease immediately. However, when they looked at the magma flow, they were quite surprised to see that the magma had completely frozen over.

"Mon dieu!" Ancha said, tapping on the ice with her shoe carefully. "Zat's fast!"

"Real fast," Elvor mumbled, as he stepped on the ice. "And it's thick too."

Elvor carefully stepped across, and Ancha tried too, but she slipped and landed on her rear.

"Ohhh!!!" Bulma winced as if it had been her falling.

Elvor looked back and said: "Uh… I guess it's a little late to say that's it's slippery?"

Ancha looked like she was ready to kill, and Elvor took a few glides back, just incase.

After they each got the hang of gliding across the ice, the five of them made their way across to the other side. It took them longer than they expected, but, they finally came to the other sides, only to be confronted with a rather _hot_ monster.

* * *

Whatever it was, it was twice Vegeta's height, and three times his width, seemed to be covered in lava, and had a set of wings on its back. And its brother had gone along as well. Wherever it stepped, it left burning hot footprints, which still smoked afterwards. It seemed as though they were guarding something, but what?

Vegeta growled and raced at one of them, white sparks surrounding him.

Elvor did the same, and together, they screamed: "X-STRIKE!!!"

A large X was slashed across one of the monsters, which screamed out in pain. The second one, gasped in shock, and growled angrily. It seemed to breathe in a lot of air as red sparks surrounded it. Its chest swelled up, and suddenly, it barfed out a large amount of molten lava! The five friends shrieked in surprise, and jumped aside. Bulma however, tripped, and landed on the ground. She looked up, unable to do anything but watch in horror as the lava was starting to get real close. Before she knew it, an arm grabbed her waist, and she was pulled away.

The lava just past her, and whomever rescued her as they fell onto the ground with a sickening cracking of bones. Bulma looked up, a little shocked, but it didn't show.

"Vegeta?" she asked, and Vegeta looked down at her.

His face showed that he was hurt, but he wouldn't allow that pain to diminish. He placed Bulma back on the ground, and stood up, his leg painfully broken from the fall just a second ago. When he had pulled Bulma away, he had fallen on his leg, and to make it worse, Bulma fell on top of it as well.

He had troubles standing up, and could probably only use Elements that didn't include running or any close range or something. God! His leg hurt!! He looked at it, and noticed the freakishly blue-purple color it was getting, but he put that aside, and readied an Element. One of the Lavaboys, as Vegeta decided to call them, headed his way, but he was ready.

"AQUABALL!!!" he screamed as blue sparks shot up from the ground.

A large boll of water appeared out of nowhere and crashed into the Lavaboy. That was one, now for the oth---hey wait a second!!

Elvor, Ancha and Goku were looking around as well, searching for the other Lavaboy, but no one found it.

"Think it ran away?" Goku asked.

"Could've flown away too you know!" Elvor murmured, still clinging to his rapier.

Ancha looked at Bulma and Vegeta to ask them something, when her eyes widened.

"VEGETA!! BULMA!!! BE'IND!!!" she screamed, pointing.

The duo turned.

With a loud scream, the Lavaboy shot down at the two. Vegeta hurriedly pushed Bulma aside, and took the hit head-on. He didn't even have the time to scream…

* * *

Bulma shook her head as she woke up from unconsciousness and looked up. Something red was coming her way, something sticky. She carefully touched it to see if it was magma. It wasn't. She sniffed at it, and tasted a bit on her tongue.

'Blood?' she wondered and sat up, rubbing the lump on her head. 'I'm gonna kill that guy!!' Bulma thought angrily.

However, as she looked up, and noticed where the blood was coming from, that thought was quickly banished. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Vegeta lying there, his once white clothes stained red in blood, eyes white and half-lidded, mouth open in a small gasp of pain. The front of his shirt had been ripped, showing the countless wounds and bruises there. He had a lot of ribs broken, some fractured bones in his right arm, and his left arm and leg broken. The rest was either bruised or twisted into an unnatural angle.

She hastily crawled over to him, and searched his neck for a pulse. After some time, she found one, weak, but she found it. She sighed in relief, and suddenly remembered the others. She turned her head, and gasped in horror.

Elvor was lying on the ground, poised into a cross by the use of pins, his face laying on its right side and looking like he was asleep, instead of dead. His clothes had been ripped to shreds, showing the third degree burn wounds on his every limb. A large gash was found across the left side of his cheek, with blood seeping out of it. His rapier lay beside his head like an ordinary stick, only it was on fire.

Goku's suit was ripped, as he lay on his face with his upperbody, while the rest of his body faced the ceiling. Ancha's pins had been used to kill him, for there were several pins sticking out all over his body, even some that were upside down. His once so cute face was smeared with blood.

Ancha had been pinned to a rock with Goku's blade, Vegeta's axe and her own pins, as blood was seeping down countless wound on her body. You couldn't recognize her once so innocent face, now cut and bruised, and smeared with blood. One of the pins was stabbed right between her eyes, and four had stabbed her neck.

Bulma shook her head in denial, but it was no use.

"C… Ci…ria…" a weak, timid voice called out, and Bulma turned to Vegeta.

He was looking at her with eyes that pleaded her to help him. She lifted him up, slowly, until he was in her lap. That's when she realized what he had said.

"Vegeta, you're hallucinating, I'm Bulma. Bulma! Remember? Ultragon Highschool?" she said, trying to make him remember.

"Wha… what are you saying? Who's Bulma…? And… you're Ciria… don't you remember… you… almost died……"

Bulma's eyes widened, and she looked at herself.

She wasn't wearing the clothes Laze had given her. Instead, she wore a long dress of green, yellow and silver, with snake-like patterns on it, and she sensed a tiara around her forehead. When she touched it, she felt a snake's head.

Bulma didn't know what to say to Vegeta… she was Bulma! Wasn't she? She grabbed her hair, and gasped. Silver!! Her hair was silver!!!

"No!" she whispered to Vegeta. "I-I-I'm not Ciria! I'm Bulma! I know I am…" she started, then faltered. "Aren't I?"

Vegeta looked at her sadly, and when his eyes began to close, he asked her: "You forgot me?"

There was sadness underlining his voice.

"No! No, I never---" she started.

"You forgot me… but I… I never forgot about you… because I… I lo…"

Bulma felt as though she was dying herself.

He had died.

Bulma sniffed, and carefully moved over to him, and kissed his cold lips, tasting blood, though she couldn't care. Then, she screamed to all who wanted hear:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

"NOOO!!!" Bulma screamed, and shot up, making Ancha fall back in surprise.

"Mon dieu! What waz zat for?!" she asked, rubbing her sore behind.

Bulma looked confused, and started mumbling to herself.

"But… you were… and everyone… I mean… Vegeta was… and then Elvor… I uh… I mean uh…"

"That gall sure knows how to mumble rubbish," an unfamiliar voice said.

Bulma looked up, and was face-to-face with the Fire Dragon.

The Fire Dragon was also female, only completely dressed in red. Her eyes were red, her hair curly and ruby red, she had horns too, only a few inches longer than Douse, and at the side of her head. She wore a cowboy's hat on top of her head. This girl could be considered a true cowgirl, besides the fact that she wore male's clothing and it was all different shades of red.

"Bulma!!" a more familiar voice said. "Vegeta!! She's awake!!" Elvor shouted to his friend, then ran over. "By the Gods, girl! Don't scare us like that!!" he lectured, looking a little angry, though Bulma could see he had been worried sick. "You had all of us worried sick!! I swear, I thought you were killed!! If Vegeta hadn't saved your hide out there, you probably would've been!!!"

Bulma nodded, hoping he would calm down.

Bulma then noticed that they were in some sort of cavern, more than a room. She felt a mattress beneath her, and cushions behind her. She knew she was going to like it here. Vegeta walked into the room, looking better than ever. His leg had been healed by the looks of it. He smiled briefly, before it was gone, and he looked a little gloom.

With a sigh, Elvor headed out of the room, mumbling something about foolish females, and Ancha ran after him, a little more than ticked. The Fire Dragon watched them, then rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Better make sure they won't kill each other," she mumbled, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

Bulma watched Vegeta, and noticed how tense he was.

"Vegeta?" she said, and Vegeta seemed to flinch at the sudden sound, before recovering.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Same place as before, Mt. Pyre, only it's almost a whole day further."

Bulma looked shocked, and suddenly noticed that Vegeta wouldn't look at her.

"Vegeta," she whispered.

He looked up. She smiled, and patted the bed for him to sit down, pulling up her legs beneath her. Vegeta hesitated, but after he gulped, twice, he finally found the courage to move his feet and sit down on the bed, but he still wasn't facing her. He simply sat there, fiddling a little with his fingers every now and then.

"Vegeta… just a question… but…"

Vegeta gulped again. He hoped she wasn't going to ask him anything about why he was so nervous. He'd been trying to figure out what to say to her when she woke up from the start, and now he couldn't even remember. The words had simply slipped his mind.

"Who… who's Ciria?"

Vegeta mentally sighed, and tried to think of a way to describe Ciria without revealing anything.

"She… was… the former Inn keeper in Arni. She gave us all shelter when we needed it."

Bulma swung her legs over the bed, but Vegeta didn't notice.

"She sounds like a nice girl," Bulma said, noticing the tension on Vegeta, whom still didn't look at her.

"S-s-she was, she… she even…" Vegeta stopped right there, and completely turned away.

Bulma came closer to him.

"She what?" she asked softly in his ear, and it made Vegeta flinch, but he wouldn't look at her.

He knew he couldn't. Just couldn't. Vegeta wouldn't finish, and he still wouldn't turn around. Bulma began to find this annoying.

"Vegeta, look at me," she pleaded of him.

He wouldn't. Bulma crawled over, and reached for his face, but he looked away. She scowled angrily, and decided to do something that would make him look at her!

She hurriedly grasped his chin, whirled his head around… and kissed him!

* * *

**Bulma, what have you gotten yourself into? Alright, next Dragon Fight in the next chapter! Whoa!**

Reviews:

_platinum angel: Alright, thanks for the compliment._

_Ciria: Happy, definitely._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Hey, thanks!_

_Tenshi: Okay._

_Mistressofblue: Well, I don't know. There are but seven Dragons left, and I can't have anymore, sorry._

_trunks babe: He never married Ciria. But anyway, Ciria will reappear in the world of the living, after Laze is healed. That's going to give some troubles, don't you think?_

_Hope: Yeah._

_DarkAngelB: She could be, but look at what I wrote at trunks babe's review._

**Alright, schedule change time!**

****

**_1. Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. ????????_**

**_5. ????????_**

**_6. ????????_**

**_7. ????????_**

**_8. ????????_**


	18. Pyro, The Fire Dragon

Chapter 18

* * *

Vegeta's mind went crazy the second she kissed him, one half screaming at him to push her away, to not let her toy with his mind, while the other half told him to response to her. He had no idea whose side he was on, so he didn't know what to do. When Bulma pulled away, she noticed the boy's dazed expression, and didn't realize that she had been one of the first to do that. They stared at each other, Bulma with a confused look, and Vegeta with a half dazed look. Suddenly;

"Yo lovebirds!!" a familiar voice said, and they both turned to face Elvor, a worried look on his face. "You two _have_ to see this!!"

* * *

Pyro, the Fire Dragon, laid the sick child down on the bed Bulma'd been laying on minutes ago. The girl looked horrible. She was starting to loose both flesh and weight, making her look thin, and her hair was more like a really light yellow or something, her skin was pure white, the markings on her face weren't even visible anymore, and her breathing was uneven. They all looked worried, and each wondered why Laze had left Arni in the first place.

"So, that's the girl you're trying to save?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah, but what is she doing here?" Vegeta wondered aloud.

"Wouldn't know. But I think that it'd be better if you fight me for the Red Relic before the girl dies."

Elvor, Ancha, Bulma and Vegeta looked at her, and noticed that Pyro was worried about the child as well.

"Alright."

Pyro smirked at Vegeta, and left the room.

Outside of the room, she turned to them.

"Although the girl's ill, I can't disobey the rules. Defeat me, and the relic will be yours. Now let's fight!!"

* * *

Pyro fought with a double-edged axe, just like Vegeta, only she held the axe behind her neck and had her arms slung over it, one leg crossed across her other. Before the battle, they had all allocated some extra Blue Elements, just incase.

Bulma noticed the same plate once again, and she wondered what on earth they were for.

Yellow sparks surrounded her, and she cried: "QUICK SNATCH!!!"

She placed her dagger in her sheath quickly, and ran toward Pyro. With one hit, Pyro was sent spiraling, and Bulma hurriedly snatched the plate from the Fire Dragon. Pyro shook her head to stop it from spinning.

"Wow, not bad kiddo, but not good enough!"

Blue sparks surrounded her. No words were yelled. Strange squares appeared around the group, and the four squares were connected with electric energy.

The gang looked confused as the squares and the electricity vanished.

"What waz zat?" Ancha asked.

"Don't know, don't care!!" Goku hissed, and ran toward Pyro.

He lashed out at her, but Pyro blocked and gracefully jumped aside. Goku growled, and blue sparks surrounded him. Pyro smirked.

"AQUABE---huh??"

Goku never got to finish, because just then, the sparks created four bolls, which merged, and flew away, straight into Pyro's waiting hand. When she opened her hand, she was holding a Blue Element.

"Aquabeam," she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well."

Bulma's eyes were wide when she said: "She stole an Element!!"

Pyro suddenly vanished, and reappeared in front of Bulma. Bulma looked up in surprise, not having noticed that Pyro was quite a few inches taller and more muscular than she was.

"You stole from me, so I steal from you," Pyro said, before bending over and elbowing Bulma in her abdomen, making her gasp in pain.

Pyro's fist connected with her face, and her foot connected to her side, swinging her straight into Vegeta.

Vegeta groaned as Bulma banged into him, but he managed to keep the two of them to their feet. Goku growled and ran toward Pyro again. Pyro jumped up to avoid having her feet cut off, and landed square on the blade. Goku looked up in shock, only to receive a kick to his face, sending him back. Pyro screamed as a pin connected with her arm. She growled ferociously, and glared at Ancha, who was the culprit behind it. Ancha simply stood her ground, not really caring. She was of the Red Innate after all. And as long as Pyro didn't use TurnBlue, everything was fine.

"Why you!" Pyro hissed, then ran at Ancha.

Ancha received an elbow to her face, which sent her back, before having Pyro slash across her stomach. Vegeta growled and ran at Pyro. Pyro ran at Vegeta at the same time. They slashed past each other, a loud clanging sound heard before they stopped some feet apart. Neither of them moved, until they both whirled around and shot at each other again. Their weapons clashed, and they battled for a time, the sound of clanging metal sounding through the cave. Pyro grew tired of him however, and managed to get him out of her sight for awhile.

Elvor ran toward the Dragon, holding a swallow this time, and swirled it around, hitting Pyro in her face with the flat of the blade. He then slashed downward, just missing the Fire Dragon. The next slash to the Dragon's side was blocked, and Elvor growled in annoyance. He jumped away, and blue sparks surrounded him.

"ICELANCE!!!" Elvor screamed and a large lance of ice was created in the air.

With high speed, it shot at Pyro and sent her into a wall. She fell face-first on the ground, but shot up mighty quick.

Red sparks immediately surrounded her and she screamed: "MAGMABOMB!!!"

Five lances of fire hit the entire gang, and they cried out in surprise and pain. Ancha shook her head, and white sparks surrounded her.

"RECOVERALL!!!"

The sparks centered on everyone, and they were instantly healed. Pyro was starting to lose her spirit, but she kept it up.

The battle continued for a long time, and both sides were starting to weaken, although Pyro wasn't really recovering all that much. Elvor was down to one knee, keeping himself up with his rapier, which was now a broadsword. He was panting, though he couldn't really care. Bulma shook her head, and ran at Pyro, slashing and dashing at her, but Pyro blocked or dodged most of them. Vegeta couldn't get through her defenses either, and Goku couldn't get through at all. Ancha's pins were either blocked, dodged, or thrown back at her, forcing her to avoid her own pins.

Elvor finally stood up fully, and growled angrily.

"Alright!! Enough!!" he hissed at Pyro.

He turned to his friends.

"When I say 'now', use all the White Elements you have in stock and I'll handle the rest."

"Flying Arrow again huh?" Vegeta asked.

Elvor glared at Pyro.

"No. This is worse. I had been planning to save it for a fight with Laze, but I'll be needing it now."

Everyone looked at Elvor in shock. An Element stronger than Flying Arrow?! What was he talking about?!

Black sparks shot up from around Elvor, and black energy spiraled around Pyro. He didn't yell for once.

"Now!!" he shouted.

* * *

"PHOTONRAY!!!"

"METEORITE!!!"

"PHOTONBEAM!!!"

"METEOR-SHOWER!!!"

* * *

A small beam of pure white light shot at Pyro, and hit the Dragon's wings, immobilizing her to the ground. The next attack was a blazing white stone from outer space that hit her square in her abdomen, and exploded on impact. The third was a larger beam of white light, making Pyro fly back, and her hat fell from her head. The last were two extremely large meteors crashing down from outer space.

There was a WhiteField Effect, due to the fact that the attacks were done so fast in a row, that Pyro couldn't get a single Red Element in between. And when Pyro had the time to react, she was too late.

* * *

A gigantic mass of white sparks arose from the ground and rose up to high above Elvor, whom had his eyes closed and was facing the ceiling. His clothes waved in a nonexistent wind heading upward, and a line appeared on his face. However, it wasn't just a line; it was a large battle scar. His rapier seemed to evaporate in white sparks, surging upward rapidly, until they shot down and centered at the center of his chest.

His eyes shot open to reveal two pairs of burning red eyes, no pupils, no way to read them, as his hair shot up to form a flame-like hairdo, much like Vegeta's, only different. Energy seeped from his chest to his hands, where two large bolls of energy gathered, his hair and eyes became a pure white, though his eyes were one shade darker than the natural white of his eyes.

Slowly, his feet rose from the ground as his clothes changed into a pure white for a moment, before he returned to normal, save for his eyes. His hands raised high above his head, and turned to each other, making white electricity sparkle between the bolls of energy. His arms spread, and the energy stayed connected in a large half circle above his head. Then he screamed the two words that finished the fight off, and nearly destroyed half the cave.

* * *

"**_EEEEEEEE-TEEEEEEEER-NAAAAAAAL-LIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!_**"

* * *

The energy demolished a lot of crystallized magmaflows, stalagmites, stalactites, and hit Pyro with such a force, that it knocked her straight into a wall, creating a large hole in it. Elvor's arms hung beside him weakly, and his eyes, now a dull green, drooped shut as he tumbled to his knees, and landed face-first on the ground; knocked out.

The entire gang ran over to see if he was still alive. Luckily, he was. Suddenly, Pyro stumbled out of the hole in the wall, bleeding on several places, but most of it was already healed.

"Wow, you humans really _are_ good! I take my hat of to you!!" she said, picking up her hat, and bowing to them like a male.

Then, she reached into her hat, and got out what seemed like a crystalline flame with a gold border around the lower edge.

The Red Relic.

Pyro placed her hat back on her head, and walked over to them.

"Here, you're going to need this," she said, handing over the relic to Vegeta, who accepted it gladly.

"Ancha, Bulma, you two get Laze, and Kakarot, give me a hand with Elvor here," he said, indicating to the still knocked out warrior.

* * *

"By the Gods! My head smarts!!" Elvor groaned, rubbing his head.

He had been conscious for awhile, but it still hurt his head. Laze hadn't awoken, and it would be best as well. They were back at Arni now, for they were planning to see what Douse had meant with the Hydra Marshes, and what it had to do with Gaea's Navel.

Bulma turned to Elvor and asked: "What kind of attack was that?"

Elvor rubbed his head again, then said: "Just some strange attack that suddenly popped into my head. Don't know exactly how I did it though."

Suddenly, Elvor cried out and grasped his head, digging his fingers into his skull. The pain somehow intensified, and it hurt!!!

"Elvor!!" they all shouted, as he fell onto the ground. "Elvor!! Wake up!! Wake up!!……"

* * *

_"Elvor…" _

_Darkness was all around him. _

_"Elvor." _

_The voice was getting more insistent. _

_"Elvor!" _

_'Goddamnit! Lemme rest! I'm tired already!' _

_"Elvor!!! Wake up ya sonabitch!!!" a seething female voice screamed and a hand connected to his face rather painfully. _

_He cried out and shot up, finding himself somewhere he had never been before, or… so he thought. _

_"Well it's 'bout time!!" that same female voice said, and when he turned, he nearly tumbled over in shock. "Took ya forever asshole!!! Take even longer next time!!" _

_The woman stood up, cursing under her breath as she leaned against a wall._

_She had pure golden hair, strange black markings on her face, a large diagonal battle scar on her face, piercing sapphire blue eyes, and was a pure Goth. She wore a spiked collar around her neck, and had two more around her wrists. She wore dark black army boots, some tight leather pants, a black shirt with a large tear at the front, and a smooth leather jacket over it. She crossed her arms across her chest, and had one foot leaning against the wall._

_Elvor looked at another wall, and could vaguely see a mirror image of himself. He was taller, older, had the same hair and eyes, but wore different clothes. An orange bandana around his neck, a white ribbon around his forehead, a pair of white jeans, brown boots, a white undershirt, with a green vest over it. There was a belt around his waist that kept the vest in place, and held a sheath with a piercing white blade, decorated with a blood red gem._

_"Where are we??" he asked, accidentally aloud. _

_The woman looked at him oddly. _

_"Wha the Bloody Hell ye talkin' 'bout?! We're on another world, inside a place called 'Chronopolis', or sometin', after havin' Epoch smashed. Remember?!" she said, starting to get angry. _

_"Uh… no…" he offered. _

_The woman hung her head in exasperation. _

_"Great. Do ya even remember who ye are?!" she demanded. _

_"…No…"_

_The woman growled angrily, baring her teeth, and he immediately noticed the razor sharp fangs the woman had, as she looked ready to just strangle him. She finally sighed, and stood up fully. _

_"Okay, ye're Elvor Crono Greadon, and me name is Milaya Laze Milen…" _

_'NO!! That's impossible!!'_

_"…Ye, me, and everyone else here are time-travelers, and on a travel, we crashed here, without any help to ge' back, and now we're trying to ge' back home ta return ta our family. Remember now?!" she demanded, arms crossed over her chest, and bending over so that she was face-to-face with him (he was still sitting on the ground)._

_"This can't be!!" he said, standing up. _

_The woman was but a few inches shorter than him, and it was then that he noticed the Dragon shaped katana strapped around her back. _

_"Wha??" the woman asked (he wouldn't believe that she was Laze). _

_"You can't be Laze!! Laze has been poisoned by Hydra poison and is dying!! I was… I mean we were…" _

_He couldn't get any further. The woman had slapped a hand over his mouth, and was looking at him as if he were crazy._

_"By the Gods, bushhead! Wha happened to ya? Ye're actin' so weird!" she said, removing her hand. "Ah, forget it! Let's jus' find a way outta here!" _

_She started her walk down the hallway, and Elvor followed her, not wanting to be left alone. A sudden scream from up ahead made them stop, before they ran faster. Suddenly, they fell down a hole, and his last recollection was of falling._

_

* * *

_

**Now, which one of you believed that woman at the end?**

Reviews:

_Hope: Who knows? [A/N: I do!] It's a possibility._

_Tenshi: Make up your mind!!_

_Heero Lover [chap. 1]: Thank you._

_Heero Lover [chap. 2]: You didn't? You should._

_Heero Lover [chap. 3]: No kidding?_

_Heero Lover [chap. 4]: You'll figure it out in the end._

_Heero Lover [chap. 5]: Just wait and read._

_Heero Lover [chap. 6]: Thanks._

_Heero Lover [chap. 7]: Not many people say that._

_trunks babe: Told ya so._

_Rachael: What's so mean about it?!_

_lili: Okay._

_draegonfire: Thanks a lot!_

_draegonfire: Thanks for liking it._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Okay, hey! Chapter 19's coming up! And you know what that mean? Hmmm? Kari?_

_Ciria: Oh, what music were you listening to then?_

**I decided to keep the schedule for once, and thanks for the reviews. Now the story's a page longer than it's supposed to be. Also, I decided to add the locations to the schedule.**

_**1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon**_

_**2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon**_

_**3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon**_

_**4. ????????**_

_**5. ????????**_

_**6. ????????**_

_**7. ????????**_

_**8. ????????**_


	19. Meeting Kari

Chapter 19

* * *

'So many voices!!'

Elvor was sweating heavily, his breathing was uneven, as if he had been poisoned with Hydra poison. There were so many voices now, so many faces; he couldn't make sense of the things he saw. His sleep was troubled, until he finally shot up in bed with a half-choked scream, which was cut short when he slapped his hands over his mouth. He looked around, and sighed in relief when he found he was at the Inn in Arni.

'Just a dream…' he thought, and laid down on the bed. 'It wasn't real… Laze is still poisoned, we're searching for the relics to cure her, there is no Chronopolis, or… whatever! It wasn't real!'

He smiled.

"It wasn't real."

He ignored the part of his mind that told him that it could be very true indeed.

* * *

The Hydra Marshes. A now harmless place, now that the Dwarves had been chased away. Most monsters feared humans, and ran when they saw the group, heading through the marshes, trying to locate what Douse could possibly be talking about. Nothing so far.

Finally, they decided to head west, onto a large tree of some kind, but the trunk couldn't be seen, and nothing seemed to be below them. They walked up, when suddenly a large shriek made them stop. They looked around, not seeing anything. They heard wing-beats, of something big. Elvor looked behind him.

"GET DOWN!!" he screamed, and everyone dove to the ground, right before a giant monster flew over.

It was gigantic! Like a large dragonfly, only with the four wings separated, and it moved like a fish in water. It shrieked again, and flew past.

Vegeta stood up first.

"What was THAT?!!" Bulma asked, standing up as well.

"Looked like a giant bug," Ancha said.

"That thing is huge!!" Elvor exclaimed.

Vegeta scoffed, and said: "It could probably carry all of us easily!"

Suddenly, everyone looked at each other, shocked expressions at first, before they all smirked.

"After that bug!!!" Bulma screamed, and the five ran off, following the giant bug across the path.

* * *

However, after quite some running, they couldn't see the thing anymore, so they stopped. It was gone, they realized, and it made them a little mad. They had wanted to find out what that thing was, and if it would take them on its back. They knew that the thing could, but if it would… different story.

Vegeta sighed as they reached an intersection. He turned to his Dragoon friends.

"Alright, the three of you head east, Bulma and I will go west. Got it?"

Elvor, Ancha and Goku nodded, and Bulma nodded too, having walked up to the road they were to take.

"And if you see that thing, try to think of a way to let us know," Vegeta called out as the three Dragoons headed east.

Goku turned and nodded, but when Elvor turned, he sent a strange glance in Vegeta's way, before looking back in front of him.

* * *

The two walked for a while down the branch, until they reached a small open space, where they rested for a moment. Vegeta sat on a single rock near the edge, while Bulma was sitting on a rock near the wall so she could lean against it. Bulma couldn't help but feel like some of her questions had been left unanswered before. So, she decided to question it.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmmm?"

"How exactly did Ciria die?"

Vegeta looked up at her for a moment, before focussing back on nothing.

"She gave her life to save mine," Vegeta said with a sigh.

Bulma looked at him with a shocked look, but he didn't notice.

"She must've cared a lot about you," she said softly.

Vegeta shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't ask her, now can I?"

"Sometimes, people's actions speak for them when their words cannot."

Vegeta turned to her then, as if asking what she had meant then. Bulma was unsure of what it meant, until she remembered what she did at Mt. Pyre.

Just then, she didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Vegeta, that meant nothing to me."

Was she supposed to say that? They stared at each other, none speaking.

When they had returned to walking down the path, it was 15 minutes later, and neither spoke. The Hydra Marshes were quiet, and neither of them noticed the figure watching them.

Golden hair waved in the wind as a scythe was poised in her hand, implanted near her feet, and a dark, black Dragon shaped katana was strapped around her back. It was the last thing reminding her of what she really was. Her piercing violet eyes watched them for a moment, before she grabbed something from her pouch.

It was a flute.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta stopped dead in their tracks as they heard someone blow on some kind of flute. They looked up, and noticed a flute falling down a few rocks, and stopping near Vegeta's feet. Above them, the same bug-like creature flew overhead, as if searching for the person blowing the flute. When it couldn't find the person, it shrieked, and left.

The duo looked at each other, and smirked.

* * *

They arrived at the meeting point, and the others were already there.

"Nothing," Elvor said exasperatedly.

"Nothing at all. Besides these strange pieces of fruit," Goku added, holding up a strange piece of fruit.

"Tastez horrible!" Ancha said, sticking out her tongue.

"What did you guys find?" Elvor asked.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, and nodded. Bulma reached into her pocket, and got out the strange flute. She took a deep breath, placed the flute near her lips, and blew.

A strange whistling sound emitted from the flute, and after the sound diminished, a loud shriek was heard overhead. Everyone turned to face the giant bug, now flying around them, before it stopped in front of them.

"Kakarot, give it some of the fruit," Vegeta mumbled.

Goku gulped, and slowly walked over to the thing. He held up the piece of fruit, and with a swipe of a frontal leg, the bug grabbed the piece of fruit, and jammed it into its maw.

It then lowered itself to the ground. Goku, Ancha and Elvor were speechless, while Bulma and Vegeta simply climbed aboard the bug.

"Come on guys!!! Let's pay a visit to the Green Dragon!!" Bulma said enthusiastically.

Ancha was the first to walk up to the thing, and, with some help from Bulma and Goku, she found her way atop the large bug. Goku and Elvor were last, and when everyone sat, Vegeta lightly tapped the bug at the side of its head.

* * *

Almost instantly, the bug's wings began to clap, and, moving like a fish in the water, the Wingapede left the Hydra Marshes, and headed toward a large secluded isle that everyone knew as Gaea's Navel.

* * *

The Wingapede left them on the isle, and shrieked once, as if telling him he wouldn't be far away, and flew up again. Elvor watched it, then turned to Vegeta.

"What was that??" he asked.

"I believe that that was called… a Wingapede," Vegeta answered.

Goku and Elvor looked at Vegeta in shock.

"A Wingapede?! I thought those died out years ago?!" Goku asked.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now. Let's just find that Green Dragon!" Bulma said, and started down the path to search for the Dragon.

Ancha and Vegeta were next to follow, and Goku was next, but Elvor was rooted down for some reason. He remembered this scenery from somewhere… he'd seen it before.

"Wow!! Look at all those flowers!!" a lovely blonde said.

Her aquamarine eyes sparkled with youth, while her body seemed to be a lot older.

"Bloody Hell!" the same woman from the last vision said. "Wha is this place?!?!"

"It's lovely!! That's what!!" the blonde said.

Elvor shook his head, and ran after his friends.

* * *

Everyone looked around, admiring the flowers on the isle, as well as all the creatures. Some creatures however, had a tendency to battle with the gang.

* * *

"WAAAH!!" Bulma shrieked and avoided one of the giant bug-like creatures trying to pin her down with its stinger. "FREAK!!" she screamed, and quickly used an ElectroJolt Element.

Vegeta was having it easy with the bugs, though they tried to pin him down too. He simply cut them in half with his axe, and continued on to the next enemy. Elvor was having a few difficulties, but it was nothing to worry about. He killed a dozen of the monsters, then stopped for a while to take a breather. Goku easily killed them all, and dodged them with the same ease. Ancha threw pins at them from afar, and somehow, they all connected. Not a single pin missed.

They continued however, not really desiring to stop now. Suddenly, they heard something behind them, and they whirled around. What they saw shocked them for a moment.

There, stood a girl, no older than 16, 17, dressed in blue furs that covered only her chest area and lower body, showing off her muscular body, and she had shoes of the same material. Her arms and legs had large muscles, and she had an animal's tail slung around her neck. She had dark brown, almost black hair that hung near her back, and blue-gray eyes, which were set on slightly confused. In her hand, she held a large katana that was nearly twice the size of Vegeta's axe. By the looks of it, it was made out of Denadorite, a strong material used for weaponry.

Vegeta had asked a local smith in Arni to make some weapons for them from the Denadorite they had found on Earth Dragon Isle.

The girl seemed to have little experience with human males, for she carefully walked over, and walked around Vegeta, then around Elvor, and around Goku last. Bulma and Ancha nearly burst out laughing at the looks on the boys' faces when the girl studied _every _part of them. Finally, she looked over each of them once more, and spoke.

"Who you be?? You be new faces on isle."

Apparently, she hadn't been around other humans for a long time, if her lack of speech was any indication.

"Uh…" Goku said, still not quite over the fact what that girl had done just a second ago.

"I'm Bulma, and these are Ancha, Goku, Elvor, and Vegeta," Bulma said, still trying to stop laughing. "Who are you?"

"Me??" the girl asked pointing at herself with a smile. "Me be Kari ©! What you do here? You search something?"

Kari was a rather curious girl, and it showed.

"Uh… we're looking for the Green Dragon," Elvor said, the blush from just a second ago removed upon hearing Bulma and Ancha muffle their laughs.

"Draaaaa-gooon! ……… What that??"

Everyone toppled over. Didn't every human know what a Dragon was?!

"Where have you been?! Under a rock?!?" Elvor asked when he stood up.

Kari nodded.

"Kari sleep under huge rock. Kari make home out of stone. Stone be good against rain! Lots of rain here!! Flowers stay good because of rain!"

A sudden droplet of water fell on Kari's nose. She looked up in confusion, before looking at the gang.

"We gonna be wet," she mumbled, and within seconds, gallons of water came pouring from the heavens, soaking the whole gang. "AAAYAAAA!!!" Kari screamed, holding her katana above her head. "Kari no like being wet!!"

"Then find shelter!!" Vegeta screamed over a clap off thunder.

Kari blinked, and smiled.

"Kari know!! Kari take Vegeta and friends to cave! We be dry there!!"

Without warning, she placed her katana between her body and the fur covering her lower body, and ran… on all fours!! The five warriors hurriedly ran after Kari, which was hard because of the mud laying on the ground. Kari waited from time to time however, before running on.

* * *

After quite some time, they found themselves in a cave, and Kari shook herself like a dog to get dry.

"Whoo!!" she said. "Kari no like wet weather!!"

Vegeta wrung out his hair, and shook his head to get rid of the remaining droplets.

"Unreal," Elvor mumbled, wringing out his bandana. "The weather just turned from sunny to clouded and stormy."

Ancha pulled her hat from her head, and pulled off her gloves so she could wipe off the white make-up from her face.

"Ah zut!!" she mumbled.

Bulma looked at her clothes, and noticed that it now clung to her body. Having changed the black shirt for a white one before coming to El Nido, you could now see the edge of her bra. She looked back at Goku, Vegeta and Elvor, and none of them were looking her way, thank God.

"Rain no stop for looooooong time. Kari have nap!!"

Kari found a decent spot somewhere, and promptly fell asleep. Bulma watched the sleeping girl.

"Not such a bad idea," Goku said with a yawn.

"Mon dieu… je suis tired…" Ancha murmured, and laid down on the ground.

Elvor stretched his sore limbs, and found a spot near the entrance of the cave.

"G'night guys," he said, before falling asleep.

Vegeta and Bulma were the only two that were still awake.

"Shouldn't you get some rest?" Bulma asked cautiously.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking," Vegeta replied.

Bulma looked around the cave, and noticed that everyone else was already fast asleep.

"How can those guys fall asleep with all that noise outside?" she asked as another clap of thunder sounded overhead.

Vegeta shrugged, not looking up from his spot near the cave entrance, where he was watching the rain.

Bulma shivered from the cold, and her teeth chattered softly, but it was enough to make Vegeta turn around. He watched Bulma try to warm herself for a moment, before he shook his head, and walked over. Bulma jumped at first when Vegeta's arms wrapped around her, but she gradually relaxed. She snuggled into his chest, and before she knew it, she had tumbled asleep.

Vegeta sighed, and held the sleeping girl close to him. He couldn't stop thinking about how much this girl resembled Ciria. However, gradually, he lost rational thought as he slipped into a silent slumber.

* * *

**Alright, finally! Gaea's Navel. Personally, it took me _hours_ to figure out the location of the Green Dragon. And when I found him, he tried to eat me for lunch!!! Freak!**

Reviews:

_Hope: I can't tell you, yet. But the last part of the previous chapter will be revealed in due time._

_Tenshi: Okay, I get it!_

_trunks babe: I'll think about it. I just might._

_draegonfire: Ha! I know whether to believe her or not! But hey! I'm the author! So I should._

_Ciria: No, it wasn't Kari. She just showed up in this chapter._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Well? Did you figure out whom I dressed you up as? I'll give you a hint; she's from Chrono Trigger, eats large amounts of alcoholic soups [yuck!] and you have to beat her to get a certain item._

**Alright, here's the schedule again, with another Dragon to add to the list.**

_**1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon**_

_**2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon**_

_**3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon**_

_**4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon**_

_**5. ????????**_

_**6. ????????**_

_**7. ????????**_

_**8. ????????**_


	20. Flora, The Green Dragon

Chapter 20

* * *

The light shining into the cave was blocked, and it caused them all to stir, but they didn't wake. They'd been on the island for almost a week, and with every day, they knew Laze was getting weaker, but they wouldn't leave until the Green Dragon was found and beaten. Kari had been informed on Laze's situation, and they were now all searching the isle, fighting the monsters on the isle as they went. However, right now, all monsters had been killed, and still no Dragon.

* * *

A slender figure wormed herself into the cave, folding her wings carefully behind her back. She watched all humans, and softly walked over to Bulma and Vegeta, whom were sleeping together. They looked absolutely adorable together, Bulma with her face hidden in Vegeta's chest, and Vegeta's chin resting on her scalp, their arms wrapped around each other to keep warm. She smiled, and nudged Vegeta lightly.

He groaned, and held on to Bulma more tightly. She blinked, then nudged Bulma. Bulma slapped her hand, and turned away. She frowned, then snapped her fingers with a smile on her face. She sneaked out of the cave, and stood at the opening. Softly, she cleared her throat… and released a roar of fury!!

Everyone inside the cave shot up at the sudden sound, and she covered her mouth to stop laughing. She unfolded her wings and flew a bit into the sky, landing just atop the cave. The six warriors came out, looking around to try and find her. She giggled, and placed two fingers in her mouth. She whistled loudly, and everyone looked up at her.

* * *

"Good morning!!" she shouted, waving down at them.

Bulma blinked.

"What's the Green Dragon doing here??" Elvor asked.

"You guys want the relics!! Right?!" the Green Dragon asked.

The five fighters nodded, and Kari did too, only slightly later. She had no clue to what was going on.

"Alright!! Name's Flora! I'm the Green Dragon!! The six of you against me, and you'll get the relic!! HYAA!!"

She jumped down, and the fight had started.

* * *

Flora wore some long pants with a skirt attached to it, and had the bottom of her shirt pulled through the top to make it look like a tank-top. She was completely dressed in different shades of green, and her hair was light aquamarine, like her eyes, and she was one of the few Dragons with a tail, though it wasn't so long. On her forearms, were two sheaths, from which she had gotten two daggers. She looked quite menacing when she was ready to fight.

She ran at Bulma, and lashed out wildly at the blue haired girl, whom tried to defend, which became rather hard. When Vegeta ran over, Flora kicked Bulma aside and blocked Vegeta's axe easily. Kari ran over, and threw her blade at Flora's side, but she was blocked with one dagger, while Flora was keeping Vegeta at bay with the other. She knocked them both aside, and jumped into the air, using her wings to keep afloat.

Green sparks surrounded her, and she screamed: "NATURE'S FURY!!!"

Green energy seemed to be seeping out of every plant-life around, and merged into Flora.

With a loud cry, she crashed down, straight against Kari, who cried out and landed on the ground in a mess. She shook her head however, and rubbed her head. Kari growled and raced at Flora, katana in hand. Weapons clashed, but Kari was hurled away easily.

"QUICK SNATCH!!" Flora suddenly heard, and when she turned, she was whirled around, and when she could stop, she found her plate missing.

She huffed, and green sparks surrounded her.

"AEROBLASTER!!" she screamed, and aimed it at Bulma, who shrieked in surprise.

The force sent her way was enough to send her back.

"ELECTROBOLT!!!" Vegeta suddenly screamed as yellow sparks surrounded him.

Electric energy gathered above Flora's head, and she looked up in shock. The bolt of lightning struck her hard, and sent her to the ground temporarily. Flora shot up into the sky, before landing softly on her feet. Green sparks arose from around her, and centered on her daggers.

"POISON VINES!!!" she screamed, and aimed her daggers at Bulma.

Vines shot forth from the Dragon's weapons, and wrapped around each of Bulma's limbs, immobilizing her.

The attack sucked away her strength, and poisoned her as well. This however, was a common poison, and could be easily cured with the use of an antidote, which were sold in any regular store. And luckily, Vegeta always carried some of those with him.

When the attack ended, Bulma dropped to the ground, just barely hanging on.

"CUREPLUS!!!" Ancha shouted, and blue sparks arose around Bulma, healing her, but the poison remained.

"ANTIDOTE!!" Vegeta shouted, as the healing powers of the antidote started to work.

Flora was a little ticked by the looks of it.

Kari suddenly landed on the Dragon's back and held on, real tight!

"Why you!!" Flora screamed.

Kari simply grinned as red sparks surrounded her. Kari screamed, and jumped up into the sky. She grabbed the Dragon's hand, and whirled her around as they gained height. When they began to lose height however, she pushed Flora beneath her, making the Dragon take the impact of the blow.

The cavegirl jumped out of the crater, and smiled wickedly. However, Flora wasn't so happy. She easily leaped out of the crater, and floated somewhere above the ground. A large mass of green sparks surrounded her.

"GROWTH OF LIFE!!!" she screamed, and all around, the plant life sprang into action, and shot up to shield the sun away from the gang, before they came crashing down upon them.

After some time, Vegeta, Ancha, Elvor and Goku emerged from the thick plant life, but Bulma had been knocked out, so Vegeta had to carry her out. Not that he was complaining though. When they were out, Flora was waiting for them, hands on her hips.

"You people finished?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Not a chance!!" Elvor hissed, as white sparks surrounded him. "REVIVE!!!" he screamed as a stream of light centered on Bulma and rejuvenated her.

She shook her head, feeling her head spin horribly.

"That won't help you," Flora mumbled, and stretched her wings.

She started to clap them, but her feet remained rooted to the ground. The wind caused by this was incredibly strong, and the gang hardly had the time to react.

Kari however, placed her katana away, lowered herself to all fours, and ran, against the wind, and banged straight into Flora's stomach, whom groaned in pain. A strong punch to the Dragon's chin sent her flying.

"Guys!! White Elements!! Now!!!" Elvor shouted as he focussed his energy.

They did, using the same strategy against Flora as they had used against Pyro. Flora shook her head after the barrage of attacks, not knowing what they were planning, until she was too late.

* * *

A gigantic mass of white sparks arose from the ground and rose up to high above Elvor, whom had his eyes closed and was facing the sky. His clothes waved in a nonexistent wind heading upward, and a line appeared on his face. However, it wasn't just a line; it was a large battle scar. His rapier seemed to evaporate in white sparks, surging upward rapidly, until they shot down and centered at the center of his chest.

His eyes shot open to reveal two pairs of burning red eyes, no pupils, no way to read them, as his hair shot up to form a flame-like hairdo, much like Vegeta's, only different. Energy seeped from his chest to his hands, where two large bolls of energy gathered, his hair and eyes became a pure white, though his eyes were one shade darker than the natural white of his eyes.

Slowly, his feet rose from the ground as his clothes changed into a pure white for a moment, before he returned to normal, save for his eyes. His hands raised high above his head, and turned to each other, making white electricity sparkle between the bolls of energy. His arms spread, and the energy stayed connected in a large half circle above his head.

"ETERNAL LIGHT!!!!" he bellowed, and the energy shot forth with speeds unimaginable.

It hit the Green Dragon head-on, and she was hurled into a large pond they had been standing near.

* * *

Flora got out, panting slightly.

"Whoo!!" she exclaimed.

After she had fully stood up, she wrung some water from her hair.

"Okay, the others weren't kidding. I get the point," she mumbled. "That was a nice battle, and I think this is something you've earned!" Flora said, and suddenly, a strange plant arose from near Vegeta, making them take a cautious step back.

There was a large, closed flower on the plant, but when it opened, it wasn't the flower they were gawking at.

What had caught it, was a green and gold crystalline flower in the center, sparkling with small pollen of an unknown flower.

The Green Relic.

Vegeta carefully reached out, and picked up the relic, studying it for awhile, before placing it into his pouch with the other relics.

"But… just a question. How'd you get here? Wingapede only obeys people if you feed them ancient fruits, and those can only be found here. So how did you get them?" Flora asked.

Ancha blinked and said: "We found ze fruitz at Hydra Marshez, we don't know how zey got zere. Zere were no trees around."

Flora looked confused, until a frown suddenly appeared on her face.

She growled, turned to the sky, and screamed: "SAME!!!!"

Loud laughter followed, and a large winged creature flew off with such high speeds, that no one knew what it was.

"That little cheat!!" Flora cursed. "She's always doing that! If things take too long, she helps humans out, while there are strict rules about not helping those who search for the relics!!"

Bulma blinked, and asked: "Who was that?"

"THAT, was Same, the youngest of the Black Dragon Twins, but she's the toughest of almost all of us. The only one stronger than her is Sky!"

* * *

When they were all heading toward the place Wingapede had dropped them off, Kari asked: "Vegeta always fight like that?"

"Huh?" Vegeta said, turning to Kari. "Yes, why?"

Kari smiled.

"Kari want join you help friend! Laze seem good girl!! Good STRONG girl!! Kari like strong people, so Kari like Laze!"

Bulma blew the flute again, and Wingapede immediately showed up. Goku handed the bug some more fruit, and the Wingapede brought them back to the Hydra Marshes, while they had already planned their next destination.

Marbule was their next stop.

* * *

Kari was watching Laze quietly as the Deva rested aboard the boat heading for Marbule. The sail waved about in the wind, and Bulma stood at the bow, watching the horizon carefully.

"Kari never see person this sick before. No know if cure be ready in time. Laze go backwards fast," Kari mumbled.

Ancha had climbed the mast, and was looking up ahead, her make-up redone, and her hat placed back on her head.

Suddenly, she noticed something. She frowned at the small speck, and then smiled.

"Look!! Zere it iz!! Zat's Marbule!!" she shouted ecstatically, pointing.

Bulma looked at Ancha, and then at the horizon, noticing the island that was getting closer to them. She smiled too, and wondered what Same was like.

* * *

**Same's a dirty little cheat! Isn't she? Thanks for the reviews everybody!**

Reviews:

_Ciria: The clothes were from Chrono Trigger yeah. The Wingapede is from Chrono Cross, and Vegeta knew what it was, because he had El Nidoan History when he still lived in Viper Manor. I'm still not sure when Ciria will show up. I can assure you however, that Ciria will show up a few chapters after Laze is cured from the Hydra poison. No, I don't think I'll be showing scenes from Ultragon Highschool for a while._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: You guessed it!! Hey! In Chrono Cross, there's this little six-year-old girl, with curly blond hair, blue/green eyes, dressed in rags, and she talks in fractured English! Know her Tech Skills? 'Rock Throw', 'Tail Spin' and 'Triple Kick'! Who does she remind you off?_

_[Anonymous]: I will, thanks!_

_Yami Shinigami: The secret was hidden somewhere in the dream Bulma had._

_Hope: Kari? Oh! That's Yue! Three reviews higher!_

_Heero Lover: She should be lucky she wasn't instantly killed!_

_draegonfire: Well, did you read what Flora screamed?_

_platinum angel [chap. 2]: It's pretty late here though. Past 00:00 AM._

_platinum angel [chap. 3]: Thank you._

_platinum angel [chap. 4]: If a story's not confusing or you know what's going to happen, a story's not that much fun anymore, now is it? WAAH!!! I shouldn't jab everything into one sentence!!_

_platinum angel [chap. 6]: You'll find out everything in the end, I'm sure._

_platinum angel [chap. 8]: I'm glad._

_platinum angel [chap. 10]: You think?_

_[Anonymous]: Now what gave you that idea?!_

**Dragon battle schedule [so far]:**

_**1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon**_

_**2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon**_

_**3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon**_

_**4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon**_

_**5. ????????**_

_**6. ????????**_

_**7. ????????**_

_**8. ????????**_


	21. Visions

Chapter 21

* * *

Asoret simply watched the water, wondering how water could've created men in the first place. It just seemed so… strange.

He chose that moment to glance up, and he looked shocked.

"What in the?!" he started.

He watched the entire gang, along with someone dressed in rags, whom he didn't know yet, get out of the boat, after which they anchored. They hadn't noticed him, yet, and Vegeta suddenly said something to Elvor that he couldn't make out. Elvor nodded, jumped back on the boat, and a little later, came back out carrying a girl.

She looked absolutely horrible! Her skin was a chalk white, her hair was a pale gold, and she wore some typical Zenan clothing. There was a large diagonal scar on her face, and it reminded Asoret of somebody. What had happened to the child?

"Hey you guys!!" Asoret shouted, and jumped down the rocks until he landed somewhere near them.

The entire gang looked up, confused.

"Azoret!? What are you doing 'ere?!" Ancha asked, shocked.

Kari looked at Asoret with a strange look, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I live here, remember?" Asoret answered. "What's with the child? Dead relative?"

Bulma looked shocked, then angered.

"Laze is NOT dead for your information!!"

Asoret blinked, and looked at the child, whom he figured was called Laze, again, only to finally notice that she was still breathing.

"Well, excuse me. It's just that she looks a little… well… sick," Asoret said, trying not to sound offending.

Vegeta sighed and looked at Laze.

"The Hydra poison is finally kicking in, it's murderous, really."

Asoret was shocked.

"H-H-Hydra poison!? By the Gods!!! How did that happen?!" he asked.

"Let's get this girl to an Inn first, alright?" Goku offered.

* * *

The Marbulean doctors checked Laze's condition to see if they could help, but no such luck. Laze was in a very dangerous situation, and after the Black Dragon Twins, also came the Sky Dragon, and if Flora hadn't been kidding, they were in for quite a few fights. Not to mention the large amount of travel it would take to get to Sky Dragon Isle, then to Marbule to pick Laze up (who would stay in Marbule) and finally head to the Dead Sea/Sea Of Eden.

Asoret learned about everything, and they even showed him the relics they already had. He learned about the Wingapede, the week on Gaea's Navel, the Water Dragon's Ice Breath, Elvor's ultimate attack, everything.

At the end, he didn't speak right away. When he did, almost everyone tumbled over.

"Man, you're going to have a hard time with my aunt."

Bulma was the first to speak.

"Y-your aunt?! D-d-don't tell me that _Same's _your aunt!!"

"She is!!!" Asoret defended. "What's so hard to believe about that?!"

"Well, besides the fact that she's a Dragonian and you are not, nothing," Elvor mumbled.

"Hey!! Whoever said I wasn't?!?!" Asoret said angrily, and the others were about to respond, when a weak voice said: "Hey, woul' ya quiet down? Me head hurts 'nough as it is."

They all turned around, and noticed that Laze was looking at them with half-lidded eyes that were a dull blue, almost gray, but she was smiling.

"Laze!! You're awake!!" Vegeta said, rather surprised.

"Hey, ye guys worry ta much 'bout me! I can take care o' meself alrigh?" she said, and firmly placed her hands beside her to push herself up in a sitting position, even though they practically all protested. "See?" she said defiantly, leaning on her arms. "I can handle meself fine with no antidote 't'all!"

Laze's arms slowly buckled, but she would not allow defeat, and leaned against her cushion.

"Where in bloody places are we anyway?" she asked, looking around.

"Marbule," Asoret answered.

Laze looked up, and blinked.

"And who the Bloody Hell are ye??"

"I'm Asoret, nice meeting you, Laze wasn't it?" Asoret asked, extending his hand to her.

Laze timidly placed her hand in his and allowed him to shake.

"Yep, tha's me," she said. "Where'd ya pick up this guy?" she whispered in Bulma's ear.

Bulma giggled, and nodded at Kari, who looked at Laze with interest.

"Who… or… wha are ye??" Laze asked.

"Kari. You be Laze? Right?"

Laze nodded.

"Laze be strong!! Sick, and still strong!! How strong Laze be when healed??"

The sick girl raised an eyebrow in confusion, finding it hard to understand this cavegirl.

"Come again??"

Laze could see Vegeta speak, but she only heard strange echoes, winds blowing in her ear, felt heat and cold building up in her body, and her vision became fuzzy as the world started spinning around her.

"Oooooohhh…" she groaned, grasping her head. "Somebody stop the world… I wanna geddoff!!"

Elvor blinked in confusion, as Laze continued to hold her head. Bulma finally laid Laze down, as if it would stop the world, like Laze was asking. Laze's gaze was aimed at the ceiling, and had she been standing, she probably would've fallen already.

After some time, she just passed out, though she wasn't the only one. Elvor groaned as a migraine began to settle in, and he finally dropped himself on the couch… and passed out.

* * *

"WAAH!!!" Laze cried out as she fell onto the ground, straight on her tailbone.

"YEOW!!!" Elvor exclaimed as he landed face-first on the ground as well.

Laze was gritting her teeth in pain and frustration, until she screamed out.

When she stopped, she panted, and said: "Ouch."

"Ha-ha-ha," Elvor mumbled, standing up and dusting himself off.

Laze glared at him, and said: "I'd like ta see ya land on yer tail fer once!!"

"I think I'll pass," Elvor said, checking to see if he had everything.

Laze stood up, and looked around.

"Bloody Hell?? Wha is this place??" she said, noticing the large walls rising up around them.

Elvor looked around too, and said: "I don't know. But I think we're not on our home anymore."

BANG!!!

Laze had whacked him to the back of his head with the hilt of her sword, an angry scowl on her face.

"LIKE I HADN'T NOTICED ALREADY BUSHHEAD!!!" she screamed angrily.

"By Gaia! Keep your shirt on already!!" Elvor mumbled, rubbing the lump on his head.

"DON'T even go there!!" Laze threatened with a menacing voice, pointing the tip of her blade in Elvor's face, dangerously close to his nose.

She easily sheathed the blade in the sheath on her back, and searched the room.

"There's gotta be a way outta here," he heard her mumble, as her hands moved across the walls.

Elvor walked to the wall too, and searched as well. There had to be a weak-spot. Everything had one. His hand suddenly stumbled across something that caught his interest.

"Laze!! Over here!!"

Laze walked over, and wiped some of the moss away from where Elvor was holding his hand, only to reveal a small part of a giant Dragon. The duo looked at each other, nodded, and began to work away all the moss.

* * *

"He's been out for quite some time now," Asoret said, watching Elvor rest on the couch, his breathing calm and even.

"T'ink we zhould wake him?" Ancha asked.

"I tried already, he won't wake!!" Bulma said.

Elvor seemed obvious to everything happening around him.

"Then we're going to have to wait," Vegeta said quietly, and sat down in a chair.

"I don't like this," Goku mumbled, but sat down anyway.

Bulma suddenly turned, and said: "Hey! I feel like playing cards for some reason! Why's that??"

* * *

"Holy Cosmos!!" Elvor said, staring up at the large Dragon.

"Bloody Hell!! Don't ya say anytin' else than tha??" Laze asked.

"Maybe if you stop saying 'Bloody Hell' all the time," Elvor countered.

"Not funny."

Laze studied the Dragon for awhile, then took a step back. With a strange voice that sounded like a combination between a snake, lizard, and slightly human, she said something Elvor couldn't understand. But whatever she said, the Dragon statue moved aside to reveal a large cave.

Laze looked inside, noticing the Dragon designs on the walls.

"Dragonians designed this place here," she mumbled. "Looks like we found out where they all wen' after the explosion."

She stepped into the corridor, and Elvor followed her on foot.

"What'd you say to that thing anyway?!" he asked.

Laze didn't stop when she said: "I told it ta open up, and tha's it!! Honestly, tha ye can't understand and use it! I mean, c'mon!!"

"Well, excuse me!! Unlike some people, I'm not born a Dragonian! Or part-Dragonian for that matter!! And if I recall, you have to be at least part Dragonian to speak it!!" Elvor countered.

"Wha a sorry excuse," Laze mumbled.

"What was that?!"

* * *

Elvor began to stir, but he didn't wake. Bulma looked at Elvor for a moment, hiding her deck of cards from the others.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about," Bulma wondered aloud.

"Wouldn't know, and I have a feeling I don't even want to know," Vegeta mumbled. "Your turn Bulma."

Bulma turned her attention back to the game of cards.

* * *

"Somethin's up there," Laze murmured.

"I can hear that."

They were silent, trying to figure out what it was. It sounded rather big, and seemed to be dragging a large piece of its body across the floor. Laze's first thought was a snake, but she didn't voice her thoughts. Instead…

**Yo Bushhead!!**

Elvor looked at her, being used to her mind-powers a long time ago.

Yeah, what?

Ya think it's a snake or sometin'?

That big?! If that was a snake, I hate to see an elephant here!!

Wha's an elephant??

Some large animal from Earth-sei.

Ah!

The sound was gone, and they looked at each other. Laze carefully tried to reach the vent above her head, but she wasn't tall enough. She turned to Elvor with a glare, as if challenging him to say something.

Not a word!

I'm not saying anything.

Ya were gonna!!

Damn you and your mind-reading abilities!

Shut up and gimme a boost!!

……Beg your pardon?!

NOW!!!

Elvor winced, but nodded. He linked his hands and allowed Laze to place a foot on them, and her hands on his shoulders momentarily, until she managed to reach the vent. Carefully, she loosened the bolts, and pulled the vent off. She dropped it, and grasped the edges of the vent to pull herself up. Elvor gently boosted her up.

Laze finally climbed out, then reached down and pulled Elvor up. They were sitting in some sort of lab, and Laze looked around.

"Looket all this equipment!!" she said, in awe by the size of the lab.

Elvor looked at her for a moment, then said: "Help yourself."

That's what she'd been waiting for. She began trying the machines in the room, until she stumbled across something.

"Oh… my… God…!!!"

"What is it?"

Elvor looked at what Laze was pointing at, and he gasped in shock.

Behind them, they suddenly heard a loud roar, and they whirled around. A pair of red eyes watched them from the darkness.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAH!!!" Elvor screamed as he shot up, causing everyone to topple over.

Elvor covered his mouth with his hands, and looked around the room, before he dropped back on the couch. His breathing was hard and fast, and one hand was resting on his chest.

He turned to the gang and said with a scowl: "I slept enough!! Let's beat those Dragons!!"

* * *

**Man, what kind of visions is Elvor having? Is it the future maybe? Who knows? [besides myself, smart-asses!!]**

Reviews:

_Crash: That's your loss, not mine._

_Yami Shinigami: I figured as much as that._

_Spiff: Thank you very much._

_draegonfire: Right!_

_Ciria: Just wait until you read the battle with Same!_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: I thought so! And the girl (her name's Leah by the way) also runs on all fours!!_

**Dragon battle schedule [so far]:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. ????????_**

**_7. ????????_**

**_8. ????????_**


	22. Mura, Eldest Black Dragon

Chapter 22

* * *

The gang didn't question Elvor's behavior, and headed toward the cave in which the Black Dragon Twins resided, with Asoret in the lead. When they reached the cave, Asoret stopped.

"I… I don't think I'll be able to help. My aunt will _kill_ me if I help you guys! And believe me, that's exactly how she is!" he said.

The 6 fighters nodded, and headed into the cave.

In the very first room, sat a single Dragonian, whom was definitely male. He had curled horns on his head, long, messy black hair, and was dressed in black armory, unlike the other Dragons. He had no hands and feet, but had claws instead. They were as big as normal hands and feet, but were black and scaled. There was a sheath around his waist, containing a scythe. Like all other Dragons, he had large Dragon wings. He looked at them with dark green eyes, and smirked, before it was gone.

"It's about time you arrived!" the Dragon said. "I am Mura, eldest of the Black Dragon Twins, although I'm not the strongest, I admit. But if you want to fight my sister, you'll have to get past me first!"

* * *

Mura held his scythe in both hands, scowling angrily. From all Dragons they'd faced so far, Mura was definitely the most threatening one of them. He ran toward Vegeta with great speed, and banged into him using his shoulder. This contained a lot of strength however, and Vegeta was hurled backward. Bulma looked closely at Mura, and noticed that… he did not carry a plate with him!!

'His sister probably has the plate,' she thought as Kari launched an all-out attack on the Dragon, trying to out-smart him.

Mura simply knocked her back though, and suddenly turned to Bulma.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Same _does_ have the plate!!" he said, right before shooting at her and lunging at her with his scythe, which she dodged.

Mura continued to slash at her, but she dodged and blocked, trying to think of a way to get away. She suddenly remembered another attack she possessed.

As if burnt, Mura suddenly jumped away. Elvor took that moment to attack, and lashed at Mura with quick attacks, of which Mura couldn't block all. One lash hit him on his arm, and he cried out, before growling at Elvor and sending him away with a strong punch. Elvor shook his head angrily, and glared at Mura, who returned the favor, grasping his scythe tightly. Blood was trickling down his arm, but he didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, Mura's ear pricked, and he turned around.

"ELECTRICSWORD!!!" Bulma screamed loudly, and ran toward Mura with a blade made from electricity instead of an ordinary Stone Dagger.

The blade cut through the ground, and Bulma aimed the blade at Mura, but the Black Dragon spread his wings, and with a strong clap of his wings, flew up. Everyone looked up at Mura, who was still glaring. He placed a loose lock of black hair behind his ear, and smirked.

"You shall not leave this place," he said, though there was an angry undertone to his voice.

Mura was rather easy to piss off by the looks of it. Within a second, he was gone, and Kari was hurled against a wall when Mura reappeared in front of her and sent her back with his horns. Goku growled and focussed his energy.

"RAGING WATER!!!" he shouted as blue sparks surrounded him.

Mura cocked his head to the side in confusion, when a sudden blast of water hit him straight in his stomach and another hit him from all sides, before knocking him back.

Kari, who had already gotten up, raced toward Mura, and banged him square in his face with the hilt of her katana. With a loud grunt, he was tossed aside easily, but he jumped into the air easily, shaking his head a little. When he looked up, his face was one of mild anger.

"Alright," he suddenly said, and straightened up, landing not too far away.

His hand was still grasping his scythe, and he looked a little ticked.

"Fine, have it your way!!" Mura suddenly screamed, and _blue_ sparks surrounded him. "DELUGE!!!"

A large barrier was created between Mura and the other fighters, made completely out of ice. They turned left when they heard the roar off water. Hundreds of gallons of water poured over them, and Ancha and Kari were extra affected by the Blue Element, seeing as how it was one of the strongest Blue Elements there were.

Ancha panted, and shook her head, before growling and sending a barrage of pins at Mura. But he shot into the sky with the use of his wings, and avoided them easily. However, there was one thing Mura hadn't counted on.

"FLYING ARROW!!!" a piercing male voice screamed, and before Mura could turn around, a sharp pain hit his left wing, and he cried out as he crashed onto the ground.

Blood was gushing from the large wound, and Mura took heavy breaths, trying to control it slightly.

"RUN & KILL!!!" another voice shouted, and another bolt of pain hit him, but in his other wing.

He was now fully immobilized to the ground.

He turned to Vegeta, his eyes suddenly shifting to a pitch-black. Within a second, he'd vanished, and was now in front of Vegeta, who suddenly looked up at the Dragon in shock. Pure anger was written on Mura's face, and before Vegeta knew what happened, he felt an agonizing pain in his stomach. He looked down, and saw the claw that was partly buried in his stomach and blood pouring down his body. Mura pulled his hand away, and Vegeta fell onto the ground.

"VEGETA!!!" everyone screamed as the lifeless body lay there.

Bulma growled in anger, and screamed her lungs out as a large mass of yellow sparks surrounded her. Electricity crackled loudly and the cave darkened to a pitch-black, lit only by the occasional electricity bolts flying across the room. It merged with the ground, shot back out to merge above Bulma's head, before hitting the blue-haired wonder. The spot where the electricity had hit her was radiating a pure yellow, and it soon expended across her entire body. Her eyes were pure white, and Mura looked on in confusion.

"ELECTRIC STORM!!!" Bulma hollered as the color returned to her eyes, and the electricity burst forth with a cry of anger from Bulma.

Mura no longer had the capability to fly, and the bolts of electricity hit him almost constantly, before all bolts hit him at the very same time, making him cry out in surprise.

* * *

A pair of pale white hands touched the boy's face, feeling the cold. The owner of the hands, a seemingly young girl, looked up, and scowled at the eldest Black Dragon. She then turned to the boy and cast a spell, which had been so hard at the beginning. Now it worked flawlessly, and the boy's eyes opened with a snap.

When Vegeta sat up, the girl was gone, but there was a new Element in his Grid.

* * *

Mura shook his head angrily, and growled at Bulma, who was panting with exhaustion.

"Nice Element, but it won't help!!" Mura shouted, and he screamed in anger. "BLACKFIELD!!!" he screamed, creating a Field Effect. "GRIMREAPER!!!!"

Blazing black energy came to his scythe, and behind them, they could see the see-through body of Death, holding its scythe tightly. Mura grasped the weapon with both hands, and was gone. Pain shot through everyone's body as they saw the dark energy slash over them, felt it hit their bodies, but didn't see the culprit move.

Blood began seeping from their bodies when Mura reappeared, and Ancha quickly used a RecoverAll Element, healing their wounds. Mura wasn't really happy.

"Alright! This has gone far enough!!" he screamed.

"Mura! You should give up!! We're going to win anyway!!" Elvor hollered.

"Ha!!" Mura scoffed. "In your dreams! This battle is far from over!! I didn't even use my personal Tech Skills!! And once I do, you're as good as dead!!"

"You-you-you!!" Bulma hissed, gritting her teeth and holding her dagger in her hand. "You MURDERER!!!"

With a loud yell, she ran at the Black Dragon, who yelled as well, and ran at her at the same time.

The clashing of weapons signaled that they hit, and more of that followed soon after. Bulma continued to block and dodge, while trying to wear Mura down and get through his defenses. But even with his wings immobilized, he was incredibly quick, and was capable of avoiding her constantly, and blocking when need be, but he couldn't get anything through her defenses as well.

A sudden slash with his scythe downward made her lower to one knee and raise her dagger above her head. She just managed to block, but the pressure on her arms grew more intense as the seconds dragged on.

"If I were you, I'd yield!" Mura hissed through his gritted teeth, which were becoming sharper and sharper by the second.

Bulma growled.

"NEVER!!!" she screamed, and suddenly moved backwards.

Mura, having nearly placed his whole weight on her, tumbled along with her. Her foot found his stomach, and hurled him over her, sending him into a wall with a painful grunt. Mura fell on the ground, but shook his head and jumped away before Kari had the chance to hit him with her katana.

A mass of black sparks surrounded him, and was blown away by a sudden gust of wind. The winds were painted into a piercing black by the black sparks, and as if on sudden impulse, the entire gang, besides Kari, looked horrified as Mura's eyes closed.

"The Black Wind is brewing…" he stated calmly, before opening his eyes. "Bring it on!!"

A sudden blow made them all stagger. Their bodies became freezing cold, then burning hot, and it repeated itself over and over again, and it was really starting to hurt. Practically everyone was falling to his or her knees easily. Mura smirked wickedly, but he suddenly got a large kick to the side of his face, breaking his concentration, as well as sending him into a wall.

Bulma looked up, and gasped, then smiled.

"Vegeta!!!" she cried, her eyes suddenly watering up.

Vegeta held his axe in his hands tightly, and white sparks surrounded him. A strange glow of white power entered the room, and bounced off on the cave walls. The glow settled on Vegeta, and he screamed the name of his new Element.

"ULTRA NOVA!!!"

Mura's eyes widened in shock as the energy surged straight at him, and hit him with such force, that he screamed out in pain. Soon it changed into a pain-filled roar, and when the light dimmed, Mura's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he dropped flat on his face, scythe loudly clattering beside him.

* * *

Ancha walked over, and lightly pushed him with her foot, but the Dragon wouldn't budge.

"Moi t'ink he'z dead," she said softly, stepping back.

"Ah great!!" Elvor said, placing his rapier away.

Bulma walked over to stand behind Ancha.

"If he's dead, Asoret's not going to be too happy about this," she mumbled.

"The bloody bastard ain't dead!" a loud, yet rather familiar voice said.

Everyone looked up to see a black haired woman watching them, with eyes of an indescribable color, a large diagonal scar across her face, and black, strangely familiar markings on her face. Her hair was tied atop her head in a large ponytail, and she wore a long black dress that reached just above her ankles, which were dressed in easy step-in black shoes. Her eyes were highly slanted, her nose was rather sharp, she had high cheekbones, sharply pointed ears, and her face looked a little bit at ease, even though she was partly scowling. The sleeves of her dress ended in a ring on her third finger, and her nails looked pretty sharp, or were those her fingers?? Around her neck, she had a strange, triangular shaped pendant with a blood red gem embossed in it, in which they could faintly make out the Dragon Emblem.

"Takes more than an Ultra Nova Element ta take 'em down, believe me," the woman said, crossing her hands over her chest.

"You… you're that woman who helped us at Arni once! Aren't you?!" Goku asked.

"Yep, that'd be me," the woman said with a nod. "It's been awhile, though. I'm Same, youngest o' the Black Dragon Twins. Pleased ta meetcha!" she said, giving them a rather formal bow.

Bulma blinked.

"_You're_ Same?" she asked. Same nodded.

"O' course, I can change inta a Dragon if I wanna, but I don't feel like it righ now. And… ye are?"

After some small introduction, Same nodded.

"Ye humans are good, but ya oughta be tired, so I suggest ya rest at the Inn 'til ye're ready ta fight me. I ain't as heartless as ta let people fight me when they're not ready."

"Thanks, we appreciate that," Vegeta said politely.

Same smiled, but then smirked and a fierce scowl formed on her face.

"And ye'd betta be ready, 'cause I ain't gonna be easy on ya."

* * *

**Alright! That was Mura. Next up in line; SAME!!!**

Reviews:

_shadowmoon: Thanks for liking the story. You should really try the game! It's terrific!! And you might know a lot about highschool, but I don't!! We don't have those here!_

_Hope: Who can tell? I know I can't (for the moment)._

_Ciria: If I say 'Black Dragon Twins', would you remember how many Black Dragons there are? _

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: I don't mind all the questions at all! Anyway, my friend and I thought the same about Leah. Ummm… I think… somewhere in the Sea Of Eden… though I'm not sure where. Hey! Just one thing. In Chrono Cross, do you know who you'll find at the end of the game?! One hint: The person I'm talking off, has been thought dead by everyone but a single person, whom continued to search for this person. _

_trunks babe: Yes, but she'll show up after Laze is healed._

_cat421: Hey! This story is far from finished! All right?_

**Dragon battle schedule [so far]:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. ????????_**

**_8. ????????_**

****

**Hey wait a second!!! Let me recheck that!! Let's see… Terra [1] Douse [2] Pyro [3] Flora [4] Mura [5] Same [6] and Sky [7].**

**……………………**

**Funny. There are _seven_ Dragons, but there are _eight_ battles. Now why was that again??**


	23. Isle Of The Damned

Chapter 23

* * *

They did just that. Asoret was informed of the battle, and later, everyone decided to go over the plan once more.

* * *

"Alright, once we get the Black Relic, we have to go to Sky Dragon Isle and get the White Relic, and I doubt it'll be easy," Vegeta said, following the route they were going to take. "The currents are rather strong this time of year, so it'll take a day or two to get to the isle."

"How long do we still have?" Elvor asked.

"A week and a half," Goku said, having counted the days ever since they'd started.

"Lotta time past, then," Laze said, who had been awake for quite some time, but she hardly had enough strength to stand, let alone sit up.

She leaned against the wall, looking straight ahead.

"You should get some rest, Laze," Asoret said, turning to look at Laze, not noticing the way Kari looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"I'll be fine, thanks anyway," Laze said softly. "Wha are ya guys gonna do when we reach the Dead Sea?"

"Well, we need to get inside for one, which might be a little hard to do. No one's entered that place for decades," Vegeta said, though he knew that was a small piece of info that Laze knew off.

Laze nodded quietly, and turned her head to the window, as if expecting something, or somebody.

* * *

Same sat in that very same position again. Floating above the ground in a typical meditation pose, hands resting gently on her knees, and her eyes closed lightly. She was mentally preparing for the battle she was to fight tomorrow. For some reason, it still calmed her, although her true powers were hidden behind a strange veil they couldn't pierce through.

All her friends knew of it too, and they felt it too. It was limiting their powers to what they learned in this world. The Elements were good, but she found it hard to get used to, even after… She opened her eyes momentarily.

"After how long?" she whispered to no one in particularly.

"What do you mean?"

Same looked up, and huffed.

"Oh, it's ye," she mumbled, setting her feet back down on the ground. "I was jus' tryin' ta figure out how long we've been on this God-forsaken place, tha's all."

The white haired Dragon smirked and said: "Lost count?"

"Shut the Bloody Hell up!!"

"Don't you ever stop that!?"

"Don't ye ever stop saying 'Holy Cosmos'?!!?"

Sky growled a little angrily.

"Look, I ain't in the mood for this, alrigh? I gotta fight tamorrow, and I wanna be at least a _little_ calm, not angry and pissed off just because ye decided ta show up here and give me a piece of yer mind, 'cause if tha's wha ya were aiming at, forge' it!"

Sky looked at her with a look of plain astonishment.

"Holy Cosmos!! Stop jamming everything in one sentence already!!"

Same suddenly seemed to notice it herself, and cried out in frustration, raking her hands through her hair and throwing her head back.

"GET OUTTA HERE!!!" she screamed, pointing at the entrance of the cave.

"Alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going!! By Gaia, you're touchy today," Sky mumbled and was about to take off, when Same suddenly said: "Wait!!"

Sky turned to her, and noticed that a chill wind had risen.

"Ah no, don't tell me…"

* * *

Laze suddenly shot up, just when she'd lain down, a chill wind blowing through the room. Everyone looked at her, confused, until they heard the wind whistling.

"S… somethin's washed ashore," Laze whispered, staring out the window.

A few confused gazes were exchanged, before everyone but Laze, who was wide-awake but too weak, ran out to the shore.

* * *

They weren't the only ones there when they arrived. Mura, Same, and Sky were there as well. Sky was someone they hadn't expected, though for now, it didn't matter. Not at all.

Something had indeed washed ashore, and it was nothing pretty. It was a dead boy, there was a large hole in his abdomen which had been ripped at few places, and rocks had torn apart most of his clothes, making Bulma and Ancha shy away a little, while Kari was rather curious. His skin was a deathly pale, even more than when he'd been alive, and the scars on his body had been torn open again, on purpose by the looks of it.

"What kind of monster would do this to a person?" Mura asked no one particularly.

"Someone who don't like laws, or simply don't like this guy," Same answered, though there was no need.

Sky was examining the body carefully, checking the temperature, as well as the wounds.

"The guy's been dead for quite some time, more than a week and… about, three days."

Elvor suddenly paled.

"Tha… that'd been the time that we…" he stuttered.

"That we went to Water Dragon Isle," Vegeta finished, understanding what he meant.

Sky looked at them for a moment, then turned back to the dead body.

"Only thing else I can say, is that this," he pointed at the wound in his abdomen, "was his cause of death. And, the weapon he was killed with was a dagger."

He looked back up, and Vegeta, Elvor, and Ancha looked up from the dead boy, to Sky, and then each other.

"You don't think that…" Elvor said.

"C'est impossible!!" Ancha added. "She had died yearz ago! Hadn't she?"

Vegeta didn't answer right away.

Sky stood up, and seemed to know what they were talking about.

"Even the dead can be brought back, if not by a natural cause. And natural causes do not include murder. Sadly, we no longer possess the power to awaken those who have passed away. But even if we could, we probably wouldn't use it," he added, making practically all faces fall.

"Why not?" Bulma asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Dad, what's the deal?!" Asoret demanded. "Why wouldn't you use a power like that if you do have it!?"

"Besides the fact that it could be misused by others, nothing I guess," Mura answered with a shrug.

Same frowned for awhile, and then looked behind her, to the ocean. There was nothing there though, just rippling waves. Same however, scowled at the water for awhile, before turning back.

"Although I find this terrible, don't ya think we shoul' find out _where_ he died?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Sky sighed and said: "I don't do miracles alright?"

"Even small pieces o' the puzzle can be used ta fix it," Same mumbled.

Sky looked at her, and then back at the boy. That's when he noticed the cut across the boy's cheek, and something glistered in it.

"Looks like we found the piece of the puzzle then," he muttered, and carefully pulled out a small piece of rock.

The rock was small, and a light sapphire blue.

"Ch, Divine Dragon Falls," Same said, but a smirk threatened to cross her face.

Sky stood up, holding up the small piece of rock.

"Indeed," he mumbled.

Sky looked at the warriors, whom were still looking at the dead body that had belonged to their friend.

"I'll check out the Divine Dragon Falls for any signs at all. If you so desire, you can give this guy a proper burial. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. Had he been alive."

With that, Sky's wings clapped, and he shot off into the sky, vanishing within a second. Mura and Same watched their fellow-Dragon fly away, then looked at the gang.

Kari sighed, and asked: "Where boy must be buried? Kari learn, bury friends on special place. So, where bury?"

Bulma thought deeply, but she didn't know much about Haelles, and that made it hard for her to find a suitable place.

"I wouldn't know," Vegeta mumbled. "He never did speak that much about what he liked or disliked, not to mention where he'd want to be buried if the occasion asked for it."

"Uh… if I may intervene," Asoret suddenly said, and took two steps forward.

Vegeta looked over, like the others.

"I think I know of a place. Has anyone ever heard of a place called the Isle Of The Damned?"

Mura and Same looked at each other, and Same then turned to Asoret.

"Ya can't be serious! Tha place's as dangerous as can be! Don't tell me ye're planning ta go ta tha island jus' ta bury this guy!!"

Same looked at Haelles' dead body. Vegeta looked at him as well, then looked back up.

"It's the least he deserves!" he finally said.

Elvor looked a little confused, but then scowled.

"I guess that's true," he mumbled.

Kari nodded, and the others agreed as well.

Same shook her head, hands on her hips.

"Crazy, all of ya!" she said. "It takes _3 days_ ta ge' ta tha island, how d'ya plan ta ge' there _and_ be back in time to ge' the remainin' two relics _and_ head ta the Sea Of Eden?!"

Mura looked at Same.

"Same, mind stopping saying everything in one sentence?"

"Oh shuddap!!" Same mumbled.

"Well, we're going! Haelles deserves a proper burial, just like the rest of us!" Vegeta said, anger starting to boil up.

Same sighed.

"Bloody Hell," she said, and Elvor suddenly felt a block of ice drop in his stomach.

He was starting to recognize that voice.

"Ye humans are really confusin' at some points! But," she said, and suddenly, a reddish-green void opened up behind the gang, sucking them in. "Tha don't mean I won't help," she finished, as the portal closed.

"You know, you could've told me you knew how to do that," Mura said.

"Stop whinin'! And besides, I can only send 'em ta different places bou' 5 days prior, and tha's as far as I'll ge' fer now!"

Mura was silent.

* * *

As they all got hurled out of the portal, they noticed they were on a completely different isle. Asoret looked around, and gasped.

"Whoa!! We're on the Isle Of The Damned! How'd we get here?!"

Everyone stood up and looked around.

"Kari no like this place," Kari whimpered, not liking the large amount of bones scattered around the isle.

Actually, the entire isle seemed to be completely made out of bones, or at least… the cave in front of them.

Elvor grabbed Haelles' body, and slung him over his shoulder, then stated: "Let's find a place to bury him, and then get out of here! This place gives me the creeps."

He didn't tell anyone, that he knew this place as well.

* * *

"It's surprising that we're not being attacked," Vegeta mumbled as they walked through the cave, the bones cracking loudly as they stepped over them.

"Maybe all monsters fled or something," Bulma offered.

Ancha looked around the cave in awe, and suddenly noticed a cave up ahead. But…

"That's odd, why is that cave glowing so brightly?" Asoret wondered aloud.

A bright red glow was emitted from the cave, and it seemed to dim, then brighten, like a heartbeat. They waited outside the cave, wondering what it could possibly be.

Goku blinked, twice, then asked: "Shouldn't we see if it's someone in distress or something? It could be someone who needs our help."

Ancha looked a little scared at first, but then grabbed some pins.

"Fine, but moi iz not going in wit'out being prepared for ze worzt!"

Bulma grabbed her dagger, and said: "Let's go."

Vegeta nodded, and when everyone had their weapons drawn, they carefully walked into the cave.

The walls were dripping wet, and by the light, it looked like the liquid was of a red color. The walls and ceiling were spiked and had skeletons pinned on them, most of them either green or blue from old age. Bones still littered the ground, and they slowly through the cave, trying not to make them crackle. That was impossible however, as the crackling of the bones sounded rather loud, and the dripping of the strange liquid gave the place an eerie atmosphere. Kari, who defended the rear, kept looking about, keeping her eyes peeled. Vegeta too, kept looking around, though there was nothing to worry about. Hopefully.

What they found, nearly made them topple over in shock. In the way, was a large broadsword, the blade curved on the edges, and painted a deep red with small lines of yellow, while the hilt was of a darker red and the handles curved down to the blade, missing it by an inch, and a strange pommelstone decorated the sword. The stone was a bloody red shade, and it seemed as though there was smoke twirling in the stone. And it was the sword that was glowing brightly, as well as seeming to beat like a heart. Loud banging sounds could be heard, and in a steady rhythm, like a heart beating, going in time with the sword's glow.

"It's a sword?!" Bulma asked, highly confused.

"Funny, I 'ave never zeen a zword like zis before, it'z a ztrange blade indeed," Ancha said, placing a few of her pins in her pouch.

"It looks rather dangerous if you ask me," Asoret said.

Elvor didn't speak. It was so familiar. So much power… in a single blade… oh no! That was impossible.

"What kind of sword is this?" Vegeta mumbled, placing his axe away and walking over.

His hand was inches away, when Elvor suddenly screamed: "VEGETA!!! DON'T TOUCH IT!!!"

But it was too late.

* * *

Vegeta's hand grasped the hilt of the sword, and almost instantly, the heartbeats quickened through the cave, and strange energy surged through Vegeta's mind and body. Vegeta's heart shattered on impact as his hand continued to hold the sword, and something in him began to grow. It was his hatred that grew, constantly, until he could no longer control it.

The sword had done its job.

Because the sword that Vegeta was now pulling out of the ground, was not just a sword. No, this was an _evil_ sword. Before, it had been a mystical blade, but now, its mystical powers served evil.

* * *

It was the Masamune.

* * *

**Uh-oh…**

Reviews:

_cat421: Don't rush me._

_cat421: Look, I already told you, don't rush me! Give me some slack!!_

_Ciria: You'll figure out who that girl was, eventually. Yes, the girl gave that Element to Vegeta. Yeah, it momentarily slipped my mind why I had said eight battles instead of seven. I mean……… [stops to think] Hang on!! NOW I remember! I can't tell though. You'll figure it out. Same's helpfulness will be explained once they reach the Dead Sea, moments after Laze is healed. And all Dragons can change into humans, it's just that they rarely do. Same likes to wander around near humans, and if she was a Dragon, that would attract unwanted attention. [PS: There's going to be a sequel of this story]_

_Zuzu: I can't tell, yet._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: You don't, eh? Well, the person I'm talking about, is female, and the person looking for her, is a male. And the reason he keeps searching for her, is because she's related to him._

_trunks babe: I'm doing the best I can, alright?_

_draegonfire: Three! You have to keep watching the schedule! There are eight battles with the Dragons, and 5 of them have been beaten so far._

_Hope: Thank you._

_cat421: No, because if she were to use two times the usual doses, Laze would die. The medicine is a rather strong potion, and too much could be fatal. Get it?_

_cat421: No, but I was celebrating Christmas at my grandma's place, and I don't have any of my stories there! GIVE ME SOME SLACK ALREADY!!_

_shadowmoon: That's okay. If you need any help at all, send me an e-mail or review and I'll answer as best as I can._

**Dragon battle schedule [so far]:**

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. ????????_**

**_8. ????????_**


	24. Battle With The Masamune

Chapter 24

* * *

"Vegeta! Drop the sword!!" Elvor shouted, after having laid Haelles on the ground.

When Vegeta turned, his eyes had become a blazing red, and they shone with an untamed fury.

"No," he said simply. "Why should I? Just because you say so?"

His tone of voice was chilling, even more than that of Haelles had been when he was mad. Kari sniffed the air, whimpered softly, and took a step back.

"V-V-Vegeta no smell same! Ve-Vegeta smell… evil!!"

"Oh no!!" Asoret said. "That HAS to be the Masamune dad told me about!! It centers a person's hate and aims it at practically everybody who tries to help!!"

"No shit Sherlock!!" Elvor growled. "Vegeta!! You leave us no choice!! Either you drop that sword, or we'll make you drop it!!"

Vegeta chuckled evilly.

"If that's what you want."

Now both of Vegeta's hands gripped the hilt, and a deadly smirk graced his face, which looked cold, pale, and ready to murder.

* * *

Bulma didn't want to do this, but she had no choice, like Elvor had pointed out. Dark black and red energy spiraled around him, making him look scary, something Bulma had never thought of Vegeta.

Goku growled and focussed his energy, making yellow sparks surround him.

"ELECTROBOLT!!!" he screamed, and crackling electricity centered above Vegeta, before hitting the boy, electrocuting him.

Vegeta was up rather quick though, and he seemed to be a little ticked. Red sparks surrounded Vegeta.

"MAGMABURST!!"

Goku gasped, but wasn't fast enough, and a large blast of molten rocks pushed him onto the ground, missing the wall by inches.

Ancha winced inwardly, almost as if she'd been that. Then she scowled and glared at Vegeta. Grabbing a handful of pins from her pouch, she tossed them at him at once, but they were blocked by the Masamune. Ancha growled angrily, and yellow sparks rose up from around her.

"UPHEAVAL!!" she cried out.

Large spikes shot out from underneath Vegeta, sending him flying. Vegeta was up rather fast, and he wasn't looking too pleased. Blue sparks this time.

"ICEBLAST!!!!"

Ancha cried out in pain as she was locked up in a cage of ice momentarily, which then shattered.

Kari looked at Ancha, and noticed that she wasn't moving, but she still stood up! The young cavegirl snarled and turned to Vegeta. She let out a large war cry as red sparks shot up around her. Within a second, she ran at Vegeta, but with such speed, that she was nothing but a mere blur. Vegeta groaned as Kari's foot got implanted into his stomach with a very strong force. It was a miracle he wasn't losing his dinner. She suddenly vanished again, and another kick was implanted on his spine. Kari vanished again, and the last kick was done with both feet, sending him into the ground rather hard.

The girl easily jumped away, a wicked grin on her face. Asoret looked at her in admiration for a moment, before he noticed Vegeta getting up. Before Vegeta had a chance to cast an Element though, Asoret beat him to it. Green sparks arose from around him, and the half-moon shaped weapon he battled with glowed a bright green hue. The energy of his attack centered on it, making something like a discus from the weapon. Asoret screamed and hurled the discus away. It banged against the wall, and bounced off against another. Within the walls of the cave, the discus slammed into various walls, before hitting its destined target. The discus' sharp edges hit Vegeta more than once, and ripped part of his clothes to shreds. After one last hit, the weapon flew back into Asoret's hand, and lost its energy.

Bulma knew that she had to fight, or they'd be goners. She gulped nervously, looking at the badly injured Vegeta. She hadn't counted on this, but she had to. Finally, her eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed, and she ran at Vegeta, holding her dagger tightly in her hand. Vegeta noticed her approach, and his anger suddenly seemed to grow. He grasped the broadsword with both hands and easily blocked Bulma's blows, who tried her best not to stop slashing at him. However, Vegeta managed to hit Bulma's dagger, making it fly from her hand.

The hilt then connected with her face, sending her back. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs, when she saw the Masamune flying at her face. Bulma rolled out of the way, just in time. The blade struck the ground, but Vegeta aimed the sword at her again, not seeming to care. That's when she heard it. An almost desperate voice, ringing through her thoughts as she grabbed her dagger from where it had fallen to the ground.

Bulma! Kill me! Please!

Bulma recognized that voice. It was Vegeta. He kept asking her to kill him, but she couldn't.

I can't, Vegeta.

Why not?

Bulma hurriedly blocked Vegeta's blow to her side, and jumped away for a moment.

Because I love you.

It wasn't direct, but at least he knew. She'd figured out she loved him since their first day on Gaea's Navel, when they'd met Kari and slept under 'a huge rock', as Kari had said. Now she also knew that her feelings for him had started; the second she saw him at school. Every day she spent at that school, her feelings for the flame-haired boy seemed to grow more intense, until she could no longer sustain it, which was now. Laze had noticed it before anyone else did, and by what Bulma had seen, she had tried to hook them up.

During the battle with Mura, when everyone had thought Vegeta had been killed, she'd been so mad, that she had abandoned all rational thinking and just created her own Elemental Tech Skill. Vegeta had once said that something like that could take months, but it worked for her within a day.

What?!

I love you.

Vegeta's eyes suddenly became such a burning red color, that Bulma's eyes began to hurt. With a scream, Vegeta ran at Bulma, and she began having serious troubles with keeping him at bay. Apparently, all care he received, just increased the Masamune's hatred. Had this sword really belonged to a Hero? That just didn't seem right. This sword was so full of hatred, that it was a miracle it hadn't destroyed itself.

A blow to Vegeta's shoulder made him stop though, and Bulma instantly saw the pin embedded in his flesh. Vegeta was distracted, and Bulma punched him in his face, sending him back, before running to the others.

"Bulma! Are you alright?" Ancha asked, worried.

Bulma nodded, and turned back to Vegeta, but decided to keep her distance, for now. She just made this fight worse.

Kari ran at Vegeta, and wildly lashed out at the flame-haired boy, who blocked her blade with the Masamune. Kari swung sideways at Vegeta, but a sudden slash from Vegeta threw her blade from her hand, and the force of the blow sent her back. Her katana spiraled up, and finally got stuck in the ceiling. Before Kari hit the ground however, Asoret caught her, and set her back down on the ground.

Elvor screamed and ran at him, his rapier changing into a broadsword as well. Their weapons clashed with a loud ring, and Elvor and Vegeta battled with all their worth. The gang watched them battle, until Bulma's Innate Guide suddenly began bleeping. She held it up, and noticed a green circle, which was starting to turn black. A loud crash sounded, as well as the sound of a sword breaking, and when she looked up, she noticed that Elvor's sword had broken.

The blow at Elvor's face couldn't be avoided, and he screamed out as the bloodstained sword cut open the left part of his face.

"ELVOR!!!" everyone shouted, as the spiked redhead grasped his face with his gloved hands, blood seeping through his fingers.

He removed his hands, and the blood was dripping down his face from a large wound running from above his left eye to just above his chin. He was growling angrily with his teeth exposed, and his fangs seemed to grow sharper and longer.

"BASTARD!!!" Elvor screamed. "ALRIGHT!!! I'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF THIS!!!"

Blazing red energy shot up to surround him, but it wasn't Elemental energy. Elvor held his hands beside his body and large bolls of red energy were created at them. The energy expanded, and Elvor's eyes became a piercing red and his hair flew up to form some kind of flame. The heat of the energy surrounding him dried the blood on his face, and he looked royally pissed off. Even more so than Vegeta. His muscles grew to twice their normal size, and he roared in fury.

"HERE!! EAT THIS!!! **_FIRE OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!_**" he hollered with a loud roaring voice, bringing his hands with the energy in front of him, merging the energy together, melting into a beam that was hurled at Vegeta with high speed and force.

Vegeta hardly had time to blink, as the attack hit him head-on.

Bulma, Ancha, Goku, Asoret and Kari covered their eyes hurriedly to avoid getting blind, before they were lifted from the ground and were sent spiraling through the cave, before their whole world went black.

* * *

When Bulma opened her eyes, first thing she noticed, was that she heard water. She sat up in a hurry, but her head hurt too much, so she laid back down for a moment. Then she sat up, slowly. Bulma was confused. Where was she? She looked around, and noticed that all the others were also there, only unconscious. And I mean _all_ the others.

"Vegeta!" Bulma whispered, and crawled over to him.

He was closest in range, thank God!

She lightly nudged him, hoping he was back to normal. Vegeta groaned, before opening his eyes and looking up at her. Bulma smiled when she saw his eyes; ebony black.

"You're alright!" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, but of happiness.

Vegeta sat up carefully, and rubbed his head.

"Oh man… what kind of attack was that?" he mumbled.

Bulma smiled, and suddenly hugged him. Vegeta was totally caught of guard by this, but then he remembered what Bulma had told him telepathically.

He placed his arms around her, and allowed her to cry into his shoulder, not bothering with it at all. When he heard something move, he looked over, and noticed Elvor shaking his head, leaning on his arms. Elvor looked at them, a large scar now situated where Vegeta had cut his face open, and smiled upon seeing Bulma in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta smiled back, and Elvor nodded, before slowly standing up, so as not to make a sound. Then, he turned to the water, and placed his hands in his pockets, watching the gentle waves.

Vegeta and Bulma remained the way they were for a long time, until the others also began to awaken. They realized, that the place they were at right now, looked almost identical to Cape Howl, only it was facing the setting sun, for at Cape Howl, the sun always set to the right hand of the cliffs. This was a good place as any, and they began digging, and that took some time. Kari found a rock that could serve as a tombstone, and with a sharp rock and a reasonable sized stone, she began carving the words in it that Ancha told her to carve.

After hours of hard work, the sun was almost gone, and partially lit up just a part of the place they were standing on, watching the grave of their friend, which they had made for him.

Asoret carefully placed the tombstone at the end of the grave, and then joined his new friends to watch the grave. Bulma gave a soft sigh, as they all silently prayed for their dead friend. The Masamune had been forgotten, for now, as was Elvor's strange technique, but later, once they would leave the isle, they'd ask Elvor what he had done. For now, they just stood there, praying silently.

At that moment, a large reddish-green portal opened behind them. They understood what it meant, and that was where their silence stopped.

"Well, let's go," Elvor said.

Ancha nodded, and walked into the portal, vanishing from sight. Kari and Asoret were next. Goku and Elvor stepped through after them, leaving only Vegeta and Bulma.

Vegeta turned to Bulma, and said: "Ladies first."

Bulma smiled.

"Thank you," she said, and kissed him on his cheek, before walking through the portal.

Vegeta stood there for a moment, before walking through as well.

* * *

The portal closed, and the golden haired woman came from her hiding-place. Her violet colored eyes focussed on the tombstone, and she smirked a little.

"Bloody fools those humans," she mumbled, placing her right hand on her hip.

Her other hand would've followed to her other hip, hadn't it been holding a certain blade.

* * *

She was holding the Masamune in her hand.

* * *

**Now, who knows who's holding the Masamune at the end?**

Reviews:

_Hope: Yes._

_trunks babe: You crazy?! The sword makes him ready to massacre even his best friends! And the more love he receives, the stronger the Masamune makes his hatred!_

_Ciria: Yep. The Masamune was from Chrono Trigger, and that's what made him evil. In Chrono Cross, the Masamune was an evil blade, though I'm still trying to figure out HOW THE BLOODY HELL THAT HAPPENED!!!! Sorry, it's just that I can get a little frustrated from Chrono Cross if I don't get it. Uh, nope. It's a different 'she'. Well, Elvor slightly recognized Same's voice, and how he knew Isle Of The Damned, that'll be explained later on. All they saw was Vegeta pulling the sword from the ground, for they couldn't see his face, and dark black and red smoky spirals circled around him. _

_SnowEyes: I can't help it. I just have an overactive imagination, and writing is the only thing besides playing games that I find fun._

**Dragon battle schedule [so far]:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. ????????_**

**_8. ????????_**


	25. Same, Youngest Black Dragon ROUND 1

Chapter 25

* * *

The sun just arose, and the six fighters entered the cave, which was the home of the Black Dragon Twins. Asoret couldn't fight with them, something about rules. The battle with Vegeta and the Masamune had revised them, and now they were planning to fight Same, to get the Black Relic, so they could head for Sky Dragon Isle and get the last relic. Elvor had bought a new rapier, because the previous one had sort of broken. When they entered the cave, Mura was nowhere to be seen, but when they headed into the next room, Same was already waiting for them.

"Mornin'," she said. "Nice day fer a battle, eh?"

"Oh shut up!!" Elvor mumbled. "Just get this over with! Laze won't last long!!"

Same rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine! Ye humans are bloody annoyin at some points!"

Same raised her hand a little, and within a second, a blade burst forth from it, which was caught easily by Same. She was grasping a dark black and red katana with a Dragon hilt, and mystical carvings across the blade.

"Say bye-bye!"

* * *

Same didn't change into a Dragon as the fight began, which made them a little suspicious.

"Bring it on!" Same taunted playfully, a smirk playing on her young-looking face.

Bulma growled, and grabbed her dagger from its sheath, and checked Same's arms, but found out that she didn't have the plate. So, Bulma just attacked. She ran at the Dragon, whom brought her katana up in defense, before running at Bulma as well. In the center, their weapons clashed, and they jumped to the sidelines. Same landed in a crouch, Bulma remained standing, before they shot at each other again. Again a loud clang, and they jumped to the sidelines again, both on their own half.

Same's ears suddenly perked, and she whirled around to block the blow from Goku's blade aimed at her back.

"Some honor ye have," Same said softly, before banging her skull against Goku's sending him back.

Goku landed on his feet, and growled. He shot at her again, and Same's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The grip on her katana suddenly tightened, and her body was surrounded with a pale white color, before it vanished, and she seemed to duplicate, and many times!! Goku stopped dead in his tracks, not sure which one was the right one.

They all shot in different directions, and the entire gang looked around in horror, not knowing which one was real. Kari whirled around as one of the Dragons shot at her, and swung at it, but when she touched it, it vaporized. Kari gasped, when a sudden hit to her spine sent her into a wall. Bulma looked back when she heard the crash, and her eyes widened a little. She looked around the room at the duplicates, among which one of them was real. There had to be a difference between the duplicates and real version.

Vegeta slashed through three of them, but neither of them were real.

"Darn!" he mumbled. "Same! Stop being such a coward and show yourself!"

Ha! Whatdaya take me fer!? An idiot?! Gimme a break!! Same's playful voice called out.

Elvor looked around carefully, his eyes constantly scanning. But he didn't find anything. He heard movement behind him, and he whirled around, the same time that Ancha whirled around to him, holding a pin in her hand. The duo looked exasperated, before turning back to the battlefield.

The side of Bulma's mouth suddenly curved upward, and white sparks surrounded her.

"PHOTONRAY!!!!" she screamed, and fired the small white beam straight at one of the duplicates --- which cried out in pain and surprise as the beam hit.

Same dropped to the ground, and with her concentration broken, the other duplicates vanished. The Dragon shook her head, and stood up.

"Bloody Hell?! How'd ya do tha?!" Same demanded, grasping her katana tightly.

"Well, the only thing different from you and the duplicates, is that the duplicates don't have a red gem on their katanas," Bulma said with a cocky smirk.

Same lifted her sword, and noticed the blood ruby stuck in the Dragon hilt's teeth. She growled and looked up.

"Fuck!!" she cursed, and Ancha was shocked to hear that.

The other Dragons had also cursed, but not like this. Same's grip on her sword tightened, and she crouched. Before she vanished.

Bulma screamed as pain shot through her body, caused by the razor-sharp blade of Same's katana slashing through her skin. Same jumped away, and landed in a crouch. Bulma held her arm, where there was blood seeping onto the ground.

"CURE!!" Vegeta shouted, and the blue sparks centered on Bulma, whom was healed instantly.

Elvor scowled, changed his rapier in a large broadsword and ran at Same, whom simply waited. When their weapons clashed, sparks were sent spraying in every direction, and their blades clashed time and time again. Neither lost eye contact, as if afraid of what might happen if they did. When they briefly jumped away, Same straightened up. A smirk formed on her face.

Still the same moves, bushhead?

Elvor almost dropped his sword in bewilderment, not because of that Same could speak telepathically without even trying, but the way she called him. He finally snapped out of it, and growled. Within a second, the duo was at it again, and Same didn't even seem to lose her spirit. No matter, neither did Elvor. A sudden lash across her arm made her cry out in surprise, as blood began to trickle down.

Kari released a howl of fury as red sparks surrounded her, and she ran at Same as nothing more but a blur. Same groaned as the girl's foot connected with her stomach, the second with her spine, and the last one with her head, sending her flying towards a wall. However, the Dragon flipped around in the air, and landed with her feet on the wall, which she used to give herself some thrust. She was launched at Kari, who shrieked in surprise, and held up her own katana with both hands. Same's blade connected with Kari's, and the Dragon flipped over Kari with the blades still touching. Same whirled around as soon as she landed in a crouch, and the katana almost hit Kari, if the cavegirl hadn't whirled around as well and blocked.

Same suddenly imbedded the sword in the ground, and delivered a kick to Kari's chin. When she crouched again, she gave a strong roundhouse kick to Kari's side, making the girl slide over the ground. When Vegeta ran at her, she reclaimed her blade and blocked the guy's sideways slash with her katana, using but one hand. Vegeta slashed downward at her, but she spiraled away to the right, and lashed out at him, but he blocked easily.

Vegeta growled and swatted the Dragon's feet away from under her, causing Same to topple over. She landed on her back, and rolled to the right to avoid Vegeta's axe, and then to the left, grabbing the katana that had dropped from her hand before. She was back to her feet in an instant, and could just avoid Bulma's dagger from the side, as well as Kari's katana coming from the other side. The two girls fought the Dragon together, and Same was actually starting to have problems defending and avoiding.

Suddenly, Same jumped away, holding her katana in one hand, and standing up straight. With a small huff, she tossed the blade into the air. A sheath suddenly appeared on her back, and she leaned to the side when the blade came down, and it easily slid into the sheath. Then, her clothes seemed to shift, making place for some baggy black pants and a loose black shirt, along with some black sneakers. Same took on a crouch, one hand near her hip and the other raised to just beside her face, claws ready to rip.

Goku finally had enough and ran at her, his sword grasped tightly in his hand. Same's eyes narrowed, and with a leap, she shot at him, not even touching the ground. Easily, she elbowed him in his stomach, and her fist banged hard into his face a second later. The Dragon whirled around and a strong blow to Goku's side sent him back. But it wasn't a kick that sent him away. He'd been swatted away by the Dragon's tail!!

A scaled tail the length of her leg whooshed around behind her, and hit the ground with a whipping sound, leaving a deep indent in the rocks.

"Who's next?" Same asked teasingly.

Bulma growled angrily, and placed her dagger away. She cracked her knuckles, and took on a fighting-position. Same smirked, and fell into a fighting-position as well. The two stood like that for a moment, Bulma with a serious expression on her face, and Same with a cold smirk.

A sudden gunshot seemed to be heard as the fighters' eyes widened a millimeter, and shot at each other at the same time. Their forearms hit and Bulma aimed a punch at the Dragon's face, who caught the fist easily, and tried to kick Bulma below the belt, but Bulma caught that. Same growled, when Bulma suddenly banged her head against Same's. The Dragon took a step back, before stopping to block the kick aimed at her abdomen. Same jumped up, and back-flipped while kicking Bulma to her chin.

Bulma shook her head, and growled. The duo was at each other's throat again, and Bulma even got a few hits in, hitting the Dragon at her jaw, spine, and her abdomen. Same continued to fight with Bulma, not once using her katana again.

Elvor was watching from the sidelines.

'That way of fighting…' he mused. 'I've seen it… somewhere…'

Take a picture, bushhead. They last longer! a sudden voice in the back of his mind said.

His eyes widened, and Same momentarily looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Same rolled out of the way, and whirled around just in time to block another punch from Bulma. Bulma's punches and kicks came at the Dragon faster and faster now, but Same somehow managed to block them all. However, there was one thing that Same had and Bulma didn't. Claws.

The Dragon cried in anger, and her claw-like hand hit Bulma's chest, not only making it bleed, but also making a large part of her clothes to rip. Her tank-top hung loosely by only the left side, and a small part of cloth just above her ribs at the right side. The jacket was ruined, torn to shreds. Also, Same's other hand lashed out lower, but Bulma jumped away, causing Same to hit Bulma's skirt, which ripped as well. Bulma landed on her back, and looked up in shock. Same smirked evilly, and it made Bulma's blood freeze.

Elvor placed his rapier away, and stepped forward. Same's smirk faded, and she looked at Elvor in confusion. Elvor didn't speak, just placed his right arm across his chest, a cool look on his face. Same painted the same mask on her face, and did the same. They bowed a little, then lowered their arms, and took on a fighting-position.

Silence hung in the air for some time, as the two glared at each other, as if they had met before. A strange wind blew through the room, and Elvor's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"BLACK WINDS!!!" Same suddenly hollered, and aimed her hand at Elvor as black sparks shot up from around her.

Blazing black winds raced at Elvor, who jumped aside to avoid them. He growled, made a move to grab his rapier, but his hand wavered above the hilt. Suddenly, he smirked.

"LUMINAIRE!!!!" Elvor hollered as he raised his left fist, which became surrounded by glowing white sparks that had shot up before.

He floated up into the sky, and released a howl, as the energy exploded. Same covered her face with her hands, but she momentarily floated up, took the impact, and fell back on the ground.

Same shook her head and stood up, snarling ferociously. Elvor snarled too, but his snarl sounded more playful than anything. Same didn't like that and screamed in anger, before……… they vanished!

"Huh?!" Bulma exclaimed.

Vegeta moved over and helped her up.

"What was that?"

Vegeta shrugged, but he wouldn't look at her. And she knew damned well why.

"Where go? Kari no see Elvor anymore! No see Same either!" Kari said.

They waited for a few minutes, before the two fighters finally returned.

* * *

Same fell onto the ground in a bloody mess, but she got up to her feet anyway, spitting up blood. She tossed her hair back, which now hung loose and unrestrained. Her clothes were ripped and shredded, revealing scars and black markings all over her body. Elvor looked a little better, though he was holding his bandana in his hand. He tossed it aside, as though he refused to wear it in this battle.

But… wasn't it over?

"Bastard!" Same hissed angrily, blood pouring from her mouth and nose.

"The battle's over, Same! Hand over the Black Relic and I might be so kind as to let you live!" Elvor threatened.

"Sticks and stones, bushhead! Sticks and stones!!"

"It's over!!" Bulma called out.

"We won, Dragon! Give us the relic!" Vegeta added.

Same growled angrily, her face looking almost as murderous as Vegeta's when he'd been possessed by the Masamune, when suddenly, the Dragon's eyes closed, the left side of her mouth curved up, and chuckles came from her throat.

"Oh really?" Same questioned.

Her eyes suddenly opened to reveal a murderous red color, and she smirked so violently, it gave everyone in the room but Elvor and Kari goosebumps.

"YOU HUMANS HAVE SEEN NOTHING YET!!!!" Same hollered, and a large roar escaped her mouth.

Elvor's eyes widened in horror and he blocked his face to protect it from the strong winds that were created. He peered through his arms…… and gasped in shock.

* * *

**Looks like Same isn't as easy to beat as the others. And Sky's tougher than her, so that's going to be a tough one.**

Reviews:

_Ciria: Nah, he's 'healed' now. No, the Masamune was the sword that was wielded by the Hero. [ribbet. giggle] And you don't just 'achieve' that title. You either are, or you're no Hero. And you have to beat Masamune to prove yourself as a Hero. No, she's not Haelles's killer. She's the same woman that gave Bulma and Vegeta the flute that summoned the Wingapede. Well, there's Porre, Haelles's killer is a Porre soldier actually, and then there's the person behind Porre's sudden change. I can't say who that is though. _

_lacey: Yep. How'd you guess?_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Yep. Those two are getting married. But it won't last long._

_trunks babe: Maybe._

**Dragon battle schedule [so far]:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon [2 ROUNDS]_**

**_7. ????????_**

**_8. ????????_**


	26. Same, Youngest Black Dragon ROUND 2

Chapter 26

* * *

When everyone looked up, they received the shock of their lives. Same had transformed into a Dragon, and by the Gods! What a Dragon she was!! She was the most threatening Dragon they'd ever seen so far.

Large horns protruded from her brows, her wings were larger than those of the other Dragons and of a dark black leather, while the back was covered with scales, her hands and feet had made place for large, black scaled claws, a long, black scaled tail waved about behind her, and her muscles and body had extended to almost thrice their previous size. And that wasn't all. Her hair was now a dark purple, close to black, her eyes were a flaming red, the markings on her body had darkened visibly, and when she opened her mouth, you'd see her razor-sharp teeth instantly. And then there was what she wore. What she wore, was a black armor that was littered with Elements. They covered her arms, legs, part of her abdomen, as well as the shield she was holding. Actually, almost everything was covered in Elements.

The shield she held carried a blood-red fire-breathing Dragon on it, while on her chest plate, the Dragon Emblem was poised. The Dragon Emblem was in color this time however, and in a certain order, as well as with Elements.

"You humans saw the beauty-side of me! Now, you can finally see the BEAST!!!!"

* * *

One whopper of a scythe was slung over the Dragon's right shoulder while her other hand was placed on her hip, and she looked a little more than pissed. All fighters held onto their weapons, as if they were nothing without them. Well, compared to Same, that was relatively true. Ancha gulped, but grabbed a handful of pins, and tossed them at Same. Same's free claw moved so fast, they hardly noticed, but when it stopped, everyone gasped when they saw she was holding all the pins Ancha had thrown.

Same's fingers uncurled, and the pins dropped onto the ground. With a large clap of her wings, she shot forth, and a slash across Ancha's chest sent the young girl to her knees almost instantly. Same had become too fast to notice, making the battle harder than it already had been. Bulma looked absolutely horrified, and hurriedly used a Revive Element on Ancha.

Then she turned to Same, and shouted: "You BITCH!!!"

As fast as she could, Bulma ran at Same, but Same was too fast for her, and Bulma couldn't get the chance to hit her.

The Dragon's wings clapped loudly, and Same was launched into the air, out of harm's way. She whipped a loose strand of hair from her eyes, and black sparks shot up from around her.

"Think Luminaire was tough?! TRY THIS ONE!!! **DARK MATTER!!!!!**"

A triangular rip appeared in the air, displaying the stars and shadows of deep space moving at an incredible speed, with a sliver of white light dancing wildly in the middle. Pure, unchecked shadow energy poured out through it for several moments that seemed like an eternity, and then the entire assemblage detonated in a blinding flash.

Elvor was knocked back by the blow, and hurled into a wall into unconsciousness. His body fell on the ground with a loud thud. The battle continued on however.

Everyone cast as many White Elements as they could, but Same dodged most of them, and countered them with Elements that were of the attacker's alternate Innate. For example, if Vegeta used a Phontonray Element, Same would dodge, and counter with an Electrobolt6 Element. Strangely enough, Same only had "" Elements, as people like to call them.

"PHOTONBEAM!!!" Goku hollered, and the beam was shot at Same easily.

Same simply shot into the sky however, vanished, reappeared behind Goku, knocked him aside, and then cast a Magmaburst5 Element. Kari screamed out in anger, and ran at Same, holding her katana tightly in her hand. Same turned to Kari, and easily blocked with her scythe. However, Bulma ran into the picture as well, seeing that last time, the two of them had almost outsmarted Same. Not this time though.

Same easily grabbed her own katana from the sheath on her back, and blocked Bulma's blows with that. Same didn't seem to like this, and she whirled around, making her tail slam into Bulma, whom got slammed into Kari, and the two of them landed hard on the ground. Bulma shook her head angrily, and used one of her personal Elements.

"ELECTRICSWORD!!!" Bulma hollered as she grasped her now electrified 'sword', and ran at Same.

However, Same blocked with her scythe, and knocked Bulma away.

Already, green sparks surrounded the Dragon. Bulma gasped and as a last resort, reached inside her pouch, searching for _anything_ that could help. That's when her hand touched something large and scaled.

"AEROBLASTER7!!!!" Same hollered, and Bulma shrieked, pulling the object from her pouch, hiding her face behind it.

The blast headed Bulma's way ---- and got absorbed!!! Same gasped in horror. Bulma blinked at her, before she looked at herself. Her clothes were fixed, and there were no visible wounds on her body. Bulma then looked at what she was holding.

The Green Plate.

A wicked smirk got plastered on Bulma's face, and Same growled angrily. Bulma hurriedly placed the plate around her arm, and got the other plates she'd snatched so far out.

"Vegeta! Catch!!" Bulma shouted, tossing the Yellow Plate at Vegeta.

Vegeta caught it, and Bulma hurriedly tossed the others one too. Same growled in absolute anger, until she smirked wickedly, chuckling as she did so.

"So, you figured out what the plates were for. Congrats, though it won't help!"

Dark black sparks shot up to surround the Dragon, and centered on the pendant that still hung around her neck. A large black gem appeared on her forehead, and shone a dark black, while the pendant shone bright red. Strange words began rolling off her tongue, and it sounded like a snake, lizard and slightly human. They could make out a few words, though they couldn't understand them. Suddenly, Bulma heard two words she _did_ recognize, although she'd only heard them once before.

"_Corena Terosa_…" Same hissed, and then released a howl of fury, tossing her head back.

The lights that shone on the gem on her forehead, and the one on her pendant, created two large beams that shot up toward the ceiling, connected just below it, and shot back down at the Black Dragon. It hit the Dragon, and the ground beneath her feet began to crack loudly. Her wings began to clap hard, and finally, the Dragon hovered a few feet above the ground, and the ground cracked open beneath her.

Dark green, blood red, and ultra black energy burst forth from the giant crater now resting beneath her feet, and circled Same with high speeds. Flames shot up around her, seeming to boil up, when they froze into icy flames, shattering within seconds. Same's legs hung limply, and she held her arms in front of her now, making a part of the energy form a large boll at the palms of her hands.

Then, she brought her hands high above her head, and even over it, where all energy centered, and the light danced around the room, before Same hurled her hands forward, sending it flying straight at the gang, hollering: "**_ULTIMATE DARKNESS!!!!_**"

The energy exploded in a large mass when it hit the ground before them, and threatened to suffocate them. Bulma tried to avoid the blast, but the energy seemed to have a mind of its own, and strangled her fragile little neck, making her gasp out at the lack of air. Vegeta saw this, and tried to run over, but the energy was grasping his foot, and slowly began to squeeze the life out of his arms and legs. Bulma tried to stop the energy, but it was no use. Her arms lost their strength slowly, and her eyes began to dull.

"FLYING ARROW!!!" a familiar voice suddenly screamed, and when Same turned around, pain shot across her chest as the White Element slashed straight through her armor.

The sound of breaking glass was heard as the gem in her pendant broke and the energy that was nearly killing the rest of the gang dissipated, and Same gasped in horror, as she stared at the red haired fighter.

* * *

Vegeta was free of the confines of the strange energy, and ran toward Bulma's limp body. She was coughing violently, trying to get the air back in her lungs.

"It's alright," Vegeta soothed, holding her in her arms, before he looked back up to see what Elvor was going to do.

* * *

"You won't be needing this anymore!" Elvor hissed and ripped something from behind Same's shield.

The Black Plate.

"It's OVER!!!" Elvor hollered, and a sudden blast from his hands shot the Dragon away, into a wall.

Elvor's rapier dropped to the ground, and the warrior raced at Same, whom was trying to get back to her feet. Same groaned as Elvor buried his fist in her stomach, and began punching her over and over again, making the wall behind her crack by the force of it. Same growled angrily, as her tail grasped Elvor's foot and hurled him away.

Elvor grabbed the Dragon's tail when she released him however, and Same cried out as Elvor banged her into the ground, rather hard. Same jumped up however to avoid a kick to her spine, and kicked Elvor instead, whom turned around and grabbed one of Same's feet. Before she knew it, she was back on the ground, having her leg twisted painfully. She was gritting her teeth to stop herself from screaming. With a growl, she whirled around, and grabbed the boy's head between her large fingers.

With the slightest of ease, she knocked him into several walls, before tossing him aside. Elvor shook his head, and suddenly noticed his bandana laying beside his hand. Hurriedly, he picked it up and jumped away, just before a blood red blast hit the spot he'd been before. With a quick move, he tied the bandana around his head, and landed gracefully on his feet, after which he shot at Same, whom shot at him as well.

The duo fought long and hard, their punches and kicks hitting either the opponent, or some other part in the cave, though they hardly seemed to care. All the others could do, was watch.

* * *

"Kari no like this! Elvor be strong, but Same be stronger!" Kari whimpered, taking a few steps back.

"No! Elvor'll win! I know he will!!" Goku said, having faith in his friend.

Bulma, who was leaning on both Ancha and Vegeta, watched in admiration as the Dragon and human battled, as if their lives depended on this fight.

"You think Elvor's going to win?" Bulma asked.

"Oui!" Ancha said with a resolute nod.

"He'll make it," Vegeta said.

* * *

Elvor suddenly flipped back to avoid Same's claws, and landed against a wall. He used the wall to thrust himself skyward, quickly summoning enough power for the strongest tech he possessed. A gigantic mass of white sparks encircled Elvor, whom had his eyes closed. His rapier that was still lying on the ground seemed to evaporate in white sparks, surging upward rapidly, until they shot down and centered at the center of his chest.

His eyes shot open to reveal two pairs of burning red eyes, no pupils, no way to read them, as his hair shot up to form a flame-like hairdo, much like Vegeta's, only different. Energy seeped from his chest to his hands, where two large bolls of energy gathered, his hair and eyes became a pure white, though his eyes were one shade darker than the natural white of his eyes. His clothes changed into a pure white for a moment, before he returned to normal, save for his eyes. His hands raised high above his head, and turned to each other, making white electricity sparkle between the bolls of energy. His arms spread, but the energy stayed connected in a large half circle above his head.

He pulled his arms back and threw them forward, aimed at Same, as he screamed: "**_ETERNAL LIGHT!!!_**"

The attack hit the Black Dragon head-on, whom cried out in pain, which soon turned into a roar.

Soon however, it became a strange gurgling sound, which changed into a high-pitched screech, as a large portion of the cave collapsed on top of her.

Vision

The planet's surface, seen from far above. The Labs were clean highways, the Domes were sparkling clear. Everything looked fine. Then, the sky darkened. A minute crack appeared in the surface, shining a fiery golden light. The crack grew bigger, bigger, then finally, broke open into a pit going straight into the planet's core. Slowly, out of the molten goo, rose a creature not of this earth. Gigantic and bulky, the THING was covered completely with millions of metallic spines. The head was a three-part, beak-like thing, with but one eye, located inside of the beak-like thing. Instantly, he somehow knew that this was the most evil life form that he would ever encounter. With an evil roar, the spines glowed the same golden light as the core, and then shot beams of energy into the air. All over the planet, destruction rained from the heavens, killing anything it touched. Forests burned, domes disintegrated, lakes evaporated.

The thing made no sound after that.

It just destroyed.

End Vision

Elvor calmly landed on the ground, but he was sweating heavily, and the vision was still fresh in his mind. The others ran over to him, Kari still watching the pile of rocks, under which laid the Black Dragon.

"Iz zhe… dead?" Ancha asked timidly.

Elvor simply shook his head once. Almost as if on cue, a large explosion blasted the rocks away.

Same straightened herself up, and fixed her hair with closed eyes. Her armor had vanished, and she had turned back to her human-form, though she'd kept her tail this time, which was a little shorter than before. She looked at them with those indescribable eyes, a strange look hidden beneath those two orbs.

"Maybe…" she mused. "Yeah. Maybe ye humans _are_ strong 'nough ta beat Her. Ya might jus' be able ta win."

"Win from who??" Bulma asked.

Same shook her head.

"Can't say. All I can say, is tha Sky's not the las' Dragon ye'll face. Once ya reach the Sea Of Eden, there'll be one more Dragon waitin' for ye," Same said.

She reached behind her back with one hand, and when she showed it to them, she was holding a silver, cylinder-shaped object, engraved with strange curls, with a black boll in the center of it, bigger than the width of the cylinder.

The Black Relic.

"Here, take it," she said, and held it out to them.

Vegeta took the relic, and placed it inside his pouch.

"Ye humans are strong. I've never seen humans with such a strong power before. I think ye earned sometin' else too," Same suddenly said, and walked away for a moment, heading deeper into the cave.

She returned a moment later, holding both her arms behind her back.

"Here," she said, showing them what she'd been holding.

Elvor blinked, before he realized that she was aiming it at him. Carefully, he gripped it, and Same released it. It was a katana, engraved with the strangest symbols, with a large black stone for a pommelstone, and an ultra black blade. Kari was about to ask Same what it was, but she shut up instantly. Same had left.

Elvor however, only had eyes for the blade, and the words inscribed in it.

* * *

_Murasame_

_

* * *

_

**Alright! Next up in line: SKY!!! And then, it's off to the Sea Of Eden for the final Dragon!! **

Reviews:

_Ciria: Same. Same sends her thoughts to Elvor, making him the only one who can hear them. Kari was too confused about Same to understand Same's gaze, and Elvor just wasn't that scared. I think that by now, you already know what he saw. Yeah, it'll take some time._

_cat421: No, it won't stop there._

_Zuzu: Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? Maybe they're both just born on Zenan, because on Zenan, a lot of people talk with an accent like theirs. _

_trunks babe: That's just the way she is._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Because they die in the year 1005 AD in the war against Porre, and in the end, Ma… I mean, Janus, is the only survivor, because Lucca is killed. Damn, just when her and Janus were becoming such good 'friends'. Probably, yes. Hey Yue, I'm writing a novelization of Chrono Trigger, only with some of my own characters. And guess which CT couple I like best!_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

_**1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon**_

_**2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon**_

_**3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon**_

_**4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon**_

_**5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon**_

_**6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon**_

_**7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon**_

_**8. Sea Of Eden - ????????**_

****

**Who's the last Dragon? Only time will tell.**


	27. Memories Of Reena

Chapter 27

* * *

"You won??" Asoret asked in disbelief. "That's a first! Same's never been beaten before."

"There's a first time for everything," Vegeta said.

* * *

After a full day of rest, the entire gang, excluding Laze, and including Asoret, got on their designated boats (Asoret preferred to use his own boat), and began their trip to Sky Dragon Isle. They'd decided that Asoret took Ancha, Kari and Goku along, while Bulma, Vegeta and Elvor took the other boat. It'd take some time to reach the isle, and everyone prepared themselves, by allocating some more Black Elements, as well as some TurnElements, and they carried the different plates along as well. Just incase.

Elvor had tied the katana he'd gotten from Same around his back, so he could easily grab it if he needed it. However, he kept examining the letters on the blade. Murasame… you could make two words from that. Mura, and Same.

"Elvor? You alright?" Bulma asked, a little worried.

"Huh??" Elvor asked, looking up from the blade. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Bulma," he mumbled, and placed the Murasame back in its sheath.

"Oh… okay."

Bulma shrugged, and went to stand at the bow. She looked out across the waters, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sky Dragon Isle. But no such luck. The island was still 2 days away, and they had a week and a day, meaning that once they came back to Marbule, they'd have 4 more days to pick up Laze and head to the Dead Sea/Sea Of Eden.

"It's going to take a miracle to help Laze," Bulma mumbled, watching the water silently.

No one responded. Vegeta didn't know how to tell her wrong, because he thought the very same thing. Elvor however, somehow knew _they_ wouldbe that miracle, but he didn't say anything. For some reason, he was filled with a strange feeling of hope.

He looked over his shoulder at the sword slung across his back. Maybe…

"How did Same disappear so quickly anyway?" Bulma suddenly asked.

Elvor looked up and said: "Wouldn't know. Maybe she's just really quick."

"Don't think so," Vegeta said.

"She did the same at Arni, remember? She vanished there as well."

"Yeah, but she vanished with a thunderclap, if I recall correctly."

Silence reigned for awhile, until Elvor suddenly asked: "Hey Vegeta. Whatever happened to that other girl anyway?"

Bulma looked back, not sure what he was talking about, but not thinking it was good.

"Who?? Reena ©?" Vegeta asked, and Elvor nodded. "She vanished after we beat her. Remember?"

"Uh… no, because I hadn't been around at the time," Elvor countered.

Vegeta seemed to mentally slap himself for that.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta, and asked: "Who's Reena?"

Vegeta heard the slightly angry undertone in her voice, and he knew why that was.

"Reena was a bitch. She was from Termina, but she chose Porre's side so she could finish me of one of these days. Don't worry, I had nothing personal to do with her," Vegeta assured her, and Bulma smiled.

Elvor chuckled, and said: "Get a room you two!"

Bulma nearly toppled over, but Vegeta didn't really bother.

"Excuse me?!" Bulma asked, slightly blushing.

Elvor shrugged, and asked: "Do I have to tell you?"

* * *

It was a few hours later that they restarted talking.

"Hey, how'd you meet that Reena anyway?" Bulma asked.

Elvor looked at Vegeta for that.

"Well, we met her a few days after Ciria's burial. Man! She was one hell of a bitch if I've ever seen one!"

Flashback

"Ye gonna be okay, Vegeta?" Laze asked.

Vegeta nodded silently, and urged the girl on. Laze nodded as well, and hopped on the dragon that she'd been standing next to. Elvor watched the small exchange for a moment, then spurred his dragon on. Laze followed easily. They waved their friends goodbye, before racing off against the crisp morning air.

Ancha, Haelles and Vegeta watched them go, before they headed back to Arni. Porre had given up on the search, for now, and Laze and Elvor had decided to see if Viper Manor was still standing. If so, they'd see if anyone was still there. You never knew with those Porre guys.

"What do zose guyz want anywayz?" Ancha asked as they entered Arni Village.

"Wouldn't know," Vegeta mumbled. "And something tells me I don't want to know either!"

Haelles scoffed.

"Humans are so foolish sometimes," he mumbled. "Why try to take something that does not belong to you by force? I never understood that."

Ancha shrugged.

"Zat'z just ze way people are," she said.

"True, but somebody must have started it. An entire war does not exist by itself. And why is it that humans always kill the things they are afraid off? Instead of trying to see what they are so scared off?"

"How'd you come up with that?" Vegeta asked.

"Porre massacred the Dragonians because they were scared their precious world would die by the fights they held," Haelles answered plainly.

Vegeta sighed and said: "Dragonians killed many men of Porre too."

"AFTER Porre began their killing-spree. Dragonians know nothing of murder. They rarely take things over from humans, but what they _did_ take over, was the thing called 'revenge'."

Silence reigned over them as they walked through the fishing village, not really sure what they should do.

* * *

"Ooh-la-la!! What iz zis place?" Ancha asked as they walked past a strange, blue egg-shaped creature.

The creature had large fins for hands and feet, and its eyes stood on antennas.

"I think this place is called 'Lizard Rock'," Vegeta said calmly, sitting down on one of the rocks there.

"Hmph. As long as the hostess of this rock does not show up, I am fine with everything."

Haelles casually leaned against a tree, hands in his pockets.

The Mama Komodo was whom Haelles was talking about. The Mama Komodo was the mother of all Komodo dragons found at Lizard Rock. Komodo dragons were side-evolutions of the Dragonians, and were often slain for their lovely scales. The mother lizard had a body about twelve feet tall, and including her tail, she was as long as five times the height of Serge. Her eyes were huge and grew out of her heads like that of toad, only their size were much bigger for the body she had. She was good for a pair of razor sharp dentals, a vicious stare and a breath worse than the pungent smell of rotten food. But she walked on fat fours that grew dirt-clogged and worn out nails. Her oversized, bloated body made her cumbersome and her movements rigid.

This came from nothing but rumors though. No one had seen her and had lived to tell the tale. Komodo dragons could be quite nice to you, if you weren't someone who came for their scales. Some curious dragons came over to them to study them for some time. The trio remained silent as the small lizards did so, until they seemed to trust them. The silence was soothing, but it seemed to be too quiet.

"It'z quiet," Ancha murmured.

"Too quiet," Haelles added.

Vegeta was silent, listening to what there was to hear, which wasn't much. However, he _did_ hear something that didn't belong at Lizard Rock. Haelles' ears suddenly perked, and with lightningfast speed, white sparks shot up around him.

"PHOTONRAY!!!" Haelles screamed, and shot the white beam up at a cliff, where it hit its destined target.

The girl hit by the blast cried out, and fell down. The Komodo dragons shrieked in fright, and ran. Ancha grabbed a handful of pins, Vegeta grabbed his axe, and Haelles grabbed a large swallow-like weapon, but with double-edged axe-like ends. The girl that ran out from the bushes had black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"You bastard!!" she screamed. "How _dare_ you do that to me?!?"

"That is the penalty for spying on us," Haelles said with a cool tone to his voice.

"Yeah!? Well, you're still a bastard!!"

The girl had her hair done in two buns at the topsides of her head, with some blue ribbons tied around them. She wore a blue dress, that hugged her chest tightly, while it was wide and loose from the waist down. The edge of her skirt just came above her knees, and over her dress, she wore a black iron mail. She had a red shield tied across her left forearm, which held a dark black griffin on it, wore blue gloves that reached her elbows, and had some black boots on.

"Who are you anyway?! And what do you want?!" Vegeta demanded, the first trace of anger since days coming back to his voice.

"Ha!! If you must know, my name is Reena! And my business is none of yours!" the girl said.

Reena then seemed to think for a moment.

"Then again," she said with a sick sweet voice. "It is!! In the name of Porre, I arrest you for treachery!!"

End Flashback

"We beat her easily enough. Afterwards, she vanished. No one knows where she could've gone, but she's thought to be dead," Vegeta finished.

Elvor opened his eyes, which had been closed while the story had been told.

"I still wonder what happened to her. A person doesn't 'vanish', all of the sudden," he mumbled.

"Yeah, but people just don't come out of thin air you know?!" Bulma said, hands on her hips.

"Says who?" a new voice said, making the trio jump.

They looked at the back of the ship, and noticed none other than…

"Same!?!?!" Vegeta said, shocked.

The Black Dragon nodded her head.

"How'd you get here?" Elvor asked, standing up.

Same suddenly fazed out, and fazed in behind Elvor.

"Tha's easy," she said, and Elvor turned around. "I jus' dematerialize, move as fast as I can ta a different place, and rematerialize there."

She fazed out again, and fazed in against the starboard side, where she casually sat on the railing.

"It's easy once ya get the hang o' it," she said with a smile.

"But… what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Sky asked me ta give ye humans sometin'," Same said, and got up from the railing.

Same walked over to Vegeta, and got a strange necklace out. She gave it to Vegeta.

"He said ya were ta go ta Guldove if ya beat him, and head fer the Dragon Shrine ta see the shaman. Ye're ta get a certain object, and once ya get it, ya can head back ta Marbule ta help yer friend."

Vegeta nodded. Same nodded back, and fazed out again. She fazed in on the boat once more, this time on the portside.

"If you reach the Sea Of Eden… kill Her…" she begged silently, before she fazed out and vanished.

* * *

"What did she mean?" Bulma wondered aloud as they continued onward.

They hadn't talked for hours, and Bulma had been the one to break the silence. Vegeta sighed.

"I wouldn't know. But she did seem serious about it though. She wants us to kill somebody."

"By the way she said it, I'm starting to think she said 'her' with a capital 'H'," Elvor said silently.

Bulma stared ahead again, not knowing what was going on. None of them knew what was going on, and what things were supposed to mean. The rest of the trip was so silent, that they felt like they'd die if no one broke the deadly silence. The sun was setting, a chill wind had risen, but still, no one broke the eternal silence. They didn't dare too.

* * *

A young girl of around 18 years of age stepped out of her home, feeling the fresh wind caress her skin, but she didn't like the feel of it.

"Miss, you shouldn't…" the guard started.

"I can take care o' meself, thank ya very much!" the girl hissed, slightly angry that she was still treated like a kid.

Her mother never treated her that way. Maybe when she was 2 or 3 years, but she never remembered that. From what she remembered, she wasn't treated in the least like a kid. She was expected to be able to do a lot of things. Her mother wouldn't teach her anything but history and the arts of battle, for she was supposed to learn everything by herself. The fights they had were one-sided at first, but it became harder for her mother to beat her as the years progressed.

She'd accepted that she was to learn everything alone. At young age, she realized she was supposed to have to take care of herself one day. Her mother wouldn't always be there for her, she would die one day, and then she'd be alone. So she started learning, and her mother was pleased with her, which had been the thing she'd strove for.

Her father'd been a person she never knew, and she couldn't really care either. Her mother had been more than enough. She looked much like her mother. Her face was almost identical, save for her eyes, which were only slightly slanted.

"A-a-a-as you wish," the guard spluttered, and stepped aside.

She smiled, and walked away, toward the docks. When she got there, she stood on one of the piers, watching out over the water. She saw the Sky Dragon Isle in the dark of night, thanks to her strong vision. With a soft sigh, her tail unwrapped from her waist, and she gazed up at the stars, feeling the chill wind rise up.

"The Black Wind howls…" she whispered. "Mother, be careful…"

* * *

**Who was the girl in the last scene? The shaman maybe? Who knows besides myself? Nobody I think.**

Reviews:

_Hope: Unless you haven't noticed, Elvor had never seen Ciria fight! Then how the Hell could he recognize her fightingstyle?! And he was recognizing that of Same not that of Bulma!!_

_RusinIndeed [chap. 22]: Then keep reading!_

_RusinIndeed [chap. 23]: I'm doing the best I can alright?!_

_RusinIndeed [chap. 24]: He was under the Masamune's control, so give him some slack!_

_RusinIndeed [chap. 25]: For your information, writing this story is about the only thing I do nowadays!!_

_cat421: Really? Well, thanks!_

_B-chan and Syaorons angel: You act like I haven't noticed already!! Anyway, thanks for the compliment._

_trunks babe: Yeah, but it was a little tough to write._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Lucca and Magus! They're a lot like Bulma and Vegeta, and that's why I like them!_

_Ciria: The 8th Dragon is a…… I don't know. Looks like a he but uh… ah never mind! I'll just say the 8th Dragon's a 'he'. As a matter of fact, Masamune and Murasame are related!_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - ????????_**


	28. Sky, The Sky Dragon ROUND 1

Chapter 28

* * *

"Whew! It's about time!" Asoret mumbled as he anchored his boat with Kari's help.

Vegeta and Elvor anchored theirs, and afterward, Elvor wiped his brow.

"Man! Where's this sudden heat coming from?!" he asked.

Indeed, it was strangely hot outside, yet the water remained as cool as ever for some unknown reason. They didn't ponder on it too much, and headed up the large stairs to see Sky.

Sky was already waiting for them, this time in human-form. He was looking over the sea, before turning around to face them.

"Same told me you have the relics," he said, and walked closer. "Show me."

They did.

"Alright, I won't talk too much. It's your call! Bring it on!!"

* * *

Sky didn't grab a weapon, so they all decided to leave theirs out of this battle as well. Kari released a howl, and ran at Sky, whom took on a battlepose. Kari swung her fist at Sky's head, who blocked and jumped aside to avoid the kick aimed for his stomach. With a quick twist, Kari hit the Dragon, rather hard, and he was hurled aside. Sky shook his head and got back to his feet. Kari growled and ran at him again, but the Dragon stepped aside, and kneed Kari in her abdomen.

Sky stepped aside, and avoided a punch to his face from Goku. Sky swung a punch to Goku's face, whom blocked, but Sky suddenly brought his leg up, hitting the Dragoon where it hurts. The Dragon knocked Goku aside, and blocked a blow to his mid-section from Bulma. Bulma growled angrily, and aimed a punch at Sky's jaw, but it missed. Bulma sent punches and kicks at the Dragon, whom either dodged or blocked. It was starting to grow frustrating.

Vegeta finally decided to join in, and easily kicked Sky against his spine, away from Bulma.

"Thanks Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"No sweat."

Sky jumped back to his feet, and easily avoided the punches and kicks hurled at him. Strangely enough, Sky waited for them to attack, and hardly attacked himself. For he either blocked or dodged. After some time, Kari was starting to grow a little tired, and it showed as her movements began to get slower and slower.

And what made it worse, was that _that_ had been what Sky'd been aiming for. Sky's brows furrowed, and he vanished within a second, only to appear behind Kari. Kari turned around, but was too late. A kick to her head sent her flying away. Sky vanished again, and reappeared a little before Kari. When Kari soared past him, he kneed her easily in her stomach. Sky then linked his fists above his head and banged them hard on Kari's spine, making the cavegirl hit the ground, hard.

Sky's ear perked and he just managed to jump away to avoid a kick to his spine from Asoret. Asoret growled angrily and jumped after the Dragon. Sky simply blocked the boy's punches and kicks, still not making a move to attack on his own. This became rather frustrating for Asoret. When he threw a punch at the Dragon's face, Sky managed to grab a hold of his wrist. Asoret tried to hit him with his other hand, but Sky grabbed that one as well. Asoret growled angrily, when he suddenly smirked.

He kicked himself off from the ground, and planted his feet against Sky's face, who received a lot of trouble through that. Asoret put a lot of power on Sky's face, and when Sky finally released him, he kicked the Dragon away and flipped back, landing nicely on his feet in a crouch. Sky got up from the ground and shook his head.

He rubbed his jaw, slightly wincing, then looked up. He didn't seem to be mad in the least. They stood there, waiting, until Sky smirked.

"Not bad, for humans," he said. "But you won't beat me that easily!"

Vegeta was about to retort, when a punch to his stomach shut him up. Sky swatted Vegeta's feet away, and easily kicked him in his face, sending him flying. Sky's ear perked, and he just managed to jump up and backflip to right behind Elvor, who had tried to hit him.

"Nice try buster, but you're going to have to pick it up a little to defeat me!" Sky said with a smirk, before he kicked Elvor's spine.

Bulma screamed and ran at the Dragon, but a small white border surrounded Sky, and he raced at her as well. Just as they were about to hit however, Sky evaporated. Bulma nearly fell over, and looked around for the Sky Dragon, but she couldn't find him.

"Where'd he go??" Bulma asked herself, when a sudden sound behind her sounded.

"Right here!!" Sky's voice said, and Bulma felt his fist hit her spine, hard!

Bulma whirled around, only to receive his other fist to her chin. Sky jumped up and kicked Bulma in her stomach with both his feet, before he landed on the ground. Bulma was sent toward the edge of the isle, and she thought she'd fall, but she stopped right near the ledge.

When she was sure she wouldn't fall, she opened one eye. She didn't see Sky anywhere. She gave a sigh, when she heard the sound of battle. Her head moved up to look.

* * *

Elvor dodged another blow to his head, and threw another punch at the Dragon, the same time that Vegeta did. Sky caught both hands and slammed the two boys against each other. Sky ducked to avoid Kari's punch to the back of his head, and grabbed her arm with both his hands. He hauled her over him, stood up, and slammed her straight into Ancha, who had also tried to sneak up on him. Sky tossed his head back to get rid of some hairs that were bothering him, and headbutted Asoret in his stomach, which sent him straight into Goku.

Bulma growled and finally jumped back into the battle. Sky had already seen her, and whirled around to block a blow to his waist by lifting his knee. Bulma snarled, and tried to punch him again and again, but he was too fast. No one noticed the eyes that were watching them all.

* * *

"Bloody Hell," a golden haired woman with violet colored eyes said as she and her brother watched the fight. "They're good."

"Sky's better," the golden haired man said, wiping a stray lock of hair away from his violet eyes.

She looked at him, and asked: "Wha'll happen if they lose?"

"What do you think?! The child will die, as well as our only chance of killing Her! And with that chance, dies the world!!" he hissed.

The woman was silent, looking at him with a blank look.

"Ya don't have ta be so… blunt 'bout it," she finally said as she stared at her brother, whom was focussed on the battle.

"It doesn't matter whether I'm blunt about it or not! It doesn't change the fact that all is lost! OUCH!!!"

The woman had hit him on his head with the hilt of her katana.

"What are you?! A fortuneteller?! Don't you remember what mom and dad said?! 'The past is written, the future is a blank page, waiting to be written'!! So unless you know deadly sure that _we_ can't beat Her without their help, I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut!!!"

Her brother was lightly shaking. Sometimes, she nearly scared him to death, and he knew she enjoyed to smell fear.

* * *

Sky flipped away from the gang, and smirked demonically at them. They were close to exhaustion, and Sky hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Finished?" he taunted.

Vegeta growled as he balled his fists.

"Not a chance!" he hissed.

"What do we do now?" Bulma whispered.

Elvor shook his head to show that he didn't know. However, Vegeta was carefully planning things, and calculating a few things.

"Guys," he finally whispered. "Distract him for a moment will you? I need some time for this."

The others nodded, and Kari pretended to roll up her sleeves, if she'd have any.

"Kari no more fight with fists! Kari fight with weapon now!!"

And with that, Kari grabbed her katana from its 'sheath'. Asoret nodded and grabbed his own weapon from a sheath around his waist and quickly slid the blades out. Bulma grabbed her dagger, Elvor grabbed his rapier, Ancha grabbed a handful of pins, and Goku grabbed his sword.

Sky scoffed.

"If that's what you want," he mumbled, and reached behind his back.

A green string quickly appeared on Asoret's weapon, and Asoret fired an arrow powered by Green Elemental Energy at the Sky Dragon. Sky's eyes narrowed. The sound of metal being unsheathed sounded loudly, and with a quick move, the arrow was cut in half, and vanished without a trace. Sky was holding a large blade in his hand, but with the twirl of his hand, it became a swallow. He smirked upon seeing their bewildered faces.

"There are more people who use a SC-Rapier for your information!" he said.

Bulma growled again, and ran at the Dragon, holding her dagger tightly in her hand. Sky snickered, and blocked the dagger with his swallow, after which he lashed out at Bulma, who ducked hurriedly. The slash changed from sideways to downward, making the blue haired girl roll out of the way. Sky's swallow was changed into a katana as Kari raced at him and slashed downward at him, which he blocked with one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade.

Sky moved the blade so fast, hardly anyone noticed. The blade whooshed down and then sideways, hitting the cavegirl's waist, and slashing through the flesh. Kari cried out in pain, as she threw one arm around her waist to try and stop the bleeding. The blood was flowing too fast though, and Sky kicked her away. Asoret managed to catch her before she fell, and he sort of had the feeling of déjà vu. While the others continued to battle Sky, Asoret checked Kari's wounds. He placed her down on the ground, and hurriedly cast a HealPlus Element, which not only healed the wound, but also restored all her health. Kari shook her head as she awoke, and looked up at Asoret. Asoret smiled, but then frowned as he looked up.

Goku swung his sword at Sky, only to have it blocked and twisted down to the ground. A kick to his chin sent him away, straight into Bulma. Ancha tossed twelve pins at the same time at Sky, but they were all blocked by his sword. Elvor growled and aimed his swallow at Sky, whom whirled around and blocked the blade with ease.

* * *

"Wha the Bloody Hell is this??"

"I don't know… but we shouldn't---LOOK OUT!!!"

"Wha is---YAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

* * *

The duo's eyes widened, and, as if burnt, they jumped away from each other. Sky didn't seem to bother much though, seeing as he continued to battle after that encounter. Elvor however, was having a major headache. It was like his head was going to pop any second. There were so many things being jammed into his head, he couldn't keep up!!

* * *

"Why? You didn't have to?"

"……That's ……… that's what friends are for…"

"…………Laze……"

* * *

Elvor finally shook his head violently, refusing to hear anything more. With a scream, he ran at the Sky Dragon again.

* * *

"Done," Vegeta said softly as he straightened up.

There was a different air around him this time. Something that wasn't human.

"Sky!!!" he screamed, and Sky jumped aside so he could stop fighting for a moment to listen what Vegeta had to say. "It's over!"

Sky cocked his head to the side, one eyebrow raised.

"Over?? I'm just warming up!!" Sky said, pretending to be hurt.

"So am I!! But now I'll show you what I can _really_ do!!!" Vegeta hollered, then screamed out as a strange aura surrounded him.

Sky didn't move, not even when a chill wind arose, waving his hair about. The rest of the gang had to shield their faces from the dust and the bright light now surrounding Vegeta. Sky watched with a neutral look on his face, while on the inside, he was asking himself if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. Vegeta's scream changed into a strange roar, one that only a certain race could make.

Dragonians.

* * *

When the dust cleared, Vegeta straightened up, his eyebrows touching the bridge of his nose. He wasn't the same anymore though. From his back, sprouted two large Dragon wings, a pure gold in color, from his head protruded two large horns, his hands and feet had become sharp, golden scaled claws, and his eyes had changed from pitch-black to a stunning gold, and a long golden tail waved silently behind him. He wore a golden armor, stunning his body perfectly. On the chest plate, the insignia of Termina had been painted; a fire-breathing Dragon. He was holding a shield in one hand, and held a large double-edged battle-axe in his other. The shield was also embossed with Termina's insignia. Vegeta had also grown a few inches, making him look older than he probably was. Also, he carried a pendant around his necklace, on which a strange, sun-like emblem was painted.

"So, you're not human at all," Sky mumbled.

"That I'm not. Not anymore at least," Vegeta answered with a deeper voice than he'd had before.

Bulma was stumped, and was staring at Vegeta with an open mouth. A finger touched her jaw and closed her mouth.

"You're not a fish, Bulma," Elvor mumbled.

"H-h-h-he's a Dragon!?!" Bulma stuttered.

"Dragonian actually," Ancha said. "It waz somet'ing we had to hide from ze humanz, though. Zey would kill uz all if zey knew."

Bulma decided to leave the questioning for later. Right now, there were more important matters at hand.

Namely winning that White Relic!!

* * *

**A little predictable, don't you think? In the beginning, I already had questions about the Dragon Riders. If they were Dragons or not. Well, here's your answer! Oh and uh HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!**

Reviews:

_Ciria: Who? Reena or Chichi?? The girl's parents will stay anonymous for now, but both parents aren't human, I'll tell you that. Same was talking about the Final Boss in this story. She'll be introduced once they enter the Sea Of Eden. You'll see why they're heading to the shaman later on. _

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Right. And that's not all! Think about it! Try comparing Bulma with Lucca and Vegeta with Magus and see how much they have in common!!_

_RusinIndeed: I'm working I'm working!_

_Zuzu: I don't get that question often. And the gang needed a reason to go to Isle Of The Damned, and killing Haelles was the only thing I could think off back then._

_trunks babe: Thanks!_

_cat421: Thanks for the compliment! _

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - ????????_**

**[hums Lucca's tune] I DID IT!!! I BEAT FATE AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE MASTERMUNE!!!! WHOOOOOOOOHOOHOOHOOHOOOOO!!!**


	29. Sky, The Sky Dragon ROUND 2

Chapter 29

* * *

Sky smirked as the same aura surrounded him. He too, changed into his Dragon form.

"Fine then," Sky said, as he stood there, the way they had seen him for the very first time. "Have it your way. Your friends may help you, but I'll warn you, I'm not as easy as Same!!"

* * *

Sky still battled with the same weapon, only he was a lot stronger by the looks of it. This had probably been the reason he hadn't started in this form to begin with. Bulma instantly noticed something on the Dragon's arm. Something they needed. Vegeta noticed it too, but didn't show it. He had to distract Sky so that Bulma could snatch the plate away.

With a strong clap of his wings, Vegeta soared at the Sky Dragon, whom did the same. Their weapons clashed, and the two Dragonians glared at each other, before shooting away, Sky flipping over a few times and keeping afloat in the air. Vegeta landed on the ground and shot into the air. Sky smirked and waited, his wings calmly clapping behind him. Sky blocked Vegeta's axe, and swung at him with his sword. Vegeta dodged, and blocked the next swing to his head. The two Dragons were strong, and when they came down to earth, the others would aid in the battle, and Bulma kept her eyes peeled for an opportunity to steal the White Plate.

Sky touched the ground, and instantly had to back- flip over Elvor, whom had tried to lash at Sky's feet. Elvor instantly whirled around to lash at Sky again, only to have it blocked by the Dragon's swallow. The other half of the swallow banged into Elvor's face, knocking him back. Bulma's dagger lashed out at the Dragon, but none hit their destined target. Neither did Ancha's pins. The only one who managed to get a few hits in, was Vegeta.

He lashed out at the Dragon, whom blocked the first, but was unable to block the next, which hit the Dragon's leg. Sky cried out, and growled, before punching Vegeta away. Goku's blade soared at Sky, but Sky grabbed the blade with one hand, not even cutting himself, and hurled Goku away. Kari tried to hit Sky with her katana, but Sky fazed out, and fazed in behind the girl, before kicking her aside easily.

The Dragon whirled around and cut another one of Asoret's arrows in half. Asoret growled and ran at Sky, his weapon in hand. Sky simply smirked and blocked all hits from Asoret. This began to piss the boy off, and a sudden fire burned behind his lime green eyes. Asoret jumped up and kicked the Dragon with both his feet in his face, sending the Dragon flying. Bulma saw her chance, and yellow sparks surrounded her.

"QUICK SNATCH!!!" she screamed, and ran at the Dragon, fast!

The Dragon hardly had the time to respond as Bulma snatched the plate away from him.

Sky landed on his feet, and remained like that for awhile, face directed to the ground. When he looked up, his face was contorted into a vicious scowl. A mass of white energy encircled the Dragon, whom finally released a roar. The light that followed was blinding.

Just when the light faded, Vegeta received a slash across his chest plate, and was sent back, but he managed to stop himself with his wings. He looked down, only to notice claw like marks on his armor.

"VEGETA! BEHIND YOU!!!" Bulma shouted, and Vegeta whirled around, only to get smacked in the face with a large scaled tail.

The golden Dragon slammed hard into the ground.

"VEGETA!!!" everyone shouted.

Vegeta was unconscious, but he was alive.

The Sky Dragon landed quietly on the ground with large white scaled claws on both his hands and feet. His muscles had extended, making him look more menacing, and large horns protruded from his brows. His eyes were now a misty gray, and a large battle scar had appeared on the left side of his face. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So," he said, and everyone turned to him in anger. "Who's going next?"

"Why you!!" Elvor managed to get out between gritted teeth.

The boy suddenly screamed out, as blazing red energy shot up to surround him, but it wasn't Elemental energy. Elvor held his hands beside his body and large bolls of red energy were created at them. The energy expended, and Elvor's eyes became a piercing red and his hair flew up to form some kind of flame. The heat of the energy surrounding him heated up the air, making all who stood near him jump aside in fear of getting burned. He looked royally pissed off. His muscles grew to twice their normal size, and he roared in fury.

"**_FIRE OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!_**" he hollered with a loud roaring voice, bringing his hands with the energy in front of him, merging the energy together, melting into a beam that was hurled at Sky with high speed and force.

Sky however, didn't move as the beam approached. Just as the beam was supposed to slam into the Dragon, the energy exploded on some sort of invisible wall, and shattered, sending smaller beams of red energy in every direction.

Elvor watched the last of his beams shoot off, and explode in the air. He then turned to Sky, who still hadn't moved.

"Chi energy," he suddenly mumbled. "Not bad. Haven't seen that in years."

If possible, Elvor was even angrier than before.

"FINE!!!" he suddenly screamed, and Bulma looked at him with a confused look. "HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!!"

Elvor placed his fists on his shoulders, forming a cross with his arms and his chin resting in his throat.

A red aura surrounded him, before he tossed his arms aside and released a roar, creating a shockwave that nearly sent everyone, including Sky, off their feet. Bulma landed on her back, and when she rose to her feet, she was shocked to see what had become of Elvor. Elvor was a Dragonian as well! A white one in fact. Elvor looked much like Vegeta, save for the fact that he was a white Dragon, and Vegeta was a gold one, and the fact that they both wore different armor. The insignia of Termina was painted on a large shield Elvor had on his right arm, and separate pads protected his shoulders, lower-riff and his legs, all in white. His arms were bare.

"This is the end of you!!" he said, growling ferociously.

Sky scowled, and at the same time, the two Dragons shot at each other. They moved with high speeds, and shot up in the sky, making it impossible for Bulma, Ancha, Goku, Kari and Asoret to join the battle. Or was it? Asoret watched them, and finally cried out in exasperation.

"Hey! Wait up!!" he screamed, and leaped up in the sky, transforming into a Dragonian, a dark green one.

Ancha rolled her eyes, and easily wiped the make-up from her face, pulled her hat off her head, and mumbled: "Zhowoff," before blasting into the sky as a Dragonian as well.

Kari, Bulma and Goku were the only ones whom were still standing on the ground, watching the battle above their heads.

* * *

Sky easily avoided all of the Dragonians. It was child's play for him. Being the strongest Dragonian alive had its perks. He avoided a blow to his head, and flew up to dodge a kick to his midsection. Asoret grabbed his weapon as green sparks centered on it, creating a discus with it. He aimed, and threw, sending the discus flying at its destined target. Sky saw it coming however, and flew up a little to avoid it. Asoret growled in anger when Sky looked at him, and suddenly smirked.

The Sky Dragon wondered why, when he felt it himself. The razor blade of the sharp discus hit his back, and was beginning to dig a way through his skin. Sky just managed to turn so that the blade whooshed away, leaving only a painful wound on his side. Both of Sky's claws were placed over the wound, his face contorted painfully. Asoret caught the discus, making the weapon lose its energy. Sky's claws were quickly turned into a blood red, and he removed one to look at it. His gaze suddenly shifted to something on the ground, and his eyes widened, before he flew away, barely avoiding the blast Green Elemental energy.

Vegeta snapped his fingers in irritation. He'd been so close! If only that Dragon hadn't seen him.

"Vegeta! You're alright!" he suddenly heard.

He turned around, and noticed Bulma smiling at him. Vegeta smirked and nodded. But then he turned back to the battle.

"You three stay out of this!" he shouted to Bulma, Kari and Goku, before flying up into the air.

Bulma watched him go, and she noticed Sky having troubles with keeping all the other Dragons at bay.

"Kari no like being helpless. Kari want help!" Kari complained, stomping her foot on the ground.

Bulma gave a sigh, when her mind suddenly started working overtime. Bulma carefully calculated everything, then grinned and turned to Kari.

"Kari, do you think you can hit Sky from here with that odd kick you used against Vegeta and Same?"

Kari blinked.

"Triple Kick??" she asked, and looked up at Sky. "Me think so. Why Bulma want know?"

"I have, an idea!"

* * *

Sky avoided another one of Elvor's slashes, whom became a little frustrated. Sky was panting for breath, holding one claw on the wound on his side. The wound was still bleeding, and other wounds adorned his body. They had started using Elements now, and Sky was only using normal Elements, but they all had the different plates, making it harder for them to be seriously hurt. However, they had no one to give the White Plate to. He smirked.

White sparks surrounded him as he focussed. Everyone got ready, but they weren't ready for the attack Sky used.

"WINDS OF TIME!!!!" he hollered, and the scenery shifted to something that looked like a village from the prehistoric era.

Kari looked around, and gasped.

"This be Kari village!!" she said, and Bulma and Goku looked at her in shock. "THERE!!" Kari pointed at a woman that looked remarkably like her. "That be Kari mother!! But… what going on?!"

The scenery shifted again. They were standing in a snowy scenery, and above them, hung a strange island. That was all, before it shifted to the Middle Ages, then to a very popular time among young 'uns.

"The Age Of Magic…" Goku whispered in awe.

The scenery began shifting over and over again, faster and faster, when a sudden blast of White Elemental energy hit them all square in the face, knocking them back. Sky was snickering, but Vegeta was growling angrily. Vegeta shot at Sky, and lashed out at him, but Sky dodged easily. Ancha watched for awhile, before she grabbed something from her pouch that she rarely used.

Sky kicked Vegeta away easily, when he felt a blade pierce his shoulder. With a cry, he pulled away, the blade still stuck in his shoulder. He quickly pulled it out, noting that it was a dagger. He looked up a millisecond too late as its mate lashed across his face, reopening the scar on the left side of his face. Ancha easily caught the other dagger, and smiled evilly, as Sky held his other claw over his face.

"Shit!" Sky hissed, finally removing his hand. "ALRIGHT!!! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!!"

That's when they noticed the necklace Sky had. It was a golden circle, with a red fire-breathing Dragon, with a color-changing rock behind it from a silver chain. Bright white sparks shot up to surround the Dragon, and centered on the pendant that hung around his neck. A large white gem appeared on his forehead, and shone a pure white, while the pendant shone bright red. Strange words began rolling off his tongue, and it sounded like a snake, lizard and slightly human.

They could make out a few words, though they couldn't understand them, but there were two words they _could_ make out.

"_Corena Terosa_…" Sky hissed, and then released a howl of fury, tossing his head back.

The lights that shone on the gem on his forehead, and the one on her pendant, created two large beams that shot up toward the sky, connected, and shot back down at the Sky Dragon.

It hit the Dragon, and the ground far beneath his feet began to crack loudly. His wings began to clap hard, and finally, the Dragon created a wind that was enough to drive the other Dragons back, and the ground cracked open beneath him.

Bright green, fire red, and piercing white energy burst forth from the giant crater now resting beneath his feet, and circled Sky with high speeds. Flames shot up around him, seeming to boil up, when they froze into icy flames, shattering within seconds. Sky's legs hung limply, and he held his arms in front of him now, making a part of the energy form a large boll at the palms of his hands.

Then, he brought his hands high above his head, and even over it, where all energy centered, and the light danced around the now darkened place, before Sky hurled his hands forward, sending it flying straight at the gang, hollering: "**_ULTIMATE LIGHT!!!!_**"

The attack was the same as that of Same, only of the alternate attribute. The Dragons were swallowed by the energy, and they tried to struggle, but the energy held them in place. The energy grasped Vegeta's arms and legs, holding them tightly, before another beam nearly strangled him. Ancha gasped aloud, before one beam of energy shot into her mouth, choking her. Asoret's arms were being squished against his waist, and he felt like he'd snap in half if nothing happened. Elvor had tried to escape, but he had no such luck, as the energy pulled him back.

Bulma growled angrily, as well as Kari, as yellow sparks began to surround Bulma, and red sparks surrounded Kari. However, they soon turned into black sparks, as their Double-Tech began. Electric sparks surrounded Bulma for some time, before they shot at Kari, who became like a living battery. Kari released a furious howl, one that made Sky turn around in shock.

"SHADOW KICK!!!" Bulma and Kari screamed in chorus, and Kari vanished from sight.

Sky gasped and groaned in pain as Kari's foot was buried in his stomach. The next kick hit his spine, and the last slammed against the pendant hanging around his neck. The sound of breaking glass was heard as the gem of the pendant broke, and the Sky Dragon fell.

* * *

**Alright! Next stop, Guldove! And then, it's off to the Sea of Eden. WARNING Slight lime in next chapter, though I'm trying to keep this ficcie a PG-13.**

Reviews:

_Ciria: Probably, yeah. It's the same She, yeah. Dragonians are half-human and half-Dragon. They had had their own planet at first. But a certain somebody we all know blew that planet to smithereens!! Oh and it's FATE, not Fate. And man! Whew! I finally made it!! However, now I'm stuck with an even bigger problem! Stinking Terra Tower! And DAMN THOSE REPTITES FOR USING ME!!! Sorry._

_dragonfire: That's okay. _

_trunks babe: Uh… thanks, I guess._

_cat421: Tell me about it. I'll try my best!_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: You're telling me things I already know girl! Man! That guy's a stud!! Ain't he?_

_Ravi Acushlao: That's alright._

_Ravi Acushlao: Yes._

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - ????????_**


	30. Love Under The Two Moons

Chapter 30

* * *

With a loud slam, the Dragon collided with the earth, making dust rise up, causing the trio on the ground to gasp and cough it from their lungs. All other Dragons, whom were exhausted, landed on the ground, some falling over the second they did. Vegeta was the only one standing on both his feet, and Elvor was leaning on his arms, trying to get his breath back. Bulma ran over to Vegeta, and helped him when he threatened to fall over.

"You okay?!" Bulma asked.

"Yeah… I'll be fine," Vegeta rasped out. "I… I just need to catch my breath, that's all."

Kari helped Asoret sit up, whom seemed to have lost a few pounds around his waist.

"Asoret lose weight?" Kari asked, looking at him a little confused.

Asoret rubbed his waist a little.

"Zat'z one way to loze weight," Ancha said as she sat up, and everyone laughed about that one.

Sky slowly stood up, rubbing his now healed side, and wiping the dried blood from his face. He watched them laugh, before he cleared his throat. They shut up and looked at him.

"First Same, and now me. You are truly worthy of entering the Sea Of Eden. And you'll need this for that."

A strange white orb appeared in front of the Sky Dragon, and when it shattered, Sky caught the contents, which was a pure piece of quartz, poised on a pure white flower.

The White Relic.

It simply floated over to Vegeta, who took it, and placed it in his pouch after changing back to his human-form. Sky nodded at them.

"Good luck. You'll need it."

And with that said, Sky clapped his wings, and vanished into the darkening sky, which signaled that all Dragons had been beaten, and that something was coming.

But what?

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Goku asked.

"We head to Guldove," Vegeta said.

"What?!" Asoret demanded. "Why are we heading for Guldove!? There's a girl in Marbule that needs our help!!"

Bulma gave a sigh, and turned to Asoret.

"Same told us that we had to go to Guldove and visit the shaman, whatever that is, and get a certain item. It's a request from Sky! Now let's go!" she said, and boarded the boat.

Asoret looked at Kari, who shrugged and boarded Asoret's boat. Elvor shook his head, but he got on Vegeta's boat after pushing it off of the shore. Goku and Ancha jumped on Asoret's boat, and Asoret pushed the boat adrift, before jumping on too.

* * *

"You guys have some explaining to do!" Bulma demanded once they were on the open.

"Bulma, we couldn't tell you about what we were, because of the rumors it would lead to," Vegeta said.

"If Porre were to know we weren't only Terminans, but also part Dragonians, they'd have yet _another_ reason to kill us."

"Porre's the one behind the massacring of the Dragonians, and the only ones that survived are the seven Dragons still alive," Elvor said.

"Eight," Bulma suddenly corrected.

Elvor looked up in confusion.

"Remember what Same said?" Bulma asked. "She said, and I quote: 'Sky's not the las' Dragon ye'll face. Once ya reach the Sea Of Eden, there'll be one more Dragon waitin' for ye'."

"She did say that," Vegeta mumbled. "Let's just hope that he… or she… isn't _that_ hard to beat."

"I doubt that," Elvor said with a chuckle, placing his hands behind his neck, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, not liking the sudden change in Elvor's behavior.

He hadn't been this way when they'd met. Elvor opened one eye and smirked.

"Why would an easier Dragon come after the toughest? Eh? That just doesn't make sense," he said, swinging one leg over his other knee. "At least, to me it doesn't," Elvor mumbled, pulling the edge of his bandana over his eyes, and shutting up.

"He's not making much sense," Bulma mumbled.

"He's right though," Vegeta said. "If that last Dragon is weaker than Sky, then why would we have to beat him or her after we beat Sky? We should just be prepared for the worst and see what happens."

Bulma heaved a sigh, and sat down next to Vegeta, whom sat at the bow. For some reason, the boat didn't need much manpower to set sail.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Hmm?"

"This might be a little strange for me to ask, but how old are you?"

Vegeta didn't seem to respond, but Bulma only saw half his face. Because he looked grim on one side, and lightly smirked on the other.

"918," Vegeta answered plainly, making Bulma topple over.

"Shit! That's old!"

"For humans it is. Compared to other Dragonians, I'm just a squirt."

Bulma had to giggle about that, and Vegeta chuckled.

"How old do most Dragons get?" Bulma asked, still being as interested in Dragonians as she had when they'd gone to Mt. Pyre.

"For the past few decades, not all that old," Vegeta said, a strange undertone of anger in his voice.

"Porre?" Bulma asked, and a strange growl escaped Vegeta's throat.

Bull's-eye.

"Indeed. They were the ones responsible for the killing of all Dragonians, save for the eight of them that are still alive."

Bulma didn't dare speak again. The sun had set some time ago. They really _had_ battled for a long time.

"Hey Bulma," Vegeta suddenly said. "Since when are there _two_ moons?!"

Bulma's head whipped up to the sky, and Vegeta was right. In the sky, hung not one, but _two_ moons! One a wondrous white, the one everyone knew, but there was also a smaller one. One that was a pure blood red.

"That hadn't been there last night!" Bulma murmured.

Vegeta nodded, and the duo watched the two moons, hanging there in the sky, surrounded by the sparkling stars. Suddenly, from seemingly out of nowhere, a strange gurgling sound came, changing into a high-pitched screech, which made Bulma and Vegeta cover their ears. The sound was horrifying. It was so… not from this world, it was scary!

Somewhere, a loud thunderclap pierced the air, and a strake of lightning hit the water. Elvor removed his bandana from his eyes when he heard the thunder, and noticed the sky clouding over. He got up as another clap of thunder sounded. Somehow, he was strangely calm. Normally, thunderstorms scared the shit out of him. At least, when they suddenly showed up. His father had died on a boat during a thunderstorm, or so people proclaimed.

Life liked déjà vu's, he noted wryly, before the strake of light shot at their boats, and the world became dark.

* * *

Bulma's body was aching, and she had a throbbing headache. She could feel her body, but there was a strange feeling in her abdomen. She could hardly move, when she realized people were talking. After awhile, she realized it were the Dragons. She had heard them enough to make out their voices.

Sky: How much do you give her?

Same: Well… how 'bout… 883? The kid shoul' be 'round a' tha time.

Flora: But what if he's not?

Mura: Don't worry, he will be.

Pyro: And how exactly do YOU know?!

Mura: Are you doubting my word?!

Pyro: I'm only asking how you know so Goddamn sure! Goddamnit! It's just a question!!

Douse: Hey you two! Stop arguing! There are other things we need to take care of.

????: That is something I agree upon.

Same: Thank ya. Now, 883? Or are there other suggestions?

Mura: No.

Pyro: I wouldn't be able to think of anything.

Douse: Me too.

Terra: Me three!

Same: Stop playin' the comedian!

Terra: Sorry.

Sky: Alright then. Let's do this.

????: My thoughts exactly.

There was a blinding flash and Bulma awoke from her dream.

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes, and noticed that they were at…

"Guldove??" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah, that's where we are."

Bulma looked over, and noticed Vegeta sitting there, looking a little worn out.

"What day is it?"

Vegeta turned to her.

"The storm is still raging on, it's the same night, only a few hours further."

Bulma looked around the room, and noticed they were alone.

"Where are the others?"

Vegeta shrugged.

"Somewhere. They go their own way."

A wry smile appeared on Bulma's face, before it was gone.

"So," she started, sitting up. "We're alone?"

Vegeta nodded softly.

Silence reigned for awhile, before Bulma got up, and walked over to the bed Vegeta was sitting on. She sat down in front of him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Vegeta looked up, confused, before he looked back down again. "Oh, it's nothing. I just hope we'll make it…" Vegeta murmured.

Bulma understood what he meant. In the few months Bulma had spent with Laze and her 'family', she had felt as though they'd known each other longer than just those few months. She smiled sadly, and snuggled up in Vegeta's chest, who didn't complain at all.

"Somehow, I know we'll make it," she whispered.

Vegeta held the girl close, watching her blue hair spilled over her shoulders. And if held in a different light, he'd swear he saw silver instead of blue hair. She was so much like Ciria at some points, it was odd sometimes. Vegeta sighed softly. It had taken him five years to love Ciria, and it took him less than a year to love Bulma. What was the difference between the two girls? He didn't know.

"You alright?" Bulma asked, looking up at him. Vegeta looked down at her.

"Yeah," he mumbled, before his lips covered hers, making her gasp in surprise.

He felt her hesitate at first and pushed the kiss more feverenlty pleased as it didn't take her to long to join in and tangle with his tongue. He loved the way she tasted and made sure to explore every crevice of her mouth with his taste buds, running over the top of her mouth and smoothly over her tongue. Soon his skin began to feel hot and he wanted more of her. To touch her and to taste her. Everywhere. He turned and with one hand grabbed the arm that was supporting her light weight while his other snaked around her back and pulled forward till her breasts were pushed against him. When the kiss broke, for lack of air, he glanced down to see eyes deeply shadowed in lust as long lashes swept them.

"Vegeta."

His name sounded so right from her gorgeous lips, but as he brought his head down to her candy lips again his mind played with the image of her screaming for her prince. Her body writhing under his. Perhaps, that's when his instincts took over; the primal force that accompanies every man's lust, and Vegeta, being a Dragonian, had all the more to go around. With out a moments more hesitation, the hand that had rested so firmly at the small of Bulma's back found the seam of her shirt and pulled the small garment off over her head, and he could feel her surprise as she gave a small shudder in his arms. Again, when the kiss was broken Vegeta saw the woman's eyes widen as they looked into his. She must have caught a glimpse of the beast that drove the lust in that quick glance because that was all she had to see, for suddenly she felt her breasts lose support and a hot mouth envelop a cool mound of flesh.

Within seconds, their clothing was laying discarded on the ground, and the room felt as hot as a sauna. Hotter maybe. I can't say for sure. The night they spent together, was one that they would remember until they died. Bulma had heard from Elvor, whom had told her so much already, that Dragonians picked their 'mates', for life. She knew that Vegeta's love for Ciria had kept him away for some time, until he realized that he could still find part of Ciria, in her.

Ancha has already said that Bulma had some of Ciria's facial expressions and the same problem when it came to boys. Ciria had wanted a boy in her life that couldn't care whether she was beautiful or rich, but one whom loved her for who she was. Bulma wanted the same thing. Vegeta proved that to her. A few hours before the sun rose, their bodies finally gave up on them. His body crumpled on top of hers and he slid out of her rolling onto his side.

Bulma rested her hand atop her sweaty head, her chest still heaving, her insides still twitching, and was suddenly pulled into a wall of slick muscles. She tried to look up into Vegeta's face, but he placed his chin atop her head and pulled her closer. His golden scaled tail, which he had somehow managed to keep, wrapped around her thigh, the tip swaying gently.

Like that, they tumbled asleep gently, unaware of a pair of indescribable eyes watching them, before a smirk passed the figure's face, and vanished from the village.

* * *

Gunshots.

That's what woke the sleeping couple up.

Cries of pain.

Those too. El Nido might be good in weaponry, but they were behind with guns.

That could only mean one thing.

Porre had come to Guldove.

* * *

**Why those two-timing good-for-nothing!!!**

Reviews:

_P-chan: Two days reading would hurt my eyes too yeah. And it's how 'much' time, not how 'many'. That's just not right!_

_veggie-chan: Who knows? I don't answer questions that would give the entire plot away. _

_trunks babe: That must suck._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Hey! If you didn't crash Epoch, Lucca can visit him! Right? Oh, and if I get enough requests for it, I might make a side-story chucked with lemons of all couples in this story. [including you and Asoret]_

_cat421: Thanks!_

_Ciria: [tumbles over in shock] What?!!? _Same_?!! What are you talking about!!??_ MURA _is Asoret's father!!! And_ Same _is his_ AUNT_!!! Anyway, they still have to see the shaman, remember? But looks like they're going to have some problems with Porre first! And about Laze. How else do you explain that she managed to stay alive for 900 years??_

_cat421: Thank you!_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - ????????_**

****

**I already told Yue this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion.**


	31. Cyborgs & Robots, WhoBoy!

Chapter 31

* * *

The young, pale girl opened her eyes as she heard the gunshots and cries of pain. Her color-shifting eyes were poised into a frown, and her white hair with black streaks was neatly combed and hung down her back. Two sheaths were slung around her back, both containing blades that held mystical power her mother had blessed her with. She wore a pair of black shorts and a short black tank top, which clung to her body. Over it, she wore a long white skirt that nearly touched the ground with slits on the side that came to just below her hips, and a long white robe which she kept open no matter what the weather. The sash of the robe would wave about as she moved, as well as her skirt.

The guard ran inside.

"Lady Hope ©!" he cried out.

"I heard 'em," Lady Hope said, standing up, and stepping into some black step-in shoes. "Them assholes picked the wrong village," she said, and headed outside, a furious look on her face, and a strong, scaled tail whipped at the air behind her.

* * *

Bulma, Vegeta, Ancha, Elvor, Kari, Goku and Asoret ran out of the Inn, and raced toward the docks, carrying their weapons in their hands. They were all wondering what Porre was doing in Guldove, but none asked, knowing they had to face them to find out. When they arrived at the docks, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oooooooooh SHIT!!!!" Elvor exclaimed loudly.

"C'est impossible!!" Ancha said, her eyes wide.

Bulma looked confused.

"Who or what is that?" she asked Vegeta.

"That," Vegeta said, "is everyone's worst nightmare. Meet Grobyc, Porre's cyborg-assassin!"

A dark hovering figure looked down on them with solid black eyes, its face cloaked in a red cloth mask, its blue uniform the unmistakable mark of a Porre soldier…… but that's where its humanity ended. The thing's flesh shared the same deathly blue pallor as its uniform, its hair a single oak-red spike. Its right arm gleamed in the sunlight and Bulma suddenly realized that circuitry and wires lay beneath the torn skin.

Kari whimpered softly, and quickly hid behind Asoret, who was staring at the cyborg in awe.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it!" he muttered.

"You should be glad then," Elvor said, and placed his rapier away.

From the sheath on his back, he grabbed the ultra black blade he'd received from Same.

"That thing's killed more than the entire Porre Army put together!"

Bulma was horrified. Suddenly, something began to spark in her mind.

"Let's fight it!!" she said, grabbing her dagger. "But don't kill it!!"

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Just trust me on this one!!"

* * *

"Grobyc-only-obeys-those-who-are-stronger!!" the cyborg hissed icily. "And-Porre-is-strongest!!!"

Vegeta huffed.

"We'll see about that!" Elvor hissed right back, grasping the Murasame in his hands.

Grobyc didn't seem to like that, and raced at Elvor, but Elvor ran at him as well. Grobyc punched with his left fist, but Elvor easily blocked. Elvor lunged at Grobyc's feet, but the cyborg jumped up to avoid the blade. Bulma watched, and noticed how much the cyborg looked… human.

Vegeta growled and raced at the cyborg while Elvor kept it busy. Grobyc had somehow seen him though, and when Elvor lashed out at him again, he backflipped, whirled around, and easily punched Vegeta in his gut. Bulma gasped at that, and growled. Yellow sparks surrounded her and centered on her dagger.

"ELECTRICSWORD!!!" she hollered, and ran at the cyborg, whom looked at her in what could've been confusion.

The sword didn't touch the ground this time however, and the blade was aimed at Grobyc's waist. Grobyc wasn't fast enough to block or counter, so the blade cut through him like a hot knife through butter.

A strange sound emerged from the cyborg's mouth as he was hurled aside. Instead of bleeding however, all that was seen was electric circuitry that was sizzling about. They were about to recollect him, when his hand twitched, making them step back. Slowly, Grobyc rose back to his feet, shaking his head a little. Grobyc looked at the wound at his waist, surprisingly calm.

Kari suddenly sniffed the air and looked back. She let out a shriek of fear. Everyone turned around as well, shocked at what they saw. Grobyc looked up as well. There, stood a large metallic monster the size of an ordinary house. Its hands were two large blades with thermometers on them for some odd reason, its feet were the size of average caskets, and its head was just scary. It wasn't in the least human, which was what made the thing so frightening.

"W-w-what is that?!" Asoret asked.

"I don't know! This one's new!" Vegeta said.

Grobyc blinked his eyes, and mumbled: "What-is-Guillot-doing-here??"

* * *

The entire gang got ready to battle, for they had a feeling this one wouldn't go down easily. Asoret quickly fired an arrow at the thing, but it bounced right off. Kari growled and ran at the large machine, katana in hand, and threw her weapon at the machine, but it easily blocked her, for such a lunkhead. The thing lashed out at them, but they were faster than it, and scattered. All the time, Grobyc watched them, a strange glow of life in his eyes.

Goku tried to cut through the metal, but the metal was too tough to penetrate. Asoret also tried to cut through the machine's metal, but to no avail. Ancha's pins were hurled all over the robot's body, but they couldn't get through. None of them noticed the thermometers of Guillot's blades going up, but they did notice the strange glow on the blades. Guillot whirled around, aiming the blades straight at Bulma, who cried out as she felt the heat coming from the blades. She was too slow to dodge and too weak to block, and the others were all too far away from her to help. Bulma closed her eyes, awaiting the blow that never came, though she did hear a strange clanging sound.

When she opened her eyes, both of Guillot's blades were stopped by two other blades, wielded by a single girl no older than Bulma or Vegeta. The girl's muscles were a little bigger than Bulma's though. With a loud clanging sound, the girl hit the blades away, and shot the right blade through the robot's 'stomach'. When Guillot tried to hit her, she ducked away, and lashed out with her left blade, hitting the robot's waist. The girl's blades cut through the metal with ease, a lot easier than either of the gang's weapons. Guillot tried to hit her again and again, but it kept missing her. The girl was really fast, and she managed to run to right in front of Guillot, and she kicked it, hard, making it fall back.

And that's where it staid.

* * *

The girl gave a firm nod at the machine, and sheathed both blades in the sheaths on her back.

She looked around the group of friends, and asked: "Ye people alrigh'?"

The girl was from Zenan. Easy to tell by her accent.

"We'll be fine, thank you," Elvor said, sheathing the Murasame on his back.

"Who are you anyway?" Asoret asked.

"Me name's Hope. Nice meetin' ya. Who are ye?" Hope asked right back.

Some small introduction followed, and no one noticed Grobyc remaining in the shadows.

"Wha are ye people lookin' fer?" Hope asked kindly.

"We were looking for the shaman. The Sky Dragon said we had to pick something up here," Vegeta said.

"The shaman, eh?" Hope questioned. "Well, ya found her."

"Wait a minute! _You're_ the shaman?!" Goku asked, shocked.

"Yep. Tha'd be me! So, Sky told ya ye had ta ge' sometin' from me?"

"Yes, but we're not sure---" Bulma started, when someone interrupted her.

"If-Grobyc-were-you-Grobyc-would-run," Grobyc said as Guillot began to rise again.

"Bloody Hell?! I thought I trashed tha thing already!!" Hope exclaimed.

"Apparently not," Ancha whimpered, stepping back cautiously.

"Kari no like this," Kari mumbled, moving away quietly.

Guillot was finally back to its feet, and by the looks of it, it wasn't at all that happy.

"Tha cyborg's got a point ya know," Hope mumbled.

Vegeta nodded.

"Let's get out of here then!!"

That was the signal they'd all been waiting for, and they ran. Problem was, Guillot came after them.

* * *

Luckily, all the others of the village had already left for the safety of their homes, for Guillot destroyed practically everything that got in his way.

"Up the ladder!!" Hope shouted as they reached one of the towers.

They did just that. Guillot was too bulky to climb ladders, and the ladder would give away if it tried to get up anyway. Guillot wasn't one to give up though. Instead of using the stairs however, Guillot used the tower to get up!!

"People are gonna die if tha thing don't stop now!!" Hope hissed angrily.

"Then go back down!!" Kari said, and she had already turned, but stopped dead.

Grobyc had just taken the last step up the ladder, and was blocking their only way of escape.

"Oh no," Bulma whispered.

"Zut," Ancha said.

Elvor was about to grab the Murasame from his back, when Grobyc spoke.

"Step-aside!"

All of them were confused at first, but they did when Grobyc took a position that signified he was going to run full-speed at something. Guillot had almost reached the top, and the tower would collapse at any second, but Grobyc ran at the large machine and jumped on. Guillot received the shock of its life, and especially when Grobyc pulled his left fist back, and punched the other machine clear in its skull. Grobyc then jumped away, but without his left hand. That was still stuck in Guillot's head.

Everyone watched quietly, as nothing happened for ten whole seconds, before Guillot's head exploded, and the machine fell down. Grobyc leaned over the railing to watch it fall, but he nearly tumbled over because of the shockwave it created, if Hope hadn't pulled him back. Silence reigned the group for awhile, before Vegeta turned to Grobyc, a little suspicious.

"You just saved not only our lives, but that of everyone in this village. Why?"

Grobyc turned to him, his facial expression partly visible through the see-through cloth mask.

"You-oppose-the-Porre-military," Grobyc said plainly.

Bulma snorted.

"You would too if you---OOF!!"

Elvor had elbowed her in her gut.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"Grobyc-finds-that-interesting."

Asoret blinked.

"Sorry?"

"Grobyc-would-like-to-join-on-your-quest," Grobyc finally stated, causing a few members of the team to topple over.

"C'est impossible!!" Ancha said, a little steamed.

"What gave you that _ridiculous_ idea!?" Goku demanded.

However, they knew the decision was up to Vegeta, and if Vegeta chose to accept, they had no saying in it.

Vegeta looked at Grobyc, and saw in the robot's eyes that he was serious. Although he didn't enjoy fighting with an enemy, right now, they could use all the help they could get. There was only one thing that had to go though.

"Fine, you're in."

Grobyc seemed to smile behind his cloth mask.

Hope smirked and said: "At least Porre lost its precious cyborg-assassin, and tha's a good thing. For us, I mean."

Everyone agreed on that, although there were a few frowns here and there.

"Hey, 'bou' tha thing ye guys were 'sposed ta pick up, I think I know wha Sky's been talkin' 'bou'."

* * *

"This's it!" Hope said, and placed something on the table in front of the others.

Grobyc had been fixed by Bulma, and instead of wearing a Porre uniform, he was wearing the Terminan uniform. He still had the cloth mask, as if he didn't want to show his face. They were all standing around a round table, with the Dragon Emblem carved in it. The object was standing in the center circle.

It was a strange sapphire blue gem, surrounded with white crystal on the sides. At one side, the crystal curved upward, and if you followed the lines of the other pieces of crystal, you'd swear the thing looked like a teardrop.

"This's the Dragon Tear," Hope said, almost as if reading their mind. "It's been passed down from shaman ta shaman fer generations."

Elvor watched the gem closely, studying the hexagons that the gem was made off. He wasn't the only one. Bulma was also watching the hexagons, as if they held some kind of secret.

The light from the torches was reflected on the gem, and it danced about the room. The hexagons of the blue gem were reflected in the blue of Bulma's eyes. Something suddenly happened inside her mind. She saw the Dragon's faces flash by her eyes, one by one. Terra, Douse, Pyro, Flora, Mura, Same and Sky. Then, she saw this strange place. A strange palace-like structure, sitting on an island, before a large black dome came up around it, lit up, making the entire isle vanish. Fierce Dragonian victory roars were all you could hear.

Bulma groaned and grasped her head with one hand.

"You alright, Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, just a small headache, that's all."

Yeah right.

"What-does-this-Dragon-Tear-do?" Grobyc asked.

"It's said tha the Dragon Tear's got the power ta switch bodies. Though I ain't too sure how tha's 'sposed ta go," Hope explained.

Asoret looked at the gem a bit oddly, and asked: "What are we supposed to do with this?"

"I wouldn't know," Vegeta mumbled. "But maybe we can ask the Dragons after Laze is healed."

Hope looked at him for a moment.

"Hey, ye woul'n't mind if I wen' along too, woul' ya?"

Bulma looked at her in confusion.

"But… why?"

"Well, I wanna see the inside o' the Sea Of Eden fer meself. Le's jus' say, I'm rather curious as ta wha's in tha place," Hope said.

"Then I don't see why not," Vegeta answered. A smirk graced Hope's face.

However… not everyone was feeling their best.

* * *

Laze cried out as another seizure grasped her young body, and she began to cough up blood. Her scar was burning painfully, and the poison was running through her bloodstream extremely fast now. Sweat was rolling down her face, salty tears slipped from underneath her closed eyelids, and her entire body seemed to radiate a strange aura of disease.

Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, and a hand on her chest tried to desperately calm it, before it would burst. She choked again, and blood poured from her mouth. Another seizure shook her body and a cry of anguish burst forth from her dry throat. Pain shot through her entire body, and she laid there, like a fetus, rolled up, and scared for her life. Her hands found her stomach, and she cried as yet another seizure shook her body.

'He… he neva… neva gotta… a chance…' she thought sadly, and cried out in pain, choking on a large amount of blood.

* * *

**Those guys better hurry! Time doesn't slow down for anybody!!**

Reviews:

_Kitten: I know I missed the battles on Fargo's ship! But who can't you beat?? That 'DeadHead' from the Ghost Ship or something?? If not, tell which one you mean. Oh, and what exactly makes you say that the last Dragon is female, hmmm?_

_veggie-chan: Yes, it was a vision, and Bulma was having it._

_P-chan: I guess. Thanks for the compliment._

_trunks babe: No problem!_

_cat421: Well, I didn't describe that much, did I?_

_B-chan and Syaorons angel: The couple at the end were Bulma and Vegeta for your information. And I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about those Porre guys!! _

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Figured you would._

_Ciria: Who says Same was talking about the last Dragon? I can't answer that question about the Dragons and Bulma, sorry. _

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - ????????_**

****

**I already told Yue this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion.**


	32. The Sea Of Eden And Chronopolis

Chapter 32

* * *

The journey continued on. Their boats hadn't survived the storm, but they managed to buy new ones. The weather was on their side that day, for they got there half a day earlier than they should've. It didn't make Laze better though. She was in so much pain, and it showed. Hope found it a bit scary about how the girl looked, but she kept quiet.

"Alright, we've got the relics, the Dragon Tear, Laze, so, it's off to the Sea Of Eden!" Vegeta announced.

* * *

When they arrived at the Sea Of Eden/Dead Sea, they were a little shocked to find --- nothing.

"What's going on? There's nothing here but ruins!" Asoret exclaimed.

Indeed, all they saw were ruins of buildings, but you couldn't even make out what those buildings had been. The rest existed out of nothing but rocks. The two boats didn't move. There was no wind. They lowered the sails, and used the oars to move on. Silence reigned. Laze was shivering, but for some reason, the seizures lost their power the second they entered the strange sea. Kari looked around carefully, and suddenly giggled.

"That rock look like Dactyl! Mommy always fly on that with Kari!" she exclaimed, pointing at a rather odd shaped rock.

Everyone laughed at Kari's child-like behavior.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bulma said, pointing at a different rock. "If you look at that one from this angle, you could see Sky in it!"

They looked closely, and noticed the resemblance as well.

"And that one over there looks like Same from this angle!" Goku said, pointing.

Elvor wasn't even looking anymore.

"Who the Hell is HE?!?!" Elvor asked, pointing at something atop a large rock.

There was a man standing atop the rock. His back was facing them. Long purplish hair waved about in the wind. The left side was spiked and seemed much like Elvor's, while the right side was silky and done in an easy ponytail at the side of his head. That side was long and could easily reach his knees. From what they could see, he wore a long red cape that waved along with the wind that seemed to be waving high on top of the rocks. They could see he had his arms crossed over his chest, and he stood as stiff as a board.

They slowly moved over with their boats, but when they got too close, he unfolded his arms, bent his legs, and jumped away. He jumped from rock to rock, until he stopped again. Grobyc's eyes narrowed a little.

His homing vision focussed, and finally, he said: "I-have-a-feeling-he-wants-us-to-follow."

They followed him, and constantly, the man kept jumping away, closer and closer toward the center of the sea. Finally, after some time…

* * *

"Holy Cosmos!! What _is_ that?!" Elvor asked, looking at the strange light coming from the center of the sea.

The man didn't pay him any heed, and jumped up one last time, before diving into the light, vanishing from sight. Everyone waited for him to come back up, but he never did. Laze coughed silently, and Elvor absentmindedly stroked her head lightly.

"Think he drowned?" Vegeta asked the others.

"Nah, I dunno why, but I feel like he ain't dead," Hope said.

Bulma was about to ask something, when she screeched.

"Vegeta! Look!!" she said, pointing at his pouch.

Vegeta looked at it, and noticed the strange lights emitting from it. The Yellow Relic suddenly shot from Vegeta's pouch, and, glowing a bright yellow, it began to talk to them, while hovering above the light in the water.

"So, you made it? Congratulations! No one has ever been able to beat us all!"

The Blue Relic came next and hung on the Yellow Relic's left side.

"Now this is new. Who could've guessed? Good luck!"

The Red Relic hung on the opposite side of the Blue Relic.

"For humans, you're pretty Goddamn strong to beat all of us! What are you?!"

The Green Relic hung on the opposite side of the Yellow Relic but on the Red Relic's right hand.

"I'm not too mad about you guys beating us! You humans are tough! I guess you're just too tough for us to handle!"

The Black Relic hung between the Yellow and Red Relic.

"Good going, you beat us all! That's a rarity!"

"I rarely say this, so ya shoul' be happy! Congrats, and enter!"

The White Relic hung across from the Black Relic, between the Blue and Green Relic.

"You are strong fighters indeed. Good luck, you'll need it!"

Then the relics began to spin around above the circle of light, faster and faster until they were nothing more but blurs.

"Thou art worthy of entering the Sea Of Eden," all Dragons said in chorus as energy gathered at the center, before shooting into the water.

A blinding beam of light shot up into the sky, and it soon engulfed them whole.

* * *

Everyone was in awe by what they saw. Three islands, a large water barrier in the center, disabling them from seeing what there was there. Grobyc suddenly grasped his head and cried out.

"Grobyc! What's wrong?!" Bulma asked.

"Power-overload! The-power-of-this-sea-is-damaging-my-circuitry!" Grobyc rasped out, falling to his knees.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta in shock, who was staring down at the cyborg in confusion. Bulma bit her lip and walked to behind Grobyc. She hurriedly pushed in a few numbers in Grobyc's circuitry. After closing the lid, Grobyc seemed to be a lot better.

"That better?" Bulma asked.

"Yes."

Elvor was gazing around the isles with a strange sense of recognition.

'No, impossible… it… it was a dream!'

* * *

"Holy Cosmos! What kind of place is this?" Elvor asked as they hovered above the sea with a silver and gold bird-shaped machine.

"I dunno, but wha are them isles there?" Laze asked, pointing at the three islands surrounding the center.

"Well, how about we find out then?" Ancle mumbled, wiping a lock of auburn hair from her face and behind her ear.

"But I'll ruin my hair if we do! I just know it!" Zachana whined, only to get punched to the back of her head by Kaichi.

"Would you stop that already?!" she hissed.

"Hey! Calm down Kaichi!" Ancha said, turned over in her chair and looking at the orange haired woman.

"Hey! Are we going already?! We don't have forever!!" Norak mumbled, bored out of his mind.

"I agree, let us be off!" Haelles said.

"Alright! Everybody hold on!!" Elvor said, and brought Epoch down.

* * *

Elvor heavily shook his head.

'Coincidence! Just a coincidence!' he kept telling himself.

Just when he thought he'd go mad, a soothing feeling spread through him. He calmed down instantly, and the vision was forgotten.

"Well, let's find out what's on those isles already!" Asoret said, and headed toward one of the isles.

The others followed.

* * *

They walked up the stairs, and came to a strange circling pyramid, standing at the foot of a statue. It was a statue of an old woman, smiling, making her face look older than it already did. The pyramid was a pure blue. Kari sniffed at the pyramid, and pulled back instantly.

"Kari no like floating thing!" she whimpered, hiding behind Asoret, who looked at her, a little confused.

She seemed to be doing that a lot.

"No, neither do I, but maybe these things are like a key to the center of this sea," Bulma said.

'Maybe?' Elvor questioned in his mind with a scoff. 'I know for sure they are!'

Vegeta tried to grab the pyramid, but when he touched it, it floated from his grasp, spun around faster, and shot off, toward one of the other islands. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and headed back to the boats.

* * *

On the second island, stood a statue of a mere child, and near her feet, hovered a green pyramid. They did the same here, as with the other island, and left toward the next isle. Here, there was a statue of a middle-aged woman, and a red pyramid.

"Last one," Goku said, and tapped the pyramid softly.

This time, the pyramid didn't vanish, but the other two pyramids joined this one.

The three pyramids formed a triangle, and all triangles colored red. A sudden clap of thunder sounded, and a streak of lighting connected the three pyramids, and from the center, appeared a large mask of some kind. There were two hands, each hand holding a double-edged spear.

"Wha?! Is this a test or sometin'?!" Hope demanded.

"We don't have time for this!" Bulma said, fearing for Laze's life.

"Well, I don't think this thing is going to let us go without a fight!" Vegeta said, eyeing the badly scowling mask.

"If tha's the case," Hope shrugged, before grabbing both blades from the sheaths on her back. "Le's go!"

* * *

The thing, which they decided to call a 'Vita', seemed to be ready to kill them. However, there was one problem for it. They could use Elements, and Vita could, or would not.

"ICEBLAST!!!" Vegeta hollered, as the Vita got trapped in a cage of ice, which then shattered.

Vita cried out. He floated over toward Vegeta and tried to hit him, but kept missing.

"INVINCIBLE!!!" Goku screamed, and ran at the Vita, slashing and dashing, until the final slash was done.

Bulma laughed aloud at the Vita's frustrated face.

"DELUGE!!!" she shouted, and a large wall of ice was brought up between the Vita and the gang, before thousands of gallons of water soaked the Vita.

Kari was rolling over with laughter.

"Vita be easy to beat!" she got out between laughs.

After awhile, she got up and used a Blue Element of her own.

"AQUABALL!!!"

A large ball of water appeared out of thin air, and crashed right into the Vita. Vita was a slow one they noticed. It didn't take long before he went down.

* * *

"Tha was a nice work-out," Hope said with a smile.

"Sure was," Elvor said, looking down at the mask.

Suddenly, from seemingly out of nowhere, a strange male voice came.

"Welcome, young travelers, to the Sea Of Eden. If you want to save the child, find me in the center of the Sea Of Eden. I shall help you if you will fight, and defeat me."

A loud rumbling occurred as the mask vanished, and the large barrier shielding the center of the Sea Of Eden fell.

* * *

They took their boats, and headed toward it. Once on the island, they finally looked up at the giant structure looming over them. The palace-like structure was probably more than 50 stories high, and it was truly magnificent sight to see. Elemental Energy surged through strange vine-like pipes, merging into one, shooting upward, toward the roof. The structure was done in some sort of ancient architecture, though it had a slight futuristic look as well. There was a sign on the structure. It read:

* * *

CHRONOPOLIS

* * *

Inside, they found a large entry-hall, with benches on the right side, and strange machines on the left. One of them had a sign that said: "SODA", and another had a strange bar on it, but a note that said: "OUT OF ORDER". In front of them, was a sculpture of 8 different creatures, all looking ready to fight, with a human-sized pedestal standing in front of it.

Two of them were Dragonians, both a different gender. The male of them was holding only a scythe, while the female carried a scythe and katana along. Another of them was a Vampire in a long trenchcoat, grasping a double-edged axe in her hands. A fourth of them was a human-sized Fairy, grasping two daggers in her hands. One of them was a human-sized Elf, a Magic Wand in her clutches. Another was a demi-human, a cat one, grasping a swallow in her delicate paws. The next was a Demon, holding a swallow-like weapon, but with double-edged axe-like ends. The last was one of the extinct Phoenix race, holding a broadsword with curved edges, a curved hilt, and although the statue was gray, they knew the sword's color, and they knew what blade the Phoenix was holding.

The Masamune.

"Hey, is it me, or are those the same from the statues at school?" Goku suddenly asked.

Bulma blinked, and looked closely at the strange creatures, before releasing a gasp.

"Whoa! Indeed they are!" Elvor said. "Good memory, Kakarot!"

"Yes, these are the same as from the school you went to."

Kari shrieked, and the others looked around frantically for the owner of the voice. He showed himself soon enough by stepping forward from behind the statue, where he'd been standing. It was the man they'd been following.

He had piercing emerald-green eyes, which were highly slanted, had high cheekbones, and had two scars running over his face. One of them was running from just above his left eye to a few inches above his chin, while the other ran diagonally over his face, making a strange 'V'. He had an orange bandana around his neck, wore a white shirt with a curly yet bold 'Z' embossed on it, with a leather jacket, some leather pants that were stuck in some long black socks that came to his mid-shins, some brown boots, and a belt with a large sheath hanging from it, containing a blade they couldn't make out, yet.

"I seem to have startled you," the man said with a smooth voice. "I am sorry for that."

"That's okay, but… who are you??" Bulma asked.

"Oh by Gaia! I forgot! I am sorry. My name is Z-Vor ©, and I shall be the last challenge you must face before you can enter Chronopolis."

"But we already did!" Asoret protested.

"Maybe, but you shall not get any further than this if you cannot beat me!"

Vegeta didn't respond right away. Instead, he looked over at Elvor, who was holding Laze in his arms, who was shivering from a cold only she could feel.

Vegeta's face hardened.

"Elvor, put Laze down!"

Elvor looked up in shock.

"_Now!_" Vegeta hissed, and Elvor obeyed.

Z-Vor nodded.

"That would be a wise decision indeed."

"SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta hollered. "JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!!!"

Z-Vor chuckled, before he laughed maniacally.

"Fine then you little brat!!" Z-Vor said with a voice that was even worse than Vegeta's had been when he'd been possessed by the…

Z-Vor suddenly grabbed the blade from the sheath, showing the blood-stained sword, making all who'd seen the sword before gasp in horror.

* * *

Z-Vor was using the Masamune.

* * *

**WAAAAH!! Sorry. Well, looks like we finally met the eighth Dragon. But uh… what the Bloody Hell is his Innate?!**

Reviews:

_Ciria: Same was talking about the final boss. Give it some time and you'll see Her. I can't exactly say who Laze was talking about, but I can give one hint. He was with her in the room. That's all I can tell. And they're going to cure her somewhere in Chronopolis. After they beat Z-Vor though._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: That's normal for those poisoned by Hydra poison. _

_P-chan: I guess. Nope._

_Hope: Thanks. Describing the Dragon Tear was really tough!_

_RusinIndeed: Yeah, but I'd rather have Magus. God! He's a stud!!_

_trunks babe: What are you babbling about??_

_cat421: Oh. Well, sorry in any case. _

_Kitten: Solt and Peppor are so silly!! How on Earth did they become Acacia Dragoons anyway?! Oh, and you wouldn't be talking about that Mini-Dragon are you? That little Dragon with the spear?? Oh, and how did you like his pet "salamander". That's that thing stuck in the ground._

_veggie-chan: The Dragon Tear is indeed blue._

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon_**

****

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell.**


	33. ZVor, The Eighth Dragon ROUND 1

Chapter 33

* * *

Z-Vor didn't change into a Dragon, like Same and Sky had done in the first round. Also, what they found scary about Z-Vor, was that he had no Innate! The Guides would just show a question mark, and that's it.

Grobyc waited for a moment, before running at the purple haired Dragon. Z-Vor smirked and ran at the cyborg, sword in his hand. Grobyc launched a punch at the Dragon's face, but Z-Vor blocked it easily with the Masamune. Z-Vor landed a punch in Grobyc's gut, and kicked him away easily. Grobyc wasn't one to give up though. He landed on his hands and pushed himself back up, before running at the Dragon again. Z-Vor smirked wickedly, and stepped aside from the cyborg easily. Grobyc wasn't fooled that easily though, and his fist made a sharp turn, and connected with the Dragon's jaw, which sent him flying.

Hope saw this as her chance, and raced at the Dragon, both her blades in her hands. Z-Vor saw her coming though, whirled around, and blocked both blades with the Masamune. Hope tried to get through his defenses by slashing at two places at the same time, but that didn't work, because Z-Vor somehow managed to maneuver his sword to block both of hers.

Bulma ran at the Dragon, and lashed out, but Z-Vor punched Hope away and focussed his attention on Bulma. Z-Vor blocked the first lash, and dodged the next. Bulma became frustrated with him, and started lashing out wildly, getting one shot in on his arm. Z-Vor didn't winch, he just looked at the wound once, and knocked Bulma away.

Vegeta tried to hit Z-Vor with his axe, but Z-Vor blocked Vegeta's axe, without turning around. When he did, he kicked the boy to his ribs. Vegeta gasped as the air was kicked out of him, and couldn't avoid the elbow that came sailing toward the back of his head, sending him to the ground. Vegeta rolled out of the way to avoid the blood-stained blade, not wanting to touch the sword ever again.

Goku raced at Z-Vor with speed unimaginable, and lashed out, but Z-Vor once again blocked. A smirk graced the Dragon's face, before he back-flipped and kicked Goku to his chin. Elvor noticed this, and raised an eyebrow. He'd seen that move before.

Same jumped up, and back-flipped while kicking Bulma to her chin.

Z-Vor landed on his feet, but had to back-flip again to avoid getting his feet chopped off from behind by Kari. Z-Vor kicked Kari away easily, and dodged an arrow from Asoret. Elvor blinked. That one too.

Sky touched the ground, and instantly had to back-flip over Elvor, whom had tried to lash at Sky's feet, before kicking him to his spine.

No one seemed to be a match for the Dragon. Elvor looked back, at Laze. She choked again, and blood poured from her mouth, onto the marble tiles. Finally, he growled, and reached behind him.

Z-Vor blocked Hope's blades again, and punched her to her jaw, sending her sailing straight into Bulma. Vegeta tried to hit Z-Vor's waist, but to no avail. Z-Vor spiraled away from the boy and lunged out at him, but Vegeta blocked the blow easily. Asoret fired another arrow at Z-Vor, but he caught it between his fingers and snapped it in half. Kari lashed out at Z-Vor, but the Dragon grasped the blade of the katana, and hurled her away without even scratching himself. Goku tried to hit the Dragon's Achilles tendon, but Z-Vor whirled around, jumped on top of the blade, and kicked Goku in his face. Grobyc sent his fist at the Dragon's face, but Z-Vor caught it easily by the wrist, and twisted the cyborg's arm, badly. Bulma gasped when she saw Grobyc's arm. This made her a tad angry, and she raced full-speed at Z-Vor. She lashed out at him, but he kept blocking, before he kicked her feet away from under her and sent her away with a strong kick to her side.

His hand grasped the cool metal hilt of the ultra black sword he carried along.

Hope growled, and crossed both her blades in front of her face, but just below her eyes. A mystic glow surrounded both blades as white sparks slowly surrounded her. Hope then raised the blades to above her head, and released a howl as the sparks shot up at high speeds. The glow on the blades expended, and Hope finally slashed downward in an 'X' motion. The energy shot at the Dragon, whom just watched, before smirking, and vanishing. Hope's eyes widened, before she was kneed in her stomach. Her hands lost their firm grip, and her blades fell on the ground. Hope followed shortly, falling to her knees with her arms slung around her stomach, vomit rising to her throat, but she tried to keep it in.

He shivered lightly as he felt the cold metal touch his flesh.

Goku cried out in rage as blue sparks shot up around him. He lashed out at the air in front of him, and a large energywave of water was shot at Z-Vor, and fast. Z-Vor turned toward the wave. It was but a few feet away, and Z-Vor simply raised his hand. The wave hit his hand, and stopped, but it tried to go on. Z-Vor wouldn't have any of it though, and pushed it away, back at Goku, who yelped in surprise, and hurriedly ducked to avoid it. The wave missed him, but when he stood back up, he got a kick to the side of his head, throwing him to the side and knocking him out.

Something sparked in his eyes as he felt the hilt heating up.

Bulma gritted her teeth in annoyance as yellow sparks surrounded her. The sparks centered on her dagger, and Bulma clutched the hilt with both hands. The dagger transformed into a sword, and Bulma screamed out as she raced toward the Dragon. The electric blade cut through the ground, before Bulma swung upward, aiming at Z-Vor's waist. Z-Vor grasped the blade with his hand, but nothing happened. Bulma gasped in horror, but that was it before she got a kick to her stomach, sending her to the ground, clutching her aching stomach.

Small electric sparks sizzled and crackled around him.

Kari was surrounded by red sparks, and she vanished. The first kick aimed for Z-Vor's stomach, missed because Z-Vor stepped aside. The second kick missed because Z-Vor backflipped. However, at the third kick, Z-Vor grabbed Kari's ankles, and slammed her hard into the ground, twice, before sending her flying into a wall, knocking her out.

The electric sparks grew more intense.

Asoret growled and screamed out as green sparks centered on his weapon, making a discus out of it. With high precision and great speed, the discus was hurled at Z-Vor. The discus hit the Dragon's neck, but the energy of the discus suddenly shattered and the weapon was hurled into a wall. Z-Vor looked over his shoulder at the weapon, and then back at Asoret, who was lightly shaking. Suddenly, his legs were kicked away from under him, and Z-Vor kicked him in his stomach with both his feet, drilling him into the ground.

Carefully, he slid the weapon from its sheath.

Ancha growled angrily and focussed her energy, making red sparks surround her. She touched the ground with two fingers, and when she stood back up, she whirled around, with a string of fire following her fingers. She brought her hand back behind her head, and flames seemed to shoot up from out of nowhere. Z-Vor watched it all in fascination, before the flames came his way. He placed his arms in a cross over his chest, but didn't clench his fists. Just when the flames were supposed to him, he flung his arms outward, making the flames go around him. Ancha gasped, before receiving the hilt of the Masamune in her face, and getting punched aside.

The tip of the blade never touched the sheath.

Grobyc released his badly twisted arm, as black sparks surrounded him. Then he flipped through the air, his head pointed at Z-Vor. His hair began to glow and suddenly a burst of burning plasma swept down, a solid beam of pink light slashing through the ground and leaving a smoking crevice as Z-Vor easily flipped out of harm's way. Suddenly, a strange boll of energy appeared at Z-Vor's hand, and he shot the boll of energy straight at Grobyc, who couldn't dodge it in time, and had his chest pierced with the blast.

The black katana itself was crackling with energy, as black and purple energy began to spiral around him.

Vegeta held up his axe, as green sparks shot up around him and centered on the blade of his axe. He whirled around, and finally hurled the energy disc at Z-Vor, who stood there and watched, before raising the Masamune, releasing a scream, and slicing the disc with relative ease. Vegeta gasped in shock, before he felt the sharp blade of the Masamune slice across his body in a straight line. Blood began pouring down his body, and he fell down.

As the last of his comrades went down, a strange feeling spread through his body toward his fingertips. Elvor lifted his hand, which was sparkling with a strange white energy.

"RESTORE!!!" he shouted, and the energy shot from his hand to bounce around the room, before hitting his friends and healing them within a few seconds.

Z-Vor twisted his upper-body to meet Elvor and saw what he was holding in his hand. He turned to the redhead completely, as black and red energy began to spiral around him.

Elvor wasn't looking too happy, and his friends noticed this. Z-Vor on the other hand, was looking rather amused. The energy spirals rose higher, and shot at each other at the same time Z-Vor and Elvor did. The Masamune and Murasame clashed with a loud clanging sound. The blood red and pitch black blades clashed time and time again, causing electric sparks to ignite when they did. All the others watched in fascination as Elvor wielded the Murasame better than he had ever handled any weapon.

Elvor aimed the sword at the hand grasping the Masamune, but Z-Vor blocked easily, and Z-Vor lashed upward at Elvor, who took a large step back, before lunging back at the Dragon. Their blades clashed, when Elvor surprised Z-Vor with a downward slash, hitting the Dragon's shoulder. Z-Vor grasped his bleeding shoulder, before releasing it and slashing at Elvor's legs. Elvor received a lash across his right calve, and he groaned a little, but didn't make a move to touch it.

This kept up for awhile, and they each got through the others defenses every now and then. Pretty soon, they were all covered in blood and a large part of their clothing was ripped and shredded.

Kari was once again hiding behind Asoret, who watched her every now and then, wondering why she kept hiding behind _him_, and not somebody else. Bulma and Ancha had carefully carried Laze over to the group so that she was safe. Vegeta and Goku kept their eyes glued on the fight, not wanting to miss anything. This battle was too good to miss. Grobyc watched as well, his homing vision showing everything close-up.

Z-Vor whirled around and aimed at Elvor's waist, but Elvor blocked easily. However, Elvor's eyes suddenly changed into a burning red, his hair shot up to form some kind of flame, and as he grasped the hilt of the Murasame tighter, the markings on the hilt, blade, and the pommelstone shone a dark black color. Z-Vor's eyes widened in horror as the sword lashed out sideways, and too fast for him to be able to block. The sizzling blade came in contact with the Dragon's waist, and sent him away, the Masamune flying from his grasp.

Z-Vor dropped onto the ground, blood pouring from the wound on his side. He coughed, and blood flowed from his throat, before his eyes glazed over, and slowly closed.

* * *

Elvor dropped to one knee, and leaned on the Murasame, as he panted for breath, blood pouring from several wounds. His friends instantly shot to his assistance, helping him to stand up carefully.

"Aaah!! Watch it!!" Elvor hissed painfully as Kari accidentally touched a rather deep wound on his chest.

"Elvor, you're a fool, know that?!" Vegeta asked.

Elvor chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been called that before," he mumbled, and winced as he Bulma put a lot of pressure on his wounded leg.

"You zhould be more careful!" Ancha mumbled, a little angry.

"I'm not a child, alright?!" Elvor said back.

"Compared to other Dragons you are," a chilling voice said.

Everyone whipped their heads around to face Z-Vor, who was slowly rising to his feet, all wounds healing within an instant. He turned to them, a seemingly angry look on his face. No one dared to move, when Z-Vor's face relaxed.

"That was a nice battle, kid," he said, nodding toward Elvor, who weakly nodded back.

Z-Vor looked around, muttering: "Now where the Bloody Hell…"

A smirk grazed his face as he walked over to a wall and pulled the Masamune from it. He inspected the sword, before sheathing it.

* * *

After healing the entire gang with a special move Z-Vor possessed, which also restored their torn clothes, Z-Vor told them what they were supposed to do.

"Just lay the child on the pedestal."

They did. Laze had passed out because of the pain, and even now she looked to be in one hell of a pain.

"Now listen, there are seven spirits wandering through this place. They can all play different musical instruments. And all seven of them can make the music required to heal your friend. Don't take this too lightly though. Just find the spirits and ask them for help. I'll wait here for you."

The gang nodded at Z-Vor, and headed past the structure in the center of the entry hall, and further into Chronopolis.

* * *

A strange glow surrounded the purple haired Dragon, and he seemed to separate in half, before two different people formed.

One was a female, with long purple hair, and piercing sapphire blue eyes. She had a diagonal scar running across her face, a tail with fur the color of her hair that waved about behind her, as well as dark black markings running across her face and her entire body. She wore a spiked collar around her neck, and had two more around her wrists. She wore dark black army boots, some tight leather pants, a black shirt with a large tear at the front, and a smooth leather jacket over it.

The other was a male, with flaming spiked red hair, and pure emerald green eyes. He had an orange bandana around his neck, a white ribbon around his forehead, a pair of white jeans, brown boots, a white undershirt, with a green vest over it, and had a fiery red cape draped around his neck. He too had a tail, but his was wrapped around his waist.

"Ye think they'll make it?" the female asked, rubbing her hands forcefully through her hair, making the purple hue change to a pure golden glow.

"I don't _think_ so," the male mumbled, fingering the pendant around his neck.

It was a golden circle with a fire-breathing Dragon embossed on a color-changing gem dangling from a silver chain.

The female had a golden, triangular shaped pendant with a blood red gem. In the gem, you could faintly make out the Dragon Emblem.

"I _know_ they will," the male finished.

* * *

**Does anyone recognize the description? If not, go read the vision in chapter 18.**

Reviews:

_Hope: Z-Vor's a guy!!!_

_Ciria: I already said this, Z-Vor's a guy!!_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Chronopolis is from Chrono Cross. Sure, go ahead! Just make sure that others don't steal from you or me alright? _

_P-chan: I'm working as hard as I can!_

_trunks babe: Thanks._

_Kitten: [squeals in delight] Draggy is SOOOOOOOOO cute!!! Do you mean Dario? He has blond hair, blue eyes, and has a green cape over his right shoulder. If not, could you give me a description of the scenery there? Oh! To the northwest of Marbule is a small island with some sort of hole in it. Place your boat next to it and press X. You'll wind up in the Bend Of Time where you can battle monsters you may have missed. And if you have all portals opened, you can face three villains from Chrono Trigger._

_cat421: More detail of… what? And about that person watching Bulma and Vegeta. How many people have I described with 'indescribable eyes'?_

_veggie-chan: Serge is cute yeah, but uh… I think Guile's a stud!! That guy looks absolutely STUNNING in that outfit of his!! And that mask!! [drools] Oh! Sorry._

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon_**

****

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	34. Search For The Spirits PART 1

Chapter 34

* * *

Drip.

…………

Drip.

"Kari no like this place!" Kari whimpered, staying close to Asoret, who was still clueless as to why she kept hiding behind him.

Everyone was walking through some kind of hallway. And a steady dripping sound was heard from around them. It echoed through the empty hallway. Finally, after following the hall, they came to an elevator, and four doors on the sides.

"I guess we should try the elevator," Vegeta mumbled.

Bulma pressed the button on the side. The door opened, and Vegeta turned to the others.

"I think it's best if we separate from here. If you find a spirit, try to ask for their help, politely. Alright?"

The others nodded.

"Who's going with who?"

Bulma instantly stood by Vegeta's side. Kari looked around, then grabbed Asoret's hand, who hardly had the time to response. Ancha looked around as well, and finally just shrugged, standing up beside Elvor.

Hope snorted, and said: "I go alone."

Vegeta shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said.

"Guess I'll go with the cyborg then," Goku mumbled, glancing from the corner of his eye to the cyborg in question, who didn't seem to care that Goku called him like that.

Vegeta nodded.

"Alright, we meet back in the entry hall in 2 hours, agree?"

A couple of nods, and Bulma and Vegeta stepped into the elevator.

The door closed behind them, and they headed up immediately. The separate groups left behind on ground floor then each took a different door, vanishing from the others' sight.

* * *

Top floor, that's where they stopped. Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the elevator, and looked around curiously. There was no sign of life in the hallway, nor was there any sign of spirits. It was extremely quiet.

"I don't like this," Bulma mumbled.

Vegeta snorted and said: "Hey, let's check the rooms, and then we're out of here!"

Bulma couldn't agree more.

They walked through the long hallway, when suddenly, they heard strange bleeping sounds.

"Hey, that sounds like a computer!" Bulma said.

The duo headed onward. Finally, they found the door where they heard the sounds coming from. The door slid open when they got close enough. When they entered, they instantly noticed the large amount of machinery in the room. However, that wasn't what had their attention.

It were the two see-through figures standing near it. There was no way of making out either their shapes or their colors. They seemed to be nothing but blue. Nothing else could be seen. One of them was fidgeting with the machine and looked up every now and then. The other simply stood behind the first, hands on his/her side, or in his/her pockets. That was a possibility. Suddenly, the first one looked up, and seemed to shake lightly.

"Oh… my… God…!!!" she said.

The first was female, which was easy by the voice.

"What is it??" the second asked, getting his hands out of his pockets.

The first lifted her hand and pointed at the monitor. The second looked too, when a sudden growl made them whirl around ----- and they vanished.

"Huh?!" the duo exclaimed.

Bulma looked at the screen, and walked closer. Vegeta walked after her. They stared up at the screen, and what was written there.

* * *

[15th of January, 9990 AD

10:45:10 AM

We have just discovered a strange microchip that might be able to change our entire future for the better. People live in fear of what is going to happen to them in the future. If we program this chip just right, it might be able to look into the future and help us to prevent our future. It might even help us with choosing our path.

.

Reena Yamagachi

Entry End at 10:49:20 AM]

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma were left staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Reena??" Vegeta repeated.

"Yamagachi??" Bulma finished.

Vegeta knew who Reena was, and Bulma knew where she'd heard the name 'Yamagachi' before.

I'm rather surprised, Mr. Yamagachi, that Miss Briefs has yet to dump you after the things you did to her.

Vegeta again checked the date.

"But how… this is a structure from thousands of years…" he started, then turned to Bulma.

"In the future…" they said at the same time.

Bulma hurriedly turned to the computer, and hurriedly began typing in commands.

Another entry popped up.

* * *

[31st of December, 9999 AD

11:50:00 PM

This entry is fer those who have 'nough brains in their fuckin' heads ta listen ta me. Tha 'Record Of FATE' of yers ain't gonna work! I checked where the chip came from, and I found out tha it didn't come from a computer, but a computer_virus_! It's been known amongst people as 'The Mother Brain', a virus tha took over all robots at Geno Dome, and set them up against humans.

This thing don't like ye humans, and it sure as Bloody Hell don't like us Dragonians! Tha thing wans us dead! All of us! Not jus' me, but EVERYONE!! Ge' tha through them thick skulls of yers! Or is it jus' the power ta control Time tha ye guys wan so badly? Well, guess wha. AIN'T HAPPENIN!!

Time won't be stopped, or controlled! Ye humans are so fuckin' hard ta deal with! Know wha?! I'll show ye fools wha I mean! Say bu-bye ta yer precious city, 'cause ya won't see this place fer a few thousand years.

I'll see ye humans back in the past! 'Cause the surviving Dragonians have a score ta settle with ye Scum Of The Earth!

Adios amigos!

.

Same

Youngest Of The Black Dragon Twins

One Of The Dragon Gods Of Time

Entry End at 11:59:59 PM]

* * *

"Record Of FATE??" Vegeta mumbled. "I've heard of those. Porre used them constantly. They said those things could actually predict the future. They never objected this record before."

"Some sort of oracle actually?" Bulma asked.

"Sort of yeah. I've always wondered where it had come from. Looks like I now know," Vegeta said.

"Yeah, but how did this happen?" Bulma asked. "How could Same bring an entire building to the past? And so many years too."

"I don't know. But I know that she and the other Dragons slaughtered everyone in this place when this thing arrived."

"Sad huh?" a new voice suddenly said, and Bulma and Vegeta jumped at it.

They looked around, not knowing where the voice had come from. A whistle from above gave them their answer. Above them, on a large pipe, guitar included, sat a young looking spirit. He looked much like Elvor. He even had the scar to boot. He had an orange bandana around his neck, a white ribbon around his forehead, a pair of white jeans, brown boots, a white undershirt, with a green vest over it, and had a fiery red cape draped around his neck. His emerald eyes were half-lidded, and he smiled a small drunken smile.

"An entire structure is brought from the future to the past, where everyone inside the building gets slaughtered because they're the ones responsible for the extinction of the Dragonian race."

The boy suddenly blinked.

"I should stop doing that."

"Who are you!?" Bulma asked.

The see-through boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember. You can't imagine how long I've been in this place," he said, never stopping smiling as he pushed himself off of the pipe, and glided down like a feather.

He stopped somewhere above the ground, and lightly hovered up and down. He looked like he was but a teenager.

"What are… were you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, my friends and I were just passing over, when we noticed this lovely sea, and we came to check it out. I vaguely remember a triangle of three pyramids, and some odd female. She aged real quickly. From a 5-year-old girl, to a middle-aged woman, to an old lady. She was odd."

"The statues," Bulma whispered to Vegeta.

"Then what?" Vegeta questioned.

"Then, there came this funny looking thing, it was like a face. It had two floating hands which were holding spears."

The Vita.

"I also remember coming here with another friend. She played lovely ocarina. She did something to this here computer, and she left after that. I staid for awhile, and then ---- BANG!!!"

That had come a little unexpected, and it made Bulma and Vegeta jump.

"Something hard hit me right in the head. And next thing I know, I'm dead. But I'm still here. Why is that? And why can I see right through myself?"

"Maybe we'll explain you later. We were wondering if you would like to help us," Bulma asked kindly.

The boy cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? With what?" he asked.

"With a friend. She's dying and all she wants, is to hear a song. We heard that you can play fairly well, and if you would like to help," Vegeta said, before Bulma could get anything out.

The boy nodded.

"I can play a little… do you want to hear a song my friends and I made?" he asked. "Well, it's not really a song, it's just music. But had we been alive, I'm sure it would've been a hit!"

The boy touched the ground with both feet, and held his guitar loosely in his hands. He first hit a few test notes, and tightened or loosened the strings. Then, he began to play, but in a strange, almost inhuman way. It was absolutely enchanting! The boy's eyes were closed lightly, though he kept on smiling. His fingers lightly hit the strings, as he continued to play.

When he stopped, he looked expectantly at the two.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked. "Would that make a nice song?"

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

Bulma turned to the boy and said: "It's perfect!! I'm sure our friend will love it!!"

The boy was overjoyed to hear that.

They agreed that the boy should wait at the entry hall, while Vegeta and the others continued to search for his friends.

"Oh, and my friend…" the boy said, turning to them. "She said something about heading down toward the computer we saw on the fourth floor. If you're lucky she's still there, messing with those computers."

He nodded at them, and glided down the elevator-shaft.

* * *

The spirit came gliding into the entry hall, and stared down at the sick child. He still smiled drunkenly, and he gazed up at the structure. The stance of the Phoenix had changed a little. It seemed as though he was supposed to hold something in the hand that wasn't holding his sword. He found a suitable place to sit, and waited for his friends to show up. He began to play on his guitar again, only a different tune. It was still a silent tune though. His eyes were closed, and he still smiled that smile of his. His friends would be there soon, and then they would join him as they sang their song for this weak child.

Besides his silent song, no other sound could be heard. Not even breathing. There were no living ones on this floor but the girl on the pedestal, whose breathing was so soft, you couldn't even hear it. The silence was interrupted as the girl began choking however. He opened his eyes, a worried expression now on his face. The girl turned her head to the side, and coughed again, blood spilling from her throat. She was radiating pain, and he frowned at it. He disliked to see people hurt.

Unless it was _THEM_!!!

**Alright! That's spirit no. 1!! Whohoo!! And hey! I BEAT CHRONO CROSS!!! TWICE!!! WHOOOOHOOHOOHOOHOOOO!!! ALRIGHT!!!!**

Reviews:

_Ciria: Laze will be fine. She'll be healed around chapter 40. I can't answer your question about those two people, but reread the vision in chapter 18 and you might get an idea. And yes, Z-Vor has a very special meaning. Just wait and see! Oh, and Ciria, HOPE IS THE SHAMAN!!! _

_veggie-chan: Yeah! Hey, did you notice I gave Norak Guile's outfit only in black and red and without the mask? Oh, and I wrote a CC ficcie about Guile. It's about who I think he is behind the mask._

_trunks babe: Give it some time._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: You'd better!! And I finally understand why the Masamune was so bad in Chrono Cross. Somebody put Masa and Mune to sleep, causing the sword to become evil. I wonder who that was._

_Renee: I noticed yeah._

_never mind: Is that supposed to scare me?_

_Kitten: Most people will want that. But is there a different couple (or possible couple) you like?_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon_**

****

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	35. Search For The Spirits PART 2

Chapter 35

* * *

Kari and Asoret calmly walked through the empty hallway, both being silent. Asoret had his hands in his pockets, while Kari kept walking straight ahead, but kept spinning slowly to take in everything of the hallway. However, this behavior was lightly starting to annoy Asoret.

"Will you stop it?!" he finally asked, causing Kari to tumble over.

"Kari sorry. Kari never see place like this before. Kari just want see everything," Kari apologized.

Asoret rolled his eyes and helped the girl back to her feet.

The two of them continued on, and this time, Kari was remarkably calm. The only sound in the empty hallway was that of their breathing and the silent padding of their feet on the marble tiles. It took some time before they started to talk again.

"Hey Kari, how come you talk so funny?" Asoret asked.

Kari looked confused for a moment.

"You constantly say people's names instead of 'you', 'him', 'her', or 'me'."

"Kari mother teach Kari speak like that. All in Kari village speak like that."

Asoret looked at her a little oddly, but reluctantly shrugged his shoulders.

They talked for a little longer, and they started to understand one another more and more the more they talked. However, their talk was cut short when they heard a strange tune somewhere down the hallway. It was a flute by the sound of it, and the melody was enchanting. Kari and Asoret looked at each other, before they began advancing toward it. It became louder as they moved through the hallway. They walked through a door at the end, surprised to find a miniature garden inside. And what surprised them the most was that everything was still green.

However, there was also a spirit in the room. A feminine one, that much was clear. She had short blonde hair that came to her shoulders, and light aquamarine eyes which were focussed on the ceiling as she played a transverse flute. She wore some loose clothing, a light blue male overshirt, a loose green skirt, and some sneakers for her feet. She was sprawled with her back on a rock, one leg pulled up, the other swinging about quietly. She appeared to be in her early teen-years.

Asoret and Kari walked in, and Asoret cleared his throat to make their presence known. The girl stopped playing and looked up in surprise. She sat up and looked at them curiously.

"Who you be??" Kari asked.

The girl seemed to be thinking, eyes directed at the ceiling, but she finally shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't remember. I've been here for an awful long time," she said, a quiet voice.

"What were you doing here then??" Asoret asked.

"Watching the flowers. I always enjoyed plants. But then I got poisoned by a plant somewhere near the center and I died," the spirit said. "So now I just stay here and play our song for the flowers. Flowers like music too, you know?"

Kari was a little confused, but decided not to ask.

"Hey, have you seen any of my friends? I lost them somewhere," the spirit asked kindly.

"Well, actually, we were searching for you," Asoret said.

The spirit looked a little shocked.

"Who? Me??"

"Yeah, you _and_ your friends. A friend of us is dying and she needs some kind of song to heal her."

The spirit thought it over for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to help!" she said.

After telling the spirit where she had to be, she left the duo on their own. Instead of heading back however, the two of them staid in the garden for awhile. Kari was rolling around on the grass, while Asoret found a suitable place atop a rock. He watched Kari's childlike behavior, and was slightly amused by the fact that she was already a full-grown woman and still rolling around on the grass. Most adults only did that to please their children, but Kari seemed to be very pleased to just roll around with no good reason at all.

He remembered a time he saw his aunt looking at him and his parents, but not in her usual way. A ferocious scowl had been planted on her face, but when she noticed him looking at her, she smiled and gave a small wave. Asoret had smiled and waved back. He learned how to fight from both his parents, but his aunt was always away when they trained. She always came back, but that wasn't the point. It was as if she didn't fully like him. He had tried to train with her, but she kept slapping him aside with her hand, sending him sprawled to the floor. He would look up at her.

"Stay outta my way, I train alone," she would say, and she'd continue sparring with nobody.

She became locked out from the world, with no one to care about. The only ones she seemed to hang around with, were his father and Sky. And most of the times, she was only arguing with Sky. Asoret learned at an early age that those two didn't like each other. Those two had some sort of hate/hate relationship, yet they somehow managed to live with each other without killing the other.

Asoret looked back at Kari, whom was panting on the ground. Her chest rose and fell quite fast, her lips were slightly parted, and sweat was rolling down her body, but she was still smiling. He seemed to notice things about her that he wouldn't have noticed had they been with everyone else. Like how her face flushed when she was exhausted, or how the sweat smoothly ran across her flawless skin. How her eyes sparkled when she was happy, or how enticing she looked to him.

He mentally shook such thoughts away. He wasn't supposed to think like that about a teammate. Was he?? With a sigh, he raked his hand through his hair, which had fallen in front of his eyes and had started to annoy him.

"Asoret!!" Kari suddenly shouted, and he looked up, a little confused.

Kari had stood up, and was waving up at him with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Look what Kari find!!!" Kari shouted, a smile gracing her young face.

She was obviously proud of herself. Asoret got down, and instantly got the piece of paper pushed in his face. Reluctantly, he took the paper, and read the first sentence, before looking at Kari.

"Where'd you get this??" he asked.

"There," Kari said, pointing ahead under a few bushes.

"What say??" she asked, walking around behind him and slung her arms around his neck so she could look over his shoulder at the piece of paper. Asoret was 1'5 feet taller than she was after all.

Asoret found this position a little odd, and he looked back at her, feeling his cheeks burn lightly, but Kari only had eyes for the piece of paper he was still holding. He decided that he should too, and he tried to ignore that her chest was pushed rather harshly against his shoulder blades. Part of the paper was burnt up, and the paper was yellow of old age.

* * *

[……… and so, I conclude, that FATE, which stands for Fabricate Alternate Talismanic Epoch ©, is a big mistake. Time must not be controlled, especially by us humans. The Dragonians have already turned their back on those who continue to serve the record. They can sense the evil within the record, and keep their distance of it. They are very wise, I see that now.

Tomorrow morning, I shall leave this fortress and head home, back to my family. It's been 5 years since I've seen them, and it's about time I returned. The record may be our future, but I shall never use it. The future is mine to change. Every decision I make may cause a choice to be made. For whenever you make a decision, you start wondering what would've happened if you never did this or that.

Also, at some points in life, you think things like 'if only I did that', or 'I wish I hadn't done that', which makes painful memories surface again. Memories best left forgotten. Such as what had almost happened in the year 2300, with Gua………]

* * *

That's where it stopped. Asoret blinked.

"What the…?"

He checked his watch, which could also give the date. It was the 8th of June, 2280.

"Shit! This place is from the future!!" Asoret mumbled.

"Future?? What that mean?" Kari asked.

Asoret thought for a second, because it was rather hard to explain the term 'future' to someone with a rather small dictionary stomped in her head.

"Uh… the future means… everything past today and tomorrow."

"Uh… Kari no get," Kari said, and Asoret realized she still had her arms around his neck, and she didn't seem to notice.

Or she just liked it there.

"How to explain? Well, we separate Time in three things; Past, Present and Future. The Past is what has already happened. The Present is the time you live at the moment. And the Future is everything beyond that point. Because, five minutes ago could be considered as the past as well."

Kari nodded, finally understanding what he meant. However, she didn't let go of him.

After awhile of just standing there, Asoret finally asked: "Could you let go now, Kari?"

Kari then seemed to notice what she'd been doing, and she let go, though not as hastily as Asoret had thought she would.

Asoret once again looked around the giant green room.

"How can this be? How did this structure get here from so far in the future???"

Kari shrugged her shoulders.

"Kari no know. Maybe Dragons know."

Asoret looked at her in confusion.

"Maybe. It's worth a try, you never know."

He didn't want to tell her though, that whenever he had tried to ask his aunt about the Sea Of Eden, she just said it was none of his business and stomped away. His father avoided talking about it, and his mother didn't know anything about the Sea Of Eden. The rest of the Dragons wouldn't talk with him. He kept on wondering what would've happened if his aunt were the one to raise him. What would've become of him?

Asoret suddenly looked at the piece of paper he still held and read it over. 'If only I did that', or 'I wish I hadn't done that'. Did his father think like that when his mother had died? He probably wouldn't know unless he asked. However, he also wondered what the last sentence had said.

"Gua… Gua…" he kept repeating it for a few times, until suddenly, he said the word he hadn't expected from himself. "Guardia……… Huh!!!! Guardia?!!?"

Kari looked at him in confusion.

"What be Guardia??" she asked.

"Guardia is a Kingdom to the west of El Nido. It's where Porre's from, but they turned their backs on it and nearly destroyed everything."

Kari blanched.

"That be horrible!! Why Porre do!?"

"No one knows. Some say they wanted to begin their own life, but I checked that. Porre had signed a treaty with Guardia when they built the castle. If I'm not mistaking, that's about the only thing left of the Kingdom."

Silence reigned for some time, and neither of them realized that someone was watching them.

* * *

The figure watched them, a cold and merciless mask over its face. Its previous blood-shot eyes were squinted down into slits; its mouth was curled down to create a face of disgust, making lines appear on its face. It still held the double-sided dagger, still stained with the black blood of the boy she had killed at Divine Dragon Falls. It had come there, searching something, something it had wanted.

Problem was, that something hadn't been there. It had been about to leave, when _he_ stood there. It had no choice. It killed him. What choice did it have? None other. Those humans, they kept getting closer and closer to the center. It hated them! All of them!! And those Dragonians were even worse! The only thing it wanted was to have them all dead!!

'And those seven Dragon Gods will be the first to go!!'

* * *

As the second spirit drifted into the entry-hall, the structure seemed to have shifted again. The Fairy now had one dagger stuck between her teeth, while her free hand was now held into a position that seemed to fit something. The question was however, what??

* * *

**Spirit no. 2! Well, just a few more chapters and Laze is healed!**

Reviews:

_Kitten: Aha! Garai! Yeah I know, first time I tried, damn! He's tough! Alright, here's a strategy! Garai uses a lot of White Techs, and I suggest you use Weaken, LoRes, and MagNegate on him. WeakMinded would also help. If Harle's in your party, use MoonShine to protect your party. For the rest, you should just use your strongest Black Elements and use healing Elements when you're low on HP. Just a question though, how many characters do you have? Because there's a total of 45._

_Ciria: Well, people are also allowed to get two Dragons together, like uh… Sky and Same for all I care! Or from the Dragon Riders, such as uh… Norak and Rez or Elvor and Laze or something! _

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Oh, in chapter 39, you'll get a small hint of what Kari and Asoret did while they stayed behind. [smirks]_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon_**

****

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	36. Search For The Spirits PART 3

Chapter 36

* * *

Elvor and Ancha walked down the hall, neither daring to speak. All they heard were their own footsteps. They looked around closely, trying to find one of the spirits. No such luck though. Neither of them noticed the badly broken surveillance cameras on the walls.

The walls were smooth and shiny, but none of them paid it any heed. Their minds were set on other things. Ancha's bells jingled softly as she kept on turning her head to look around. They had been walking for quite some time, and still no sign of any spirits. However, they both kept on walking until…

"Huh??" they both exclaimed at the same time as they saw light coming from an open door.

"What the…??" Elvor mumbled and walked over calmly, while Ancha waited for a moment, before walking after him.

* * *

Inside, was a strange room, which had everything a person could want. There was a large living room, with a couch, a bookcase that was overloaded with books, and something that Elvor recognized as a television. Even though those things were extremely common nowadays, El Nido had none of them. There were other ways to amuse yourself, was their motto. Elvor and Ancha had never understood those strange things, and they had enough trouble handling the remote for it. El Nido didn't need all those things. They had all done extremely well with their own ways, and they intended to keep it that way.

There was a bathroom, kitchen, dining room, and a few bedrooms. One was the main bedroom, while the others were guest bedrooms. The light had come from the master bedroom. Both of them looked around the living room once more. No one was around. Carefully, they walked toward the bedroom. The bedroom was rather simple. There was a king-sized bed, there was a closet, which probably held some clothes.

On the bed, laid a single spirit. He had one arm behind his head, while the other dangled over the edge of the bed. That hand was holding an ocarina, an oval music instrument that worked like a normal flute, but gave a different sound. The boy had one knee pulled up, and the other laid flat on the mattress. Surprisingly, this guy looked exactly like Norak! The boy had long golden hair that was sprawled across the pillow, and sapphire blue eyes that were half-lidded and gazing up at the ceiling. He wore some loose black pants, and a torn red shirt. His feet were bare.

He suddenly turned his head to them, and asked: "Yeah? What?"

Elvor blinked, then asked: "What are you doing here?"

The spirit shrugged, and said: "Don't know, don't care. It's not like I'll remember anytime soon."

"You mean… you forgot??" Ancha asked, a little confused.

"So? Big deal! It's not like I need anything," the spirit mumbled, and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

The two looked at each other, blinked, before Elvor returned his gaze to the spirit.

"Look, a friend of ours is dying, and she needs some sort of song to revive her. And we were wondering if you could help us."

The spirit looked at them, his eyes fully open and showing nothing but confusion.

"Me?? But why?" he asked, sitting up.

"We do not know," Ancha said. "But zomeone told us you zhould be able to 'elp."

The spirit seemed to think about it, and finally, he said: "Well, I don't really have anything else to do, so I don't see why not."

With that said, he got up from the bed and asked where he should go. When the spirit knew, he left.

Elvor made a move to do the same, when he noticed a computer on the side of the room. He hadn't noticed it before. The computer was still turned on. Ancha noticed it as well, and blinked, twice. Elvor walked over and sat down in front of it. He started typing in commands, and some kind of prophecy came up.

* * *

[Six places where six Gods reside

Whether they know or not

They are true Gods

Gods that can kill all humans, yet don't

Instead, they help those that deserve it

They only kill those whom truly earn it

* * *

All of them stand for something else

And all six Elements will create a seventh

One with a power so great, it could destroy the world

But it doesn't

All it does, is help

* * *

Yellow, stands for Fortune

Luck, coincidence, is what belongs with her

She knows her chances

Even if she isn't sure, she'll go for it

Because she knows that you can win

With just a little bit of Luck

* * *

Blue, stands for Courage

Bravery, daring, is what belongs with her

She is one not to chicken out

For she knows her fears, and conquers them

Because she knows that you can win

If you have enough Courage to fight

* * *

Red, stands for Love

Caring, loving, is what belongs with her

She is not one to mistreat her friends

Even if she fights them, they are her friends

For she knows that you can win

If you can learn to Love

* * *

Green, stands for Innocence

Purity, virtue, is what belongs with her

She knows everyone has been innocent

And she is willing, to believe it

For she knows you can win

If you can hang on to Innocence

* * *

Black, stands for Evil

Hatred, pride, is what belongs with them

Their powers are powered with them

Even though they are not evil

Because they know you can win

If you have the Power

* * *

White, stands for Kindness

Protect, forgive, is what belongs with him

His powers are as pure as the light surrounding him

And he is not blinded by it

For he knows you can win

Without killing]

* * *

"Ooh-la-la," Ancha murmured, having read it from over Elvor's shoulder.

Elvor blinked again, before hitting the 'print' button. The printer had it done within a few seconds, and Elvor easily got the piece of paper out. He looked it over, and handed it to Ancha, who placed it in her pouch. With that, Elvor got up from the chair, but he accidentally hit something beside the computer he'd missed, and it fell on the ground with a crash.

Elvor cringed, when a sudden migraine set in. Before he knew it, the world before his eyes darkened, and he fainted.

* * *

"There must be a way to stop Her!" Ancha shouted, her blond hair falling down her face as tears streamed down.

The reason for her tears was for the sacrifice her friend had made. The others were standing around her, but Haelles had offered to stand on guard. Elvor carefully picked the woman up, her head falling back, making her golden hair spill down his arm. Her once pure sapphire blue eyes were gray, half-lidded, and glazed over with unbearable pain.

Wounds adorned her body, her clothes were ripped, showing her entire body, but right now, it didn't matter. The black markings on her body were dulling to an opaque color, signaling that the life was seeping from her fingers. Her breathing was fast and uneven, and she was trying to stay awake, for she knew what would happen if she fell asleep now.

Death had tried to grab her so many times before, and kept failing, but now, now it was finally getting a good hold on her. She was scared. She was afraid to die. The others knew.

They made their way to the center, where a large machine was. The machine wasn't working. Elvor looked the entire machine over, and then turned to the woman he held in his arms. He frowned, and walked over. The others followed him, and Haelles finally entered the room and locked the door. Elvor placed the woman down on the machine, and sat down, with his back against the pedestal she was lying on, and his arms wrapped around his knees

Like that, they staid. Waiting. For what, they didn't know.

* * *

The next spirit entered the entry hall, and again, the structure had shifted. The male Dragonian had his hand opened, like he was meant to hold something. The only ones that knew, were the two living people sitting there.

"That's three."

The male tightened the ribbon around his forehead. The female snorted.

"Four more ta go."

* * *

**Spirit no. 3 already! I'm going through this fast!**

Reviews:

_veggie-chan: #1 = Lynx will appear in the sequel. #2 = …………… Who and who from what?? _

_Ciria: Norak is Laze's brother yeah. The reason he's not helping, is because he has things to take care of with a few "friends". Kari is pure human yeah. But not for long. _

_pan0gwen [chap. 1]: Keep reading._

_pan0gwen [chap. 2]: Thanks._

_pan0gwen [chap. 3]: Yes, that was Laze._

_pan0gwen [chap. 4]: Figures._

_pan0gwen [chap. 5]: She can, can't she?_

_pan0gwen [chap. 6]: You'll understand in the end. _

_pan0gwen [chap. 7]: Thanks again._

_trunks babe: Same here._

_Uber Rei: Okay, tell me about what you want it and I'll tell you what I can._

_Cacat-angel: Yeah well, Laze is more like a feminine version of Vegeta. _

_samicat: Sure. _

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: You're never going to believe who I beat with Chrono Cross!! Alright, there's three of them, one of them says: "[begin name]…… [whole name]'s in a jam!!" The second said: "Still playing the comedian, eh, [CT character name]?" And the third said: "Beauty is power and I have the power!" There was another person from CT there. He said: "What're YOU lookin' at!?" Oh, and I figured out who Leah is. SHE'S AYLA'S MOTHER!!!!_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon_**

****

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	37. Search For The Spirits PART 4

Chapter 37

Metal against metal sounded clearly in the empty hallway, though it wasn't the kind of metal you might think. It were just Grobyc's feet as they constantly hit the metal floors as he walked. Also, while he walked, Grobyc kept fidgeting with some kind of gun he had 'borrowed' from the Porre army. He slammed the cartridge in the gun with the palm of his hand, and checked if it wasn't plugged by shooting a test bullet down the empty hallway, which also resulted into scaring the living daylights out of Goku, who had been trying to ignore the sound of his tinkering with the gun.

"GROBYC!!!" Goku screamed.

The cyborg looked at him with partially lidded eyes, which he seemed to have whenever he was relaxed or calm.

"What the Hell was that for!?!"

Grobyc didn't answer at first, then said calmly: "Just-checking-if-it-wasn't-plugged. If-it-had-been-during-battle, it-would-be-too-late-to-do-anything-about-it. Don't-you-think?"

Goku growled in annoyance, rubbing his ears.

"Well next time, give a warning or something!"

Grobyc shrugged his metallic shoulders and said: "Fine."

If Goku didn't hate Grobyc so much, he might have noticed how much Grobyc acted like a human.

Grobyc however, wasn't really feeling well at all. He knew what Porre had done, but all this time, he had thought Porre had been the good guys, and that everyone who resisted Porre was bad. It was that easy. In the beginning it had been. Now however, he felt so… odd. He was around people that actually _cared_ if someone died, or if that person was killed. Porre couldn't care about the soldiers, how many lives were lost, as long as they won. Grobyc had once asked why they were doing it the way they did, and only received a cold shoulder in return.

They had acted like he was a nobody. Like he was nothing but a…… machine. Grobyc sadly looked over at his left robotic arm, and placed his gun away. He _was_ a machine, but he knew he hadn't always been that way. He knew he had been human also, though he found it hard to believe. Not to mention that he couldn't remember anything about ever being human. He figured he'd belonged with Porre before _this_, but he couldn't remember.

And here he was now. Helping a bunch of fugitives from Termina. It was like he was betraying Porre, but hey, what did they care? It's not like they'd miss him or anything. However, Grobyc had been bothered by something else too. What was it that Porre wanted?? Although he had worked for Porre, he couldn't recall why Porre had decided to attack El Nido. All he could remember was fighting and killing innocent people, who were just defending their homes, and also…

The Record.

Almost as if that held all the answers, his circuitry began to work overtime. Constantly when he saw a person use one of the Records they always carried along, it was like they were selling their soul. But to whom? Grobyc, being a cyborg, had had no use for the Record, so he never understood why he was forced to kill people who were just trying to defend what was rightfully theirs. He had first thought that that had been the only way of living.

How very wrong he had been. These humans battled to survive, and only killed if they had no other choice. Actually, they had been trying hard not to kill anybody. Also, he found it strange that people actually listened to what the other had to say, and thought of a plan together. There was a leader amongst them, that much was clear, but it wasn't like he fully controlled them. Grobyc was becoming confused, and that's hard to do for a cyborg.

Goku didn't even bother with Grobyc anymore, as long as he kept up. Goku didn't like the cyborg, not at all. Porre and Terminan soldiers wouldn't be able to get along anyway, but Porre's cyborg-assassin was even worse! He couldn't believe that he was actually stuck with this guy until they found the spirits. He'd rather gone with somebody else, but he didn't have any other choice. Well, at least he could keep an eye on it.

There was silence for awhile, until Grobyc asked a question Goku hadn't expected.

"Why-is-Porre-killing-so-many-people?"

Goku turned to him in shock.

"You mean…" he started. "That you don't know?"

"No. My-memory-bank-from-before-I-became-what-I-am-now-is-a-blank-page. I-have-no-recollection-of-my-past-whatsoever."

That changed Goku's entire point of view.

"Then why did you help them?"

"I-thought-they-were-the-good-guys-and-that-the-others…" Grobyc started, but Goku understood.

"Well, Porre's done nothing to be called good. All they did was murder and plunder."

Grobyc didn't respond, but Goku didn't really bother with it. But when it dawned to Goku that Grobyc was no longer walking, he stopped to look back. Grobyc was looking down at the ground, in something like shame.

"Hey," Goku finally said after a few minutes of silence. "You coming?"

Grobyc nodded slowly, and continued his walk.

They continued to walk, when another sound came. It was rhythmic, and went in time with Goku's steps. Like someone was rapping on a strange kind of leather. It was strange. When Goku stopped to look around, the sound stopped. When he resumed walking, there it was again!! Grobyc had already started locating where the sound was coming from, but the echo in the hall made it harder for him. Finally, Goku had enough and drew his blade.

"Whoever you are, you better show yourself now!!" he shouted, having it bounce around the wall.

"I-don't-think-that-whoever's-out-there-will-listen-if-you-shout-like-that," Grobyc said.

A strange tinkling sound was heard behind them.

"Hither," a feminine voice said, but when they whirled around, no one was there.

Just a badge of sparkles.

"O'er hither," the same voice said, and they whirled around again.

This time, they were face to face with a spirit. She looked to be in her teenage years, and had long, spiked red hair, yet it wasn't blood red like Elvor had it. The color just reached the border between red and orange. Her eyes were lime green, and looked at them with a strange look. All she wore were some shorts, and a tank top with the word 'BEAUTY' on it in strange glittery letters. She wore some easy sneakers on her feet.

"Who are you?" Goku asked, still a tad angry.

The woman smiled, and tapped her foot in a steady rhythm, beating something against her thigh that caused had that odd sound to ring through the hall earlier.

"I canst seem to remember," she said, padding the strange drum against her leg, just above her knee. "'Tis been a while since I hath been called by mine name," she continued.

"Who wouldst thou be?" she then asked.

"None of your business!" Goku stated harshly.

The spirit shrugged, but didn't stop padding the drum against her thigh. It was a steady beat, much like clapping, only with a different air.

"Suit thyself, 'tis not as if I can force thee."

Grobyc watched her for a moment, then asked: "What-are-you-doing-here-anyway?"

The spirit simply smiled, and didn't stop padding the drum against her leg as she said: "I canst remember. 'Tis been a long while since I hath seen another person, or spirit. Mine friends seemed to hath been… misplaced, if thee will pardon my words."

Goku hmphed, and sheathed his blade.

"Maybe if you go to the entry-hall, you'll meet up with them."

The spirit blinked.

"The entry-hall? Why would they beith there?" she asked.

"Because-a-friend-of-ours-is-dying-and-it-is-said-that-a-certain-song-can-heal-her," Grobyc answered before Goku could.

The spirit nodded.

"Then I guess I shalt go there," she said. "I shalt see thee there."

With that, she left.

The two staid there for awhile, until Grobyc said: "We-should-go-too."

Goku looked down the hall they had come from, and then down the other.

"No, I want to explore this place a little bit. You can go back if you want to."

With that said, Goku proceeded further down the hallway, leaving the cyborg alone for awhile, until he followed. Grobyc didn't feel like being left behind.

"Why-do-you-want-to-move-on-anyway?" Grobyc asked.

Goku shrugged.

"Maybe we'll find another spirit, or we'll find something interesting. Who knows?"

Grobyc had nothing to say to that. Goku didn't know why, but the more they headed toward the center, the more he felt a strange presence. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he didn't like it.

Grobyc didn't seem to notice however. Maybe because he was a cyborg, he wasn't too sure. Or he was just pretending not to feel it. The cyborg's feet banged softly against the ground, though it didn't seem to bother anyone. Not even Goku bothered with it anymore. The hallway was deserted, but they kept walking down it, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

After some time, they came to a door, but neither of them noticed the small red laser near their feet. They stepped through the door, and noticed they were in a lab of some kind. Grobyc blinked, and looked around the machinery. Goku was also amazed by the amounts of equipment, even though he didn't know that much about machines. The duo continued walking through the room, when their eyes landed on a strange metallic object.

"It-can't-be!" Grobyc exclaimed, and immediately raced over to it, letting Goku run after him.

When Grobyc lifted the object, Goku noticed it was some sort of robotic left arm.

"Porre's-been-working-on-this-for-years-and-it-never-worked. This-one-looks-complete-though."

Grobyc frowned and placed the arm back down. Then, with a clean rip, he tore his left robotic arm from his shoulder. Goku winced inwardly, and watched as Grobyc picked up the arm and managed to maneuver it into his shoulder with ease. He flexed the fingers, and rotated it a few times at the wrist.

Suddenly, something in Grobyc's eyes bleeped and he whirled around as a lid opened on his arm. A small laser came out, and instantly fried a strange robot that had been planning on shooting them.

Goku watched in horror, then he said: "Wow! Nice!"

Goku couldn't see it, but Grobyc was smiling.

"My-thoughts-exactly!"

* * *

"Hey guys!!" the redheaded spirit said as she came strolling into the entry-hall.

The other spirits greeted her warmly, safe for the golden haired male. Again, the structure had shifted. This time, it was the demi-human whom had moved, seeming to grasp something.

* * *

"They're goin' pretty fast, eh?" the female asked.

"I guess," the male mumbled, one leg pulled up and leaning on his arms.

"I neva thought they'd makit this far. They're pretty tough," the woman said, whipping a loose strand of hair from her eyes.

"I noticed. They were able to shatter my necklace! At least, that cavegirl managed, but that's beside the point!"

"Speakin' o' tha' girl," the woman interrupted, looking at him. "Didn't she remind ya o' someone?"

The man looked at her, blinking.

"Remember?? Ioka? With Milaya?"

He seemed to remember, and he smirked.

"Now that you mention it, I can see the resemblance, safe for their hair and eyes I mean."

She smirked back, and turned to the pedestal.

"They did have some good sayin's in the prehistoric era though."

"You mean like; 'Win and live, lose and die'?"

"Tha's one o' them. Though I like tha one o' Mag…… er!! I mean, _Janus_! More!"

"Oh, you mean 'The past is dead, it was all just a dream'?"

"Yep."

"Belthasar had one too."

"'Only Time Will See Where It Will All End'," the two said in chorus.

They laughed for a moment, but their entire conversation had gone unnoticed by the spirits in the room. The woman sighed, and the man looked at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I think."

"'You think'."

"I dunno. I jus'… sometimes I feel like I wanna go…"

"Home?"

"………………"

"Hey."

"Hay is fer horses."

No matter how much they tried not to, they still burst out laughing.

* * *

At the center of Chronopolis, sat the object of Porre's desire, something that was so far out of reach, that it was unbelievable it was actually so close. He hung there in the air, surrounded by all those machines, guarded from anyone who dared touch him without permission. He admitted, the pins scared him at first, but if They thought it was going to be all right somewhere in the near future, he knew he had to live with it.

He knew a lot of people wanted him, but he didn't desire those people. Only the Arbiter could use his strength. There had been one exception. That girl, or woman, how old had she been? He didn't know anymore, but it wasn't important. She had been dying, and he restored her. With his creator gone, he refused to do what he had been created for.

Had he had a mouth, he would've smiled in contentment, but he didn't, so he settled with his thoughts. That girl had been so weak, and he kept her alive. Then she came here, and the Arbiter was born.

It had taken quite some years, but the Arbiter had _finally_ returned. Soon, he would be out of his prison, and he would die. He knew. He might be the one to bring people Life Eternal, but that wasn't what made people happy. He had realized a little too late. The Arbiter would finish him off easily. And once She was killed, things would probably change for the better. He wasn't needed. His strength was worthless now.

* * *

**Alright. Fourth spirit. Three more to go.**

Reviews:

_Kitten: Damn. Bummer. Too bad you don't live near me or I could've helped out._

_SaiyanGal: Thank you._

_trunks babe: No sweat._

_samicat: I won't spoil it. But yes, there is a sequel. It's not focussed on Bulma and Vegeta, though it's almost identical. There're also a few prequels. One of them is Fighters Of The Universe, but the chapters are rather long. Why?? I just felt like it! And I need to have something to do in my free time!_

_Ciria: You'll find out soon enough. Do you think I'll tell? Yes, Pyro, Douse, Terra and Flora are all females. The only males are Sky, Mura and [beep!]. _

_veggie-chan: Well, EXCUSE ME!!! But I've never heard of any of those animes because we don't have them here. And, no, Elvor and Ancha don't have anything to do with each other. But they would also make a cute couple, don't you think?_

_cat421: That's alright. Bugger about that virus though._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: You obviously haven't been playing enough Chrono Trigger. Magus doesn't belong with the Terrible Trio. The correct answer, is: "Oz…… Ozzie's in a jam!!! Outta here!!" "That's SLASH, you dumpling dolt! Still playing the comedian, eh, Glenn?" "Male, female, what's the difference? Beauty is power, and I have the power."_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon_**

****

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	38. Search For The Spirits PART 5

Chapter 38

* * *

Hope continued to walk down the hallway, her tail whooshing around behind her. She had never been in a place like this before, and it exited her to be in places unknown to her. The light padding of her feet echoed through the hall, making the world look like it was about to swallow her. She let it as she continued on. Her color-shifting eyes took in all of her surroundings, and she stored it all in her head.

A sudden sound made her ears perk slightly. It was like a drum, only a strange jiggling accompanied it. Curious, Hope continued down the hallway, listening to the silent music. After awhile, she reached a ladder heading up, but a few steps seemed to have melted by an extreme heat or something. Hope rolled her eyes, and pushed her energy below her, causing her to rise off of the floor. She rose up and finally planted her feet on the ground and allowed her energy to flutter away, for a moment.

This hallway was wider, and strange robotic machines littered the place. Blood was splattered against the wall at some places, but it was quite some decades old. Hope didn't pay it much attention and headed down the hallway. The padding of her feet was barely audible on the floor as she tried to locate the sound. Even though the sound echoed through the hall, Hope managed to finally find the source.

It was an auburn haired spirit with light brown eyes, padding her fingers on a tambourine, gazing at the wall ahead of her. Her hair was curled, and framed her young teenage face lovely. She wore a black trenchcoat and some loose clothes underneath. Remarkably, the rhythm she played made Hope sway a little. It was absolutely enchanting.

Hope shook it off, and loudly banged on the door on her side, causing large indents to be formed. The spirit looked up in shock.

"Sorry," Hope apologized. "Don't know me own strength."

The spirit relaxed and smiled.

Hope smirked and asked: "Wha's yer name?"

The spirit shrugged and said: "Don't remember. We've been here for quite some time."

The shaman didn't bother with that, but said: "Say, can I ask ye a favor?"

The spirit nodded.

"Sure, shoot!"

"A friend o' mine's dyin', and she needs a song o' some kind ta revive her. I was wonderin' if ye'd be able ta help."

The spirit thought it over, then smiled and said: "Sure. Got nothing to do here anyway."

She got up, and wiped some dust from her clothes. Hope told her where to go, and the spirit left.

Hope didn't however. She continued on, looking around curiously. Almost everything in the room was wrecked, except for one computer. The young shaman walked over to the computer, and started to type several commands, walking to and fro before the machine finally whirled to life. Hope stared at the screen, and instantly, her pupils became utterly small, her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open in shock.

"N-n-n-n-no! No!" she whimpered, moving back, as if afraid that the computer could suddenly kill.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she threatened to utter the one word that scared the 'Bloody Hell' out of her.

* * *

The sky darkened. A minute crack appeared in the surface, shining a fiery golden light. The crack grew bigger, bigger, then finally, broke open into a pit going straight into the planet's core. Slowly, out of the molten goo, rose a creature not of this earth. Gigantic and bulky, the THING was covered completely with millions of metallic spines. The head was a three-part, beak-like thing, with but one eye, located inside of the beak-like thing. Instantly, he somehow knew that this was the most evil life form that he would ever encounter. With an evil roar, the spines glowed the same golden light as the core, and then shot beams of energy into the air. All over the planet, destruction rained from the heavens, killing anything it touched. Forests burned, domes disintegrated, lakes evaporated.

The thing made no other moves.

It just destroyed.

* * *

****

LAVOS

* * *

She shivered, and didn't read what was written on the screen.

* * *

["Lavos" is a prehistoric word for "big fire". Lavos came from the sky and crashed into our planet in the year 65.000.000 BC. He burrowed his way underground, where he would sleep while devouring our world. When the time was right, he would rush out of the earth and destroy everything. Eat all humans he could feed himself on, before sending his spawns to different planets to repeat the cycle. It thought it controlled evolution, thought it created men.

But it was wrong.

Before Lavos came, humans already existed. Even without Lavos, humans would've continued to be as they are now. It thought the planet was its playground, but instead, it founds its doom right here on the face of the planet. It was destroyed.]

* * *

"Oh fuck!!" Hope cursed as the screen flicked off. "I can't have anyone see tha!!"

And so, she grabbed both blades, and turned toward the large screen.

"Sayonara!" she screamed, before the blades glowed pure black, and began to destroy the computer in front of her.

* * *

"Hope found the computer," the female mumbled as the next spirit wandered into the entry-hall.

The statue of the Vampire had shifted this time. The man looked at her.

"What?" he questioned.

The woman had one leg pulled up and one arm resting on it, her eyes closed.

"She knows about Lavos," the female said, not opening her eyes.

The man blanched at the sound of that name, and he noticed the woman lightly shudder too.

Both of them had had their shares of experiences with Lavos, and none of them had been pretty. Lavos had ruined both of their lives for the worst. Lavos had brought them where they were now, without their true powers until She was defeated. Then there was another problem. They had no way of returning home, because their only way of transportation had been wrecked. She had come to an end right in front of Chronopolis, and had exploded. So, they were stuck.

"Yeah, but… does she know?"

The woman shook her head.

"No, the computer held no infermation 'bou' tha'. The Arbiter's safe, fer now."

The man nodded.

"Let's just hope She doesn't find out."

The woman finally opened her eyes.

"When She finds out, it'll be too late fer her."

"I sure hope so," the man said. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Ancha had placed Elvor on a bed after he had fainted, wondering what had happened. She checked what Elvor had knocked over, and noticed it had been a strange vase of a color-changing rock. Ancha was a little confused what could've caused Elvor to faint, just like that. It was highly unusual.

She went back to check on Elvor, and felt his forehead. He was burning up. That guy had one Hell of a fever! Strangely enough, Elvor's breathing and pulse was normal.

"Mon dieu," Ancha mumbled, lightly scratching her chin. "What iz going on around 'ere?"

Sadly enough, she had no answers for that. She sat down in a chair, one arm around her waist and one finger just below her bottom lip, thinking of what to do.

There was no way she would be able to carry him all the way back. It had cost her enough energy to get him on the bed. She couldn't make him float like Ciria could.

"Ah zut!!" Ancha cursed, slamming one hand down on the table beside her, shattering the top without realizing it. "Juzt when we need her, she'z not 'ere!! I juzt feel like kicking zomebody's derriere zo ze moon!!"

Suddenly, Ancha blinked, twice, before grasping her head and giving a screech!

"Mon dieu!! Je suis 'ang around with Laze zoo much!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Elvor was battling a war inside his head, quite literally. He was fighting, fighting things he knew nothing about, but he knew he had to fight them to stay alive. He wasn't alone though. Laze was there, along with Ancle, Zachana, Kaichi, Ancha, Norak and Haelles.

All of them were there.

So much flashed through his eyes while his eyes were closed from the world. The vision he had had after the battle with Same returned to him, only this time, it got worse.

* * *

There was a strange blue void, but the redheaded warrior wouldn't give up. They'd gone through too much to lose now! He held the purple katana he'd bought in the village tightly in his grasp, and scowled at the alien monster standing before him. The monster was 20 times higher than him, and 35 times as wide, but the thing that frightened him the most, was the single eye within the three-part beak that kept blinking at him. The woman standing on its shoulder was laughing maniacally, her blue hair waving about in the violent winds. It wasn't just any wind though.

It was the Black Wind.

The monster suddenly opened his mouth, and he seemed to suck up the air, even though he didn't have a mouth. The boy nearly toppled over, but he managed to straighten up, his emerald green eyes burning with rage.

Behind him, lay the blue haired warlord he had faced in battle before, defeated by the monster before him. His long blue hair waved about, and he felt his earrings hit his face slightly painfully. His red eyes were squinted down in that famous scowl of his, and his teeth were bared, exposing his razor-sharp fangs. He knew what was to come.

"NO DON'T!!!" the young blonde princess the boy had fallen in love with screamed out in agony, but he wouldn't listen to her.

"DESIST!!!" the half-human frog shouted with his Old English accent.

He wouldn't listen. He pulled back his blade, and screamed, preparing to lunge forward, when a light from the monster's 'mouth' shot at him. The boy looked confused, until he heard the words of a young prince echoing through his mind.

He still remembered seeing the boy. With his blue hair, frowning green eyes, and his small cat behind him as he spoke to him.

"One among you…" he said. "Will shortly perish…"

That's when he knew it was the end of the road for him. The katana clattered from his hands, as the light engulfed him. Black and purple sparks surrounded him, paralyzing him, making him look up. From around his neck, the blood red pendant began glowing an odd glow, and lifted from his chest, easily leaving his neck. He watched it in some kind of odd fascination, not noticing the look of shock written on the blue haired princess's face. The blue haired warlord growled in absolute anger, but there was nothing that could be done.

The boy watched the pendant with that odd fascination, before his body vaporized within less than a second.

* * *

Elvor's brows furrowed, and pain shot through his mind and body, but he couldn't move, couldn't utter a sound.

* * *

****

Whoa! What's up with this guy?! Is he asleep?

Are you THAT dumb, Same?! He fainted!!

I AM NOT DUMB, MURA!! But why did he faint?

How the Hell am _I_ supposed to know?!

Well seeing as you ALWAYS have an answer to my questions!!

Same,you're asking for it!

THEN BRING IT ON!!!

HEY!! STOP IT YOU TWO!!

You'll only draw attention to us!!

Grrrrrrrr!

Humph.

Look, we have to find a way to wake him up or he'll end up in a coma or something!

And that means you two won't be wielded again!

What?!!?

No way in Hell!!

We have to help!

But… what are we supposed to do?!

Let's worry about that later!!

All right.

Okay, let's go help him!

Yeah!

Right!

Let's hit it!

With Masa's bravery…

Mune's knowledge…

**Mura's fur****y…**

**_And Same's power…

* * *

_**

**_LET OUR STRENGTH COMBINE INTO ONE TO HELP THOSE IN NEED!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**It's been awhile since I made a confusing ending, but I finally did it again.**

Reviews:

_veggie-chan: Yeah, I think so too, but I don't think the actors will like it [Elvor & Ancha: 'WE SURE AS HELL DON'T!!!!' Zeal: 'GET THE HELL BACK IN YOUR CAGE!!!']_

_pan0gwen: Nope._

_Ciria: Z-Vor already said it, but it's to heal Laze. Next one's Bulma and Vegeta, as well as the last part of the search. _

_samicat: You're the first to ask the question I had been waiting for! It'll be explained later on in the story, once they reach the center of Chronopolis._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Yeah, well I should know. I've beaten the game more times than I could keep count. But I still need to beat with Lavos with just Crono. That's tough!!_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon_**

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not that good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	39. Search For The Spirits PART 6

Chapter 39

* * *

Bulma pressed the button for the forth floor, and the elevator began its descend. Vegeta was leaning against one of the walls, arms crossed over his chest and impatiently tapping his foot. Bulma was growing rather impatient too. She wanted to find that other spirit and get it over with.

Finally, the elevator stopped at the forth floor, and the two of them walked out. They listened for awhile, and were about to ask each other where to go, when…

ZAP!!!

Bulma shrieked in surprise, and Vegeta put one hand on his axe, ready to kill anyone who dared to near them.

ZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!!

"AYAA!!!" a feminine voice cried out.

"YOUCH!!" another voice called out.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other in confusion, but they headed toward the sound.

"BLOODY HELL!!! THA SMAR'S!!" a furious voice screamed out.

The duo entered a computer room, and they were a little surprised to see _two_ spirits in the room. One of them had orange colored hair and light blue eyes. She wore some loose jeans and a tank-top. The other however, looked exactly like Laze!!

She had piercing sapphire blue eyes, the same black markings over her body and long golden hair hanging on her back. She had a diagonal scar running across her face and wore a spiked collar around her neck, and had two more around her wrists. She wore dark black army boots, some tight leather pants, a black shirt with a large tear at the front, and a smooth leather jacket over it.

"What happened?" the orange haired spirit asked.

The Laze-look-alike growled angrily.

"FUCKIN' MACHINE!!!" she screamed and gave the machine a strong kick.

Surprisingly, the machine whirled to life almost instantly. The golden haired spirit smirked wickedly.

"There!" she mumbled, clapping the dust from her hands. Suddenly, her sharp ears perked and she whirled around to face Bulma and Vegeta, who had walked into the room.

The spirit had the same highly slanted eyes as Laze, as well as the high cheekbones.

"Who the Bloody Hell are ye guys!?" the spirit demanded, making the orange haired spirit look at them as well.

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same thing?" Bulma asked.

"Ch, ye act as though I'd answer ta someun' I don't even know! I suggest ye be off now, I'm busy!!" the golden haired spirit hissed with pure venom in her voice, before turning to the computer again and ignoring them.

The orange haired spirit shook her head and said: "Sorry about that. It's just the way she is."

"Shuddap!!" the golden haired spirit screamed without turning around from the computer.

Bulma became slightly angry, and it showed. The spirit didn't seem to notice, and continued to work with the computer, looking up at the screen every now and then. The other spirit shook her head, and turned to Bulma and Vegeta.

"Anyway, why are you two here?" she asked.

"We were looking for you two," Vegeta said, seeing as Bulma was still too pissed off to answer.

"Oh? Why's that?" the orange haired spirit asked, curious by the looks of it.

"Our friend is dying, and she needs a song to heal her. Will you help us?" Vegeta asked, doing his best to stay polite.

The spirit smiled.

"Sure! We'd love t---" she began, but was abruptly cut off.

"Count me ou'," the golden haired spirit mumbled.

The orange haired spirit whirled around in shock.

"What?! What do you mean with that?!" Bulma demanded.

"Ye heard me! And I ain't gonna repeat meself!" the spirit said, as she pressed a button.

Bulma became angered, and if the spirit hadn't been dead already, Bulma would've killed her! The spirit didn't pay it any heed though; she just continued working. The orange haired spirit sighed.

"You're so stubborn!!" she said, but the other spirit didn't respond.

Bulma clenched and unclenched her fists in anger, trying her best not to do anything foolish. That's when Bulma's ears picked up the faint whistling. The same melody that that boy had been playing! The golden haired spirit whipped a lock from her eyes, and was gently whistling the tune, not seeming to bother with anything anymore.

The melody was soft, but enchanting nonetheless. It was so… not from this world.

And that's when it happened to Bulma.

* * *

The woman silently blew on the ocarina she held, producing a sound and melody like none she had ever heard. The woman's black hair waved about in the wind, her indescribable eyes closed as she leaned against a rock. In the middle of the best part, the woman noticed her and stopped, looking at her in confusion.

"Are ye alrigh'?" the woman asked.

She simply smiled.

"Yes. I'm fine. But… please don't stop."

The woman smiled and was about to bring the ocarina to her mouth when the winds shifted and the woman froze, her eyes widening immediately. She was about to ask what was wrong, when she heard it.

Screaming.

Explosions.

Cries of pain.

Their world was dying.

"Stay here!!" the woman ordered, and left her alone, and she knew, she knew, she would never see any of her friends ever again.

* * *

Bulma cried out in pain as she grasped her head. The golden haired spirit turned around and blinked at her, before returning to her work.

"Bulma! Are you alright?!" Vegeta asked.

"My head hurts!" Bulma whimpered.

"Tha's yer problem, not ours," the golden haired spirit mumbled.

Finally, Bulma had had enough, and she screamed: "You BITCH!!! How would YOU feel if you were nearly dying and your friends try their best to save you yet it doesn't work!?!?"

That had probably been the wrong thing to say, for the spirit instantly flinched visibly, and she was clenching her fists in anger. Slowly, the spirit turned around, her eyes changing from sapphire blue to blood red.

"Does it matter?! Does it matter at all?!?!?!" she demanded. "Does it MATTER!?" she hollered. "People live for a short while and finally die!! Why the Hell do people live anyway?! Just to be killed or to die later on when they're too weak to go on!? The weak always strive to be stronger!! If history is to change, LET IT CHANGE!!! If the world is to be destroyed, SO BE IT!!! If my fate is to be destroyed, then I must simply LAUGH!!!"

And she did, but a violent, maniacal laugh, before she simply vanished into thin air.

The orange haired spirit looked horrified.

"She… she never said stuff like that before…" she mumbled.

"She must be really steamed then," Vegeta said.

"Well, I'll see you guys at the entry-hall."

With that, the orange haired spirit left, and the statue of the Elf shifted as she did so.

* * *

"Kari face be hot!" Kari mumbled, holding her hands to her cheeks.

"And you think mine isn't?" Asoret said, trying his best to stop his face from flushing a light red, but it didn't help.

They continued to walk down the hallway, neither quite knowing what to say. They had finally decided to head back to the entry-hall, even though they would be 10 minutes early.

There was nothing else to do anyway.

* * *

Elvor and Ancha silently made their way through the hallway. Elvor was remarkably silent. Ancha didn't really bother with it though, she didn't even ask about it. The silence was unbearable, but none of them spoke. Elvor raked a hand through his hair, but made no sound.

* * *

Goku and Grobyc headed down the hallway, the tension that had been between long forgotten. Although they still didn't trust each other for 100%, they were willing to fight together. They marched in time, their feet hammering against the metal ground. Neither of them bothered with it though. Soon, it would all be over. Laze would be healed, and everything would go back to the way it was.

Or… so they hoped.

* * *

Hope walked back down the hallway, pondering if she should tell them about Lavos or if she shouldn't. Lavos wasn't that much fun at all. Not at all. Her mother had told her so much about Lavos, how he had completely ruined not only her mother's life, but thousands of others as well. Lavos lived just to kill, and that's it. What else was his purpose?

Oh, right. To make sure he survived somehow and sent his spawns to other planets to repeat the cycle. What kind of freak thought him up anyway? What's the use of him? Why was Lavos needed? She didn't know, but she was going to find out one way or another.

* * *

The young spirit raced through entire Chronopolis like a whirlwind, not leaving a sign she had ever been there in the first place. Anger was seeping through her veins, but she was desperately trying to get rid of it. After some time, she finally stopped. When she looked up, she noticed she was in the entry-hall. That's when she noticed the child.

The child was laying silently on the pedestal, but every now and then, she began to choke, and blood would flow down her neck. The girl was so skinny, it was scary. Her clothes seemed to be almost too big for her, but that wasn't what frightened her. She got a look of recognition on her face, because she had been in a same position, years ago, she knew.

Suddenly, a hand clasped down on her shoulder, and she looked back in the spirit's emerald green eyes. Eyes that begged her to help. She turned away from him and looked at the child again. Finally, with a reluctant sigh, she reached inside her pocket, getting out a lovely ocarina, decorated in light red and white. The side could be twisted, allowing the sound to shift if it turned.

And finally, the last statue shifted. The Dragonian female had her hand placed beside that of the other Dragonian.

* * *

"Seven," the two people said as they watched the last spirit join her friends.

They got up from their seats, the woman with pure purple hair again, while the male hadn't changed. Their bodies began to expand, and Dragon wings sprouted from their backs. The male's hair lost its spikes and began to grow and cascade down his back like a white waterfall. The female's hair got darker, until it was nearly black, and was done in a long ponytail on her back. Their muscles expanded, their feet and hands changed into scaled claws, and their tails lost their fur and became scaled as well.

"Well, I guess this is it."

"Ye're righ', this'll decide wha's gonna happen."

* * *

**Well, well, well. Guess who those people were.**

Reviews:

_Ciria: You'll see. Hope destroyed the computer to make sure no one learned of Lavos. About Masa and Mune, it'll all be explained. Those blue-haired people have nothing to do with Bulma. Bulma has a mixture of hair between blue and green, and those people had sapphire blue hair. _

_seri-chan: I will, don't worry._

_RisinIndeed: I'm working on it!!_

_samicat: I know it's confusing!_

_funkystars79: Keep your shirt on! I'm working on it!_

_pan0gwen [chap. 10]: Yes, and Bulma's not born yet._

_pan0gwen [chap. 11]: You already said that._

_pan0gwen [chap. 12]: You figure it out! _

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Probably, but at least you know who Masa and Mune are. Hey, I just beat the TimeDevourer with Draggy and Leah. You know what Leah said?! "Leah already have-um name for child. ……… Aylaaaaaaaaaa!!! New song-um of land!!" _

_cat421: What the Bloody Hell in Inuyasha?!_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon_**

****

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	40. Healing With Time's Song

Chapter 40

* * *

Everyone arrived at the entry-hall at the same time, and they looked at each other a little oddly. They decided to drop it though, and headed toward the structure in the center, where all seven spirits were gathered. Z-Vor was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Alright people! Let's do this! This girl needs our help! You ready?!" the spiked redheaded spirit asked.

The twins gave a loud whoop, while the others hollered out their affirmatives.

"ROCKING!!!" the spirit screamed.

* * *

The redhead quietly played the notes. The others were silent as the tune gained more and more emotion. His eyes were closed, and his fingers glided over the strings with such grace, it was inhuman. When he stopped for a moment, the ocarinas and flutes began their tune, soon joined by the two drummers. The emotion was literally pouring from the song, and all the more when the boy's guitar joined them once again.

As if on cue, strange energy began pouring from the instruments, but it went unnoticed by them. The relics left the safety of Vegeta's pouch, and each relic found its way to one of the statues. The demi-human held the Yellow Relic, the Vampire held the Red Relic, the Elf held the Blue Relic, the Fairy held the Green Relic, the Dragonians held the Black Relic, and the Phoenix held the White Relic.

The energy poured into the relics, and a mysterious force was created. The music continued on, as the energy gathered above Laze, who was laying remarkably still. The energy floated lower.

The redheaded girl spirit smiled and padded the drum against her thigh, before tapping at it above her head in a steady beat. The auburn haired spirit's fingers tapped on the leather, and jingled it at the same time. The blonde spirit's fingers simply moved up and down, covering some holes in the flute and opening others.

Slowly, the energy formed a strange beam, and wormed its way through the sick child's throat.

The orange haired spirit moved her wooden panpipes past her mouth carefully, blowing softly, causing lovely sounds to come forth. The two ocarina-playing spirits stood back-to-back, the back of their heads touching as their hair waved in an unseen wind. The boy spirit continued to hit the strings on his guitar, his eyes closed lightly.

The beam came back out, formed as a hand, with a piercing green orb between the fingers. Another beam was formed, and moved across her body.

The energy surged through the whole room, filling all who heard it with a sense of calm.

The fingers easily crushed the green orb, and it vanished without a trace.

* * *

Terra opened her eyes, and looked up at the sky, before getting up from the sand and to her feet. She had been relaxing on Earth Dragon Isle, enjoying the hot day, when she sensed a familiar aura coming from Chronopolis. An aura that had weakened immensely over the past two months, and then shot through the roof.

"……"

* * *

Pyro finished some Catburglars and HotDoggeties, and stood still. She took off her hat, allowing her fire red curls to cascade onto her back. So much power was radiating from Chronopolis, that she couldn't help but notice. It had been so long since she last felt this aura.

"……"

* * *

Flora stood up with a bouquet of bellflowers in her arms. They had always been her favorite, but right now, her mind was on other matters. The birds in the trees watched in confusion as Flora continued to stare at the sky, as if it fascinated her, though it was the power she felt that had her attention.

"……"

* * *

Douse tossed her wet hair on her back and stood up from washing her hair under a small waterfall in the cavern of Water Dragon Isle. Usually, she wasn't so girlish, but her hair was just incredibly greasy, and she _had_ to wash it. She too felt the aura coming from Chronopolis.

"……"

* * *

Mura felt the power better than the other Dragons, seeing as how close Marbule was to Chronopolis. It woke him from his meditation, and shook him from his thoughts. Calmly, he left the sanctuary of his cave, and the demi-humans watched him go as he headed for the shore.

"……"

* * *

Same felt the child's aura increase as the seconds continued onward, never stopping. Finally, it stopped, and stayed the way it was. Young and powerful. The way things had always been. But it was never too late to change something.

"……"

* * *

Sky listened to the last notes of the song, and opened his eyes to look down on the child. Her aura was strong, and full of energy. But would it really be enough? That was what they were going to find out soon enough. He smiled.

"……"

* * *

"Rocking!!" the spiked redhead spirit said.

"I'm beat!" the golden haired girl spirit mumbled.

"Then let's go," her twin said.

The redhead turned to them.

"Thanks you guys! That was fun! See ya!"

And they were gone.

A groan made the gang run over to the statue in the center. The young girl in the center looked like she hadn't been sick at all. The black markings were clear, her hair was a lovely golden color, her skin was a light pink, and the flesh had returned as well.

Laze squeezed her eyes shut, and raked a gloved hand through her hair.

"Bloody Hell… me head smar's," she mumbled under her breath.

"Laze?" Bulma asked cautiously.

Laze's eyes opened to reveal a pair of luscious sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Bulma, wazup?" she asked, a smirk playing at her lips as she sat up.

Bulma smiled.

"You're alright!!" she exclaimed.

Laze was caught a little off guard when the blue-haired scientist hugged her tightly, before letting go.

She blinked twice, then asked, her face normal again: "So, wha'd I miss?"

"Not much, just a few battles here and there," Goku said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Laze turned to him, and blinked.

"Kakarot??" she questioned in confusion.

"Yep, that'd be me," Goku said with a small salute.

"So, ye be Laze?" Hope said, making her presence known.

Laze finally got off of the pedestal.

"Yep. Tha's me, and ye are?" Laze asked in return.

"I'm Hope, Shaman of Guldove, nice ta meetcha."

"Same here."

That's when Laze noticed a certain cyborg, and she instantly turned her attention to him. Her expression was that of pure shock.

"Oh, yeah, Laze, this is…" Bulma started, but Laze cut her off.

"I know. He's Grobyc, cyborg-assassin prototype, capable o' handlin' almost any weapon tha uses gunpowder, usin' Elements, and burnin' down villages in less than a few seconds," the golden haired girl said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Everyone was staring at her in shock.

"How you know?! No one tell!!" Kari demanded.

Laze closed her eyes and sighed.

"Anja's lived in Porre five years before the war began, and she's a mechanical genius. She'd already been makin' plans fer tha, but I suspect the Porre Army got a hand o' it when she was there," she said.

"Your sister created Grobyc?!!?" Elvor asked, dumbfound.

"Nah, Anja was still plannin' it, but it never worked ou', fer one needed a human-body for tha, and she wasn't plannin' ta use livin' beings, fer nothin'. Tha's jus' the way she is."

Grobyc looked a little confused, but didn't respond.

"So, wha else did I miss?"

* * *

"By the Gods," Laze mumbled, sitting on the pedestal, arms crossed, and one leg on her knee with the ankle.

They had just finished telling her what had happened, the things they had discovered about the fort.

"A ruin from the future? How the Bloody Hell did Same do tha?" she asked.

"We don't know. We're going to ask later on, once we see her again," Bulma said.

"Good, but…" Laze turned to Asoret. "Wha's gonna happen ta Guardia? Was there _nothin'_ on tha piece o' paper?!"

Asoret shook his head.

"The entry stopped at 'Gua', and that's it."

Laze cursed silently.

"Guardia's me home! And if anyone even dares ta touch it! Oooooh! May the Gods help 'em!" she threatened, punching one fist into her other hand with enough force to break a rock.

There was a silence for awhile, and the group wondered what they were to do next, for none of them had an idea.

"Hey," Laze suddenly said. "Bulma, ye said ya wen' up with the elevator, righ'?"

Bulma blinked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Well, did anyone eva think o', instea' o' headin' _up_, goin' _down_?" Laze said, pointing to the floor.

"The basement!" Elvor said. "So that's where we have to go!"

* * *

The group moved out, going to the elevator, while Laze looked around in slight confusion. It was like she knew this place, but she couldn't quite place it. After some time, they finally came to the elevator.

Bulma pressed the button for the basement floor, but: "Please show your station pass for access to basement."

"Station pass?? What that??" Kari asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Something like permission to enter," Goku mumbled.

"Looks like we're stuck," Vegeta said with a glare at the elevator.

Laze sighed and turned around, when she gasped.

"Lookin' fer somethin'?" a cold sadistic voice asked.

They turned around, shocked out of their wits. Same and Sky were standing there, and Same had one arm around her waist, while holding up a small plastic card in her free hand. There was a cruel, sadistic smirk plastered on her face.

Vegeta was the first to react.

"Same, give us that," he hissed.

Same chuckled softly.

"I think not. Ye can have it, _if_," Same said as her smirk widened.

"If wha?!" Laze hissed.

"If you can beat us both!" Sky said, wearing a smirk equal to Same.

Everyone was shocked to hear that! Same and Sky were tough apart, but _together_!! This wouldn't be easy.

Hope stepped forward, and was about to say something, when Same sent her a glare that could break ice, and the young shaman backed away.

"Look! We don't have the time for this!!" Bulma said, getting highly annoyed. "Just give us the card, and we'll be out of here in no time!"

Same chuckled and placed the card away.

"Wannit?" she said, and the group growled. "Come and ge' it!"

"I've had it up ta here with ya!!" Laze hollered pointing at her head, and then taking a battle pose. "Ye'd be best of sayin' yer prayers! Not tha it'll do ya any good! I'm gonna kick yer sorry arses so hard, ye'll be kissin' the moons!!"

Sky smirked and chuckled evilly.

"Fair enough!"

The two Dragons were surrounded by a strange light, and it soon spread from the center of the room all around.

* * *

When they could see again, they were no longer in Chronopolis, but on some kind of endless black void. There was mist spiraling below their feet, but it felt like they were standing on a floor. Same stepped up first.

"Ye're pretty tough, though it all ends here! It's over fer ye!!"

And with that, she grabbed her katana, but it shifted into a pure white colored sword. It was decorated with strange ancient carvings of a civilization long since past. Power was simply radiating from the weapon alone.

Laze looked absolutely horrified.

"Shit!! She's usin' the Einlanzer!!"

* * *

**Heheh. Looks like Same and Sky are going to give them a handful!**

Reviews:

_samicat: How'd you guess?_

_pan0gwen: I'm sure you will._

_Soo Mee: Oh well._

_Ciria: Sorry, didn't get your other review._

_Sayin Bulma: Okay!_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Man, bummer!_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon_**

****

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	41. Same, Youngest Black Dragon ROUND 3

**[A/N: For some odd reason, it won't display the site I wanted to tell you guys about, so I'll tell you what to do.**

**Use any search program on internet and search for "Overclocked Remix". It's a site for remixes on almost _every_ game. **

**From the main, go to C, then scroll down to Chrono Cross and download "NikkiLearnsASong"]**

* * *

Chapter 41

* * *

The Einlanzer was a Holy Sword, forged by ancient Dragonians, but it had vanished years ago. As if of a design magical, it was a sword whose hilt fitted itself into the hands of the bearer should he be deemed worthy of wielding it, or whose hilt's edges dug into the bearer's flesh should he be deemed otherwise. And if Same was using it, they were in deep trouble.

* * *

Vegeta growled and ran at Same, who smirked and held up her blade. Vegeta hurled his axe at the Dragon's side, but she blocked easily, and lashed out at his head. Vegeta ducked and jumped aside to avoid her downward slash. The blades connected with a loud clash, but Same turned the blade in a way that it almost hit Vegeta's thigh, if he hadn't blocked it with his axe. Vegeta managed to whirl both blades around so that that of Same was stuck in the 'ground'.

Vegeta then easily jumped up and kicked Same to her cheek, sending her away. She growled furiously, and flipped over, before landing back on her feet. Same instantly had to move back to avoid Bulma's dagger slashing at her face. Same inwardly cursed, and blocked Bulma's blade with relative ease, before kicking the girl aside. The girl flipped over, landed on her feet, and shot back at the Dragon, who easily blocked the small blade.

Same then whirled around for 25 percent, and blocked a blow from Goku's sword. Same grabbed Bulma's wrist and hurled her aside, and then focussed her attention on the attacking Dragoon. Goku growled and lashed downward at the Dragon, but she easily blocked, and before Goku could react, he was thrown aside, but he didn't know by what. When he checked his tunic, he noticed it was lightly scorched.

Ancha reached inside her pouch, and grabbed an odd pack of cards from it. The cards were black, and instead of carrying the usual symbols on it, they stunned nothing but false truths and lies. Ancha hurriedly placed them in her gloves, and within seconds, she was hurling the cards at Same, who couldn't dodge them all, and quite a few slashed her skin apart. The Dragon hissed and gritted her teeth, but she didn't scream.

She did threaten to scream when an arrow of Green Elemental Energy hit her shoulder, but she managed to stop herself. She growled in annoyance, and focussed on the person responsible. Asoret glared right back at his aunt, not showing any sign of backing down.

"Insolent lil' BRAT!!!" she screamed, and shot at the young boy, whom never saw it coming, and received the Dragon's clenched fist right to his face, sending him back.

Kari cried out in anger, and raced at the Dragon, and fast! Same saw the girl coming, and blocked the katana with the Einlanzer, causing the metal to spark at the touch. The Dragon lunged out at the girl's waist, but Kari easily blocked. Same growled, but she suddenly swirled around, making Kari get hit with the Dragon's tail. It sent Kari away and fast.

Same's ear perked, and she hurriedly ducked, avoiding both blades that Hope had tried to hit her with. Still bent down, Same whirled around, and kicked Hope's feet away from under her. When Same was up, Hope planted her hands on the ground and managed to kick the Dragon in her guts, making her stagger back a little. Hope grabbed her blades and lashed out sideways with one of them, but the Dragon jumped aside to avoid it. The second blade made a downward slash, which hit the Dragon's leg. Same grabbed the heavily bleeding wound as a strange black energy seeped into it.

The Dragon growled angrily and looked up at Hope with blazing red eyes.

"You BITCH!!!" she screamed, and with a sudden slash, Hope found herself thrown backwards, a badly bleeding wound across her stomach.

Same was about to shoot after her, when she received a metal fist right to her jaw. She hit the ground with a loud thud, before she stood back up, shaking her head lightly. Meanwhile Goku had run over to heal the shaman. Grobyc watched the Dragon, and under the cloth-mask, he seemed to smirk. Suddenly, his left hand withdrew in his arm, and three thin, metal plates came out to form something like a mixer, only this was deadlier. Purple energy gathered, and was easily shot at the Dragon in a beam of light.

Same cried out in surprise as it hit, and she was slammed down into the ground with a strong force that knocked the breath out of her. Before they could get her again though, she shot up, and flew up in the air, out of harm's way.

"Get down here!!" Bulma screamed in anger.

Same was slightly panting, and wouldn't answer.

Elvor scoffed, and mumbled: "I'll get her down."

White sparks instantly shot up to surround him.

His rapier changed into a swallow, he lifted off of the floor, twirled around in the air once, and ended up holding the swallow with one hand, aimed at the Dragon hanging in the air. Only this time, instead of a ghostly figure of himself, a strange creature appeared and served for the same purpose, following the boy's moves easily as the world turned black. The creature was human-shaped, but it was different somehow. It held something that looked like a glowing arrow, before Elvor screamed the name of the attack and was hurled at the Dragon.

"FLYING ARROW!!!!"

The Dragon cried out as Elvor slashed her right across her chest, and she fell down, crashing into the ground with a loud slam. Laze watched the Dragon as she struggled to get up, and focussed on the Dragon. She felt it, very clearly. It made the girl wonder.

Same finally got back to her feet, but she looked a little weak from the battle. She probably was, but she wouldn't admit it. The Einlanzer was still in her hand, but her armor was wrecked. The chestplate had been neatly slashed in half, showing part of her flesh, but not enough. Blood was running down several wounds on her body, as well as the one over her chest. It hurt to move, but she couldn't care.

Finally, Laze's eyes furrowed, and she instantly grabbed a scythe from practically out of nowhere. Same's blazing red eyes focussed on the child. Laze glared daggers at the Dragon then smirked, and tauntingly beckoned the Dragon over. The Dragon glared right back, but didn't move beside that. Laze's smirk grew, and she gripped the scythe tightly in both hands, standing in a fighting position.

"Laze, no!" Bulma whispered.

"Shuddap," Laze hissed softly.

Sky watched it all from the sidelines, with his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked too, unfolded his arms, and raised his right hand. The Dragon and young girl seemed to instinctively get ready. The second Sky lowered his arm with a whooshing movement, the two combatants' eyes widened a little, before they shot at each other. The blades hit in the center, and the duo glared at each other, before jumping aside and shooting at each other again.

"Does-Laze-even-stand-a-chance?" Grobyc asked.

"Maybe, you can never tell with her," Elvor mumbled silently.

Laze backflipped away from the Dragon, then blocked Same's blade with her scythe, before starting to lash out at the Dragon. Several of them hit the destined target, while others were blocked or avoided. Same didn't get any blows in though. At least, not as much. Laze bit her tongue until she tasted blood when she felt the Einlanzer cut through the flesh on her left arm. It burned as she tried to move it, but she didn't even bother.

Same was about to lash out again, but Laze ducked under her, and pushed her left hand against the Dragon's stomach. Swirling black energy gathered at her palm, and shot the Dragon away. The Dragon loudly crashed into the ground, but she was up in no time, only this time, she was literally pissed off.

Her fangs were longer than they had been before, and almost everyone was scared out of their wits, but Laze was the only one who was wise enough not to show it. Laze felt the blast long before it was fired as it grew immensely. But before it was fired, she focussed her own aura, only hers created a wall that shielded her, _and _her friends. The blast of lightning was hurled straight at Laze, but she quickly put the shield on, shielding the whole gang. However, the blast held on longer than she had expected, and the second her shield lost its strength, the blast broke it like glass and hit her square in the face.

Laze was hurled back against the ground, but she was to her feet instantly.

"DAMN!!!" she cursed angrily.

Laze stood up and grabbed the tip of her scythe between her fingers. Black sparks began spiraling around her. With a cry of anger, she raised her right fist as the energy gathered there and her scythe vanished for the moment. Laze lowered her hand to just in front of her face, where she watched the black and purple sparks crackle around her flesh, not harming it as the world darkened even more intensely.

Another cry of anger burst forth from her mouth as her hand moved back, her gaze aimed at the ground. Her hand hit the ground, and the energy surged into it, making the energy expand. They seemed to be standing on nothing but space as Laze looked up from her position in a kneeling position. She slowly rose and aimed both palms at Same. A pure white orb appeared in the center, and became surrounded by streaks of purple and white electricity, which expanded. A violent smirk passed Laze's features as she chuckled at Same's horrified expression.

* * *

"**_FOOOOOOOOOR-EEEEEEEEE-VEEEEEER-ZEEEEEEEEE-ROOOOOO!!!!!!!_**"

* * *

The energy shot towards the Dragon, who wrapped her wings around herself, trying to protect herself, but Elvor, who knew it wouldn't help, only shook his head. There came no explosion. It was like a television screen was turned off, and when the light came back, Same was lying on the ground, horribly weakened, and almost not strong enough to get back up.

Her wings clapped several times, as if trying to lift her up into the air, but even those let her down as her hands lost their strength, making her lose her support. This caused the Dragon to fall flat on her face, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sky silently walked over to the Dragon and bent down beside her. He placed two fingers on her neck, and softly sighed when he found a heartbeat. He straightened up, then turned to the group. Laze had walked back to the others, and together with Goku, she had healed them with numerous Elements. Sky waited silently for them to finish, and when they did, they turned to him.

"Sky, we already beat you guys, why do we have to beat you two _again_?!" Vegeta demanded.

"You take this all too lightly," Sky said, a stern look on his face.

"Awe shuddap and ge' ta the point!!" Laze ordered.

Sky chuckled.

"You're pretty feisty for such a little 'un," he mumbled.

"Why you!!!" Laze hissed. "Don't ya dare call me lil' 'un!! Because if ya do I'll kick yer sorry arse so hard, ye'll be kissin' the moons!!"

"Spare me," Sky mumbled sarcastically.

Laze growled angrily.

"Laze, eazy," Ancha said softly.

"There is not much I can tell you, safe for this: in the basement, another enemy awaits you. And I can assure you, it won't be an easy battle. Unless you know what to do. Sadly enough, there's no one who knows. Not even myself or the other Dragons know."

Grobyc blinked.

"What-is-so-hard-about-this-enemy?"

Sky was silent for awhile.

"Elements have no effect on Her."

"WHAT?!?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Bloody Hell?!!? How're we 'posed ta kill Her then?!" Laze demanded.

"If I knew, we would've killed Her eons ago," Sky said.

Kari scratched her head in confusion.

"If you want to proceed," Sky said, one hand moving his cape to in front of him. "You have to beat me."

Hope huffed and pulled out both blades.

"Fine," she said, a little steamed.

"Bloody Hell," Laze hissed and grabbed her scythe.

Bulma pulled out her dagger silently. Vegeta rolled his eyes and pulled out his axe. The others quietly pulled out their own weapons.

Sky moved the cape a little up, and smirked.

"Confident."

He suddenly scowled angrily as his eyes changed from bright white to blood red.

"THEN SHOW ME YOUR SKILLS!!!!" he hollered, pulling a very familiar blade from practically out of nowhere and releasing his cape.

The blood red sword was once again surrounded by black and red spirals.

* * *

**Uh oh. That spells trouble.**

Reviews:

_Ciria: Well, sorry about the website, I do hope it's displayed now. The Einlanzer has been explained in this chapter, right at the start, so I don't have to answer that. Yep, she's fine. About your name, Same will blow a small secret about Ciria later on. You'll see. And keep your eyes peeled for a pattern if you see one!!_

_trunks babe: You should play Chrono Cross once in awhile! Because if you chose Guile and chose to save Kid, you'll have to fight at least 49 bosses! _

_dbzggundamgurlie: Yeah, I know. I hope it's shown now or I'm gonna kill those guys!_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: They do, don't they?_

**Dragon battle schedule:**

****

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon_**

****

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	42. Sky, The Sky Dragon ROUND 3

Chapter 42

* * *

Somewhere, a pale man walked down the halls of the large structure, his blood red eyes scanning the entire room slowly. There was blood on the pedestal, and he knew whom it was from. He need not guess. He had sensed the child's power rise, and had gone over to see what had happened. Apparently, it had worked. With a sigh, he raked a hand through his flame shaped mane, pitch black with red strakes through it. The scar on his face was still there, like it had been for all those eons.

He was the eldest of all Dragonians, more than 100 million years of age. He had lost count over the years, but it didn't really bother him anymore. He looked at the statue in the center, where the relics were still held by seven of the creatures. The last was simply holding his weapon. He scoffed. The statue had been put there after everyone in Chronopolis had been slain.

He shook his head in disappointment. Those humans had been so foolish. Could they not see the stupidity of the things they did? You cannot control the stream of Time. Time-travel is possible, but Time-control was not meant to be controlled by humans. And that's what they were for. They were meant to protect Time, to prevent it from being controlled or misused.

Even they had no control over Time. And that was how it was supposed to stay.

* * *

Vegeta hurled his axe at the Sky Dragon, but Sky easily blocked the blade with his own, before lashing out. He missed, and Vegeta tried again. The next hit didn't connect either, and Sky lashed out sideways. It hit part of Vegeta's clothes, but didn't hit his flesh. The Deva growled and lunged out, but missed yet again. The next swing was blocked by the Masamune, and Sky tried to push him aside, but Vegeta wouldn't have it. He continued to lash out at Sky, whom continued to block and attack at the same time.

* * *

Terra clapped her wings with mighty force, and took the air. With a few claps of her wings, she was on her way to Chronopolis. She wouldn't miss this for the world.

* * *

Suddenly, Sky had to block a hit from Bulma's dagger, as well as a lash from Vegeta's axe. He couldn't block both, so he jumped up and flipped away from them. Bulma growled, and shot at the Dragon and fast. Sky blocked the girl's dagger and jumped aside to avoid the next blow. Bulma tried again, and this time, she hit him. The blade whooshed past the Dragon's hip, reopening the wound Asoret had caused in their previous battle with him. Sky winced, and kneed Bulma in her guts, before knocking her aside.

* * *

Pyro stormed out of Mt. Pyre, and shot off into the sky, after which she set course for the Time Fortress. The time has come.

* * *

Sky cried out as a Stone Sword slashed his left arm open, making blood spill from the large wound. Goku took this chance, and managed to lash out again. This time it hit the Dragon's face. The left side was torn apart. Sky bared his teeth with a furious snarl, and lashed out at the Dragoon, who cartwheeled away. When Goku was back to his feet, he got down to one knee, held both sides of his sword in his hands, and easily blocked Sky's downward slash. Goku kicked him, hard, before grabbing the Dragon's shirt, placing his feet in the Dragon's stomach and hauling him over him.

* * *

Flora dropped the bellflowers unceremoniously on the ground, and launched herself up into the air. Her once cute eyes were scrunched down as she shot off toward Chronopolis.

* * *

Ancha hurriedly grabbed the cards from her gloves, and began to throw them at Sky. The Dragon hardly had time to react. The cards hit him hard, and lashed open part of the wounds he already had. He tried his best to avoid, but it didn't work.

Sky growled at Ancha, but she smiled and said in a teasing sing-song voice: "Nah-na na-na-nah!!" before hurling another batch of cards at the Dragon.

* * *

Douse ran past the fairies, and headed for the shore, where she took off without a moment of thought. She flipped through the air and finally set her course.

* * *

Asoret shot an arrow at the Dragon, who finally managed to avoid. Asoret stomped his foot in anger, then shot toward the Dragon. Sky blocked the blow from Asoret, who scowled, and whirled around, kicking Sky to the wound on his waist. Sky cried out, then growled and punched Asoret to his jaw. Asoret shook his head, and relocated his jaw, before shooting back at Sky. Sky ducked and blocked the swing to his head, then placed his open palm on Asoret's abdomen. Asoret was shot away, and landed quite quickly. Asoret shook his head and rubbed the ice from his clothes.

'How'd he do that?? I didn't see him use Elements.'

Kari suddenly tapped the Dragon on his shoulder and delivered him a right hook to his jaw the second he turned around. The girl cooed loudly as the Dragon got to his feet. Sky growled and shot into the air. Once in the sky, he folded his wings tightly around himself and dropped. Kari watched it, confused, until Sky's wings shot open and he altered course. The cavegirl never had a chance as Sky punched her in her gut. Sky then sucker-punched her to her chin, sending her away.

A sharp kick to his spine sent the Dragon flying, before he whirled around to meet his assailant. Hope smirked and held up both her blades as she blew some white and black strands of hair from her face. Her color-shifting eyes sparked with a strange energy. With a strong leap, Hope was catapulted into the air, and managed to land a strong kick to the Sky Dragon's face. Sky landed with a grunt.

* * *

Mura's wings clapped open without a warning, and clapped down, lifting him a few feet off of the ground. He lifted his head and shot off into the sky.

* * *

Sky jumped up and easily avoided Grobyc, who had tried to hit him. Grobyc scowled and locked in on the Dragon with relative ease. His left hand retracted and three thin, metal plates came out to form something like a mixer, only this was deadlier. Purple energy gathered, and was easily shot at the Dragon in a beam of light. Only this time, more than once. Sky cried out in shock as the blasts hit him one by one, before he reflected one and sent the cyborg away.

* * *

Same shook her head tiredly and sat up without anyone's notice. She stood up and watched the battle before her unfold, for this would seal the future of the planet.

* * *

Elvor and Laze growled in anger, looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to the Dragon.

Elvor was surrounded by bright white sparks, before he hollered: "DASH&SLASH!!!!"

He raced at the Dragon and slashed him clear across the wound on his waist, making the Dragon cry out. Black sparks instantly surrounded Laze.

"GLIDEHOOK!!!" she hollered, and jumped into the air.

She whirled around, then whooshed down with a loud clashing move as her scythe hit its destined spot.

Sky grabbed the wound on his side, with a painful look on his face. The two teens hurriedly ran back to the group, looking rather satisfied.

"Not bad," Hope mumbled.

"Thanks," Elvor said.

Sky straightened up, Masamune still in his hand. That's when Bulma noticed something.

"EEEP!! SAME'S BACK UP!!!" she shouted, pointing toward the other Dragon.

Same simply scoffed, not seeming to bother at all. She just stood there with the Einlanzer in her hand.

* * *

He gave a nod when he figured all other Dragons were heading to the fort. Soon, the battle for the world would start.

* * *

"Damn!!" Sky cursed angrily, still holding the wound on his side.

"Ya need some help?" Same asked, for some odd reason seeming rather calm.

And she somehow seemed to tolerate Sky a lot more then before.

"What does it look like?!" Sky hissed through clenched teeth.

Same didn't bother with it and calmly strode over to him. She pulled him upright and removed his hand.

"Ouch, tha must've smart!" Same muttered after inspecting the wound.

Sky hissed in pain.

"No shit, Sherlock! Just get it over with!!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold yer seahorses!!" Same said, then placed her whole hand over the wound, making Sky flinch.

Blue energy gathered at the Black Dragon's palm, and soon spread across the other Dragon's body. Pretty soon, Sky was back to his own feet, without the help of Same.

"We beat you both," Vegeta said, and the Dragons turned to him in confusion. "So give us the Station Pass. Unless we need to beat you up some more."

Same growled and nearly stormed straight at Vegeta, hadn't Sky grabbed her arm. The Black Dragon turned to him. Sky shook his head softly. Same growled again, but stood her distance, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I told you, you take this all too lightly. You think it's easy?! Think _your_ life is tough?! You should've seen that of Ciria then!!"

Everyone who knew of Ciria looked horrified.

"Mademoiselle Ciria? What doez zhe 'ave zo do wit' zis?" Ancha asked.

"Why don't ya bloody ask her!?!?" Same screamed and Sky desperately tried to hold her back.

"She shoul' be able ta tell ya wha happened in the future!! LEMME GO BUSHHEAD!!!!" Same screamed at Sky, and tried to get loose.

"Same!! Calm down already!!!" Sky whispered in her ear.

Same wouldn't listen.

"I SAID LEMME GO!!!" Same screamed, and Bulma gasped as she began to remember.

* * *

"I SAID LEMME GO YA MOTHERFUCKIN' BASTARDS!!!! LE---AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

Same's screams echoed all over the battlefield as her heart was ripped from her body. The human-shaped robot grinned sadistically, its black hair waving violently through the wind. The robots released the Dragon and the lifeless body dropped to the ground, her once indescribable eyes, white and empty.

* * *

"Get moving already!!" the young looking Green Dragon shouted, pushing her away.

The girl stumbled back, but stopped to try and help.

"I wanna help!" she shouted in anger.

"Look! We already lost Same! We don't want to lose you too!!" Mura screamed, before he clapped his wings loudly and shot up into the air.

"Goddamnit!!" Pyro screamed. "You've gone too far now you bitch!!!"

With that, she and the others left.

"WAIT!!!" she shouted as she watched the remaining seven Dragon Gods fly off.

She really wanted to help.

* * *

She pulled the trigger one more time, her silver eyes empty and cold as ice. She was 12, and finished off the last of the robots that had killed the Dragon Gods, the only ones who had ever seen her as family after her family had abandoned them. Revenge had been served. Only one of them had gotten away. She'd get him though. She was about to leave, when she was surrounded by a strange green glow, which spread across the entire battlefield.

* * *

Same: "Who are ye? Ye're a new face here."

Flora: "I like you! You're cute!"

Terra: "You look awful. You can stay with us until you feel better.

Pyro: "God, you were out for quite some time, what happened?"

Douse: "You just appeared in the Dead Sea out of nowhere."

Sky: "A ruin from the future? Impressive."

Mura: "What happened to make it so… ruined?"

????: "Stop bombarding her with questions. Let her rest for now."

Others: "Alright."

* * *

She gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, before she fell on the ground. The world became fuzzy. She knew she was dying.

* * *

She was staring at a ceiling, when Same's voice sounded. The others were there too, and they talked like they didn't know she could hear them. Then she felt a pull on her body, and she felt like she shrunk, before she felt nothing.

* * *

"Ciria is dead," Elvor said with a harsh voice.

"Like Bloody Hell she is!!" Same hollered.

Bulma looked from one to another, not quite knowing what to do.

Will you quiet down? There are more important matters to take care off, a strange voice said, coming from seemingly out of nowhere.

Same was silent almost instantly and stood back upright.

Listen humans, if you desire to break the eternal chains of Fate, show that you are ready by defeating the two strongest Dragons at the same time! the same voice said and the two Dragons grabbed their weapons.

The Einlanzer and the Masamune.

Here we go Mune!!

Ready big brother!!

The black katana Elvor was holding shone brighter than before.

**You two are HISTORY!!**

_**Get ready to DIE!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Oh hallelujah! No good.**

Reviews:

_The Mad Orange: You read all 41 chapters in one night?! Whoa! Well, I'm glad you like it! Anyway, if you're going to play Chrono Cross in the near future, I suggest you keep your eyes peeled for a pattern here. Because it's something you'll need in the end of Chrono Cross, but it will also be used in the sequel to this story. AND, you have to play Chrono Trigger to understand that the Dragons (in the game) are lying!! You'll see why. But about your question. I know a few more like those. Mostly, the gang only uses their own techs, or the opposite color of the enemy. I guess I didn't have enough enemies with a Blue Innate. Oh well._

_Ciria: Glad you like the song! It's one of my favorite tunes from Chrono Cross! Yep! And it already happened! And yes, that was the Masamune! The shaman?? Yeah, Hope fights with them too, but it's not just her! Ooooookay! Gotcha!_

_cat421: How 'bout this chapter?_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: I'm afraid I don't have too much time. I almost have this story finished and I want to start with the sequel as soon as I can. Though I'm not too sure what to put it under, because it's no B/V get-together, and hasn't much DBZ in it. I'll probably just put it under B/V romance, but I'll warn people in the beginning or something, I'll just have to wait._

**Dragon battle schedule:**

_**1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon**_

_**2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon**_

_**3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon**_

_**4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon**_

_**5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon**_

_**6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon**_

_**7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon**_

_**8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Eighth Dragon**_

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not that good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	43. Black And White, Shadow And Sun

Chapter 43

* * *

"Goddamnit!! We're going to be late!!" Pyro shouted, before speeding up.

"Hey!! Wait a sec!!" Flora exclaimed as she and the others also sped up.

They landed at Chronopolis and quickly headed inside.

"Sorry we're late," Douse panted, out of breath.

The final Dragon turned to them and scoffed, before turning back at the large discus shaped video-screen.

"The true battle has not begun yet. You are all a little early actually," he said.

"All this hurrying for nothing," Terra mumbled with a glare at Pyro, who growled and pulled the brim of her hat down.

"How are they doing?" Mura asked, walking over.

"Fairly well," the eighth Dragon said.

"Which party? The Arbiter's, or ours?" Douse asked.

"Ch. That of the Arbiter, which else?"

* * *

Bulma easily ducked under the Einlanzer, and headbutted the Dragon in her guts. Same doubled over, but growled and punched the girl away. Bulma landed on her feet easily, and blocked the next swing from the Einlanzer. The Dragon growled and lashed out again, but Bulma avoided, then lashed out across the Same's face, lashing open the scar she had. Same hissed in pain, then turned to Bulma in anger.

Before Same could hit her, Vegeta blocked the Einlanzer and kicked her away. Same grunted in pain, but didn't scream. She blocked a blow to her head from Vegeta, then swung at him with her blade, but he dodged. Same suddenly grabbed Vegeta's hand and slammed him into the ground, rather hard. Vegeta jumped out to avoid the kick aimed for his abdomen. He hurled his axe at Same, but she jumped aside.

The second Same's feet touched the ground, she was elbowed to her spine by a certain cavegirl. Same growled angrily and spun around, before landing softly on her feet. Same easily blocked the cavegirl's katana, but Kari wasn't one to give up. Kari swung her blade sideways, making Same block. Kari smirked, and suddenly punched the Dragon to her jaw, sending her flying. The cavegirl easily followed her and managed to knee her to her spine, and then knock the Dragon into the ground. Same rolled out of the way, before Kari could stomp her foot down on the Dragon.

Same jumped aside just in time to avoid a punch from Grobyc, aimed at her face. The next punch was easily caught by Same, and with a quick move, the cyborg experienced something that humans would call, 'one Hell of a pain'. Same kicked and punched him so fast that he couldn't even detect her movement. Grobyc was on the ground before he could blink.

The Dragon released a startled cry when she felt her skin rip. The person behind the attack was Elvor, whom was holding the Murasame in his hands. He smirked, and easily avoided a blow from the Einlanzer, before blocking the next swing.

**__**

Nah-na na-na-nah!! two teasing voices called out from the black blade as Elvor dodged another blow.

Elvor made a stabbing move, but Same easily rolled out of the way, before blocking yet another swing from the Murasame. Elvor didn't count on being swatted aside.

When Elvor looked up, he noticed that Same swung out her blade, but he avoided, and shot up. Before he even realized what he did, he ran forward, Murasame in his right hand. Black swirls surrounded the blade, and before he could even blink, he felt the knuckles of his right hand buried in warm, sticky flesh, slowly being draped in dark black blood.

****

Oh…

Yuck!

* * *

Sky jumped away to avoid the barrage of cards the young harlequin threw at him, before hitting her to her face. Ancha simply shook her head, and glared. She reached inside her pouch, and grabbed out two daggers of the same size. Just as Sky lashed out, Ancha jumped up and blocked the next swing with one of her daggers. She began to lash out with both daggers, but Sky easily blocked them both.

At a sudden point, he kicked Ancha away, whirled around, and grabbed the arrow Asoret had shot at him between his fingers. Asoret didn't even bother with it, just shot another one. Sky dodged it easily, then shot himself into the sky. Asoret wasn't impressed though. He suddenly faded out, and reappeared behind Sky. Before Sky had the time to react, Asoret had kicked him down to the ground. Asoret faded out again and reappeared on the ground.

Sky just managed to roll out of the way to avoid Goku's blade. Goku growled and lashed out again, but Sky blocked. The Masamune lashed out, and Goku couldn't avoid the two slashes aimed at his face, forming a cross with the wounds. Goku jumped aside and placed his hand on his left-cheek, and felt the blood run through his hand. He looked up, and could just avoid the next swing from the Masamune.

Before Sky even had the chance to lash out again, someone knocked him aside. Hope landed on her feet and grabbed both her blades from their sheaths. Sky glared at the girl, before swinging the Masamune at her. Hope crossed both blades, blocking the blood red sword with relative ease. The two combatants glared at each other, before jumping away. They then shot at each other again, weapons clashing loudly as they connected.

From a short distance, a certain golden haired girl watched the fight, and studied the blade that Sky was holding.

'I coul've been mistakin', but did I jus' hear them lil' rascals or not?' she wondered. ''Cause tha thing can't be wha I think it is, righ'?'

From the distance she was at, she tried to study the hilt of the blade, squinting as she couldn't seem to be able to read it, until she stumbled across the ancient runes.

'M…E…L…C…H…I…O…R… Bloody Hell!!!'

When Hope was about to have her head slashed off, Laze finally moved. She shot forward, grabbed her katana from the sheath on her back and blocked the bloodstained blade. She then whirled the blade to the ground and kicked the Sky Dragon to his chin while flipping over. Sky growled and lashed out again, but Laze blocked again. While she fought the Dragon, she easily heard the conversation going on _inside _the blade.

Hey Masa! Is that…!

What? Let me see! AAAH!! It is!!

Now what?! We can't just kill her!!

We won't! We just have to make sure that Sky won't kill her!

'Hey ye two!! Jus' shuddap!! Ye're making me lose me focus!'

__

?!?!

Suddenly, the two combatants sensed a shift in the air, and Laze felt the winds change along with it. It kept shifting from hot to cold, and vice-versa, and it hurt, like hell! She knew what it meant though, and she jumped aside. Sky hurriedly whirled around. Laze turned to look, and gasped softly.

* * *

Elvor stepped back, making the Black Dragon wince lightly, face contorted in pain. She didn't even bother to grasp the wound as she fell down onto her knees, before falling over, eyes closing. Elvor was looking down at her with a shocked expression on his face, as if he only just realized what he had done. The Murasame was covered in a thin layer of dark red blood, trickling down in thick droplets.

Silence reigned over them all for what seemed like an eternity.

That is, until Sky's voice called out: "LIFE2!!!!"

A ray of light descended from the sky and touched the wounded Dragon's body. A set of small angels followed the ray, and poured down strange golden sparks over the Dragon.

Elvor had taken a few cautious steps back, unsure of what was going on. When the light dimmed, the Black Dragon arose. She heavily shook her head, then grasped it with one hand.

"Fuck…" she cursed softly.

Bulma looked confused.

"Does… this mean… we won??" she asked.

Same laughed softly.

"Yeah righ'! As if!!" she exclaimed coldly.

"I agree, this battle isn't over yet!!!" Sky shouted. "Ready Same?!"

"Oooh yeah!!!"

The duo instantly shot up into the air, and everyone stared up in confusion. Laze blinked, standing up beside Elvor. "Wha the Bloody Hell are they doin'?" she asked. Elvor shrugged. That's when she felt it. The power kept on increasing as the two Dragons began to silently chant words they had never heard off. Laze knew them though, and knew this couldn't be good.

'Oooooooooh SHIT!!!!'

* * *

"It's done," Sky whispered, opening his eyes.

Same opened hers and said: "Then let's do it."

* * *

"**_DAAAAAAARK-LUUUUUUUMIIIIIIINAAAAAAAIIIIIIIREEEEEE!!!!!!_**"

* * *

A bright sphere of burning light suddenly appeared in the air above the entire group and quickly filled the sky, the orb engulfing the group and blasting them upward into the center of the sphere, waves of scorching radiance crashing against the nine ensnared people. The air within the glowing sphere suddenly grew darker and liquid shadows drowned the struggling people, a storm of living darkness trying to rip at their limbs within the still-bright sphere. The shell of light began to collapse and it sank into the darkness, making them all fall down to the ground, not at all doing too well.

The Dragons were both panting for breath as they landed quietly, looking around for anyone still standing.

* * *

Bulma felt like her body weighed more than a ton, and her body burned. She didn't dare to move.

Ancha shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs, but even shaking her head hurt. That was all she did.

Kari groaned and tried to move her arm, not really caring that it hurt. No such luck, because her arm couldn't hold her bodyweight, so she fell down again.

Vegeta tried to raise his head, but even that gave him more pain than he could afford. It hurt, terribly, so he stopped moving altogether.

Asoret was lying on his stomach, and trying carefully to get up, but to no avail. It just hurt too much.

Goku got up on shaky arms, but fell back on the ground when his arms couldn't support his weight.

Grobyc's circuitry was lightly fried, and his vision was blurring constantly, so he closed his eyes, and waited.

Hope was already leaning on one arm, but she wasn't able to get up because of the pain, so she laid back down instead.

Elvor tried to use his katana to get back up, but the Murasame slipped, making him fall onto the ground rather hard.

****

Sorry new master, a young girl's voice suddenly seemed to whisper in his ear.

****

There's nothing we can do to help, a boy's voice finished.

Same looked around, then asked: "Funny, I thought there were ten o' them."

Sky looked around too, and blinked.

"You're right. We're missing someone," he said.

Same was about to ask something, when a loud voice cut her off.

"TEMPESTA DUO!!!!" the golden haired girl screamed, as electric sparks surrounded her, then shot out, hitting both Dragons before they had the chance to react.

The electric waves hit their destined targets multiple times, and it sent them both back. When the wave stopped, the Dragons looked up to see Laze smirking wickedly as she lowered her left fist.

"Think ye're the only ones knowin' Magic? GUESS AGAIN!!! NEBULA ATRA!!!" she hollered, aiming both hands at the Dragons.

A strange black mist surged across them, covering everyone in a blanket of black. The mist finally began to come into effect, burning at the Dragons' skin, but leaving Laze's friends alone. The Dragons cried out in pain and surprise, before they both dropped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Laze looked around, and noticed that her friends were seriously injured. She sighed, shaking her head.

"RESTORE!!!" she shouted, and white bolls of healing Mana burst forth from her hands, healing all off her friends, including Grobyc.

It didn't take long for everyone to get back to their feet.

"Ye guys alrigh'?" she asked.

Vegeta rubbed his head and mumbled: "Not really."

Laze chuckled.

"Won't blame ya. Most people neva even _survived_ a Dark-Luminaire spell. Most had already died before they hit the ground," she explained.

"And how come you know that?" Elvor asked, sheathing his blade.

"'Cause I---uh-oh. Trouble."

Everyone turned around, and gulped nervously.

Same and Sky were back up again.

* * *

'Them kids're pretty tough, don't ya think?'

'Yeah, but they won't survive the next round.'

'Ooooh yeah! This's gonna be fun!!'

'Indeed. LET'S DO IT!!!'

* * *

The two Dragons suddenly released a scream, and a large shockwave sent everybody to the ground. Sky grabbed Same's left hand with his right and intertwined the fingers with hers. They then moved arms-length apart, legs spread. Their other arms were also spread, with the hands in an angle of 90 degrees.

"FUUUUUUUUU!!!!" they chimed as they moved back to back, heads facing forward.

They were going through one knee, and their hands touched.

"SION!!!!" they chimed again as they stretched their previous bent leg, and punched their fists into the air, held their other leg with the knee up, and placed their intertwined hands near their hips.

"HAAAAAAA!!!" they screamed as they bent over to form a half-circle, their index-fingers touching.

The second they did that, a bright light surrounded the two Dragons. Everyone cried out as the light invaded their eyes, and shielded them. When they were able to look again, they gasped in shock.

* * *

Z-Vor tossed his now gray hair aside, dressed in his usual outfit, only now everything was a different shade of gray. This time, he had wings, horns, and claws, and everything seemed to be a combination of Sky and Same. However, this time, he carried _two_ sheaths.

One of them held the Einlanzer, and the other held the Masamune.

* * *

**Okay, Z-Vor's got a name for himself now.**

Reviews:

_Disser: I won't try to change your opinion. Besides, a few more chapters and the story's finished. I don't really bother with flames anyway. _

_The Mad Orange: Maybe, maybe not. _

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: AAAAH!!! Now I KNOW I'm not going to like it!! Because if there's one kind of series I DON'T like, it's soap operas!!_

_samicat: Hehe, it's almost finished! Just a few more chapters and it's over!!_

_Ciria: Hey! Who's been lying on that pedestal in all chapters from chapter 33 to 40?! Ciria will show up a little more in the explanations that will come later on, you'll see. When Same met her? Uh… when she was 12, so… five years before her death. I won't be able to answer all questions, sorry._

**Dragon battle schedule:**

**_1. Earth Dragon Isle - Terra, the Earth Dragon_**

**_2. Water Dragon Isle - Douse, the Water Dragon_**

**_3. Mt. Pyre - Pyro, the Fire Dragon_**

**_4. Gaea's Navel - Flora, the Green Dragon_**

**_5. Marbule - Mura, Eldest Black Dragon_**

**_6. Marbule - Same, Youngest Black Dragon_**

**_7. Sky Dragon Isle - Sky, the Sky Dragon_**

**_8. Sea Of Eden - Chronopolis - Z-Vor, the Fusion Dragon_**

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	44. ZVor, The Fusion Dragon ROUND 2

Chapter 44

* * *

A loud cracking sound rang out through woods as the skull of a Porre soldier was bashed. The boy responsible landed calmly on the ground, his weapon hovering a few inches away from his hand. He scoffed and placed a few strands of gold hair from his sapphire blue eyes.

Norak began to walk out of the woods, his white and gold tuxedo waving about behind him. He made his way to the construction-area, where people from Truce were rebuilding their former home. After some time, he walked over toward the Chancellor, whom had, miraculously, survived Porre's attacks. People didn't know, but everyone had been living for the past 900 years, and kept up with their life like nothing was wrong.

"Chancellor, is everythin' goin' accordin' ta plan?" he asked.

The Chancellor turned and nodded with a bow.

"Yes M'Lord, it should be finished in no time."

Norak rolled his eyes.

"I told ya, call me Norak. It's me name, alrigh'?"

"Certainly M'L--Norak."

Norak smiled.

"Much betta," he said.

With that, he gazed up at the workmen, wondering how long it would take for it to be rebuilt.

"Norak!!" a familiar voice called out.

He turned around, only to be immediately embraced by a young blue haired girl.

"I missed you!!" she squealed, clinging to him tightly.

"Oi! Rez, couldja let go now?" Norak asked, and the girl detached herself from him.

"Sorry," she apologized with a cheesy grin.

"Ah, ferge' it!" Norak said, waving it off.

The duo turned to the place they had grown up. The town of Truce.

"You know Norak? I never thought I'd see my own hometown again!" Rez said, hands behind her back.

"I know how ya feel. It's so weird, ta be away fer so long… thinkin' ye're neva goin' back… when all o' the sudden…" Norak said, before releasing a sigh.

"I gotta stop tha! It's makin' me sentimental!" he mumbled.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want that to happen, now do we?!" Rez teased, and the two laughed.

* * *

"Yeah mom, everythin's jus' fine," the woman said at the crystalline orb hanging in front of her, adjusting her glasses.

"Good, I don't want anything going wrong over there now!" the golden haired, magenta eyed woman said, scowling a little.

"Aw MOOOOOOM!!!" Anja whined. "We'll be fine! And Laze'll be too! Jus' wait and see! But she's gonna be in one Hell o' a surprise! Don't ya think?"

Azanka laughed.

"I'm sure she will Anja. But keep an eye out for Porre, don't kill unless you need to!"

"Yes ma'am!" Anja said while saluting her mother.

The orb vanished, and Anja turned on her heel.

"I hope ya come back home soon, Laze," Anja mumbled.

* * *

Anja walked down the halls of what was already restored of their home, dressed in a lab-jacket from Porre, and her hair was done in the only fashion she liked of Porre. It was pulled back and curled at the end, forming a single curl, while the helmet she wore followed part of her hair's shape, before ending in a point.

She breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of nature, like she had in the past. This had been the place she'd grown up in, the place where she took her first steps, learned to talk, everything. She pushed her glasses further up her nose, making things sharp for her eyes again.

She had worn contacts all the time, but for some odd reason, she missed her old glasses. She walked with one hand around her waist and one under her chin. Besides all the people hammering away on the houses, there wasn't a sound. Even a few of the Mystics had come over from Medina to help them out.

'Hmmm… I wonder wha Laze's doin',' Anja thought.

* * *

Z-Vor ducked, and avoided the child's scythe. Laze growled, and lashed downwards, but Z-Vor jumped up and kicked Laze to her face, sending her away. Laze landed on the ground, but she back flipped to get up almost instantly. A black boll of energy formed at her hand, which she fired at the Dragon easily. Z-Vor smirked, and waved it aside easily. Laze cursed violently, before landing back on the ground.

Z-Vor whirled around to block Ancha's daggers easily. Ancha hissed in anger, and kicked up, but Z-Vor dodged, and kicked Ancha, really hard. Ancha wasn't through though.

She landed on her feet, and screamed: "GLACIAS UNUS!!!!"

A blast of furious white sparks shot from the girl's hands, toward the Dragon. Z-Vor smirked and shot himself into the air, making the blast hit the ground where he had been. The second it hit the ground, it changed into a block of ice.

"Ah zut!" Ancha cursed, stomping her foot in anger.

Z-Vor's ear twitched, and he easily whirled aside to avoid a slash from Goku's sword. Goku landed on the ground, and quickly raised his blade to block both of Z-Vor's blades. The Einlanzer suddenly lashed sideways, while the Masamune slashed upward, making Goku jump aside quickly, before either blade hit him. Goku swung out, but Z-Vor blocked it easily. Z-Vor suddenly whirled around and delivered a roundhouse-kick to Goku's face. It sent Goku back within a few seconds.

All of the sudden, pure yellow sparks surrounded Z-Vor.

"UPHEAVAL!!!" he screamed.

Asoret looked down in shock, before the spikes shot out from underneath him, locked him up temporarily, before shattering.

"Damn!" Asoret cursed, grabbing his left arm, blood pouring down it.

He growled, and made green sparks surround him.

"SLASHMERANG!!!"

The sparks centered on his weapon, changing into a discus, which he then hurled at the Dragon. Z-Vor allowed it to hit, but all that happened was that Z-Vor's head was knocked back, without a single wound. Z-Vor raised his head again, this time with a fierce scowl on his face.

Without a warning though, Z-Vor's head whipped to Goku, who jumped in surprise. Flaming red sparks surrounded Z-Vor.

"FIREPILLAR!!!" he hollered, and before Goku could respond the air around him began to heat up, before it caught flame and hit him full force.

The Dragoon gave a startled cry of surprise, before falling to the ground. He was up rather quick though, but instead of attacking Z-Vor, he ran at Bulma and began attacking her!! Bulma yelped, and jumped aside, before decking Goku to his face.

Z-Vor humphed, as green sparks shot up around him.

"BUSHBASHER!!!" his voice hollered, and before Bulma could react, bushes surrounded her.

Bulma's eyes widened, just before the thorns extended, and stabbed her at multiple places, pouring poison into her bloodstream. When the bushes vanished, Bulma was down to the ground, panting for breath.

"ANTIDOTE!!!" Vegeta shouted, and cast the healing Element on Bulma.

Kari growled, and ran at the Dragon, katana in hand. Z-Vor jumped away, and blue sparks surrounded him.

"AQUABALL!!!"

A large bubble appeared out of nowhere, and with great speeds, it slammed into Kari, who cried out in surprise.

"Kari be soaked!!" Kari exclaimed angrily, looking at her drenched clothing and lifting the tail she had around her neck. "Kari no like!! NO LIKE AT ALL!!!" she suddenly hollered, and screamed out in anger, something the gang had never heard of her before.

Red sparks shot up around Kari as she screamed, but her scream suddenly transformed into a furious howl of something… not from this world. It wasn't even a Dragon's howl. A large, unfamiliar shadow appeared behind Kari, before the cavegirl shot herself at Z-Vor, but so fast, that she wasn't even visible. She delivered punches and kicks so fast, that all you could see were shadows.

Laze and Elvor were struck with a strange sense of recognition ever since Kari had started howling. It had been so familiar, yet so distant. They just couldn't place it.

* * *

Howls and roars of fury sounded, and explosions followed all over the planet as the creatures on the planet tried in vain to fight back. No such luck. The six warriors hung in the sky, watching the ape-shaped figures destroy the planet.

"Why does Frieza want us to do this?" the only male of the team asked.

"I wouldn't know. But this doesn't seem to make sense," a blonde girl said.

Another of them, a golden haired girl, was scowling down at everything.

'Frieza will pay for this!' she thought, furrowing her brows.

* * *

The two shook their head at the same time, resulting to make them look at each other in shock.

"Did you/ya just/jus'… I mean…" they said at the same time.

* * *

Hope lashed out again, but Z-Vor blocked, then knocked her aside, as black sparks shot up around him.

"GRAVITONNE!!!"

The gravity around Hope instantly shifted, and before she knew it, she was forced down to her knees. Pain shot through her body, and she tried to get up, but the gravity pressure was too high. Finally, the gravity lifted, and Hope began to gasp for breath.

Z-Vor whirled around, and ducked under the blast Grobyc had sent his way. Z-Vor's eyes narrowed, and white sparks shot up around him.

"PHONTONBEAM!!!!"

Grobyc couldn't get away in time, and the beam hit him head-on, sending him back. A violent smirk passed over Z-Vor's face.

* * *

"Hey bushhead! I's got 'n idea!" Laze suddenly whispered and pulled Elvor's head down so she could whisper in his ear.

Elvor smirked when he heard what she said.

"Get Ancha, we'll need her help. And ge' tha shaman girl too."

* * *

Vegeta lunged out with his axe, but Z-Vor blocked easily. He jumped up to avoid a slash to his legs from Hope, before kicking her aside. Ancha was about to lung out, when Elvor pulled her back. He whispered something in her ear, and Ancha smirked.

"C'est mangifique!" she whispered, and walked toward Laze, who was already waiting.

Goku swung out again, but Z-Vor grabbed his weapon and hurled him aside. The Einlanzer suddenly lunged out sideways, and Bulma took a hurried step back, and began to block both blades. Hope shook her head, when she was suddenly hoisted to her feet by Elvor. Elvor whispered something in her ear, and the two of them ran toward Laze and Ancha.

* * *

Z-Vor landed calmly, and the gang growled in annoyance. Z-Vor simply smirked.

Suddenly, clouds began to gather above them, causing everyone to look up. Thunder sounded, lightning shot down, hitting the ground with a loud explosion. On a few places, the ground began to glow bright red and expand upward, until the earth snapped. Blazing flames shot upward, before the lightning hit it, evaporating it. Sharp spikes of ice shot out from the ground, locking the entire gang in a large circle of ice. When the lightning struck again, the shadows began to come to life, shooting upward toward the sky. A large blast of lightning hit the shadows, and the flames and ice shot upward to accompany it. It formed a large boll of energy, surrounded by purple, white, red, and blue energy. From across the battlefield, four booming voices screamed out.

* * *

"INCENDIARO DUO!!!"

"GLACIAS DUO!!!"

"MATERIA ATRA!!!"

"ILLUMINA MATERIA!!!"

* * *

The boll exploded, and shot down to form a cage around the gray Dragon, before the icy circle around them all shattered, and the energy began to expand immensely, but it only sent the Dragon through the trip. Finally, everything seemed to be sucked into a void of some kind, and thrown through some kind of vortex, surrounded by millions of electric sparks, drenched in every possible color, before it came together, exploding with a furious flash of light.

* * *

The four warriors walked over as Z-Vor crashed down, the Einlanzer and Masamune lying beside him.

"Well tha was fun," Hope said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'll say," Elvor said.

"How'd you guys do that?" Bulma asked.

Laze winked at her and said: "Magic!"

Goku looked shocked.

"But I thought Magic was bred out of people's blood!" he said.

"Well, you t'ought wrong! N'est pas?" Ancha said with a smile.

Suddenly, the Masamune began to glow brightly, and began to vertically hover up and down above the ground. Everyone turned to it in shock, besides Laze, who simply smirked.

* * *

Did you see that?! Did you see that?!

I sure did! And I think we'd be better off with her, but… you know.

I hate Her!!! Why did She do this to us!?

Yeah, too bad we're not strong enough to---

'Hey hey hey!! The two of you might not be able to! But the three of us are!!'

__

DOREEN!!!

'Well, we going or what?!'

YEAH!!

ALRIGHT!!

* * *

A furious flash of light followed, making everyone cover their eyes. When they could see again, they saw a sword stuck in the marble tiles of Chronopolis. Z-Vor, Sky, or Same, were nowhere to be found. The blade of the sword was curved and a pure crystalline color, shimmering brightly in the light. The sides of the sapphire hilt were curved down to the blade, but were about an inch away from it. The pommelstone was a pure green emerald. On the hilt, was written in ancient runes, the name of the forger; Melchior, while on the blade, was written the name of the blade.

* * *

_Mastermune_

* * *

**The fights with the Dragons are finally over. Now it is time to face the world's worst nightmare.**

Reviews:

_Kat421: Well, I'm through with the Dragons for now._

_trunks babe: Hey! It's not like I'm ordering you to do it or anything!_

_MoonlightPrincess [chap. 42]: Huh? Yeah, it's supposed to be up. And Laze isn't only affecting you._

_MoonlightPrincess [chap. 43]: See! Well, if they ever do it again, just enter the address of the chapter and you'll be transferred to that chapter, okay? [P.S.: Thanks for the sites! :)]_

_The Mad Orange: No, I don't think anyone would've seen that coming. _

_Ciria: Fusion is actually from DBZ, and yep, you got it. I'm not really sure, I'm almost through, just a few more battles, a few more about the 'final farewell', some flashbacks about how Vegeta and Elvor met, and a sneak-peek from Chrono Crystal [that's the sequel]_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Hmmmm… I'll think about it._

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	45. Welcome Back, Chrono Trigger

Chapter 45

* * *

Laze took a few steps forward, and smirked.

"So, this's the third form o' the Masamune," she mumbled.

Calmly, she strode over to it.

"Laze! Don't touch the sword!!" Bulma cried out, but Laze already pulled the blade from the ground.

"Huh?" Laze asked, turning around, blinking her sapphire blue eyes at the gang. "Why not?? Wha's goin' on?"

Elvor blinked.

"No… nothing happened!" Goku stuttered.

"Was there s'posed ta?" Laze asked, the Mastermune grasped in her hand.

Suddenly, Laze noticed something, and picked it up. It was the card Same had placed away before. Laze looked at her friends, who looked back at her. Laze's eyebrows suddenly began to furrow, and her eyes became a piercing violet color. The color drained from her face, making her skin a feverish white, but it didn't bother her. She tossed the card at Bulma, who almost dropped it, before having a good grip on it.

* * *

"…Access granted," the metallic voice said, and allowed them to enter the elevator.

The group entered the elevator, and when the doors closed, they felt themselves descend, and saw the walls rise up for their vision. Laze was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, legs spread, and with a look of hate and anger on her face. The others were wearing similar masks on their faces, ready to face whatever enemy was waiting for them.

"I wonder what could be down there," Bulma said.

"I don't know, but I don't think I'll like it," Vegeta answered.

"Whaever't is, it scares them Dragons shitless," Hope said, removing a stray lock of hair from her face.

"It-must-be-strong-then, or-else-they-wouldn't-be-scared-of-it," Grobyc confirmed.

"If ye're gonna choose the side of whaever we're gonna face, Grobyc, ya _do_ realize we're gonna have ta take ye out too, do ya?" Laze asked, looking at Grobyc from the corner of her now violet eyes.

Grobyc didn't respond.

* * *

A short ring informed them that they were in the basement. The group stepped out, and looked around, not sure of where to go. Unlike the floors above, this hall was covered in large sprays of dried up blood of different bodies, and a little further up ahead, was some kind of bridge. When they walked over it, they saw that below them, was nothing but a large machine unlike anything. The machine was still operating. The gang stopped dead when they began to hear voices.

* * *

Terra: Long ago, on a planet unknown to this one, lived a race of warriors who loved to fight, and would kill if they were threatened with extinction. They didn't kill if they weren't threatened. These warriors wanted to fit in with another race that lived on the planet, but the second race mistrusted them, and threatened to wipe them all out if they didn't stay to their part of the planet. That was the worst mistake they could ever make. After years of keeping quiet, the warrior race struck, and killed them all by using powers this universe had never seen before. The planet was finally theirs. They named their planet after their leader, and King of the planet.

* * *

"Wha's she talkin' 'bou'?" Hope asked.

There was no one with an answer to that. Instead, they kept on walking.

* * *

Pyro: This race sent babies to other planets to seal alliances, and gain their trust by 'programming' the babies to protect the planet they were sent to. The Kingdom began to expand, but the babies sent to a different planet grew up, and lived their own life as well. When they were to return back home, they were most likely never alone. That's how the hybrids came to be on the planet. However, somewhere, it went horribly wrong. One baby was sent to a planet which housed a great horror, created by a God seeking revenge. This monster would slowly eat up the planet, then dispose of it like garbage.

Flora: After It was through with the planet, It would send Its spawns to other planets to repeat the cycle. But their creator was banished to Limbo, a land of Shadows, where there was absolutely nothing, not even Time. However, their creator gained the possibility to transfer himself into another being, and that was the worst that could happen. The baby sent to the planet, by then a man, came into contact with the monster, and got his body snatched by a God whom lost his power. His wife and daughter suffered severely under this, as he was controlled by this God, given immortality to last for eternity.

* * *

"Wha a sick bastard!" Laze mumbled as they had all continued their walk.

"Tell me about it!" Asoret growled.

* * *

Douse: But he was defeated, and left the body of this alien. By then, his wife was killed, and there was nothing he could do to get her back. Lost loved ones would be gone for good, never to be returned again. But that was where he was wrong. Unknowingly, he created a clone of himself, which would be born millions of years into the future, to protect those he used to know. He lived on, destroying evil wherever he went. He never staid somewhere very long. Finally, he found the last source of evil, only to realize too late that it was the same monster that had controlled him years ago.

Mura: After years, he was finally restored, and lived on the planet where evil had found its doom. However, not before one last confrontation with a so-called God. This time, he had taken over the body of one of the strongest people in the Universe. She was beaten, and the evil inside her, perished for good. However, she was flung into a Temporal Distortion, also known as a 'Gate'. She was lost for 10 whole years before she was found. But she would never be the same. When the God died, the monster he had created was loose of Its master's control. But instead of killing, It would heal.

Same: Together with her friends, she restarted to travel from planet to planet to restore the peace there, but in a total different form. The entire group formed a strange alliance people soon knew as 'Ultragon'. The Ultimate Rainbow Dragon, consisting out of the Elements Of Nature. Earth, Fire, Grass, Water, Shadow, and Sun. And a seventh and final Element. Once all Elements would gather, Ultragon would rise from the center, to demolish evil, but only if people desired. He continued to travel through the Universe, and he was soon known as a God, because he did for eons.

* * *

"Ultragon sound like nice guy!" Kari said, smiling.

"Strong too," Asoret mumbled.

The others were silent, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Sky: But it was not meant to be. Ultragon then traveled to this planet, and became locked up in the Sea Of Eden. However, Ultragon's power was never to be misused, for the Dragon split himself up in the 8 Entities he was created off, and they sealed their true source of power. The seal was so strong, that not even the Gods could break it. Only one person is capable of breaking this seal. If this person were to die, the seal would still be there, but it would never be broken. Time and time again, would She try to break the seal, but nothing would work. The seal was too powerful to break.

* * *

Laze blinked.

"Wha the Bloody Hell're they talkin' 'bou'?"

Laze shut up when a strangely familiar voice began to speak.

* * *

Amongst the Dragons, this person became known as 'The Arbiter', the one to free the Dragon God, Ultragon, and destroy the evil on this planet. They waited, until that day would come that Ultragon would finally be free, and the Eternal Chains Of Fate were to be broken. But to insure the Arbiter's safety, they send clones of themselves to guard the Arbiter, even if they did not know themselves. The Arbiter was to live a normal life, not to have a life anything similar to our own. However, they are beginning to remember what we have been through. But it doesn't matter. The past is dead, it was all just a dream.

* * *

Laze instantly stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone who had heard that line before did too, shocked out of their wits.

"N-n-no way…" Laze stuttered, a rarity for her.

"It can't be…" Vegeta whispered.

* * *

Terra: "Are you ready to face Fate?"

Pyro: "Are you prepared to face to truth?"

Flora: "Do you think you stand a chance?"

Douse: "Have you lived your life?"

Mura: "Is this worth dying for…"

Same: "Were you to die?"

Sky: "Are you ready to break the seal?"

????: "Will you seal this world's future?"

Only Time Will See Where It Will All End

* * *

Finally, they reached the end of the bridge, and were standing in front of a door similar to that of the training facilities in North City. Bulma walked over to the door, and tried to open the door, but got a warning message instead.

* * *

'Only personnel registered as 'Arbiter' may enter. Tampering with security will result into death. Hacking in security-system at own risk. Thank you.'

* * *

"Huh?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Well," Bulma said, breaking the deadly silence that followed. "Looks like I can't tamper with the security-system."

Laze looked everything over once or twice, then noticed what was written high above the door. She then looked at the circle similar to that at the training facilities.

"Maybe ya don't have ta," she said, and everyone turned to her in surprise.

Laze simply walked over to the circle and pressed a button on the side of the scanner.

"Checking personnel for access. Please stand on the circle and raise your left hand."

Laze took a deep breath, then turned to her friends.

"Alrigh', keep yer fingers crossed," she said, then stepped on the circle and raised her left hand.

The scan began, and even though it took only a few seconds, it seemed to take an eternity for them all.

"Analyzes complete…" the voice finally said, and everyone held their breath.

"Fingerprint and eye scan adjusted to age difference. Scans similar to those of last registered Arbiter. 96% chance that this person is last registered Arbiter. Access granted."

The door unlocked with a loud click.

* * *

"Welcome back, Chrono Trigger."

* * *

"Laze… how did you…?" Asoret asked.

"I… I didn't. It was jus' a guess," Laze said with a silent shrug.

This time, when they approached the door, the voice called out: "Arbiter confirmed. Access granted."

The door opened, and the gang entered, all of them quiet, until they looked up and saw something unlike anything.

* * *

A giant crystalline flame rested in the very center of the room, hovering above the ground, surrounded by sharp spikes that seemed to hold up some kind of shield. Beneath the flame, positioned in the Dragon Emblem, were seven orbs, filled with power, each one placed in a tube of a strange material.

"Whoa…" Laze exclaimed, looking at the flame in wonder. "Is tha…"

Heheh. Indeed! It is!!

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound, and they turned toward it. Vegeta gasped in shock.

"YOU?!!?" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Now, who thinks they know who they saw? It's a very familiar person to the gang!**

Reviews:

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: You asked me to read 'Dark Angel'. I read the first part, but when I learned that Vegeta was the devil, I quit. I don't like stories like that. You'll show up in the sequel, but it's mostly the next generation. _

_samicat: Good!_

_Ciria: Yeah, Norak was Laze's bro, and Anja's her big sis. oo ???? Me???? I'm from the Netherlands, but if you were to talk to me, you'd swear I was from America. People told me that lots of time [even when I'm speaking Dutch!!]_

_The Mad Orange: I'll try!_

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	46. Goddess Or Machine?

Chapter 46

* * *

The girl had her hair done in two buns at the topsides of her head, with some blue ribbons tied around them. She wore a blue dress that hugged her chest tightly, while it was wide and loose from the waist down. The edge of her skirt just came above her knees, and over her dress, she wore a black iron mail. She had a red shield tied across her left forearm, which held a dark black griffin on it, wore blue gloves that reached her elbows, and had some black boots on and she was holding her double-sided dagger in her hand, which was drenched in dark black, dried up blood.

A violent smirk was pasted on her face, and her eyes were blood shot and set on a mixture between amusement and anger.

"What took you so long? You had me worried!" she said, with a cold, evil tone. "Worried that you might have died on the way here!"

Laze was looking at the strange girl in confusion. She could've sworn she'd seen a look like hers before.

Ancha cried out in surprise, then exclaimed: "C'est impossible!! You were suppozed zo be trépas!"

The girl laughed, cold and maniacally.

"Yeah I think that bastard from Divine Dragon Falls thought so too! Man, was he surprised to see me! Too bad I had to kill him though!" she said, a violent smirk still pasted on her face.

Elvor blinked, then suddenly realized whom the girl was talking about.

"Haelles… YOU'RE the one who killed him!!!"

Laze's gaze instantly snapped from the odd girl to Elvor, but with a lock of pure shock and horror.

"S-s-she did… wha?!" she asked, her voice seeming to waver.

Her hands were lightly shaking, but no one noticed. They were all too mad at the girl standing before them.

Bulma was literally shaking with pure fury, and her eyes sparked with a furious blaze. She recognized that voice. She recognized that face. She recognized that laugh. And she recognized those cold, heartless eyes. All too well.

* * *

"You shall never beat me, you foolish mortal!!" the machine from above her shouted with anger in Its eyes. "No mortal has ever slain a God! Not to mention Goddess!!"

The girl standing below the machine was furious beyond believe, and her rational thinking had abandoned her months ago.

"You are no God, or a Goddess!" she hissed. "You're nothing but a machine! Machines can never be Gods! Machines are pre-programmed objects without a will of their own!! And whoever created you must've been INSANE to create a monster like YOU!!!" And with that, she fired the bullet from her gun.

* * *

Bulma growled silently, clenching her fists until they were shaking. Laze was also shaking, but no one noticed the strange sparks appearing at the corners of her eyes, nor did they see her bottom lip quivering.

'W-w-why? He sa… he said… he said he woul'n't…' she thought desperately, shaking her head softly in denial.

"Who you be?! You be monster!!!" Kari screamed, angered that this girl would talk about a murder she had committed like it was nothing.

"That girl…" Elvor said and turned to Vegeta.

"That's Reena, isn't it?"

"Yes," Vegeta answered with a growl.

The girl chuckled evilly and said: "Not likely. Reena was the name of my ancestor! She was murdered when the Dragons transported Chronopolis to the past! I was lucky that my greatgrandma survived, or I wouldn't be here. I was _sooooooo_ pissed!!"

She stomped her foot hard on the floor.

"I hate those Dragons! I HATE 'EM I HATE 'EM I HATE 'EM!!!"

Bulma clenched her hands tighter, causing blood to trickle down to the floor.

"Tha's no reason ta kill people!! How can ya be so bloody heartless!?!" Hope screamed, reaching behind her for her blades.

The girl didn't flinch, only laughed again.

"That's easy! When I reached a certain age, I came here and became a GODDESS!!!"

Everybody gasped, beside Laze, who was listening, yet not caring, and Bulma, who already knew.

"Say what?!" Asoret demanded, not believing the girl.

"Hahahaha!!! You're face-to-face with a Goddess!! And none other than the GODDESS OF FATE!!!!" she screamed. "I used the Records to control Porre, and make them attack Guardia! That was the only way I could finally control that stupid kingdom!"

At the mention of her home, Laze's gaze snapped up, disbelief written all over her face.

"That was you?!" Goku demanded.

"HAHAHA!! Who else, you numbskull!?" FATE laughed.

"Ooh! Give moi une good raeson not zo throw t'ings at you!" Ancha hissed, pretending to roll up her sleeves.

"Hah! Why should I?! I could care less about that!!"

* * *

"Uh… guys," Same called to her friends.

Everyone turned to her, as she stood at the door, looking over her shoulder at them.

"I uh… think there's somethin' in the sky tha ya gotta see," she said, pointing to the sky.

Sky blinked, and walked over, then looked up. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"How the Hell did THAT get up there?!" he asked, staring at the dark red moon in shock.

"Let us leave _that_ for later. The battle is about to start," the final Dragon said, and the other two Dragons hurriedly ran over.

* * *

Finally, Laze couldn't take anymore, and growled venomously with her teeth bared, exposing a pair of razor sharp fangs, which were slowly growing. Her sapphire blue eyes changed to a burning violet, with a furious blaze igniting them until they seemed hot enough to melt steel.

"I've had it up to here with you!!" she finally screamed. "No one, and I mean NO ONE, messes with Guardia while this bitch is alive and kicking!!! I'm going to kick your sorry ass so fucking hard, you'll be kissing the moons!!!" she hollered, then took on a battlepose.

"Hahaha!! You foolish mortal! We shall see what you can do!!" FATE laughed and seemed to melt into the ground.

* * *

"Here it comes!" Mura mumbled.

"Let's just hope they'll win," Flora whimpered.

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed for them," Terra said, keeping her crossed fingers to her lips.

Douse chewed on the inside of her cheek, hoping desperately for everything to go all right.

* * *

The ground suddenly tore open, and a giant mechanical _monster_ came out. It was large, black, safe for the eyes, which were a burning yellow, on its back, were six shoot-like objects, and everything below the 'waist' was connected with the ground by large wires.

"Come on! Show me what it's like to be ALIVE!!!"

* * *

Bulma screamed in anger, and ran at the large computer, lashing out with her dagger, but, even for a large machine, FATE was incredibly fast. FATE's large hand lunged out, and nearly hit Bulma, hadn't she ducked under the blow.

FATE was about to lunge out again, when Ancha tossed a card at it, causing the machine to turn to Ancha. Ancha simply made a face, and ran before FATE could get her. FATE reached out, only to get its hand stabbed with a certain cavegirl's katana. Kari lashed out wildly, before she was swatted aside. It didn't really hurt her though. She just shook her head and jumped back up.

The machine suddenly cried out as Vegeta slashed at the wires attached to the back with his axe. So far so good. Until FATE lunged out at him and slapped him aside. Vegeta cried out in surprise before he hit the wall. He slid down it, before shooting up and hurling his axe at the large machine. At the same time, Asoret hurled his own weapon at FATE, powered with Elemental Energy. However, just like Sky had said, Elements didn't faze the giant computer. It just laughed at the minor blow and sent Asoret away.

Goku lunged out and tried to get through the machine's defenses, but no such luck. FATE was simply too fast.

Suddenly, something began bleeping inside the machine, and a strange voice called out: "**Initiating Countdown…5…**"

FATE screamed as black sparks surrounded her, before the world turned black, and black shadows spread over everything, yet not harming anything.

"Diminish??" Hope questioned. "Tha's it?!"

Bulma however, was mentally cursing in all languages she knew.

"Don't let it finish the countdown or we're history!!" she hollered.

They started to hack away at the machine, but nothing worked.

"**…4…**"

FATE screamed again, and this time, the gravity increased around the group of people, severely injuring them.

"Gravitonne… DAMN!!" Elvor cursed.

Grobyc grabbed his gun, jammed a cartridge in it and fired. The shot hit the machine clear in its head, making it shake its head. There wasn't much damage, just a single hole in FATE's head. Grobyc didn't give up however, and continued to fire away. FATE didn't even bother with it, but its gaze was now aimed at Grobyc. It homed in on the android, and before Grobyc knew what happened…

"**…3…**"

FATE screamed again as its eyes lit up. Grobyc's eyes widened in shock as he took a step back. It didn't help, as a burning laser shot at him from FATE's eyes, which shot through Grobyc's entire mid-riff, making the gang look at him in horror. For the first time since the gang had met Grobyc, they heard him scream. It was a scream filled with pain and anguish, and Laze's eyes suddenly shot wide open in shock. She recognized that voice. A furious cold suddenly raced up her spine, before burning up, and starting all over again.

When the attack stopped, Grobyc fell to the ground, choking up a strange dark red liquid. Laze told everyone to keep on fighting while she got Grobyc out of the line of fire. The others nodded, and raced toward FATE once again. Laze ran over to Grobyc, and turned him over on his back. His eyes were flickering, and small texts were scrolling across them. She bent down on her knees beside him, and looked at him.

"Chross ©?" she asked, and Grobyc lightly turned his head to her.

"Wha-KGGGG!!-did-you-KGGGG!!-call-me?" he asked, his voice crackling violently.

"Tha was yer name… before… this happened. Don't ya remember? Don't ya remember yer daughter!?" Laze demanded.

Grobyc didn't respond.

"Chross!!! Answer me!!! Wha was yer daughter's name!?"

No response.

"Damn you…" Laze hissed softly.

* * *

"**…2…**"

FATE screamed, and suddenly, Goku found himself catapulted into the air, making a large fall onto his back. He didn't break anything, thank the Gods.

"She's gettin' more dangerous by the number!!" Hope shouted. "We gotta take her down NOW!!!"

* * *

"………Kaichi…"

Laze's head suddenly shot up.

"What?!" she demanded.

"Her-name-KGGGG!!-was-Kaichi…"

Laze smiled. She knew it! She would never forget the voice of one of her parents' best friend!

"I knew it!!" Laze mumbled.

Suddenly, Chross groaned and said: "Warning! 65%-down-and-rising…"

Laze gasped and said: "Chross!! Ya can't do this!! Don't ya dare!!"

"75%…"

Laze shook her head.

"Chross… no…"

* * *

"**…1…**"

FATE screamed, and suddenly a small planet appeared out of nowhere. The planet shot straight at Hope, who found herself propelled into the sky, before she dropped on the ground.

"Ouch," Hope mumbled, rubbing her chin, having hit her chin to the floor.

The same happened to Vegeta.

"Damnit!!" he cursed, and shot back up.

* * *

"95%…Laze…"

"Huh??"

"Tell-Kaichi-I-KGGGG!!-so…r…r…"

Chross's eyes flickered once more, then turned off. Laze hung her head in a silent prayer, for a moment, forgetting the fight. Though it was only for a moment.

Her head shot up in pure fury, and she stood up, so agonizingly slow, that anyone could figure out that she was so fucking pissed off, and so burning up with rage, that all the water on the planet wasn't enough to cool her down. She clenched her hands, before ripping the headbands from her hair, making her hair spill onto her back, her eyes glowing a furious red color. The blade resting in its sheath on her hip began heating up with rage too, having witnessed everything, and Laze almost ripped the sword from its sheath as pure black and red spirals shot up around her, pure fury written over her face… and her already battered heart… shattered of pain.

* * *

"**…0…**"

* * *

**YIKES!!! dodges pieces of rotten fruit thrown at her OK! OK!!! I'll try to hurry up!!**

Reviews:

_vegetasprincess: You'll see. -_

_samicat: Four. A normal version, an upgraded version, an evil version, and the Mastermune version. And about that She, I think you already know, unless you read these first, like Ciria does._

_Ciria: Italy??? Me?? Don't think so! I'll give you a word of advice; read the last line that person said, and try to remember who had said the same thing twice before. No, that person's not Ciria. They're both the same person, yeah._

_The Mad Orange: Yep. I'm from the Netherlands. Amsterdam to be precise. It's an okay place, a little overcrowded though. It's like a miniature version of NY. …… oO Am I a what fan?? And what's a Neko??_

_MoonlightPrincess: I'll try to hurry up._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Yeah well, like I said, it's mostly about the next generation. And it's Arbiter. One more thing, I once said you'd find a person from Chrono Trigger at the end of Chrono Cross. You couldn't figure it out, so I'll tell you. It's Schala._

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	47. For Guardia!

Chapter 47

* * *

"**…0…**"

FATE once again screamed, only this time, probably for the last time, and everyone quickly covered their faces with their arms. Good reason to do so too. FATE's mouth opened, only to reveal a large gem-like object, shining a piercing purple hue. Energy gathered at that specific spot, and it seemed to enlarge before the enormous blast of Elemental Energy was shot at the group. Everyone stood, frozen on the spot, unable to move.

* * *

Laze took a leap, and landed in front of the group, facing the blast head-on. Her hair waved about furiously, as dark black energy formed around her left hand.

"IGNIUS ATRA!!!!" she hollered, and fired the ray of black energy when the purple black beam was mere inches away.

Surprisingly, Laze's blast held out, pushing the blast back. However, FATE (somehow) screamed again, and the power of its blow increased, evaporating that of Laze.

The entire gang looked on in horror, while Laze simply lowered her arm, and stood there, with a look so terrifying, that she could've scared a Dragon if she wanted to. The blast headed straight toward her, and threatened to hit the golden haired girl.

* * *

"Wha the Bloody Hell's she doin'?!?!" Same demanded.

"Has she lost her mind!?!?!?" Sky screamed.

Even the eighth Dragon was looking on with a look of horror written on his face. There was no way that girl could survive a blast like that!

"She's gonna die she's gonna die she's gonna die," Flora kept repeating, actually scared.

Terra was biting her fingernails in frustration, and you don't see her do that very often! Douse was keeping a hand in front of her mouth to stop her screams of fright, and Mura was shaking horribly.

* * *

Laze bared her teeth in anger, and raised her arm again, and just as the blast was about to hit…… it stopped!!

* * *

"Huh?!!?" all Dragons exclaimed at once, all of them staring open-mouthed.

* * *

The entire gang gasped as Laze stopped the blast single-handedly, and the blast didn't even scorch her hand!! FATE saw this too, and its eyes grew wide. Laze scoffed, and suddenly stabbed the Mastermune in the beam. The blade glowed so brightly, that almost everyone covered his or her eyes, and the beam was absorbed. Once that was over, Laze lowered her blade, but her face didn't shift.

* * *

"How the Bloody Hell did she……?!" Same exclaimed.

"You don't think that…" Mura started.

"Maybe…" Sky said.

"The Frozen Flame…" Flora and Douse said at the same time.

"I… I thought he…" Terra whispered, a hand on her heart.

"Oh, he is awake now," the final Dragon said.

"Lavos has finally awakened once again. Only this time…" he started.

"No more destruction…" the others all finished.

* * *

No one in the room noticed, but the large crystalline flame had opened the center of the flame, and was now looking outside with two small eyes. He saw her! Finally! She had returned! He would've smirked, had he had a fucking mouth!!

'Ha! It's about time I made up for all the damage I've caused!'

* * *

I have SOOOOOOOO had enough of that-that--!!

'Mune!! Watch your tongue!!'

Sorry.

Uh… Doreen,you still remember Her sealing us up right?

'………Okay, Mune, go ahead.'

Thanks! MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HER!!!

NOW YOU'RE TALKING MY LANGUAGE!!!

'DEATH TO THE "GODDESS OF FATE"!!!'

* * *

"Death to the 'Goddess Of FATE'!!!" Laze hissed furiously, and the machine seemed to actually shake in fear.

"_'You destroyed homes,you killed millions of innocent people,you burned down forests,you drained the lakes,you set up an entire city against its own Kingdom,you tried to kill everyone on this planet,you manipulated thousands of people,you made people suffer before you would let them die slowly and painfully,you were going to betray Porre by killing them after you were through with them. GIVE US ONE FUCKING REASON NOT TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!!!!!'_" Laze screamed, only three other voices were joined with her own.

FATE didn't answer.

You are a dead bitch!! Mune's voice shouted in pure anger.

You messed with this world long enough!! Masa hollered in fury.

'Get ready to face death!!' Doreen screamed with pure venom lacing her voice.

A strange wind suddenly picked up, waving Laze's hair to her left.

"The Black Wind is howling…"

FATE would've backed up, if it had been able to. Even her friends backed up, scared to death of the voice Laze now had. There was no word that would be capable of describing her tone, or her way of speech. There was absolutely no emotion in her voice, and this was far worse than when Vegeta had been possessed by the Masamune.

"It is your turn… TO DIE!!!!"

* * *

3!!

2!!

'1!!'

* * *

"_'FOR GUARDIA!!!!!!'_" Laze hollered, her voice echoing through Chronopolis where even the Dragons could hear.

Terra quickly found a place to huddle under, shaking in fear. Pyro pulled her hat down over her eyes and ears, trying to block it out. Flora threw her arms over her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Douse turned her back on the screen and threw her hands over her eyes. Same, for once, was clearly showing fear; she had never been so scared in her entire life!! Mura quickly held on to his sister, who for once accepted it, holding him just as tightly. Sky tried to block out the sound by pressing his hands to his ears. The final Dragon closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his ears, clenching his teeth.

* * *

Bulma quickly grabbed Vegeta, burying her head in his chest. Vegeta held her without complaint, too scared to even think anything. Kari squealed, and hid behind Asoret. Asoret held onto her this time, eyes still fixed on Laze. Ancha's eyes were wide, as she watched her best friend try to face FATE alone. Goku took a few cautious steps back, until he bumped into the wall. Hope unceremoniously dropped both her blades as she watched the girl before her work her stuff. Elvor watched in pure horror. He had never seen Laze so mad before.

Mad? That was a little lightly said, wasn't it?

Literally FURIOUS, was more like it.

* * *

With a giant roar of fury, Laze shot at the large machine, the Mastermune clasped in her hands. FATE desperately tried to stop her, but Laze lashed out with the Mastermune, effectively ridding FATE of its hands. The sapphire blue blade burned a violent color, and was finally shot at the center of the machine. The blade embedded itself deep into the machine's chest.

__

'PRINCESS!!! NOW!!!'Masa, Mune and Doreen screamed.

"TEEEEEEEEEMPEEEEEEESTAAAAAAAA DUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Laze screamed, and furious electric sparks exploded from her hands, shooting straight at the sword.

FATE's eyes enlarged enormously when the lightning hit the sword. The sword worked like a charm, and the electricity was sent straight into FATE's computer-system, making FATE scream.

* * *

The crystalline flame glowed furiously and a sudden gurgling sound burst forth from Laze's throat, which soon turned into a horrible screech, but it sounded a lot like laughter as she tossed her head back, continuing to send electricity every which way.

* * *

The Dragons all cried out in agony at the sound, covering their ears and trying to block it out.

* * *

The whole gang also covered their ears, not at all knowing what the sound was.

* * *

Outside, the full moons shone brightly and the smaller red moon seemed darker than usual. Loud heartbeats were heard almost all over the planet.

* * *

Norak was about to bash another soldier's skull, when the soldier shook his head, and held it like he had a migraine. He looked up, and squealed.

"M'Lord!! Wh-wh-what happened?!" he asked saluting rather quickly, making Norak look at him oddly, until he realized.

He smirked violently, and turned around.

"ANJA!!!!" he hollered. Anja ran over and stood atop a hill, looking down at her brother. "FATE has fallen!! FATE has died!!!" he screamed, and Anja gasped in horror, before smiling and letting out a victory cry.

* * *

Same suddenly stopped screaming and her eyes shot open in shock.

"She's dead…" she whispered lowering her hands, but it was enough to make everyone turn to her.

And for the first time in over a million years, they felt their powers return. The Eternal Chains Of Fate were broken, the future was once again a blank page, ready to be written. Dragonian victory cries rang through the halls of Chronopolis, before each roar shifted dramatically. All eight of them smiled, truly, for the Dragon Gods Of Time were free once again.

* * *

The smell of burning wires entered their nostrils, and explosions followed, with FATE screaming in agony, which was barely audible over the sound Laze was making from her throat. Finally, FATE crumbled, revealing its human body, battered, bloodied, and the Mastermune stuck in her chest.

The odd sound stopped coming from Laze's throat, her shoulders slumped, and her face relaxed somewhat, before she fell face-first on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**FATE has fallen… FATE has died… But is this really the end?**

Reviews:

_Alexis: Then why read?_

_samicat: Ah, don't bother. Anyway, the Chrono Trigger, is the Hero Of Time. In the game Chrono Trigger, it's a boy named Crono, and in Chrono Cross, it's a boy called Serge. _

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Yeah, but, one thing bothers me. Schala has… blue, hair, right?_

_The Mad Orange: OOOOOH!! [starts to understand] I see. Here, we call Lord Of The Rings "In De Ban Van De Ring". Yes, I am a fan of that. You should actually ask, "Who isn't?" because almost everyone here in Amsterdam LOVES that! A Neko sounds cute! Oh, and it's Reena, with an 'a', not an 'e'. _

_Ciria: You're the first to ask. Yes, they did. And strong ones too. And no, Laze didn't know Haelles was dead. She knew someone had died, but not who. Well, the original Reena Yamagachi died when the Dragons killed everyone in Chronopolis, and this girl, was just named after her ancestor, then became one with the FATE main-computer. Yes, that's the same FATE I beat with Chrono Cross. No, Chross is a personal character, but I forgot to put the copyright on it. Sorry._

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	48. Ultragon, The Ultimate Rainbow Dragon

Chapter 48

* * *

"No… how could you!?" FATE whispered. "FATE… The Goddess Of FATE… wasn't meant to die!"

Hope growled and ran over.

"Put a sock in it!!!" she hollered, and kicked FATE hard in her face, and a strange fifth appendage tore the Mastermune from the 'Goddess's' chest.

That's when everyone noticed that Hope had a Dragon tail!!

"Wha kinda God woul' go out and murder innocent people!? Ye're no God!! Ye're a MONSTER!!!" Hope hollered.

"……You'll… pay… for this!" FATE hissed, and died.

Hope took the Mastermune from her own tail, and walked over to Laze, bending down beside her.

"Hey! Wake up already!" Hope mumbled, shaking Laze by her shoulder.

"Wha??" Laze mumbled, opening her eyes partly. "Wha happened?"

"FATE's dead. Nice goin' there!" Hope said with a smile, and pulled the half-conscious girl to her feet.

Laze threatened to fall over, but Hope easily steadied her.

"Nice move ya pulled there! I'm pretty sure me mother coul'n't have done betta!"

Hope said sheathing the Mastermune in Laze's sheath. Asoret frowned for a moment.

"Who is your mother anyway?" he asked.

Hope looked at him and said: "Same, why?"

Almost everyone jawdropped simultaneously.

"SAME'S your mother?!" Bulma demanded.

Once Laze cleared the cobwebs from her head, she asked: "She is??"

"Yeah, wha's so hard ta believe 'bout it?" Hope asked with a shrug.

The conversation ended abruptly when heartbeats began to sound, speeding up, and fast! Everyone looked around in confusion, until their eyes landed on the giant crystalline flame. It glowed in time with the heartbeats.

"Wha the Bloody Hell?!" Laze exclaimed.

* * *

Terra: "FATE has fallen!"

Pyro: "FATE has died!"

Flora: "The Eternal Chains Of Fate are broken!"

Douse: "Porre has been restored!"

Mura & Same: "The Arbiter's Seal has been broken!"

Sky: "The largest fire of all shall now be extinguished!"

????: "And Ultragon will be released!"

* * *

Just then, the flame shattered! The tubes containing the 7 orbs shattered as well, and they connected in a line of every Element Color. They floated upward, still connected, and began to spin around wildly, until a blast of colored lightning shot down from the center. The lightning bolt began to shape itself, slowly.

Suddenly a redheaded demi-human, cat-one, appeared in the room, and vanished in a rain of electric sparks, being absorbed by the yellow orb. Kicking open a window, a auburn haired woman dressed in a trenchcoat dropped in and vanished in a rain of fiery flames, which were absorbed by the red orb. A young looking Fairy with blonde hair suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, and evaporated in nothing but leaves and the wind, which was absorbed by the green orb. An Elf suddenly appeared from behind one of the machines, and smiled before changing into nothing but water, which was absorbed by the blue orb. Two Dragonians simply walked in, both with pure golden hair, before they evaporated into shadows and were absorbed by the black orb. Somewhere above them, sat a spiked redheaded Phoenix, who smirked, before being sucked into the white orb as nothing but light.

Another blast of colored lightning followed, and this time, it _really_ formed something. Something that was Dragonian by the looks of it. All seven orbs then spiraled around, and vanished into the Dragonian's chest.

The Dragonian standing before them was… indescribable. His hair had all kinds of styles at once, smooth, spiked, and curled. His wings were absolutely large, he had large horns, and only had claws on his feet, not his hands. The robes he wore were stylish, and certainly not girlish in the least. From left to right, everything but his skin kept changing in a certain sequence. When he looked up, it was with a face that told you that you could trust him blindly. His eyes had every Innate color, and kept spinning around, making them indescribable.

He smiled, a smile that no one would ever forget.

"I must say, thank you, for breaking the Eternal Chains Of Fate, because those chains have kept me a prisoner, here in Chronopolis, for more than a thousand years," he said, with a voice you would never be able to describe.

"You-you're--Ultragon!!!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yes, that would be me. And I suspect you have already met the entities I exist of."

"We did?" Hope questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Suddenly something flashed before their minds.

* * *

"What is it you want?!" he demanded angrily, curving his fingers, which held razor sharp claws that seemed to cut through anything.

"Hey Sky! Calm down already!!" Haelles said, folding his arms over his chest.

The man/Dragon, whom was obviously the Sky Dragon, looked at him and let his glare slide (partly).

* * *

"Oh! Terra! Stop taunting him already!!" Haelles said.

The Dragon, obviously named Terra, turned to Haelles and pouted.

"Awe! Phooey!! You're no fun!! You always have to ruin my fun!!" she complained, then seemed to cheer up. "Doesn't matter!"

She turned to the group in general.

"If you want my_ relic, you're going to have to beat me first! But I warn you! I'm not as easy as I look!!"_

_

* * *

_

"You humans look rather tired, was it because of those Looganates?" she asked calmly.

"Uh… yeah, they kept sneaking up on us," Elvor said, which earned him a glare from Vegeta.

"Well, I'm not as heartless as to fight you when you're as exhausted as you are, so, what do you say I give you… about… 15 minutes?" the Dragon offered.

"Fine," Vegeta said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Goku suddenly asked.

The Dragon smiled, and said: "Douse."

* * *

"Wouldn't know. But I think that it'd be better if you fight me for the Red Relic before the girl dies."

Elvor, Ancha, Bulma and Vegeta looked at her, and noticed that Pyro was worried about the child as well.

"Alright."

Pyro smirked at Vegeta, and left the room.

Outside of the room, she turned to them.

"Although the girl's ill, I can't disobey the rules. Defeat me, and the relic will be yours. Now let's fight!!"

* * *

"You guys want the relics!! Right?!" the Green Dragon asked.

The five fighters nodded, and Kari did too, only slightly later. She had no clue to what was going on.

"Alright!! Name's Flora! I'm the Green Dragon!! The six of you against me, and you'll get the relic!! HYAA!!"

She jumped down, and the fight had started.

* * *

He looked at them with dark green eyes, and smirked, before it was gone.

"It's about time you arrived!" the Dragon said. "I am Mura, eldest of the Black Dragon Twins, although I'm not the strongest, I admit. But if you want to fight my sister, you'll have to get past me first!"

* * *

"Takes more than an Ultra Nova Element ta take 'em down, believe me," the woman said, crossing her hands over her chest.

"You… you're that woman who helped us at Arni once! Aren't you?!" Goku asked.

"Yep, that'd be me," the woman said with a nod. "It's been awhile, though. I'm Same, youngest o' the Black Dragon Twins. Pleased ta meetcha!" she said, giving them a rather formal bow.

* * *

Kari gave a firm nod and said: "Yeah. We did!"

The others nodded as well. Ultragon closed his eyes for a moment, his smile fading.

"Although FATE has died, many have suffered under Her wrath, many have died, among this was the person meant to keep the Arbiter safe from FATE. A clone of the eighth, and final entity, one you have known for almost… 900 years."

Laze looked confused at first, until she gasped. "Ye ain't talkin' 'bou---" she started.

She faltered, before finishing.

"Haelles??"

Everyone turned to Ultragon in shock. Ultragon nodded, and suddenly, something flashed before their eyes again.

* * *

The figure ran at him, and within seconds, a dagger was buried in his stomach, making him choke out blood that was starting to run through his windpipe. Haelles' eyes turned to face that of the figure, but the figure's eyes were as cold as ice. The figure pulled away, and looked at him with those blood-shot eyes. He wasn't one to give up though.

He managed to punch the figure away, and he ran.

But the damage had been done.

* * *

"I am sorry about what happened to him, but it can be undone," Ultragon said, earning confused stares from everyone present. "Just be silent and watch."

* * *

Ultragon's hair began to hover and he began to glow brighter than the sun, making everyone cover their eyes. Ultragon began to chant words that glided from his tongue like silk, making the correct movements with his hands and arms, and before him, a figure began to hover, lifelessly at the moment, yet not for long. The wounds over his body began to heal, flesh and color returned to him, clothes were restored, while other bolls of light shot through the ceiling, not harming it, and vanishing without a trace.

Slowly, the figure descended to the floor, eyes closed and breathing quiet and even. He was placed down on the ground, where he lay, almost deathly still. Ultragon lowered his arms, and smiled.

"Now I must go, this is not a little world after all!" he said, and with a flash of light and the clap of thunder, he was gone.

* * *

Everyone stared down at the motionless figure, not daring to move in fear of the vision fading away. Finally, Laze found the courage to move, and slowly moved over to him, one step at a time. She bent down beside him, wondering if she was really seeing this. Carefully, she reached out with one hand, and placed it on his face. She could feel him.

She then shook him, and he groaned, before opening his eyes.

"Shit…" he hissed as he sat up, not really paying attention to where he was. "What on Earth happened?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Haelles?" a familiar voice said, causing him to whip his head around.

He was staring straight into a pair of luscious sapphire blue orbs, which were framed by smooth tresses of gold.

"Laze?" he asked back, unsure if he was _really_ seeing this.

Before anyone knew what happened, Laze pulled Haelles to her by his collar and embraced him!

* * *

**I think Ciria's the only one who saw that coming.**

Reviews:

_Alexis: I see._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Talk about embarrassing. But yeah, I thought Schala has blue hair. ……… BUT THEN WHY DOES SHE HAVE BLOND HAIR IN CHRONO CROSS?!!?_

_The Mad Orange: Don't bother about it. And mine's Legolas (is that how you spell it) too. I haven't read the books though. I still have others to read for school. I've seen the first two movies though._

_Ciria: Uh…give me a few seconds!! [stops to think] I think that the literal translation is "In The Ban Of The Ring". If you translate "The Lord Of The Rings", you get "De Heer Der Ringen". Anja and Norak are on the Zenan Mainland, because if you remember correctly, that's where they've grown up before Porre attacked. No, but they do know that FATE is dead because they had already heard from Elvor's dad. They just never told Laze, or she'd search the globe just to kill FATE. Well, Laze has been the true wielder of the Masamune/Mastermune when she was a kid, and the spirits within the sword use Laze's emotions to enhance her strength. Nice huh? And there's one other person with powers like that of Laze, only she doesn't need the Mastermune. She has enough Saiyan-anger to last her a lifetime._

_MoonlightPrincess: Oh no, it's not over yet._

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	49. Old Friends, Old Enemies

Chapter 49

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, they were back outside, breathing in fresh air again. The situation with Laze and Haelles was forgotten for the moment, because they felt it wasn't really important. However, Bulma had an idea of what was going on.

"Kari be glad that be over!" Kari said with a smile on her face as she jumped aboard Asoret's boat.

Haelles scoffed and said: "I have a feeling that this is _far_ from over. And it's got something to do with the Dragon Tear."

Haelles had learned about everything they had been through, and also how they had met Hope, Grobyc (whose body they took with them) and Kari.

"That's a possibility, but where are we supposed to go with it?" Bulma asked, getting on Vegeta's boat.

Once everyone was on the designated boats, Laze stood at the bow of the ship, or should I say, _on_ the bow.

"Probably the place this whole thing started!" she said once they were off.

Vegeta smirked.

"Off to Fort Dragonia it is then!"

* * *

"Where the Bloody Hell is all this fog comin' from?!" Hope demanded, looking around in the thick fog that had suddenly appeared near Mt. Pyre.

"The Sage Of Marbule said that a Ghost Ship shows up when the fog's this thick," Asoret mumbled.

"Ooh la lah! Moi know zat! But do you _really_ believe zat?" Ancha asked.

"I've seen a lot in my life, I'll believe anything right now!"

Laze sniffed the air, and suddenly mumbled: "Speak o' the devil…"

* * *

A large vessel about 12 times the size of both their boats in a line was rowing its way through the water, the oars seeming to move on their own account. A large Dragon skull was painted on the side, with two bones crossing behind it.

When the two boats sailed past it, the oars stopped, and they were floating just beside the vessel.

"Booga! What that?!" Kari asked, confused.

"No way! Is that…" Elvor started.

"The Ghost Ship??" Goku finished.

Everyone stared up at the large ship.

"Well! Wha the Bloody Hell're we all waitin' for?!" Laze demanded.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Hmmm, you're right, we won't be able to navigate our boats in this fog," Elvor finally said.

* * *

"Lil' bit solid fer a 'Ghost Ship', don't ya think?" Hope asked once they were up on deck.

They all looked around, a little bit confused as to why the ship was abandoned.

"Where be everybody?!" Kari asked.

She blinked, but when she turned around, she shrieked in surprise. Everyone looked back, noting that there were people coming out and surrounding them.

"Who on Earth are you?!" Bulma demanded angrily.

"Well, whoever they are, they don't seem to like us," Vegeta mumbled.

Laze looked around as more and more pirates began to surround them, each and every one of them wearing a shirt embossed with a leg- and armless Dragon, facing the side. It was a symbol she could never forget.

"Hold on a sec! These guys are---"

She never had the chance to finish.

"Make way, for Cap'ain Vazo ©!" one of the pirates suddenly shouted, and a couple of people moved aside, as a man walked through the crowds.

"Ye're a lil' bit yung ta be just cruising around, don't ya think?" the man said with a light snicker.

The man wore nothing but black leather clothing, which was embossed with emblems from Arni and Zenan. He had furious emerald eyes, and dark red hair that stood up in a flame, though it wasn't as stiff as Vegeta's, and this guy had two locks of hair hanging just above his eyes. There was a black ribbon tied around his forehead. Also the guy smoked cigars (easy to say cause he had one at the moment). The guy's face was enough to make _everyone_ realize who this guy was.

"Dad!?" Elvor exclaimed, shocked out of his wits to see his own father standing before him.

The man blinked at Elvor, until he smirked and said: "Elvor. Where have you been? People had started ta miss ya, lad."

Elvor forced a laugh and said: "Long story, dad!"

Vazo snickered and took a drag of his cigar.

"Well, we're in no hurry, so I don't see why you shouldn't tell."

* * *

"And that's how we came here," Vegeta finished.

They were in the captain's hut, which was that of Vazo.

Vazo exhaled a whiff of smoke again, and mumbled: "Yeah, I figured that was the case. Ta be honest, we've had our share of encounters with FATE, and somehow, she sent us years into the future using this large discus or somethin'!"

"So _tha's_ wha happened!" Laze said, arms crossed across her chest. "Me folks were already wonderin' why yer ship woul' jus' vanish in a puff o' smoke!"

"Talk about odd," Ancha murmured, scratching the back of her head.

"Kari remember round-thingie too!" Kari suddenly said, and everyone turned to her. "Kari be out hunting, when sky become dark and lightning hit. Then, strange round-thingie appear in front of Kari and suck Kari up! Kari then be on large isle! Kari no know how get there."

Haelles placed a hand on his chin, thinking.

"FATE had probably wanted to send Flora to the past, but it backfired, causing Kari to be transported to the future."

Vazo didn't answer and just took another drag of his cigar.

"Probably, but somethin's goin' on at that fort," he said, leaning back in his chair, and placing his feet on the table. Some other people went in before y'all but didn't return yet. I ain't too sure what they're doing there."

Goku nodded.

"Well, we'd better figure out then!"

"Kari no scared of nothing! Kari fight!!" Kari said.

"Ooh la lah! Let'z be off zen!!" Ancha said with a smile. Vazo stood up.

"Okay, I'll take ya guys ta the beach, but from there, ya're on yer own."

"Thanks dad," Elvor said.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

The trip through Mt. Pyre was rather uneventful and boring, because Laze simply cast a Deluge Element and all enemies were taken care off. However, once they came across a bridge over the area where Pyro lived, a large roar suddenly sounded, nearly making them topple over. They turned toward the sound in confusion. There was a large reptilian-like creature stuck in the ground, and when I say large, I mean LARGE!!

All that came from the ground, was a long part of the neck, and the two frontal claws, and the thing already touched the ceiling if it looked up. The creature roared again, making the whole cave rumble.

"When did _that_ get there?!" Asoret asked, confused.

They continued on past, not sure if they'd like what that creature had in store for them if it got its claws or teeth on them.

* * *

When they came out on top of Mt. Pyre, the sun had risen to high above them, shining its furious rays on them, threatening to burn them up. El Nido was in for yet another heat wave. Everybody was staring up at the large sculpture standing before them. A majestic fortress, surrounded by a ravine in a circle around the fort of about half a mile wide, and 3 or 4 miles deep, with only one part of land with a portal that lead toward the entrance, which didn't even close the ravine. The earth they were standing on had been smoothed out, and embossed with ancient Dragonian symbols. Around the large Dragonian structure of about 12 miles high, were six statues of large Dragons of 9 miles high, and each Dragon was facing the fort.

They had arrived at Fort Dragonia.

* * *

They entered Fort Dragonia in silence. The first hall was empty, safe for a large slab, standing out in the center. There was a diagonal part with some text on it, with a strange circle in front of it.

"You must accomplish the preparations before you can attend the ceremony. Return the crystals to their grand master," it read.

Haelles shook his head and said: "We don't have time for that."

He turned to Hope, and asked: "You have the Dragon Tear, right?"

Hope nodded, and handed the crystalline orb over to Haelles.

Haelles took it gently and placed it down on the circle. That's when it happened. The entire place seemed to shake, causing almost everyone to look up in confusion. When it stopped, Haelles scooped up the Dragon Tear, and handed it back to Hope. Hope nodded her thanks, and they restarted their way.

* * *

They continued across the bridge, none of them speaking a word. Their footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway, while they did their best not to look down. For below them, was a _loooooooong_ way down.

Suddenly, Haelles, who had been walking ahead, stopped dead in his tracks, causing everyone to bang into him with loud screams and curses. Haelles got up without apologizing, and took a few sniffs of air, as if something was wrong.

"That's odd," he murmured.

"What is?! The fact that you just _stopped_?!" Bulma asked, a little pissed off.

"No, Same's here, and for some reason, she's not all that happy."

* * *

The golden haired, sapphire-eyed female took heavy gulps of air as she ran through the fort. With two steps at a time, she raced down the stairs. Her hair was done in a loose ponytail atop her head, like she usually had it, and she had the Einlanzer slung across her back. The mystical sword was glowing a furious white light, as if it was glad to be back in Fort Dragonia.

Her feet banged hard against the floor, her hands were clenched into fists, but only one hand was moving back and forth in time with her body. The other was grasping a pouch she had slung over her shoulder, because the contents of the pouch was fragile. Something in the back of her mind had drawn her here, and for some reason, her anger kept on increasing.

Finally, she arrived in the main-hall, where the large cylinder rested. Now that she was there, she finally realized why. She stopped for a few moments to catch her breath. Perspiration was rolling past the diagonal scar on her face, and her tail whooshed around behind her angrily. A furious frown was placed over her face, and the hand on her pouch reached inside.

She pulled out the largest piece she could feel, and studied the blue gem, as well as the hexagons on the shard. There were a lot more pieces in her pouch, but this was the largest shard she had found, almost as big as her palm. She held it in her hand, and wrapped her fingers around it. A strange glow emitted from it when she gently blew on it with her eyes closed, then placed it back in her pouch with the other shards.

Then, she stepped forward and allowed the doors to open up. With eyes overwritten by nothing but fury, she looked up in anger.

"Well, well, well, I see you decided to come here," a dark figure said.

"I have not come here to chat!" the woman screamed, and reached behind her.

"I did not expect that," the figure said with folded arms.

"No, you probably expected THIS!!!" the woman screamed as the Einlanzer lashed out, barely missing the figure's head, seeing as he ducked.

He smirked, and punched her in her guts. The woman groaned, but didn't utter a sound beside that. She kicked him aside, and the figure flipped around, then shot at her, the same time she did.

Furious screams followed as the fight started, and ended just as quickly.

* * *

They ran like the wind, not really liking the screams that were coming from further up ahead.

"Wha the Bloody Hell is goin' on there?! Wha's Same doin'!?" Laze panted.

"That's what we're going to find out!" Vegeta said and they continued to run, but it was too late.

* * *

The second they entered the room, they gasped. Because there, hovering near a large pedestal, hung a man, but part of his face was burned away, revealing a robotic skeleton. However, the human half was one that was easy to recognize.

"YAMCHA?!?!" Bulma screamed.

* * *

**Who saw that one coming?**

Reviews:

_Alexis: That's okay. No, they don't get back to school. They do meet a few old friends and enemies though. _

_Ryu: Thank you._

_samicat: I'll try._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Hmmm… you're saying he knows you have a boyfriend? Well, first, tell him what Laze would say. "Bloody Hell!! Stop pesterin' me, ya bloody bastard!!" If he doesn't stop then. "If you don't stop, I won't be responsible for the consequences." And if he still keeps it up, say: "Don't say I didn't warn you," and just suckerpunch him. That's what I would do._

_Ciria: She's been mentioned alright, but it was never mentioned she was a Saiyan. Hey! Asoret was the one who asked, remember? He didn't know that he had a cousin. Much like the elves in Lord Of The Rings. About Haelles, yeah, I promised my friend I'd get him back. And uh, no one knew about their relationship. _

_The Mad Orange: Now. Dunno._

**I already told this, but if people desire for me to write a side-story about all couples [lemon style] please tell and I'll see what I can do. I'm not _that_ good at lemons, but that's my own opinion. Also, if you know another couple you'd like to read a lemon about from this story, do tell. [Dragons are allowed as well.]**


	50. EternalDeath

Chapter 50

* * *

"DAMNIT!!! I shoul've known I'd seen tha piece o' shit somewhere before!!" Laze screamed. "He's the one tha put us through this mess in the first place!!"

Bulma growled and hissed: "And I used to date this guy. I must've been nuts!!"

Yamcha simply laughed loudly.

"Like I should care!! FATE will deal with you once I bring you in!! I've had it with this place anyway!!"

"The bloody bastard works fer FATE, but he don't know we killed that bitch already?!" Hope asked, making sure that Yamcha could hear too.

"SILENCE!!!" Yamcha screamed, and grabbed a gun from seemingly out of nowhere, and was about to shoot, but Vegeta already screamed: "BATTLE POSITIONS!!!" and everyone spread out the second Yamcha fired.

Laze growled angrily, before turning to Elvor. Elvor nodded, and Laze nodded back.

"You guys keep him busy for awhile!" Elvor said and started to focus his energy.

Laze also began and nodded at the others. They nodded back, and the battle begun.

* * *

Bulma lashed out violently with her dagger, but Yamcha avoided almost every swing. Almost. Yamcha hissed as Bulma managed to rip off a piece of his arm. He growled and swung out with his fist, which Bulma easily dodged. Bulma's leg suddenly shot out, and struck the robot where it hurt, and hard. Yamcha groaned and Bulma elbowed him to the back of his head, sending him flying.

Yamcha shot up and fast, and was about to lung at Bulma, when two voices screamed out: "BLAZE KICK!!!"

Before Yamcha even had the time to react, he received a flaming hot kick to his abdomen, one to his spine, and one that sent him with his face into the ground, scorching hit suit, skin and hair. Kari easily cartwheeled away, and her and Ancha smiled wickedly.

"OOOOOOOOGAAAAA!!!" Kari shouted in victory.

When the robot was back to his feet, he was face-to-face with a _very_ angry Vegeta.

"I should've done this a lot sooner!" he hissed, then sucker-punched Yamcha into a wall.

Yamcha shook his head and shot at the Deva, fist pulled back. Vegeta frowned and stepped aside to avoid the swing, then kicked Yamcha in his gut, before kicking him into the ground.

Just as the robot tried to get up, he received a boot in his face, a rather hard one at that. Goku was frowning, which was a new one. Goku hurled his sword at the robot, but the swing was blocked. Yamcha was about to punch, but Goku kicked his feet away, making him fall to the ground. He just managed to roll out of the way of Goku's blade.

Suddenly, Yamcha found himself being lifted off of the ground by his ankles. Haelles had his arms crossed, and a cruel smirk on his face, as his scaled tail held the furious robot upside-down. He snickered, before he began spinning around, and hurling Yamcha into a wall. Black sparks shot up around Haelles, and Bulma looked at him in shock. She'd never seen Haelles use techs.

"DRAGONIAN FURY!!!!" Haelles hollered and howled a pure Dragonian howl.

Flames shot up and centered at his hands, which he then hurled at Yamcha. Both hit, and Haelles then formed a third orb in both hands, which he then shot at Yamcha.

Once the explosion faded, Yamcha still stood, not seeming at all harmed.

"Enough! TAKE THIS!!! GUNNERGETYA!!!" he screamed, and guns, lasers and all other kinds of weapons appeared out of practically nowhere, and fired.

Haelles seemed to move so fast, that he only seemed to be nothing but a blur. Yamcha growled, and screamed, and was about to race at Haelles, when---

"DRAGONSLASH!!!!" two booming voices, so different from each other, yet partly the same, hollered.

Hope and Asoret cried out, and began to fade in and out around Yamcha, before stopping, Asoret holding a green discus, and Hope clutching black blades surrounded by spirals of mist. Both halflings began to furiously lash out at Yamcha, not one attack missing, before they jumped away.

Yamcha growled in anger.

"YOU IDIOTS!!! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER DISOBEYED THE GODDESS OF---"

He never had the chance to finish.

* * *

A gigantic mass of white sparks arose from the ground and rose up to high above Elvor, whom had his eyes closed and was facing the ceiling. His clothes waved in a nonexistent wind heading upward, and the scar on his face glowed a furious white color. His rapier seemed to evaporate in white sparks, surging upward rapidly, until they shot down and centered at the center of his chest.

His eyes shot open to reveal a pairs of burning red eyes, no pupils, no way to read them, as his hair shot up to form a flame-like hairdo, much like Vegeta's, only different. Energy seeped from his chest to his hands, where two large bolls of energy gathered, his hair and eyes became a pure white, though his eyes were one shade darker than the natural white of his eyes.

Slowly, his feet rose from the ground as his clothes changed into a pure white for a moment, before he returned to normal, save for his eyes. His hands raised high above his head, and turned to each other, making white electricity sparkle between the bolls of energy. His arms spread, and the energy stayed connected in a large half circle above his head.

* * *

A tremendous mass of black sparks arose from the floor and reached up to high above Laze, who was facing the ceiling with her eyes closed. Her clothes flowed about in a nonexistent wind that seemed to flow upward, and the diagonal scar on her face glowed a pure black color. Her weapons seemed to evaporate into nothing but black sparks which surged upward rapidly, until they shot down to center at the very center of her chest.

Her eyes shot open, revealing a pair of piercing red eyes, without pupils and with no way to read emotions, as her long hair shot up in the air, waving about her face like a hallo. The energy from her chest flowed to her hands, where they formed into large bolls of black energy, and her hair and eyes became a pitch-black, so that you couldn't say where the pupil ended and the iris started, had she had pupils.

Slowly, her feet lifted from the ground as her clothes changed into a pitch black for the moment, before returning to normal, save her eyes. She raised her hands high above her head, turning them to each other, making black electricity crackle between the orbs of energy. Her arms spread out, but the energy remained connected in a large half circle above her head.

* * *

The duo then shot a glare at Yamcha, who was shaking visibly. Then, they both screamed the name of their own attack, and then that of the dual attack.

* * *

"ETERNAL-LIGHT!!!"

"ETERNAL-DARKNESS!!!"

* * *

"**_EEEEETEEEEERNAAAAAL-DEEEEEAAAAATH!!!!_**"

* * *

The energy mixed at raging fast speed, and was then shot at the robot, who screamed in horror.

"HIT THE DECK!!!!" Vegeta screamed, and everyone threw him- or herself to the floor, hands over his or her head.

The explosion that followed was enormous, and everyone had their eyes closed in fear of turning blind, and they tried desperately to drone out the robot's screams.

It lasted for so long, that the sudden silence came as a shock. Everyone got up and looked at the robot, who was twitching every now and then. There was a large black spot on the wall, and a body-print showed where Yamcha had been slammed to the wall. Laze and Elvor were panting for breath, and Laze was down to her knees, leaning on her arms.

* * *

After being able to stand on their own feet again, they began to wonder what was going on, asking all kinds of questions. No one had the answers to those questions though. No one was paying anymore attention to Yamcha, seeing as he was as good as dead. Or not.

Everyone cried out in surprise as a gunshot sounded, but no one was hurt, oddly enough. They whirled around, and noticed Yamcha, standing, grasping a wound on his half-molten arm. More gunshots followed, and only Yamcha was hit. After some time, a gun was thrown to the ground, and everyone looked over. They only noticed the gun however.

"What's going on here??" Bulma asked.

Vegeta's reply was cut off by Yamcha's choking, and they turned back around again. They nearly toppled over in surprise by what they saw. There was a gothic woman grasping the robot's throat, a murderous look on her face. Her hand was having a death grip on Yamcha's throat, and the power behind it continued to grow. After some time, she scoffed, seeming to get tired of it, and snapped the guy's throat with just her bare hand.

She clapped the blood and dust from her hands, then looked up at the group. They froze, unsure of what to do right now. Silence reigned for awhile, and no one moved, because there was an amazing resemblance between the mysterious woman and Laze, and not just a little.

Sapphire blue eyes, golden colored hair, a diagonal scar on her face, as well as dark black markings. The only difference was the woman's tail, which was about as long as her leg, and with fur the exact same color as her hair. The tail coiled about near her feet lazily, meaning she wasn't mad, or glad. No one was sure of what to do.

Suddenly, the Murasame and Mastermune unsheathed themselves, and hovered up and down before their new masters.

"**_Well, that's one way to take out the trash,_**" a girl's voice from the Murasame said.

"_Yeah, and I didn't like him anyway,_" a boy's voice from the Mastermune said.

"I don't think anyone did," another boy's voice said from the Mastermune.

"**Right, who would like an asshole like him?**" a boy's voice said from the Murasame.

Suddenly they all heard four slaps, and four sharp cries of pain and surprise.

"'The four of you attract far too much attention!'" a girl's voice said from the Mastermune.

"**Yo,you don't have the right to hit us. Hit your brothers for all I care.**"

"**_Doreen, how'd you even get in this blade?! You're supposed to be with Masa and Mune!_**"

"'You're related, which gives me the right to jump blades now and then.'"

"_That's not fair!!!_"

"Cheater!"

The strange woman closed her eyes, smiled, and softly shook her head.

"Hey! Don't ya think ye oughta intraduce yerselves to these people here!?" Laze asked, a little annoyed.

"**_Okay._**"

"_'Fine'._"

A bright flash of light made everyone cover his or her eyes, and when they could see again, 5 teenage kids were standing in front of them. Two had black hair and eyes, a gem on their forehead, and were dressed in black robes. One was male, the other female. The last three had green hair and dressed in white robes, but each one had different eye coloring. There were two males, and one (seemingly older) female. The female had green eyes, and the boys had blue and magenta eyes.

Everyone but Laze simply stared, until the five introduced themselves.

"Morning, I'm Mune! Nice to meet you!" the youngest of the green-haired twins said.

"I'm Masa, good day," the elder of the two said.

"I am Doreen, pleased to meet you," the eldest of the group said with a polite nod.

"Ch. I'm Mura…" the black haired boy said.

"And I'm Same…" the girl finished.

"Nice to meet you," they both said with a bow.

"Say what?" Elvor asked, blinking in confusion.

"Don't be surprised," a new voice said, and everyone turned to the suspicious female, who was now hovering up and down. "It was bushhead's idea to name the Black Dragon Twins after Mura and Same, guardians of the Murasame. But, I should be going. Ciao!"

And she vanished with a small wave.

* * *

**Odd one, huh?**

Reviews:

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Well, at least you have a way to make him jealous, and if he doesn't bother, I suggest you dump him. _

_The Mad Orange: [rolls over laughing] Sorry… sorry… can't help myself._

_MoonlightPrincess: Thanks_

_samicat: Whatever gave you that idea?_

_scsim: You'll see what happened._

_Ciria: Of course they did! They just didn't want others to know! Yep, there are pirates in Chrono Cross! Who did? _

_ketsui-8: Is there a specific couple you'd like to read about besides Bulma and Vegeta?_


	51. Bulma's Goodbye

Chapter 51

* * *

They arrived on the next floor, and the metallic gate opened slowly. The gang of people got out, walking past the six Dragon statues on the sides. There were three on each side, and each in the same position as the ones outside. Up ahead, there was a fork in the path, but they headed left out of experience. This brought them to the room with the teleportation device that would send them up to the very top of Fort Dragonia.

"Just a question," Bulma suddenly said, breaking the silence among them all. "What was that weird flame back at Chronopolis? It looked like it was frozen or something."

"Tha's exactly wha't is," Laze mumbled, balancing herself on the edge of the path, keeping her arms spread to keep her balance. "Wha ya saw was the Frozen Flame, also known as 'Corena Terosa' amongst the Dragonians. It's the essence of a monstrous creature going by the o'---whoa!!"

Laze stopped for a moment when she threatened to fall over. Hope looked up in shock and finished Laze's sentence for her.

"Lavos."

Laze whirled around to look at Hope in shock.

"How the Bloody Hell did ya know?!" she asked.

"Same told me 'bout 'em. She said he ruined her life fereva," Hope answered plainly. "Now I've got a question fer ye! How'd ya know 'bout the Frozen Flame?"

Laze stepped back on the path and said: "If I knew, I'd tell ya, but I don't. Jus' sorta popped inta me skull or somethin'."

Hope nodded, accepting the answer.

Elvor suddenly remembered something.

"What on Earth does Ciria have to do with all of this anyway?" he asked.

"Good question! I was kinda wondering that myself!" Goku said.

Mune, the green haired kid with blue eyes, turned around and started walking backwards so he could look at the gang while talking to them.

"Well, Ciria was from a future that could've been if FATE hadn't been defeated and if the Arbiter had died because of the Hydra poison. FATE had somehow gotten its hands on the Frozen Flame and had begun destroying everything, starting with the 8 Dragon Gods Of Time."

Masa continued.

"Same was the very first to go by what Ciria told us, and the others followed shortly after. Ciria somehow managed to destroy all robots safe for one, but she _did_ kill FATE. Sadly enough, killing FATE brought no one she knew back, and she would've fallen into despair, if what had happened hadn't happened."

"Now there's a confusing sentence!" Asoret mumbled.

This time, Doreen began.

"A large time-portal, also known as a 'Gate', swallowed up a large part of the city Ciria had been at when it was being destroyed by a large storm. The storm had caused the waves of the sea to rise so high that the city was easily overwhelmed. However, when the Gate swallowed the city up, everything froze and would never move again. The Gate sent the city, including Ciria to the past, right in the unused part of the Sea Of Eden named the Dead Sea. The Dragons came to check it out, and they found Ciria."

"Ciria warned them of what was going to happen," Mura continued. "So the Dragons prepared themselves for the time that that would come. Sky even went as far as to give the Arbiter medicine for the Hydra poison. It wouldn't stop the poison, but at least it would stop it for a little while. However, no one had counted on Ciria's death."

"Tha guy… was Sky??" Laze asked, shocked.

Same nodded and said: "Yeah, he was. But anyway, the Dragons knew that Ciria could possibly help all of you in the future, which is why they all agreed to revive her, only in a way that no one knew it was her. It was a difficult process, and they only managed by using the Dragon Tear that Ciria took with her from the future. Sadly enough, the process was too strong and Ciria forgot who she was, and everything that she shouldn't have forgotten. And in the process, the Dragon Tear shattered."

Bulma had stopped suddenly, and her eyes began to lightly tear up. All her memories began to run through her mind, and none of it had been fun.

* * *

She opened her eyes in confusion, not knowing where she was, until she realized the patterns on the ceiling.

'Fort Dragonia? But… that was… destroyed…' she thought, thinking she was dreaming.

"Hey guys! She's awake!!" a familiar voice said.

She sat up, and looked on in shock as all eight Dragons walked into the room, still standing. She felt like she was dreaming, but she couldn't think anything else, because Same talked to her after she had seated herself on a pedestal.

"Who are ye? Ye're a new face here."

"What?!" she asked. "What's going on?! Don't you recognize me?!" she asked.

Same quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm s'posed ta?" she asked.

Flora giggled.

"I like you!" she said to the girl. "You're cute!"

She smiled, easily recognizing Flora's childlike ways.

"You look awful," Terra said, lifting a bloodied lock of hair from the girl's scalp. "You can stay with us until you feel better."

Typically Terra, looks first, then health.

"God, you were out for quite some time, what happened?" Pyro asked, adjusting her hat.

"You just appeared in the Dead Sea out of nowhere," Douse clarified a little.

She told them who she was, where she'd come from, and they all listened.

"A ruin from the future?" Sky inquired after a while.

She nodded.

Sky nodded too, and said: "Impressive."

"What happened to make it so… ruined?" Mura asked her.

She had wanted to answer, but the memory was still too painful for her.

"Stop bombarding her with questions," the eighth Dragon said. "Let her rest for now."

"Alright," the other Dragons said, and left the room.

He turned to her for a moment when he too reached the door, staring at her with intense red eyes.

"Don't worry, we shall make sure FATE is destroyed," he said, and left her alone with her troubles.

And once the door closed, she cried.

* * *

Bulma sniffed, recalling the loss of the Dragons, the only ones who had ever seen her as family. When someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up. Vegeta was standing there. The two of them were the only ones left, because the others were already on the top floor. She knew she'd blown her cover, she had a feeling he knew _why_ she was crying. He didn't say anything though, just kept his hand on her shoulder. Bulma finally couldn't take it anymore, and cried in his chest. Vegeta didn't mind; he just held her.

Bulma didn't recall how long they stood there, how long she'd been crying, but through it all, Vegeta was there with her. The tears wouldn't stop, because the loss of her family was too much for her. Ignorance was such bliss at some points. If only she didn't have to remember all of this, all would've been fine. But she knew it wouldn't, because she now knew why they were here.

Finally, the two of them were with the others, who were waiting for them.

"Ye alrigh' now, Bulma?" Laze asked.

Bulma sniffed once, but nodded.

"Bulma…" a young girl's voice said.

Bulma looked down at the young Same, who was now holding the Dragon Tear in her hand.

She held it out to Bulma and said: "You have to proceed alone from here… I think you know why…"

Bulma nodded and took the Dragon Tear from her.

She then put a frown on her face, and stepped up to the door to the next room. Bulma pushed them open, and strode inside, leaving the others outside as the doors closed.

* * *

"Where do we go from here?" a redheaded demi-human asked, before she shifted back into her human form.

"God, FATE's been defeated, and we can go home. Finally," a auburn haired woman in a long trenchcoat said, placing a loose strand behind her ear.

"No."

Everyone whirled around to face the golden haired female.

"The Black Wind is howling furiously… I have a feeling, our mission here isn't over yet."

Everyone blinked, looking at each other.

"And it has something to do with that new moon."

* * *

She took heavy breaths, trying to control herself, before stalking over to the pedestal in the center, still holding the Dragon Tear in her hand. She stopped a few feet in front of it, standing on a circle engraved in the ground, and gazed around the room. She saw all six Dragon statues, each poised in a roar, facing her. She took a gulp, and placed the Dragon Tear on the pedestal.

* * *

The Earth Dragon statue shimmered, and a strange energy formed in its mouth.

Yellow Dragon… Fortune

The Fire Dragon statue shimmered, and a strange energy formed in its mouth.

Red Dragon… Love

The Green Dragon statue shimmered, and a strange energy formed in its mouth.

Green Dragon… Innocence

The Water Dragon statue shimmered, and a strange energy formed in its mouth.

Blue Dragon… Courage

The Black Dragon statue shimmered, and a strange energy formed in its mouth.

Black Dragons… Evil

The White Dragon statue shimmered and a strange energy formed in its mouth

White Dragon… Kindness

* * *

The energy shot straight at the Dragon Tear, which absorbed the energy, and glowed the mystifying glow it had always had. Bulma looked straight into it, the blue hexagons being reflected in her eyes. Her reflection was seen in the blue gem, and suddenly, it shifted to another familiar face. A face seeming to be the exact same, but the face was shrouded with silver locks, and was staring back with a pure silver gaze.

Bulma suddenly felt like she was drowning as bubbles began to swim around her and began to stick to her body. She began to gasp for breath as her pulse began to race faster and faster, and she fell to her knees, unable to stay standing. She was leaning on her arms, when suddenly, her eyes widened in horror as her body seemed to shrink!

The light of the Dragon Tear bounced around the room lighting up pictures of all kinds, but Bulma didn't see them. All she saw was her own body, shrinking before her very eyes. She raised her hands, and noticed that they were becoming smaller by the second, and it made her want to scream, but she couldn't. She had wanted to run, but her legs were also shrinking, so that was out of option, sadly enough.

She couldn't cry out, because her voice seemed to be lost, so instead, she watched as her body began to shrink further, until her clothes didn't even fit her anymore. Strangely enough, she felt no pain. However, for that, she was glad. Her thoughts were lost, she couldn't think logically anymore. She shook her head, as if trying to cancel it, but she couldn't figure out _why_. Things were so unclear, and she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Finally, she felt so utterly lightheaded, that she passed out, not noticing her clothes falling to the ground as her body evaporated in water bubbles.

* * *

The Dragon Tear was beating rapidly, like a heart, the energy it had absorbed flying everywhere through the room, filling the room all the way up with water.

The place where every living thing was born in.

* * *

**Bye Bulma!**

Reviews:

_Ciria: No, he didn't. Yep._

_ketsui-8: There are 55 chapters, plus an epilogue, and a small quiz to go with it. _

_The Mad Orange: I KNOW that! I just bloody hate him!! And uh, I think you already got my answer. _

_samicat: Masa, Mune, Doreen, Mura and Same had come from Zenan with Laze, but they'd gotten lost during a storm. If you think for a second, because there are two people with a diagonal scar. Laze, and ………_

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: You're welcome! _

_Shai: Really? Did you finish the game already? I finished it a few times at different points, and I got some pretty freaky endings. Especially that one with 'General Kid'. [shivers] That was freaky!_

REQUEST

Please review the names of two people who _are/could be_ good/close friends.


	52. Restoring What Was Lost

Chapter 52

* * *

…

……

………

…………

……………

………………Silence…

…………………

……………………

………………………

…………………………There was not a sound in the room…

………………………

……………………

………………There was no movement in the room…

……………

………

……

…Besides the flow of water…

* * *

Inside the mass of water, slept a young child, no older than a few days. She had a few strands of silvery hair on her tiny head, as her body was curled up in a fetus-position. Her breath was steady and calm, which was rather odd, seeing as she floated in the water.

Slowly, her eyes opened, revealing two orbs of pure silver. She blinked, twice, then squeezed them shut and cried out as her body aged 17 whole years within a few seconds. Then, a seemingly glass wall cracked, then shattered with the clear sound of breaking glass, causing the girl to collapse on the ground. Her eyes were still closed, and she was panting heavily for breath, leaning on her arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, she opened her eyes, and gasped when she saw her reflection in the water. Water droplets fell from her hair into the small puddles, rippling up her reflection a little. Carefully, she raised one knee, placed a hand on it, and pushed herself to her feet, shaking the water from her waist-length hair. She lifted her hands up to her face, studying the palms and the back, shock still evident on her face.

She then turned around, her silver colored eyes focussing on the pedestal in the center. A sad smile graced her face at the sight of the blue shards resting on and around the pedestal.

* * *

"Wha's goin' on in there?!" Laze demanded a little angry.

"What Bulma be doing there?" Kari asked, sitting with her legs over the edge of the platform, swinging her legs back and forth calmly.

It was indeed taking very long. Bulma had been in there for a few hours already, and there had been no sign of her getting out yet.

Suddenly the door opened, and everyone whirled around in confusion. Out the door, dressed in the same clothes as when she went in, stepped Bulma, only now, her hair and eyes were a shining silver color.

"Bulma?!!?" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

Bulma simply smiled and said shyly: "Surprise?"

"Bloody Hell! How'd ya manage ta do tha?" Hope asked, smiling a little.

"Well, the Dragon Tear did most of the work, but uh…" Bulma started, and held up a bag to Hope.

Hope took it and opened it.

"It shattered…" she mumbled. "Now why doesn't tha surprise me?"

"You… you mean you're not angry?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Nah, it was ta be expected anyway, don't bother 'bout it."

Ancha smiled broadly and said: "Moi not sure what moi zhould call you. 'Elp me out!"

Bulma smiled too and said: "Just 'Bulma' will do fine."

* * *

Heat baked the interiors of the Termina Bar just as it grilled the streets outside. Yet, the Termina Bar accounted for the footrest for tens of thousands of visitors at the turn of every moon, at the end of close of every ledger. Located fittingly along a street near the port, the tavern was a necessary stop to those who waited for the next ferry to the mainland continents beyond or the El Nido isles. It offered the finest collection of wines imported from the mainland of Zenan and a wide range of vintages to the paying customers. Among its well-known dishes was the Squid Gut Pasta, a delicacy of flour pasta and boiled squids, a delicacy whose draw lie in its mouth-watering sauce. It was a delight, an addiction to the man on the streets and the aristocrats alike.

The bar, long and rectangular, was furnished with brown-tiled bricks and two expensive chandeliers. Burning torches built into the alcoves that were sealed behind brown metal grilles added an overall enigmatic feel to the bar. Tables were of elegant cream, long and round at the corners. No seats, however, filled the room around the tables and customers were made to stand for their meals and drinks. The first generations of operators and chefs had unanimously and stubbornly refused to install seats, eccentrically insisting that food tasted better this way. Customers never complained, for the good food lived up to its name around town.

However, not everyone appreciated this.

"Why can't they have any chairs in this place?" Goku asked, as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Ah, shuddap 'bout it! I'm rather curious 'bout this 'Squid Gut Pasta'," Hope said.

"It doesn't really sound that nice," Bulma said, making a face.

Laze chuckled and said: "Tha's exactly wha I said, and I took me words righ' back! And believe me; I don't do tha very much!"

Hope and Laze had gotten acquainted to each other, probably due to the fact that they both seemed to know so much about certain things that others couldn't possibly understand. Ancha and Kari were chatting back and forth with each other, constantly trying to make out what the other was saying, due to their own accent. Goku was asking Asoret a few questions about his father and aunt, wanting to know at least a little more about the Black Dragons. Haelles, who wasn't really the socialist, was actually talking with Elvor, though it was more like a battle of wits, as both of them tried to outwit the other. Bulma took a small loaf of bread, and took a bite from it, smiling at the familiar taste it left in her mouth. Arnian bread, she'd recognize that taste anywhere. Vegeta took a sip from his wine, and looked at Bulma for a moment from the corner of his eye. Within a few hours, things had changed, but was it for the better, or for the worse? He honestly didn't know.

After some more time of more chatting, some waiters came over and placed their orders on the table. Bulma gulped at the sight of the dish of Squid Gut Pasta, and watched Hope take a bite of the pasta instead. Hope smiled and took another bite without complaint. Laze also ate some of the pasta without complaining, so finally, Bulma picked up her fork and stabbed a part of the pasta. With a sigh through her nose, she lifted her fork and placed the fork in her mouth. Her eyes instantly widened at the unfamiliar taste, but she didn't spit it back out. She chewed thoughtfully, trying to determine the taste, but inwardly shrugged and swallowed.

They all chatted back and forth once in awhile, asking questions of all kinds, while eating Squid Gut Pasta and drinking red wine. Even Kari, who no one had seen as that type, drank a lot of red wine. She said it tasted a lot of the soup they had at her village. Everyone seemed to enjoy the company of the others, as if they wouldn't have changed it even if they had had the chance. Because at some points, there would have been times that someone must've thought about not being involved in it. No one acted on it though. And personally, Bulma wouldn't change it for the world.

"Ya know," Laze said, after having taken another sip of her wine, "sometimes when I took the medicine Sky gave me, I wished none o' this had happened, tha I had neva been poisoned and all. But I jus' realized, tha if it indeed _hadn't_ happened, we woul'n't be here righ' now. If it neva happened, FATE woul' still be 'round, and we woul've neva believed it if we eva heard tha some kind o' machine had been controllin' Porre. So, ya coul' say, I'm glad this all happened, and I'm glad I met all o' ye guys."

Bulma smiled, never having thought that Laze could say something like that, and she wasn't the only one by the looks of it. Ancha smiled, and began to clap lightly, and the others soon followed. Laze smiled and curtsied a little, however, Bulma noticed that Laze seemed to have done something like that a lot more than she might show.

Conversation resumed to normal after that, but something seemed to be gnawing on Laze's mind, but hardly anyone seemed to notice. It was just in her eyes anyway, but Laze didn't seem to want to talk about it.

* * *

After some time though, Bulma decided to question it.

"Laze."

Laze looked up, after taking a sip of her wine.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell. Care to share with us?" she asked.

Laze looked down at her glass, and her mood seemed to be gone at the instance. Ancha seemed to understand why, and sighed softly. Laze looked at the young harlequin before giving a sigh herself. Everyone was looking at her in confusion.

"Porre's been restored…" Laze mumbled, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"You zeem zo 'ave forgotten what we zaid when we were in ze Hydra Marzhez when we first met," Ancha said.

Suddenly Elvor choked on some of his Squid Gut Pasta, and looked up in horror. Vegeta did too, only he didn't choke on anything. Bulma, having heard the story too, looked stupefied.

"Y-y-you're leaving?!" Bulma asked, making everyone stare at Laze and Ancha in shock.

"We gotta," Laze said. "We don't have a sayin' in the matter."

Silence reigned for awhile, because no one knew what to say about it.

Haelles finally sighed and said: "I don't think the other Dragons will think it wise for me to let you go alone. I'm supposed to be your guardian after all."

Laze managed to smile again, and said: "Yeah, well, ya sure tha's the only reason, eh?" while quirking an eyebrow.

Haelles simply scoffed, but didn't say a word. Bulma finally decided to leave it at that, but still.

"You _will_ visit once in awhile won't you?" she asked.

"O' course we will!!" Laze said, almost undignified. "Tha's wha friends are fer, eh?"

The others finally managed to smile again as well.

Conversation picked up again, until Laze suddenly seemed to notice something.

"Hey, me eyes coul' be mistakin', but is tha Chichi??" she said, pointing to another table.

Everyone else looked over, and gasped. Chichi was _indeed_ standing at one of the tables, but she didn't seem to be very happy. She actually seemed rather down. Bulma excused herself for a moment, and walked over to Chichi.

"Chichi?" she asked, tapping the other girl on her shoulder.

Chichi whirled around, and gasped when she saw Bulma.

"Bulma?! What happened to you?!" she questioned.

Bulma smiled and said: "Long story. Come on and I'll tell you."

* * *

"Yamcha suddenly began to murder everyone on the school, and I just ran, I couldn't help it! I was scared!!" Chichi cried after having heard what happened to Bulma, Vegeta and the others. "The school's destroyed, and I managed to take the very last boat that left. That's how I came here. But everyone else… Juu, Krillin, Jay, and the others… they're all dead…" Goku pulled Chichi to him, trying to soothe her somehow.

Laze growled.

"So while we were gone, tha bastard took the chance ta overrun the school and kill all witnesses. Jus' great!"

Hope sighed.

"Wha a filthy S.O.B.," she mumbled.

"But… what are we supposed to do now?" Goku asked.

Vegeta thought for a moment, then said: "First off, I think we need to find some volunteers to help rebuild Viper Manor."

Laze smiled.

"Ye're gonna rebuild it??" she asked.

Vegeta nodded.

Ancha smiled as well and said: "We zhould _really_ toazt zo zat!"

Everyone raised his or her glass and tapped it together lightly, each saying: "To Viper Manor!"

* * *

"Ya don't have any regrets 'bout leavin' this all behind?" Hope asked as her and Laze watched over the entire El Nido Archipelago.

"A lil', I guess," Laze murmured. "I've spent a lot o' time on this place, but I still wanna go home."

Hope nodded.

"I understand. There's nothin' wrong with wantin' ta go home. But, I want ya ta have this," she said, getting out something from her pocket.

She gave it to Laze, who looked at it in confusion.

"How-how didja--?" she started.

"It's a secret, okay?" Hope said.

Laze nodded and the two shook hands for what would be the last time.

"I shoul' be off ta Guldove. I'll see ya once in awhile alrigh'?"

"Yeah."

And with that, Hope ran like the wind, before large Dragon Wings protruded from her shoulder blades, claws grew at her hands and feet, horns came from her brows, her tail unwound from her waist, and she shot off into the sky.

* * *

The two blades clashed violently, and the gang watched the battle silently. Finally, the fighting pair jumped away.

"It's 'bout time we left," Laze said with a sigh.

"Oui," Ancha said, and walked over to the large vessel.

Laze and Elvor glared each other down, then raised their blades to their faces, the blades nearly touching their nose. They were silent for awhile, until they both sheathed their blades.

"Don't be a stranger!" Chichi said with a smile, dressed up in normal El Nidoan clothing.

"We'll try," Haelles said with a chuckle, and he and Laze got aboard the ship.

They all waved their friends farewell, and Laze stood on the bow, waving her arm to them, a smile on her face. They all staid there until the ship disappeared on the horizon.

* * *

Chichi pushed another pillar with Bulma's help, and after sometime, it finally stood in place. It had been a year already since Laze, Ancha and Haelles had left for Zenan after having received word from Guardia. Viper Manor was really coming along well. The entire city of Termina had volunteered for the reconstruction, and even a few people from Arni, and it was going faster than anyone had planned.

Bulma wiped the perspiration from her forehead with a sigh.

"Whoo! We're going through this pretty fast, huh?" she said to the raven-haired girl.

Chichi smiled and said: "Yeah. But why is there no electricity here?"

Chichi still couldn't understand why the people of El Nido didn't want electricity, television, radio, and stuff like that.

"Chichi, they just don't need it here," Bulma tried to explain. "They believe that there are other ways to amuse yourself, and I do too, because if they had television, no one would be outside and no one would've volunteered to help us. WAAAAAAAAH!!" she suddenly screamed.

"What?! What is it?!?!" Chichi asked.

"I'm starting to sound like Laze!!!"

Both girls laughed loudly about that.

* * *

Elvor screamed, and lashed out at an invisible opponent with the Murasame. Vegeta, Bulma and Chichi were watching him as he trained, not stopping for anything.

"Vegeta, how did you and Elvor meet in the first place?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, I'd been dying to know that too!" Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked.

"Well, let's just say we didn't really start off well at first."

* * *

**Next chapter's a flashback. Haven't had that for awhile.**

Reviews:

_veggie-girl: I'll try._

_veggie's boo: No._

_Ciria: Why are you so happy?? The Frozen Flame has the same color as any normal flame has. Trigger. What gave you that idea? [smirks] Whoever said she's gone for good? Oh and, thanks!_

_Ryu: I think most were. _

_ketsui-8: You mean the TimeDevourer and Schala? Nah, they're not in this story. FATE was the final boss in this story. _

_MoonlightPrincess: Well, DUH!!_

_samicat: Thanks for the compliment._

**REQUEST **

Please review the names of two people who _are/could be_ good/close friends.


	53. The Start Of Things

Chapter 53

* * *

A young redheaded boy sat on a wall, watching the people down below with a heavy frown. None of them seemed to be a very good match. He was bored out of his mind, and searching for someone to train with. But there was no one who seemed to be at the same level as himself. His legs swung back and forth in annoyance.

"Hey! What're you doing up there?!" a voice suddenly called out, making him look down.

There was a flame-haired boy standing there, watching him in slight confusion.

"Nothing!" he called back with a growl. "All these people here are too weak to compare to me! I just want to fight!"

The boy raised a curious brow at him.

"Fight? Don't you think you're a little young for that?" he asked.

The redheaded teen growled, and jumped down, right in front of the other boy, making him take a hurried step back.

"Who you calling young?!" the boy hissed, and pulled out a katana made out of Heckran bones. "If you think you're any better, bring it on!!"

The black haired boy smirked, and pulled out an axe of the same material.

"My pleasure!"

* * *

Vazo finally made his way through the crowds, searching for his son in the midst of the crowd. That kid had the tendency to just run off and show up when they were ready to go. This time though, he was nowhere to be found.

'He's probably found someone to fight of their money,' he thought and chuckled. 'Where on Earth did he get that from anyway?'

When he heard battle cries, he rolled his eyes and went over. When he arrived, he noticed his son fighting a boy of around ten, the same age as his own son. The boy fought with an axe, and seemed a rather strong opponent to the other lad. Instead of calling his son over, Vazo simply watched, quite amused. The fight never ended with a winner, because just then…

"Vegeta!!" a furious voice called out, startling the two fighting kids.

Vazo looked at the person who yelled, and was a little shocked to see General Veldock Viper walk over. The General was dressed in some black pants with dark black boots and a long coat with white thin belts just below the chest area, and looked rather pissed off.

'Uh-oh,' he thought, and he wasn't the only one.

"What in the name of the Dragons are you doing?!" General Viper demanded.

Vegeta swallowed in fright, and this didn't go unnoticed by the redheaded teen. His emerald gaze moved back and forth between the two, unsure of what was going to happen.

"D-d-dad, I was just…" the young boy started, but was rudely cut off.

"I don't even want to hear it! Now move!!" General Viper ordered.

Vegeta hung his head, and was about to walk away, when he was suddenly pulled back. The redheaded boy stood in front of Vegeta, glaring hatefully at the man.

"Hey! Just because you're the General, doesn't mean you have the right to order him around like that!!" he screamed, causing a few people to turn around in shock.

No one had ever dared to stand up to the General.

"You have some nerve!!" the General hissed.

"Look who's talking!!!" the boy screamed again, visibly angry.

Vazo rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly.

'That boy never _did_ care about status. Why would he anyway?'

What happened next, went too fast for hardly anyone to notice. General Viper had almost drawn his weapon, but the teen had been ready, and delivered the man a kick with both feet in the guts, sending him to the ground. He then grabbed Vegeta's arm and ran away, leaving people to stare.

* * *

People were shouting, but the two teens were safe under the small bridge near the shrines to the east of Termina. Guards ran out about, but no one knew that you could get underneath the bridge by using a rather sneaky route. He had found it completely by accident. He looked at the other boy, who seemed a little frightened, but he simply waited, keeping his cool.

When the guards finally left, he waited a few more moments, before looking at the flame-haired boy.

"Why do you let him do that?" he asked, causing the boy to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you let him order you around? He treats you like everyday trash and you don't seem to care," he explained. "No human being must be treated that way. No _living_ being for that matter," with those words, his gaze wandered to the large river to his right.

The river ran through Termina, to a large lake further downstream, where mermaids from Termina came to relax. Life caught mermaids were priceless, but the Hydra had already died out because of humans' greed, so it had been forbidden to hunt for the mermaids.

He gave a sigh and leaned against the rock behind him.

"I didn't introduce myself before," the other boy suddenly said, and he turned around in confusion. "I'm Vegeta No Ouji Viper," he said.

"So, you're the General's son? Not that I really bother. Name's Elvor Crono Greadon," he answered right back, and the duo shook hands for a moment.

"Where are you from anyway?" Vegeta asked.

"Arni," Elvor answered. "Dad's from Zenan though. He came here to have a holiday, but then he met my mom."

"How is your mother?"

"Okay I guess, but she's a little ill right now. Doctors say she'll be fine though," Elvor replied, looking straight ahead.

"That's what they said about mine and she died," Vegeta said coldly, and Elvor hung his head.

"Sorry, I didn't know that," Elvor said.

Vegeta was about to ask something, when suddenly…

"Herr Elvör!!" a young girl's voice called out, and Elvor looked to the side.

A young girl with dark blue eyes, light yellow hair, and a fish's tail was laying on her tummy on the sand, hands tucked under her chin, and fin waving a little in the wind. She smiled at them both, and for fun, waved her fin at them. Elvor smiled.

"Eneii!!" he said, got up and walked over. "Holy Cosmos! What on Earth are you doing here?!" Elvor asked.

"Sun-bäthing," the mermaid said, rolling onto her back.

Her fingers were connected with fins too, for higher speeds. All she wore was a belt made of Heckran bones that had fallen into the lake, and a single neckpiece, which was open at the front. When she would grow up, she'd get a tiara too, but she didn't have one yet.

"Oh, Vegeta, this is Eneii, Eneii, this is Vegeta," Elvor said, introducing the two of them, after Vegeta had walked over as well.

Eneii smiled at Vegeta, and Vegeta simply nodded.

* * *

"Elvor!!!" a loud male voice called out.

Elvor looked up in confusion, then groaned.

"That's dad, gotta go! See ya!!" Elvor said, and ran off.

Eneii smiled dreamily.

She turned to Vegeta and said: "Öne öf these däys, I'm gönna märry him!"

Vegeta looked at her a little oddly, and said: "I don't think you understand that Elvor's a human and you're… well… a mermaid."

"Jä?! Sö?!" Eneii demanded.

"It'll never work out," Vegeta said with a shake of his head.

"Yöu wänna bet?! If yöu win, I'll get yöu a speciäl seäshell I have!" Eneii challenged.

"And if you win?" Vegeta asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"If I win, yöu häve to beät all 7 Dragöns!!" Eneii said with a smirk.

"Deal!" Vegeta said, and the two shook on it.

* * *

"Who would've thought I'd ever become a Deva?" Elvor said as he and Vegeta walked through the gardens around Viper Manor.

"Not me, that's for sure," Vegeta said, hands in his pockets. "I guess dad was impressed by your guts. And you were also strong to top it off."

Elvor shrugged, not really caring.

"Yeah, well, you know who's supposed to be really tough, have guts, _and_ be strong beyond belief?" Elvor asked.

"Whom?" Vegeta asked, a little curious.

"The youngest Princess Of Guardia," Elvor stated with a smirk. "I've heard rumors that she's kicked a few guards through a wall when she was 5!"

Vegeta whistled.

"Wow! If rumors are true then, I wouldn't like to see her mad as an adult!"

"Me neither!" Elvor said.

* * *

"Don't try ta act like ya know everythin', got it?" the young looking woman demanded of the girl standing before her. "Jus' act like ya got amnesia and tha all ya had left was yer name. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the girl said, and waved her goodbye, before heading toward Arni Village.

The woman snorted, and ran off, unfolding her black wings and shooting off into the sky, leaving for Marbule.

* * *

"3… 2… 1…" the male counted softly.

"MURA!!!!" a female voice shouted.

"……0……She's back," he mumbled. "I'M UP HERE!!!!" he screamed back.

With a few wingbeats, his sister had joined him easily.

"So? Wha is't?" Same asked.

"Not a clue, Same," Mura said with a shrug. "She said it was called the 'Dragon Tear', but whose tear could it possibly be?"

"Mura, it's way too big ta be a tear," Same said with a look at the blue and white orb.

The blue hexagons shimmered in the light falling upon it.

"But I know it ain't mine!" Same hissed, as if stating a fact.

"I never said it was," Mura said, looking at his sister.

"But befere ya did!" she hissed, and stalked away.

Once she was gone, Mura shook his head. A soft chuckle was heard behind him and he frowned.

"What, in name of Vegeta-sei, did you see in her?" he asked.

The final Dragon smirked and said: "The person beneath the shell."

Mura looked at him in shock.

"I shall explain some other time," the other Dragon said, before vanishing without a trace.

* * *

The duo screamed out, before their weapons clashed loudly with the sound of clashing iron. Emeralds clashed with obsidian, before they jumped aside and jumped right back at each other. Weapons hit, and they lashed out at each other, each trying to outsmart the other. Sweat rolled down their foreheads, but neither stopped to wipe it off. They kept it up for quite some time, before they finally stopped.

Elvor wiped the perspiration from his forehead, exhaling silently. Vegeta sheathed his axe, and picked up a wineskin, taking a long swig, before he tossed it to Elvor.

Elvor caught it, but said: "I don't drink, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at him with one quirked eyebrow.

"Just try it!" he said.

Elvor was silent for a few moments, then pulled the teat off. He didn't bother to smell it first and took a swig of it. He instantly began choking as the liquid touched his tongue, causing Vegeta to laugh loudly.

"Ugh… gross…" Elvor choked, holding a hand in front of his mouth.

Once he could control himself, he wiped the remains of the liquor from his mouth.

"That," Elvor hissed, "was disgusting."

Vegeta tried hard not to smile, but it was becoming rather hard.

* * *

The water rolled calmly onto the sand, and the young girl sat on the ground silently, staring at the water. Something in her veins told her that something would one day go horribly wrong. Porre was acting rather suspicious, ever since they discovered the El Nido Archipelago. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but something told her to run when the time came. And while she worried, the water kept flowing onto the beach, missing her by a few inches.

She had part of her hair tied in a braid, and the rest was loose, giving her an innocent look. But she was all but that.

"Your highness," a familiar voice said.

"Huh?" the young teen said, looking at the redheaded mermaid swimming toward her. "Yeah, wha's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Porre! They're planning a war against Guardia!"

"They're plannin' WHAT?!?!" she asked in shock.

"You have to warn your father!"

"Righ'!" the girl said, and ran off as fast as she could.

* * *

Same jumped away and stopped dead in her tracks. Sky gave a sigh.

"Now what?" he asked.

"They found her!" Same whispered, catching Sky off guard.

"They WHAT?!?!"

* * *

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREEEEEE!!!!"

People screamed in terror as they ran for their lives when Porre finally opened fire on Guardia. The young girl watched the scene for a moment from the boat people were still loading, before turning away, not wanting to see it. Not wanting to see or hear all those people suffer.

"Why?" her big sis asked in terror. "Why'd they do this?"

"I don't even wanna know," she whispered, and ran to her room on the ship, crying.

* * *

**How was that?**

Reviews:

_SaiyanGal: You're the first to call me by my name. But thanks!_

_samicat: Well, I had to do something with those guys! [PS: The Dragon Riders also managed to escape]_

_Ciria: Who else? Yeah, so do I. [Chichi is sent flying through the studio wall with a scream] [whistles innocently with a frying pan behind her back] - Vegeta's home. It was the other way around. Laze received it from Hope, but I can't tell what it was. It'll be revealed in Chrono Crystal. _

_VegetasDarkAngel: I'll try._

_Bulma BriefsYue Lover: Don't bother with it. The gang will all be mentioned once more, in the next chapter, and then it's over. Anyway, Laze and Elvor have a lot of Dual Techs because they're both of the opposite Innate Color, and Haelles and Laze are a couple yeah._

_The Mad Orange: This fast enough?_

_ketsui-8: You listen and you listen good cause I'm only going to say it once!! I said that they weren't in_ this _story!! Get the picture?_

**REQUEST **

Please review the names of two people who _are/could be_ good/close friends.


	54. Slumber

[**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!**

****

_Riding With The Dragons LEMON STYLE__ has been finally posted. will no longer allow NC-17 posts, so the story is posted on Use any old search program to find it, then look under Anime, and Dragonball Z to find my story._

__

**QUICK SEARCH**

_There is a possibility that it will take a while to locate the story, so this would be easier. Go to the Games section, choose Chrono Trigger. If you look closely, you'll see one of my other stories there. Just click on my name to find the story. I'm not good in lemons, and the only thing I can say is, enjoy._]

* * *

Chapter 54

* * *

Things returned back to normal, both on the Zenan Mainland, and on the El Nido Archipelago. The Guardia and Viper bloodlines were restored, and everyone continued with his or her life like nothing ever happened. The eastern continent had been completely torn apart, and millions of people had died there.

However, Ultragon had given them all some background info that no one had known. The entire eastern continent was made by FATE, and almost everyone there had been robots. They had been searching for the Arbiter, but Haelles had thrown a shield over them all, protecting them all. Only Bulma, Chichi, Goku and the Dragon Riders had been made out of flesh and blood. They hadn't all been human, but that didn't matter.

Bulma and Vegeta married two years after the defeat of FATE, and settled down. Kari began to live with Asoret, whom taught her how to speak at least _a little_ like other people. Goku and Chichi were allowed to live at Viper Manor when it was rebuilt. Grobyc had been returned to Porre, where Anja had taken it upon herself to fix him. Ancha had retired and was living peacefully on Marbule, where she'd met up a few of her old friends from the isle, including Mura and Same. Hope had gone back to Guldove, to run the village once again. Elvor had gone back to Arni, where Eneii had already been waiting. And, unlike Vegeta had predicted, they got together indeed. As for Laze and Haelles…

No one knew. There hadn't been word from either one of them for years. However, Anja had already told them that the two would be busy with a lot of stuff, though no one understood why.

The Dragons were doing fine. They were all going into a slumber, one they had all earned. However, what surprised everyone, was that they staid. They had waited years to be able to go back home, and when they had the chance, they decided to stay.

They were glad that the Dragons had made them beat FATE, or nothing would've changed. And they were glad they had decided to stay. A lot of young children, all fairies, everyone in Guldove and Marbule, looked up to the Dragons. The Dragons were like guardians to El Nido. And they would go into slumber for quite some time.

* * *

"Bulma! Vegeta!!" Kari shouted, and hugged her old friends when they came down to greet them.

Asoret smiled, and shook hands with Vegeta. Bulma wore the clothes she'd worn as Ciria, and Vegeta wore his father's clothes, surprisingly.

"You're first!" Vegeta said.

"Oh? The others aren't here yet?" Asoret asked.

"They'll be here! You'll see!" Kari said, her once fractured English completely fixed up.

"Yeah," Bulma said. "Come on, let's go to the library!"

The four friends headed toward the stairs, and toward the library. Bulma left them for awhile and headed straight ahead instead of left, with the others. Once inside the library, Kari bolted up the next set of stairs, and went in search of a good book.

"She's been hooked on reading ever since I taught her how to read," Asoret explained to Vegeta's astonished look.

Kari got out a book, and instantly began reading, hanging upside-down from one of the ladders, a smile on her face. Asoret rubbed the back of his head with a sly grin.

"Some habits just don't die, I guess," he mumbled, and Vegeta chuckled.

"I guess they don't," Bulma said, walking in, holding a small sleeping child with silver hair and eyes in her arms.

Asoret noticed the child first and smiled.

"Yo Kari!"

Kari looked up [A/N: Remember! She's hanging upside-down!] at Asoret.

"Get down here!"

"Why's tha--AAH!!!" Kari cried out and tumbled down from the ladder.

"Kari!!" Asoret gasped, and ran up to her. "You okay?"

Bulma and Vegeta had run over as well, and were bending down, looking at Kari. Kari sat up and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine as soon as the world stops spinning," she said, holding a hand to her head.

"Ha, ha, ha, very amusin' indeed," a highly familiar voice said.

Everyone whirled around, and smiled.

"Hope!!" Bulma said, standing up.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some business ta take care off," Hope said with a smile as she ascended the stairs.

"No problem," Bulma said, adjusting the sleeping child in her arms.

Once the others were also back to their feet, Hope smiled.

"So, wha's the child's name anyways?"

Vegeta chuckled, his golden eyes sparkling mysteriously.

"Three guesses," Bulma said with a smile.

Hope quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Ciria," she finally said.

Bulma nodded and said: "Quite obvious huh?"

When someone cleared his throat, everyone looked up. Goku was standing in the doorway, and he looked quite serious. The wounds on his cheek had become two scars, but he didn't really bother about it.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Laze and Haelles are here. But it was a little hard to recognize Laze," Goku said.

Hope smiled.

"Whoo! Looks like the royal couple's here!" she said, much to everyone's surprise.

* * *

When everyone came to the entry-hall, Laze looked up from studying a few statues, and smirked at them. Haelles simply scoffed and turned to them.

"Hey you two!" Bulma said, walking up to them.

"Likewise," Laze said.

Bulma instantly understood why it had been hard to recognize Laze. Laze was wearing some loose lime-green pants, loose sandals, a strapless lime green tank-top, and her hair was done in a tight ponytail atop her head. Also, she had a strange pendant hanging around her neck, and the markings over her body were missing. _And_, Laze was holding a child of her own in her arms. Only hers seemed to be at least, three years old. The kid had dark black hair, with blood red streaks through it, but the eyes were a mystery for now, seeing as the kid was asleep.

"Hey, Princess!" Hope shouted from the top of the stairs, causing Laze to glare up at her. "Nice outfit!"

"Aw shut yer trap!" Laze shouted right back.

"'Princess'??" Vegeta mumbled.

Laze rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Princess Of Guardia," she said.

"_You're_ the Princess Of Guardia?!" Asoret asked.

"'Queen Of Guardia', would be more like it," Haelles mumbled.

Laze rolled her eyes again.

"Laze," Bulma asked after a short silence. "Did you _really_ kick a guard through a wall when you were a kid?"

Laze gave her a look that said: "Are you crazy!?"

"Let me tell ya somethin', Bulma!" Laze said, stepping up close to Bulma and pointing a finger very close to Bulma's nose. "I, certainly, did, NOT, kick, a guard, through, a wall!" she said, punctuating every word with a tap on Bulma's nose.

"Those were rumors, Laze," Vegeta said as Bulma stepped away from Laze, rubbing her nose.

Laze looked at them with a look of amusement on her face.

"I kicked 'em through at least four."

Everyone burst out laughing right then and there.

* * *

Terra turned off the sand-boil that would lead to her, and walked back inside, closing the cave behind her as well. She walked toward a large pool of sand, which spread out when she stepped in, revealing a large pod that could easily fit her. It opened, and she laid down inside. After putting the gas mask on, the pod closed, and the sand covered her up, right before she closed her eyes and went into coma.

* * *

Pyro petted her pet salamander, and stepped into the pod lying near its head. She rolled over into a more comfortable position, and pulled the mask over her face, after which the pod closed. Her pet picked up the pod with its mouth, and placed it inside a cavern not that far away. Then it banged its own head against the wall, creating a rockslide. The last Pyro heard before going into coma, was the sound of falling rocks.

* * *

Flora stepped through the bushes, which made way for her when she passed, and closed behind her, blocking entrance to anyone but herself. Finally, she reached the pod, and smiled sadly. With a soft hiss, the pod opened, and she crawled inside, enjoying the feel of the silk of the cushions. She placed the gas mask on her face, and watched the hatch close, and the thorns surround her, before falling into coma.

* * *

Douse said her final good-byes to the fairies, and closed up the cave. She headed down, toward her own cave. Near a lake, she made the water push out a pod, and it opened once it came above the surface. She gave a sigh and stepped in. The pod closed once the gas mask was placed on her face. Once she lost consciousness, the pod sank into the deeps of the water.

* * *

Mura closed the cave completely after Sky had left, and headed toward his 'room'. He stalked over to the pod, and slammed his fist on it, making it open up immediately. He calmly stepped inside, after folding his wings around himself. He placed the gas mask on his face, and the shadows seemed to swallow up the pod, before he went into coma.

* * *

Same placed the book on the shelf after Sky had left and left the study-room, which closed up completely behind her. Her brother was already in his pod, and she decided to do the same. She undid her hair, and let it flow down her back, before stepping into the pod. Her wings folded up around her, the mask was placed over her face, she went into coma, and the shadows seemed to swallow her up.

* * *

Sky landed in a cave on the back of Sky Dragon Isle, which closed up after he got inside. There was a pod the size of Sky standing there. He climbed in, pulled a gas mask over his face, and allowed the pod to close. The sleeping gas flowed into his nostrils, into his lungs, and his eyes began to slowly droop shut, until he lost consciousness and went into coma.

* * *

He gave a sigh as he felt the last Dragon slip into comatose. He knew it was almost time, so he walked away from his 'home', and stepped into the final pod. However, he didn't put on the mask right away. He waited for a moment, thinking, before finally placing the mask over his face, and allowing himself to enter a dreamless sleep of eighteen years.

* * *

Eighteen years… that's how long they went into coma. But 9 years after FATE's defeat, something horrible shot through their heads, making them cry out during their coma, along with another living creature. Through their heads, sounded the breaking of glass, and an invisible force stabbed them, hard.

They did not die, but Same was sent out to see what had happened. Same returned a few years later, and returned to coma. She would tell what had happened later on… but not now. She was too tired to do anything of the kind.

But history was already made. And a power once thought gone, was restored. It began to consume them, slowly. They were the only ones affected, and no one realized the danger they were in if the Dragons ever got their hands on this new source of power.

Safe for one person.

* * *

What was the start of all this?

When did the cogs of fate begin to turn?

* * *

Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now,

from deep within the flow of time…

* * *

But, for a certainty, back then,

we loved so many, yet hated so much,

we hurt others and were hurt ourselves…

* * *

Yet even then, we ran like the wind,

whilst our laughter echoed

under cerulean skies…

* * *

_**Abstraction from Chrono Cross - begin lines**_

_**

* * *

**_

**[nods at story] Alright, let's see here. Last chapter, epilogue, and quiz… all at the same time, hmmm… one, two more weeks. And then…it's over (for this story). So make the last reviews I'll answer count. [salutes reviewers and leaves the room]**

**Zeal: [enters actors' lounge room] ALRIGHT! THAT'S A WRAP!!**

**Laze: WHOOOOO!!! 'Bout time!!**

**Elvor: Thank God.**

**Zeal: Alright people, let's bail out of here! [thinks for a moment, then smiles] Who's in for ice-cream?**

**Ancha: Ice-cream!! WHOOOO!!!**

**Hope: I'M IN!!!**

**Asoret: So am I!!**

**Kari: ME TOO ME TOO ME TOO!!!**

**Vegeta: Well, what are we waiting for!!?**

**Bulma: YEAH!! Let's go!!**

**Zeal: Last one there's a dung beetle!! [runs off with the others on her heels]**

Reviews:

_ketsui-8: Ah._

_SaiyanGal: [blushes] [laughs nervously] Uh… thanks… I guess…_

_The Mad Orange: Well, if you read what I wrote at samicat's review the previous chapter, you might know. And besides, most people already know. Anyway, you're close with your thought. -_

_samicat: Well, I hope. _

**REQUEST **

Please review the names of two people who _are/could_ be good/close friends.


	55. Same's Confessions

Chapter 55

"Everyone and everything originates from the sea, where they had all rested in Mother Earth's womb, lying in wait until they were ready to move around on their own, without any help from others, after which they would become independent, and raise their own whelps.

Finally their growth was complete, and they were ready to leave the safety of their mother's womb, and they began to roam about, with their mother's watchful eye always upon them, watching their evolution, how they changed into completely different races, and for years, they all staid there.

However, some of the creatures became unhappy, and began to long for a life out of the water, on the land that they could only view from below the waters, making them long to see these lands from a different point of view, but Mother Earth protested sternly.

Eons passed, and evolution continued, until finally, the creatures in the sea revolted against Mother Earth, and left her safe womb below for the furious lands above, where they would have to start a new life, on their own, completely without the help of Mother Earth.

Evolution kept on going, until millions of different creatures had been created, and Mother Earth was shocked that all of this had happened so fast, and she let them roam about freely, letting them enjoy the freedom they now had, instead of being bound to her by her own selfish rules, for she always wanted them near.

She took a short nap, but when she woke up, she was horribly shocked to find that two races were for some reason, fighting, and killing one another, and she couldn't even ask why they were fighting, because no matter how hard she tried, all her children had become deaf to her voice.

The two races, were known as Reptites, monstrous reptile-like creatures, and an odd race known as Humans, a race only recently developed, and a little behind with knowledge, but they somehow managed to make it through, surviving everything the outside-world threw at them, where others would've died.

Humans were true survivors, because they managed to adjust their way of life as the weather changed, and even they began to evolve, only not much changed, safe for their knowledge and ways of living.

The Reptites however, were weak compared to Humans, because they were weaker to lightning, cold, and heat than the Humans were with their adjusting capabilities, who stayed inside during storms, dressed warmly during the winters, and dressed lighter when the heat came.

But the Reptites' skin was tougher than that of Humans, making the Reptites difficult enemies, but the Humans managed long enough, until the Reptites used a weapon that could not only kill the Humans, but would take that of Mother Earth as well.

Before Mother Earth knew what had happened, the final leader of the Reptites, going by the name Azala, summoned a large, demonic fire to the planet, which was to destroy all Humans, but instead, Azala signed, not only his own, but the doom of the entire planet.

The alien monstrosity, would soon be known as 'Lavos', a word that meant 'Big Fire', for that was exactly what Lavos was; a large, destructive fire that nearly burned down the woods, after which a freezing ice age followed, sending the Humans through yet another test.

However, the collision with Lavos, caused Mother Earth to change dramatically, causing the atmosphere around the planet to shift so horribly, that some Humans became influenced by Lavos, whom rested in the core of Mother Earth, eating her up, piece by piece.

Humans discovered a new something they could use; something they called 'Magic', a word meaning 'Odd Happenings', for Magic made things possible never thought possible.

Making a fire without the use of wood or a different material, making water appear from out of nowhere, creating electricity without a storm, and freezing water, things that had been only possible for nature to do, and not by Humans.

Humans used this power to their advantage, and created an island, hovering high above the ground, something they named a Kingdom, where one line of people would make sure that Humans wouldn't kill each other, while those few Humans who had no knowledge whatsoever of Magic, were not allowed up at the Kingdom, for any reason, and treated like they were trash.

But Lavos betrayed those who used Magic, by destroying their home, making them equal to those knowing no Magic at all, and dispatched Magic, leaving these Humans without their former possibilities, but they were accepted by the others.

Evolution continued on, and in the end, almost 2000 years after Humans began to name years, Lavos, the largest creature on the entire planet, was brought down to its doom, when he had tried to rise from the ground to devour the planet entirely, but instead, he was murdered.

However, an object with great power was created through this; an object known as 'The Frozen Flame', the very essence of Lavos' powers, and the greatest treasure known to men. Many men perished trying to find the flame, located in the Sea Of Eden, on a faraway planet, brought there by a group of wanderers.

They were stranded, with no way of returning home, and would not rest until they were able to get back, but they all had Life Eternal, and they lasted for eons, yet they waited for the moment that the Eternal Chains Of Fate, created by FATE, a large computer brought forth from the Mother Brain Virus from the planet where Lavos had made his first appearance, would be broken by the Arbiter, a clone of the Youngest Black Dragon, going by the name of Same.

The Arbiter went by the Dragon's original name, but only her last name was different, yet it didn't really matter, for she would always be herself, no matter how hard she might try to change it, because she is so much like Same, yet so very different from her.

But, all eight wanderers staid, remembering that there was no other place they could go to, and that they were needed on the place they had crashed with their transport, and finally, they came to a decision to stay.

Who would've ever thought that they would ever come to a decision like that? They had waited years for the moment they could return home, until they realized that when that time came, that they were too attached to the planet.

So, another tale has been put to rest, one that not many people will remember. That is why I am leaving this behind, so that people may realize that not everyone's life was just the best, that things can go wrong, and on such great scale, that your entire life might be ruined forever.

Like what happened to us.

I shall leave this book behind, in which I have written all we've been through, and what the Arbiter has gone through. Because, you see, her and I, are separate parts of the same person, yet we are so much different, yet in little things, we are the same.

I feel the wind shifting…

The scent of death fills my nostrils…

I do not intend to worry my friends though…

Once the Black Wind begins to blow…

I'll be ready…

Signed,

Princess Milaya Laze Milen

Last heir to the Kingdom Of Zeal,

And Youngest Black Dragon Goddess Of Time"

* * *

The golden haired woman smiled, a genuine smile, and carefully closed the book after rereading her own words, and flipping through it a few times. She enjoyed staring at the pictures of her former home, the battles they had fought, but that time was over. Her sapphire blue eyes moved over the brown and black cover of the book. The book was simple and rather plain, but she was satisfied with it.

The black symbols on the cover were in her native tongue, the language she had grown up with ever since she'd been 'born'. She closed her eyes and frowned at the memory. Finally, she opened her eyes, and took a burning candle. She allowed the tallow to seep on the cover, then placed the candle back.

Then she picked up a ring, one she had almost never used, and pressed it on the drying tallow, embedding a symbol in it. It was a crown surrounded by a few flames, some feathers, and some curls. She picked up a feather, and drew a 'Z', and extended the bottom line, on which she wrote the last three letters. She smiled again.

"You know, this is one of the first times I've actually seen you smile," a familiar voice said.

She turned around, and said: "How many occasions have there been to do that?"

The man shrugged.

"Not much I guess. What were you doing?" he asked, and moved over, looking at the book.

"Writing," she said.

He opened the book, and began to read, smiling as he remembered everything she'd written. He looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"You and your bloody mindreading abilities," he said.

For some reason, she actually started laughing. Not a cold-hearted laugh like she had done time and time again, but a cheerful laugh. When he realized why she laughed, he cried out and slapped himself to his forehead, which only caused her to laugh harder.

He chuckled silently at his own foolishness, and she tried to stop laughing by placing her hands over her mouth, but it didn't help. Finally, they just burst out laughing.

* * *

"Hey," he said once they could stop laughing.

She looked at him, still smiling.

"Look, I… I'm sorry about… you know…" he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm not mad about that anymore. Don't worry about it. What's done can't be undone, and I've learned to live with it," she said.

He smiled.

"Thanks, Laze," he said, removing a spiked strand of red hair from his emerald eyes.

"No problem, Elvor," Laze said with a smile.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open and he walked inside. He lifted his hand, and began walking down the long shelf filled with books, his fingers trailing past the covers. His eyes were blank, and his mouth was slightly open.

Finally, he found the book he'd been looking for, and picked it from the shelf. He moved over to the desk, lit an oil-lamp, and sat down with the book. The light shimmered across the room, and outside, the two full moons hung, shining brightly. Only, the darker moon seemed brighter than usual.

He carefully flipped through the pages, and suddenly came across a picture of a group of people.

A golden haired woman, a pale, black and red-haired man, a flame-haired man, a man with wild black hair and two scars in the shape of a cross on his cheek, a girl dressed in rags, a man dressed in nothing but black, with a tough face, but a gentle gaze upon his face, a young harlequin, a silver haired woman, a white and black haired woman, holding two blades in her hands, and a blue-skinned cyborg.

Tears formed at his eyes, and he moved back so as not to let them fall on the book. His finger trailed the contours of the golden haired woman's face. Then, he flipped the pages again, until he came to a picture of all eight Dragon Gods. He sighed, running a smooth finger across the face of the youngest Black Dragon. She'd been like a mother to him in the years she'd been with him. And now…

He sniffed and whispered a little something she had said once before.

* * *

_"Insanity leads to chaos, then to solitude…_

_The fruitless effort of adding meaning to what is meaningless._

_A lone crimson tear falls to the sea…_

_The echo of the remaining star cries out in the infinite vacuum._

_The least I can do is send my distant prayers._

_Over the wind of time, setting sail on dreams…"_

_

* * *

_

Reviews:

_Ciria: No problem girl! Can't answer the question about Laze's son. Sorry. Just wait for Chrono Crystal._

_Kat421: Thanks for the compliment. If you think this is good, try 'Fighters Of The Universe' for once. And I'll try to get in touch through all my homework, but I'm sure it'll be okay. Oh and, no, it's not the end.  
samicat: Can't answer, and if you're talking about little Ciria and Laze's kid, it's Laze's son. Ciria's one, Laze's kid is three. _

_Kewla [chap. 1]: Glad you did._

_Kewla [chap. 3]: It won't stay in Highschool. Just wait and see! [smirks] Thanks for the compliment._

_KC: Well KC, pretty simple. Chap. 53, was a flashback of something that had already happened. Because if you think about it for awhile. The chapter told about the time Vegeta and Elvor met, and when Elvor became a Deva. Oh, and yes, I had to bring Yamcha back because I promised one of the reviewers I'd kill him. Get it? Hmmm… Well, could be. But you wouldn't be able to tell most of the times. Oh and, like I said before, this isn't the end yet!_

_MoonlightPrincess: I know I should, and I wish I could, BUT I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT PROGRAM!! I've been asking my parents for it, but it's too expensive. At least, that's what they say. And I never learned how to make a website either……!!!! WAIT A SEC!!! My sister's gonna learn it on school, and she can teach me! Ahem! Anyway. Read the epilogue and the name of the new enemy will be given. _

_Kewla [chap. 7]: Thanks._


	56. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

The year 2302, a year full of war and violence. Hundreds of people were tortured to death, others were killed with a single blow. Guardia had been torn down within a few moments, Viper Manor had been destroyed, and almost all cities were taken over by a demi-human going by the name of Lynx.

Lynx had one day risen up from the shadows, and began to finish people off. He had a manor built in the depths of the Hydra Marshes, ever since the last Hydra was murdered, the dwarfs had been killed, and the poisonous gasses had spread across the marshes, making it impossible for people to enter it without protective gear.

Only Marbule had managed to ward of Lynx and his men, but at a large cost. Mt. Pyre was protected by the large fire-breathing monster in the ground, and made sure that no one would _ever_ reach Fort Dragonia. The Fairies on Water Dragon Isle had scurried off to hide inside the caves of Water Dragon Isle, which became locked with a shield, protecting everyone from all those without a good heart. Earth Dragon Isle had been ridden of its sand, and Terra had fled to Sky Dragon Isle, crying in fear.

However, there was a large group of people from the Zenan Mainland, the El Nido Archipelago and Marbule, who fought to seek Lynx's doom, known as 'The Radical Dreamers'. Their group had started in Zenan, the first land to suffer from Lynx's wrath. They began to kill Lynx's men, and robbed them of their riches to give them to those who desperately needed it.

And now, they had their sights set on Lynx's Manor.

* * *

Lynx's Manor was huge, nearly as large as Fort Dragonia, yet it had a darker shade to it. The night was cold, and high in the sky, hung two moons, both full and shining down the manor. One of the moons was large and white, while the other was smaller and a dark red shade. The 4 Dragon Gods Of Time were watching the manor from a safe distance, praying to whatever entity was watching over them.

Demi-humans, and even some brainwashed humans and Mystics guarded the manor, though they were easily taken care off by the four intruders. They ran soundlessly across the walls of Lynx's Manor, and finally made their way inside.

* * *

A loud slamming sound rang through the empty hallway as the double-doors were kicked open and three people ran through. They only stopped when the last member of their party wasn't following. They turned around, and looked at the woman standing there.

"What's the matter?" a redheaded female Dragoon asked, concern audible in her voice.

"Look! This is it now! There's no turning back now!" the redheaded male Dragoon said, trying to get her to move.

"Oi! C'mon!! Le's ge' movin' already!!" the last male in the party said with a pure Zenean accent.

He whirled around to face the empty hallway and hollered in pure anger: "Jus' ya wait, Lynx!! Taday's gonna be the day o' reckonin'!!! Say yer prayers!!! Not tha it'll do ya any good!!!"

With that, he stormed down the hallway, followed quickly by the other three people joining him.

* * *

They fought guards and monsters that Lynx had retrieved from all around the world, until finally, they came to the door they had been searching for.

The second male sniffed the air, and smirked.

"The bloody bastard's jus' behind the door," he said, pure fury written in his eyes.

'I've got ya now Lynx! Ye're gonna pay fer wha ya did ta me!!!'

His hand was clenched and shaking in anger, as he clenched his teeth. A relatively smaller hand grasped his own, and he looked at the youngest woman in the team.

She nodded reassuringly, and he nodded back. He turned to the door, and grasped the knob.

* * *

Blood was sprayed all across the room, and his body dropped to the floor, throat slit, chest cut open to expose an empty space that once housed his heart and lungs. His eyes were wide in pure terror, mouth opened from when he had screamed in utmost pain. His arms and legs had been broken before, and as he fell to the ground, his vulnerable neck snapped.

Dark black blood gargled from his throat once more, and his body convulsed a little longer, before no more movement was detected.

A scream of denial, pain, horror, and pure fury rang through the room as the person looked up with a cold, merciless gaze. A smirk so violent, and a scream, before something in the room flashed and was flung forward.


	57. RWTD Knowledge Test

Riding With The Dragons - Knowledge Test

How much do you remember of the story without cheating?

**1. Bulma moved from ****West****City**** to…**

A. East City

B. South City

C. North City

D. Termina

**2. When Bulma just moved in, she was greeted by…**

A. Chichi

B. Yamcha

C. Krillin

D. Juu

**3. How do you recognize a Dragon Rider?**

A. They ride on dragons.

B. They're Goths and cherish all things related to Dragons.

C. They have a Dragon face.

D. They breathe fire like Dragons.

_4. Ancha originates from which isle?_

_5. Azanka and Tricitrius are whose parents?___

**6. What did Laze buy in an alley at night?**

A. Cocaine

B. Heroine

C. Medicine for Hydra poison

D. Sweets

**7. How old was Laze when she first met Vegeta?**

A. 10

B. 12

C. 12½

D. 17

**8.  Ancha has been Laze's friend since…**

A. childhood

B. a few years

C. 2 days

D. not mentioned

**9. What kind of weapon does Norak use?**

A. Staff

B. Dagger

C. Axe

D. Gun

**10. Laze and Norak are…**

A. best friends

B. lovers

C. twins

D. totally not related in any way

**11. Haelles's skin color is…**

A. white

B. brown

C. red

D. normal

**12. What kind of accent does Ancha have?**

A. None

B. Zenean

C. Guldovan

D. Marbulean

**13. Who was the surviving Dragoon?**

A. Krillin

B. Goku

C. Chichi

D. Jay

**14. Who was Ciria?**

A. A young bar-lady from Arni

B. A survivor from the future

C. Vegeta's first love

D. All of the above

**15. Who warned Vegeta and the others of Porre moving to Arni?**

A. Elvor

B. Same

C. Ciria

D. Haelles

**16. What was the name of Asoret's mother?**

A. Same

B. Joanna

C. Lisa

D. Angela

**17. Where did Kari come from?**

A. Gaea's Navel

B. The Prehistoric Era

C. Marbule

D. The Prehistoric Era on Vegeta-sei

**18. What was needed to summon Wingapede?**

A. Nothing

B. Flute

C. Ancient Fruit

D. Flute & Ancient Fruit

_19. What did Haelles say twice in the story?___

**20. Z-Vor is a fusion of…**

A. Mura & Same

B. Flora & Terra

C. Sky & Douse

D. Sky & Same

_21. What was Grobyc's real name?___

**22. Which spirits house the Mastermune?**

A. Masa & Mune

B. Mura & Same

C. Masa, Mune & Doreen

D. Mura, Same & Doreen

_23. In what year was Laze poisoned?___

**24. Who was the Arbiter?**

A. Bulma

B. Laze

C. Asoret

D. Hope

_25. Who are Hope's parents?_

**26. What was the eye-color of Laze's child?**

A. Ruby red

B. Emerald green

C. Sapphire blue

D. Obsidian black

_27. What was written on the hilt of the Masamune?_

**28. What do the words 'Materia Atra' mean?**

A. Dark Luminaire

B. Lightning 2

C. Dark Matter

D. Flare

_29. How long has Haelles protected the Arbiter?___

_30. The Eight Dragon Gods Of Time originate from which planet?___

_31. What was the name of the transportation device that the Dragon Gods used to get to this planet?___

**32. When Porre attacked, Laze was…**

A. 5

B. 17

C. 12

D. 9

_33. Who is the youngest Princess Of Guardia?___

_34. What is the pattern that has appeared several times since they entered Chronopolis? ___


	58. RWTD Knowledge Test Answers

Riding With The Dragons - Knowledge Test Answers

****

1. Bulma moved from West City to…

A. East City – 2 pts.

B. South City – 5 pts.

C. North City – 10 pts.

D. Termina – 1 pt.

If you read the story carefully, you would've read that Juu had gone to live there because of her grandmother. And it was also mentioned that her grandmother lived in North City.

****

2. When Bulma just moved in, she was greeted by…

A. Chichi – 5 pts.

B. Yamcha – 1 pt.

C. Krillin – 2 pts.

D. Juu – 10 pts.

Besides Bulma, Juu was the first of the group to have been mentioned, so if you read this story very well, this one was a giveaway.

****

3. How do you recognize a Dragon Rider?

A. They ride on dragons. – 5 pts.

B. They're Goths and cherish all things related to Dragons. – 10 pts.

C. They have a Dragon face. – 1 pt.

D. They breathe fire like Dragons. – 2 pts.

If you remember correctly, all Dragon Riders wore black, red and silver, as well as spiked collars, which is a clear sign that they're Goths. And if you remember Laze's room, it was completely filled with all kinds of things related to Dragons.

__

4. Ancha originates from which isle?

Marbule – 10 pts.

This one was also easy if you read the story, because it was mentioned numerous times.

__

5. Azanka and Tricitrius are whose parents?

Laze, Norak & Anja – 15 pts. (five for every child)

Azanka and Tricitrius' names both end with Milen, and when Laze introduced herself to Goku, she said her name was been 'Milaya Laze Milen', and because Norak and Anja are her siblings, this one is also too easy.

****

6. What did Laze buy in an alley at night?

A. Cocaine – 5 pts.

B. Heroine – 2 pts.

C. Medicine for Hydra poison – 10 pts.

D. Sweets – 1 pt.

If you really read this story, it shouldn't be that hard.

****

7. How old was Laze when she first met Vegeta?

A. 10 – 2 pts.

B. 12 – 5 pts.

C. 12½ – 10 pts.

D. 17 – 1 pt.

When Vegeta and Elvor asked for Laze and Ancha's age, Ancha said she was twelve, while Laze answered with twelve-and-a-half.

****

8. Ancha has been Laze's friend since…

A. childhood – 10 pts.

B. a few years – 5 pts.

C. 2 days – 2 pts.

D. not mentioned – 1 pt.

During the first flashback, when Vegeta had headed for the stables, 'Laze had said she had wanted to take her harlequin with her, whom was her best friend since childhood.'

****

9. What kind of weapon does Norak use?

A. Staff – 10 pts.

B. Dagger – 2 pts.

C. Axe – 5 pts.

D. Gun – 1 pt.

Norak was special, because his weapon floats a little bit away from his hand, and it had been mentioned when he entered the training center that his weapon had been a staff.

****

10. Laze and Norak are…

A. best friends – 5 pts.

B. lovers – 2 pts.

C. twins – 10 pts.

D. totally not related in any way – 1 pt.

If you got this question wrong, shame on you. This had been mentioned in the very first chapter.

****

11. Haelles' skin color is…

A. white – 10 pts.

B. brown – 2 pts.

C. red – 1 pt.

D. normal – 5 pts.

If you remember what Haelles had said to Goku, you'll know that he said that his skin was naturally pale. And usually, pale means that you have white skin.

****

12. What kind of accent does Ancha have?

A. None – 1 pt.

B. Zenean – 5 pts.

C. Guldovan – 2 pts.

D. Marbulean – 10 pts.

If you knew where Ancha was from, this one was a piece of cake.

****

13. Who was the surviving Dragoon?

A. Krillin – 2 pts.

B. Goku – 10 pts.

C. Chichi – 1 pt.

D. Jay – 5 pts.

Once again, a clear giveaway if you read the story, because Ancha revealed this in the ninth chapter.

****

14. Who was Ciria?

A. A young bar-lady from Arni – 1 pt.

B. A survivor from the future – 5 pts.

C. Vegeta's first love – 2 pts.

D. All of the above – 10 pts.

You could only have this one right if you fully read the story.

****

15. Who warned Vegeta and the others of Porre moving to Arni?

A. Elvor – 1 pt.

B. Same – 10 pts.

C. Ciria – 2 pts.

D. Haelles – 5 pts.

When the group met Same at Marbule, Goku said that she'd been the one to help them back in Arni, years ago.

****

16. What was the name of Asoret's mother?

A. Same – 2 pts.

B. Joanna – 1 pt.

C. Lisa – 1 pt.

D. Angela – 1 pt.

Trick question!! The name of Asoret's mother had never been mentioned, so there was no way you could've known (– 20 pts.)

****

17. Where did Kari come from?

A. Gaea's Navel – 2 pts.

B. The Prehistoric Era – 5 pts.

C. Marbule – 1 pt.

D. The Prehistoric Era on Vegeta-sei – 10 pts.

Okay, this one is one of the harder questions. Kari's accent already indicated that she came from the prehistoric era, but the last part was harder. During the last Dragon Battle (the second battle against Z-Vor) Z-Vor used an Aquaball Element, soaking Kari. Kari got pissed and howled a Saiyan roar, but that one was hard to figure out. But the small flashback Laze and Elvor had could've helped in that department, seeing as Frieza was mentioned briefly.

****

18. What was needed to summon Wingapede?

A. Nothing – 1 pt.

B. Flute – 5 pts.

C. Ancient Fruit – 2 pts.

D. Flute & Ancient Fruit – 10 pts.

Another easy one. Without the flute, Wingapede wouldn't show up, and without the fruit, Wingapede wouldn't listen, so it was really an easy one.

__

19. What did Haelles say twice in the story?

The past is dead, it was all just a dream. – 10 pts.

This one wasn't that hard, right?

****

20. Z-Vor is a fusion of…

A. Mura & Same – 5 pts.

B. Flora & Terra – 1 pt.

C. Sky & Douse – 2 pts.

D. Sky & Same – 10 pts.

After Laze beat both Sky and Same at Chronopolis with her Magic, the two Dragons merged into Z-Vor.

__

21. What was Grobyc's real name?

Chross – 10 pts.

Laze said this, during the first round against FATE, if you remember correctly.

****

22. Which spirits house the Mastermune?

A. Masa & Mune – 5 pts.

B. Mura & Same – 1 pt.

C. Masa, Mune & Doreen – 10 pts.

D. Mura, Same & Doreen – 2 pts.

Masa, Mune and Doreen are siblings, and Mura and Same (the spirits) are their cousins, and those two house the Murasame.

__

23. In what year was Laze poisoned?

1375 AD – 20 pts.

Alright, this one needs some clear thought. You with me? Okay! Here goes!

During the search for the spirits, Asoret checked the date on his watch, and it revealed that the year was 2280 AD. When Vegeta met Laze, she was a half year younger than him (Vegeta was 13, Laze 12½). During the trip to Guldove to meet up with Hope, Vegeta said his age was 918, so Laze would have to be 917½. Laze had been poisoned when she was 12½, so she's been poisoned for (917½ - 12½ =) 905 years. Makes sense? Alright.

So, Laze was poisoned in the year (2280 – 905 =) 1375 AD.

****

24. Who was the Arbiter?

A. Bulma – 2 pts.

B. Laze – 10 pts.

C. Asoret – 1 pt.

D. Hope – 5 pts.

If you remember correctly, Laze was the one able to open the doors to the Frozen Flame, and not any of the others.

__

25. Who are Hope's parents?

Sky & Same – 20 pts. (10 pts. per parent)

If you think about it for a second, it makes sense. Hope said her mother was Same, so that's where she got her black hair and colorshifting eyes from. But if you remember how she looked, her hair was white and black, and the only other Dragon with white hair was Sky.

****

26. What was the eye-color of Laze's child?

A. Ruby red – 5 pts.

B. Emerald green – 1 pt.

C. Sapphire blue – 10 pts.

D. Obsidian black – 2 pts.

Okay, if you think logically, you could've figured this out easily. The kid had Haelles' hair, so wouldn't it be logical for the kid to have his mother's eyes?

__

27. What was written on the hilt of the Masamune?

Melchior – 10 pts.

This was bloody said! if you got this wrong, shame, shame shame on you!! 

****

28. What do the words 'Materia Atra' mean?

A. Dark Luminaire – 5 pts.

B. Lightning 2 – 2 pts.

C. Dark Matter – 10 pts.

D. Flare – 1 pt.

Unless you have a little knowledge about Chrono Trigger, it would've been hard. Or not? If you think about it, 'Materia' sounds a lot like 'Matter', doesn't it? And the only thing with 'Matter', was 'Dark Matter'.

__

29. How long has Haelles protected the Arbiter?

900 years – 10 pts.

Ultragon said this to the gang when mentioning the people who had died.

__

30. The Eight Dragon Gods Of Time originate from which planet?

Vegeta-sei – 20 pts.

Okay, this one was hard to figure out, but during the final flashback, you had to listen to what Mura said. ("What, in name of Vegeta-sei, did you see in her?")

__

31. What was the name of the transportation device that the Dragon Gods used to get to this planet?

Epoch – 10 pts.

This had been mentioned at several points, and easy to figure out.

**__**

32. When Porre attacked, Laze was…

A. 5 – 1 pt.

B. 17 – 2 pts.

C. 12 – 5 pts.

D. 9 – 10 pts.

If you read the final flashback carefully, it would've revealed that Vegeta had been 10 years old. 

__

33. Who is the youngest Princess Of Guardia?

Laze – 10 pts.

There's no way I'm going to explain this.

__

34. What is the pattern that has appeared several times since they entered Chronopolis? 

Yellow, Red, Green, Blue, Black & White – 30 pts. (five pts. per color in the right slot)

Whoever's played Chrono Cross enough, should know this from the back of his/her head.

Max score: 405 points

Evaluation calculation:

(your points) : 405 x 10 = (your rating)

Evaluation:

1 - 5.5 = You probably read it, but you didn't remember a damn thing.

5.6 - 7 = Pretty good, but it can get better.

7.1 - 8 = Okay, you're good.

8.1 - 9.9 = …You addicted to this story???

10 = You cheated, I _know_ you did! No one's THAT good!! Either that, or you're really addicted!!


	59. Notice

**Author's Note**: For those who enjoyed "Riding with the Dragons", then you're no doubt going to love the Gold Edition of this story. This story completely takes into account the road the original story eventually took, making it almost entirely different, though the basic story is still there.

HOWEVER, this story will NOT be hosted on this site. Instead it can be found on nFiction (dot) com.

Below is a preview of the first chapter to give you a taste of what it entails.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Beginning _PREVIEW_**

Sitting on top of a hill, was a young girl, no older than 17, 18 years of age. She had deep blue, almost silver hair, with eyes of the same color that twinkled merrily when the light fell on them just right. She was dressed in some easy clothes, a short skirt with a shirt that had the sleeves cut off and some flashy high heels, all in the color red. It was often said to her that red suited her well, as it clashed with her hair, which only made her stand out more.

As she looked up to the sky from the top of the hill, watching the clouds pass by at their usual leisured pace, her face held a strange, yearning look, as if she was missing some lost part of herself. Which, to her feeling, was very much true. Ever since she had moved along with her parents from West to North City, she had been unable to contact her friends, who had been unable to move as well. Not to mention her long-time boyfriend.

But then again, she figured the last might be the best, as he had always had had a roaming eye. And the rest of his body tended to roam along as well. Breaking up with him was what hurt the most, but she had managed to get over it. It was the goodbye that was tearing her up.

She and her parents had moved there during the weekend, in the last week of summer vacation, so she still had some time to get to know the neighborhood, and the people living there, before she had to go to school again next week.

Giving a short sigh, she stood up, making sure to dust herself off thoroughly. She made her way down the hill, before walking to her current place of residence.

"Mom, I'm going to go meet the neighborhood! Okay?" she shouted as she walked in through the open back door.

"Okay, sweetie. Don't make it too late," her mother shouted cheerfully to her.

"I won't mom!" Bulma said, and headed out again.

Calmly, she started walking, not walking in a specific direction, but going any which way to try and get to know the place. So, humming to herself, Bulma started exploring the place. In all honesty, though, she was hoping to see her old friend Juu somewhere.

It'd been quite a few years since she had seen the girl, who had also been forced to move when her grandmother had grown terribly ill. Juu and her family had immediately packed and had gone for her grandmother's.

After that scenario, Bulma hadn't been able to get in touch with Juu, or her brother Jay, at all. She had tried, but she didn't have much luck. You could even say she had had no luck at all.

It took Bulma a minute to notice, but she had at some point crossed the border that brought her into one of the darker sections of the city. Not that it was odd, as every town had a section like that, but there was just something odd about this one.

For one, the place didn't seem as filthy as most places she had seen, and there was the fact that hardly anyone was out. As she took a good glance around, she realized the streets were littered with obstacles, as if someone didn't want something to pass through. But upon closer inspection, she realized that for every obstacle was a clear path over or under it, and for some reason, it reminded Bulma of the motor-races with obstacles she had seen once on TV.

She smiled a bit, as she had always enjoyed seeing those kind of stunts being pulled. She knew that the chances of an accident during that kind of stunting were high, but that's what made it all the more exciting. There were times when she would sit on the edge of her seat, praying silently for the stuntpeople to make it through. And whenever things went okay, she was cheering loudly, applauding them as they would yell to the world that they succeeded.

As if someone had heard her thoughts, Bulma started to hear the sound of approaching motors, making her turn in surprise. The headlights of the motors blinded her for a mere second, before they suddenly spread out, each motorcycle heading into a different direction. One of the bikes zoomed straight past Bulma, but the only thing Bulma could see as the bike did, was the bike itself.

A massive black dragon with burning red flames all over it. Stuck between the teeth, was the headlight, whereas the eyes probably showed directions. The entire bike gave off an air of rage and confidence, giving it the impression as if it were really alive. It also seemed like it would last a pretty dang long time.

Suddenly, the bike swerved and went to the ground, skidding across the pavement and sliding straight toward a massive truck placed in the way. Bulma gasped in shock, holding her hands in front of her mouth as the bike, and its rider, skidded straight toward it. But it soon became clear that the rider of the bike was experienced in pulling that kind of stunts, as he almost easily steered the bike as it skidded, making him slide underneath the truck almost easily.

Bulma could only see the wheels on the other side from under the truck as it spun once and back to its wheels. A set of heavy leather boots was placed on the ground, and for a moment, the bike remained there, before it was once again off, practically tearing up the pavement with the speed it was going.

The blue-haired girl stood frozen for a long time, before a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, making her whirl around with a yelp.

"What are you doing here?!" the person behind her asked sternly.

The girl standing there seemed to be just around Bulma's age, with chin-length blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was dressed rather simply in some blue jeans with some easy step-in shoes, and with a black shirt to finish off the attire. Even so, it didn't take Bulma long to figure out who she was.

"Juu! How have you--" Bulma started, only to get herself cut off.

"Let's talk later, first we need to get out of here! Now!!" Juu said, and started to pull Bulma along.

Bulma stumbled as the blonde pulled her along, but after finding her balance, she began to walk on her own. Even so, Bulma kept looking back, as if trying to catch a glimpse of any more of those riders.

But Juu wouldn't let her watch as she was pulled along almost violently.

* * *

Finally, they wound up back at Bulma's house, where Jay, Juu's twin brother, was waiting. Unlike Juu, Jay had pitch-black hair, but he still had the same icy blue eyes that Juu had. Jay was dressed in some easy blue jeans that were torn a bit above the left knee. Jay wore some easy sneakers, and a black shirt, with white sleeves starting at the elbows. He also tended to wear an orange bandana around his neck. 

"Juu! Bulma! Thank God… where were you!?" Jay asked when they approached.

"Bulma wandered of to the Dragon Riders' territory," Juu said, and Bulma could feel a shiver running through the other girl's body.

Jay instantly paled, and his eyes widened in what seemed to be horror. It was obvious that these "Dragon Riders", whoever they were, had really scared the twins, very much so. That much was clear by Jay's reaction.

"Who are the 'Dragon Riders'?" Bulma asked, not really understanding what was so frightening.

Juu turned to Bulma, sighing softly. "How about we get inside first? They might just be watching our every move as we speak."

* * *

"She looks… awfully familiar… doesn't she, bro?" a calm, composed voice asked, turning to the figure beside him, whom was only two inches shorter than they were. 

"Yes, that she does," was the equally calm response. "Hmm… I wonder if… No. Can't be…"

"Bro?" the taller figure asked softly, placing a hand on the shorter's shoulder.

They could feel the other's tension, though it was barely visible in their stance. A gentle wind brewed as they stood there in uncomfortable silence, connected only by hand on shoulder. The silence thickened, making the taller figure squirm slightly, not enjoying this piercing silence.

So they broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"…Maybe later. Just… not now."

The two figures stood for a little longer, before the taller figure pulled away, stepping back.

"Well, you know where to find me, should you change your mind," was all they said, before heading out.

The shorter watched them leave, before lowering their gaze to the ground. Even in the darkness of the room, the gems being shed from their eyes could clearly be seen.

* * *

"All right, spill it! Who are these 'Dragon Riders'!" Bulma demanded once they were in her room. 

Juu sighed, sitting down on a chair, while Jay leaned against the wall, arms crossed, but still looking awfully tense. Bulma herself was sitting on the bed, a deep frown on her face as she waited for Juu and Jay to explain themselves.

Finally though, Juu opened her mouth.

"The Dragon Riders are a motorcycling gang. The biggest, and just about strongest, one of all of them around. Most other groups are either really small, or have been wiped out by the Dragon Riders. Other non-motorcycling groups are almost non-existent as well, as they tend to try and stand up to the Dragon Riders. They always pay for it, but to what extent, no one knows, as none of the victims desired to talk about it. The only thing they said was not to stand up to the Dragon Riders."

Bulma gaped, unable to believe it. For a moment, she said nothing, before she spoke. "Hasn't anyone else other than students ever tried to stop them?" she asked.

"No. The adults are just as afraid as the rest of us are," Jay said with a soft sigh. "Only a few tried, and after that, no one ever did."

Bulma was silent for a long moment, but then she asked: "Are they really that bad?"

"You'll see for yourself at Ultragon Highschool ©."

And see it, she did.

* * *

"So… she is also joining Ultragon…" a calm, composed voice asked, completely monotone. "Interesting…" 

"Maybe so," a younger voice said. "But we oughta keep our eyes peeled. She coul' spell trouble fer us."

"Agreed. So no matter what, keep your guard up around her. Any questions?"

"Juzt une. What zhould we do when zhe becomez une problème?"

"…The same as always. Make no exceptions just because she's new. And a girl to boot."

"Heh, do we ever make exceptions, bro?"

"True. Now, let's go. We got a job to do."

"I hear ya, mate."

* * *

By the time it was time for school, Bulma was practically shaking, partly in fear, and partly in anger, though it was mainly fear. Fear for whatever those Dragon Riders had in store for newbies, like herself, and anger for the things they had done. 

Whatever that had been in the first place.

However, the thought stopped dead when she arrived at school.

Ultragon Highschool, the school she was currently visiting, was unlike what she had expected of a school. The building's architecture in itself could be considered as not from this world on its own. It was hard to determine which culture must've designed it, but it was a magnificent sight to see, nevertheless. Not to mention that the building was impressively large, and could easily fit all of the students with room to spare.

The school held some sort of strange attraction, seeming to hold an ancient, hidden meaning behind the building. But whatever it was, Bulma couldn't tell.

She walked through the gates, watching all the other students rush about. It was a sea of different people, each of them talking, and pretty much enjoying themselves.

"Hey Bulma!" Juu called, walking toward Bulma. "Quite the turn-out, ne?"

"You can say that again!"

The blue-haired girl couldn't help but smile, and she turned her head this way and that…

Before her eyes landed on a rather large group of students.

* * *

What caught her attention first, were the bikes they each seemed to have. The same Dragon-like bikes she had seen almost a week prior. Each of the people standing there owned the same bike, but each had several different aspects added to it. Not that it was really worth mentioning right now, as the riders of the bikes were a tad bit more interesting. 

The group consisted out of both males and females, but they all had two things in common; one; they were all dressed in black; and two; they each looked capable of killing someone without a sense of remorse. Some more so than others, but they each had that look and air about them.

Bulma looked over them, watching them all converse to themselves, some laughing almost mockingly at what another would say, and others seemed to be either flirting or just plain teasing. They all seemed to have been training since childhood; even the females. If Bulma would ever be forced into battle with any of them, it wouldn't be hard to determine the victor.

And another thing; even though they all wore black, they all seemed to like a tad bit of variety, each having adjusted their clothes to their own fashion, as they all must've bought the same kind of clothes at once.

Upon suddenly getting the feeling she was being watched, she let her gaze roam, before her eyes stopped dead on one of them -- and she gasped.

Deep gold eyes, set in a stern frown, were looking straight at her, poised in a face seemed to be carved out of rock, with pitch-black hair spiking up on his head to form something akin to a flame. He really seemed to be fit for the "leader" type, by his body's posture and stance. His clothes consisted of pitch-black leather pants, with the same type of boots to go with it.

The shirt he was wearing was sleeveless and bore a bone-Dragon on the front, making Bulma wonder if it had any solid meaning to him. The jacket he wore was of the same leather as his pants, and shielded his upper-arms entirely, but left his muscled forearms bare. The gloves covering his hands barely passed his wrist, and there were spikes in between the knuckles, which could give anyone meeting the guy's fists a few extra airholes.

There was a necklace with a circular pendant hanging around his neck. The pendant held the emblem of a sun on it, or something that looked very much like it.

But even so, it was clear that he meant business, if the glare he sent her was one thing to go by. His eyes narrowed dangerously, before he turned away, having been addressed by one of the other males. Though this one seemed a tad bit more on the friendly side (no doubt only around his friends) he also appeared to be just as dangerous.

His ruby-red hair was a spiked mess, not like all those punkers you always see with gel and stuff, but much like her friend Goku, only this guy's hair was wilder, and it didn't seem as thick as Goku's. His eyes were a deep emerald-green, and ablaze with some kind of emotion that Bulma couldn't distinguish.

He wore just about the same as the flame-haired male, but he'd made several adjustments to his clothes. For one, his shirt had sleeves that came to the middle of his forearms, and his gloves ended just five millimeters away from it. He too held a Dragon emblem on his shirt, only his had had wings and skin, yet no frontal legs.

His leather jacket was currently in his hand and slung over his shoulder at the same time, giving him a bit of a casual appearance. His pants and boots were identical to the other male's, but the spikes on his gloves were sharper, and there were more of them. Also, he had a black ribbon tied around his forehead, the ends of it moving gently in the wind. And he had a simple Dragon necklace around his neck.

As the two males conversed, Bulma turned to Juu, who'd been talking to one of the other students for the time being. When Bulma nudged her a bit, Juu looked up curiously.

"Who is that? That guy talking to the redhead over there," she asked, pointing to the two.

Juu looked over, and Bulma watched the skin-color fade from her face almost immediately. Which could only mean that they were as bad as they appeared to be. "The guy with the black hair is Vegeta. He's the leader of the Dragon Riders, so you'd better steer clear of him. The redhead is Elvor ©, and that's about all we know," Juu explained.

Jay walked up to them upon hearing Juu's explanation. "Vegeta's usually seen around another of the Dragon Riders. There have been several rumors going around that the two are in some sort of relationship," he added. "She won't be easy to miss. She's the only girl around here who uses facial paint."

Bulma nodded a bit, though she glared at Vegeta, as she made a mental note to have a 'chat' with him later on.

* * *

But Bulma didn't realize that another of the Dragon Riders was watching her. The female Dragon Rider crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her fingers on her arm quietly, remaining in the same position for some time. 

She had pure golden hair that was tied up on top her head in a loose ponytail, and still reached her rear-end easily. Her eyes were as blue as the most valuable sapphires, and were mercilessly chilling and cold, but there seemed to be a light mist swirling around behind those almost glassy orbs, one that signified that she could, indeed, feel emotion like all others.

Around her neck was a plain necklace with an odd pendant hanging from it. It was a deep red, and carved from some sort of rock that, when held in a different light, shifted to blue. Her pants were ripped just above the knees, and her boots reached mid-shin. Her shirt had a V-neckline, nearly exposing what really shouldn't be exposed, but she also wore a red undershirt underneath her normal shirt.

Her leather jacket was loosely hanging around her shoulders, and hers was sleeveless, while the shirt had sleeves that barely passed her shoulders. The gloves she wore nearly reached her elbows, and were spiked at the knuckles as well as the entire side of her arms. It was as clear as day that this was the girl Jay had mentioned a bit earlier, as her entire face was covered in pitch-black markings, and she even had them on her arms, by what you could tell from the bared skin.

One last thing worth mentioning was that she had a massive line running across her face, going from above her right eye to just below the left.

The girl scoffed, then walked over to Vegeta and Elvor. "Tha girl migh' not go down as easily as we thought, mates," she whispered, nodding to the girl. "She looks like the type ta fight back."

Vegeta gave the blue-haired girl a look, then returned his attention to the golden-haired Dragon Rider. "Then I suppose we'll have to up things a little around her. But only if she truly fights back. Spread the word," he ordered her quietly.

"I hear ya, mate," the girl said and walked off, beginning to spread the word like Vegeta had told her to.

Elvor frowned a bit, then turned to Vegeta again. "So, we try again tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Yes… they've become way to repetitive… and that's never a good sign…"

"You're right, bro, it's not…" Elvor confirmed with a soft nod. Finally, the redhead shrugged on his jacket, seconds before the bell rang.

"Showtime…" Vegeta said quietly, but even so, all Dragon Riders bore a vicious smirk, each of them ready for the hunt.


End file.
